¿El amor puede ser lo mejor?
by PaigeMorris
Summary: Rachel Berry ha consegudio su sueño de actuar en Broadway y vive con su mejor amiga Brittany Pierce quien tambien ha conseguido su sueño, pero hay algo que no consiguen que sean felices, mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad quizás os sorprenda.TERMINADO
1. Prólogo

¿El amor puede ser lo mejor?

Rachel Barbra Berry , 21 años , soltera , compartiendo piso con Brittany Susan Pierce , de también 21 años , soltera también.

Ambas viven en un piso en el centro de NY, las dos con un secreto guardado y deseando que ese secreto que llevan deseando tanto tiempo por fin se cumpla.

Brittany desde siempre estuvo enamorada de Santana Lopez , pero jamás se atrevió a confesarlo , ahora se arrepiente de no haberlo confesado .

Rachel desde el momento en que Quinn L. Fabray tuvo a su hija , Beth , siempre ha estado apoyándola y dándose cuenta de que en realidad estaba perdidamente enamorada de esta rubia que cambió tanto después de tener a Beth.

Brittany y Rachel cumplieron sus sueños , Rachel actuando en Broadway , y Brittany siendo profesora de danza.

¿Felices?, esa palabra es muy grande para ellas , han cumplido su sueño y están viviendo con su mejor amiga de toda la vida, se quieren como hermanas, pero , ¿qué es lo que no las convierte en felices?

Tal vez sea el hecho de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente a su tiempo ahora piensan que no tienen ninguna posibilidad de poder ser felices.

Todas las noches pensando que estarán haciendo sus amores los que la marcaron en casi toda la preparatoria.

Todos sus amigos y familiares están contentos por ellas, pero, ellas solo desean escuchar esas palabras de la persona que aman.

¿Tendrán alguna oportunidad ahora? , ¿recibirán esas palabras que tanto desean escuchar de sus amores? O ¿estarán el resto de su vida pensando en lo cobardes que fueron al no confesar su amor?

EN OTRO LUGAR DE NY

Quinn L. Fabray , 21 años, fotógrafa prestigiosa, cumpliendo su sueño junto a su mejor amiga desde la infancia, Santana López, 21 años, profesora de español e italiano en una escuela secundaria.

Ambas chicas viven en una maravillosa casa , muy asociada a sus grandes sueldos.

Ellas también han cumplido su sueño , pero, no se pueden considerar felices.

Recordando siempre sus días en la preparatoria lo felices que fueron desde el momento en que conocieron a una diva algo insoportable para algunos , que tiene encaprichada a Quinn desde el mismo instante en que vio sus grandes y preciosos ojos chocolates, y a cierta bailarina inocente que le trae bastante loca a Santana.

NA: Este es mi primer fic lo siento si empieza un poco soso por asi decirlo estoy pensando en hacer algunos capítulos que sean solo Brittana o Faberry , dejar reviews y decidme si os gustaría que hubieran más parejas de Glee.

Espero os haya gustado y prometo subir pronto el nuevo capítulo avance:

Quinn y Rachel se encuentran después de tanto tiempo en el estudio de fotografía de Quinn, por una celebración que quiere hacer Rachel por su nuevo estreno.

Quinn sorprendida de volver a verla solo admira como tanto tiempo hizo , los preciosos ojos de Rachel pierdiendose en su belleza, Rachel por su parte se queda en bobada con esos ojos que desde la preparatoria no le han dejado dormir muchas noches….

En el próximo habrá más dialogo espero os guste besos.


	2. Capitulo 1 El destino es para ti

Capítulo 2: El destino es para ti.

Rachel esta ansiosa por su nueva obra se estrenara en tres días y quiere

Inmortalizar el momento tanto con sus compañeros de obra como con sus familiares y amigos que asistirán al estreno.

No sabían lo que le espera coge temprano un sábado su coche para buscar algún buen fotógrafo.

Después de 2 horas buscando ya se estaba dando por vencida tendría que dejar que hiciera las fotos su padre Hiram , él es muy simpático y es buena persona y muchos lo quieren pero haciendo fotos era bastante pésimo.

Rachel creyendo que tendrá que ver como su padre hace las fotos, aparca su coche cerca de una cafetería , después de comprar su café sale de la cafetería y se da cuenta de que enfrente hay un estudio muy bien decorado de fotografía, su cara se ilumina , cruza los dedos para que sea de su agrado el fotógrafo se encamina a entrar en el estudio.

Al entrar la secretaria le dice que espere que el fotógrafo esta reunido, después de 5 minutos esperando, sale por fin el fotógrafo, rectifico fotógrafa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cerrando el trato con lo que creyó fue un cliente con una efusiva estrechón de manos. Y ahí esta ella la chica le roba el aliento desde hace mas de 2 años, sigue igual de preciosa que en la preparatoria el pelo le ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio - ¿Puede una persona ser mas sexy ?- pensaba Rachel al ver como hablaba animadamente con su secretaria después de haberse despedido de su cliente.

Ve como gira su cabeza hacia ella donde su secretaria señalaba diciéndole que era su nueva clienta según pensó Rachel.

Quinn en el momento vio a Rachel se le quitó la sonrisa de inmediato a una sonrisa de medio lado, observando a la morena de arriba abajo – Que bien se a conservado en estos años es hasta más preciosa que antes- pensó Quinn al ver a la morena.

Al darse cuenta de que ninguna de las dos hablaba Quinn decidió acercarse dejando de pensar lo pensó desde que la vio de nuevo.

Rachel dejó su embobamiento por fin y se acerco a Quinn con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Rachel , cuanto tiempo me alegro de verte- decía Quinn cuando ya estaba cerca de la morena con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios y sin previo aviso la abrazó

-Me alegro de verte Quinn , te ves genial- dijo Rachel después del abrazo que correspondió con gusto pensando que la rubia no se dio cuanta de cuanto le gusto su acto.

-Jessica, que nadie nos moleste hasta que Rachel se vaya, okey?- Le dijo Quinn mirando a su secretaria que afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pasa a mi despacho y cuéntame como te han ido estos años además de conservar tu atractivo, espero que tu voz también siga igual de preciosa- Bien Fabray ,¿por qué no le dices más cumplidos, idiota?- (pensaba Quinn a la vez que entraba con Rachel al despacho).

-Gracias Quinn, y si me ha ido muy bien, he conseguido mi sueño de actuar en Broadway ,¿ y qué tal tú?-decía Rachel con una sonrisa al tiempo que observaba como su acompañante se sentaba enfrente suyo.

-Pues como ves genial, también he cumplido mi sueño de ser fotógrafa, y Santana también vive conmigo y nos va muy bien-(ehh, ¿dónde ha mencionado a Santana, cuidado Fabray que no se te escape todo que si no la cagamos).- se reprimía la rubia al saber que la morena no había mencionado en ningún momento a Santana.

Y así siguieron unos minutos más los suficientes para ponerse al día de sus vidas y que Rachel le dijera el motivo por el cuál estaba allí, Quinn lo acepto de inmediato. Cuando se despidieron , Quinn corrió a hablar con Jessica, su secretaria, para que cancelara o aplazara lo que tuviera en la fecha del estreno de la obra de Rachel, Jessica sin entender mucho el porque lo hizo.

EN LA ESCUELA DE BRITTANY

Brittany daba los últimos minutos de sus clases de las mañanas, cuando por fin terminó, se fue a arreglarse para los nuevos clientes, en media hora ya estaba lista, y esperando nuevos clientes en el mostrador.

Tan solo pasó 2 minutos cuando vio entrar a cierta morena que desde la preparatoria no le deja dormir y le recuerda lo cobarde que fue, si así es , Santana López entraba por la puerta.

Santana en cuanto paso el umbral de la puerta vio a lo lejos a la rubia que jamás confundiría, se acercó y pudo ver esos ojos esmeralda que tan loca le traen.

-Santana, que de tiempo sin vernos, me alegro de verte, te vez genial-( Vaya Pierce eso que decía la gente de que eres idiota es cierto, contrólate)- pensaba Brittany , sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, pero en cuanto recibió un abrazo de la latina su sonrisa creció y no se reprochaba todas las palabras que había escupido segundos antes.

-Hola Brittany, yo también me alegro de verte , no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos –decía Santana al separarse sin quitar la sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?, lo último que recuerdo es que te habías ido a California.-decía Brittany creyendo que por esa razón perdió para siempre a Santana.

-Si allí estaba pero echaba de menos Ohio al Glee Club , a mi familia, y como dije antes a ti, a la persona que más he extrañado es a ti Brit , a ti y a tu forma de ser.-( Perfecto López , ya que estas dile que has estado enamorada de ella desde el primer momento que la viste, cuidado , cuida bien tus palabras de ahora en adelante López)-se reprochaba la morena al terminar su relato.

Brittany al escuchar ese relato de Santana pensó que tendría alguna oportunidad con la latina aún.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Santy-decía Brittany con su sonrisa característica e inocente que volvía loca a cierta latina.

(Santy, me ha llamado Santy, ¿y si aún tengo una oportunidad con ella?)- pensaba Santana feliz.

-Y bueno, por lo que veo te ha ido bien a ti también, me alegro , Britt-Britt, por cierto tendrás a alguien especial en tu vida ¿no?-(pero que masoquista puedes llegar a ser, joder)- se repetía la morena en cuanto termino si frase.

Así estuvieron bastantes minutos hasta que Santana tuvo que irse por temas de trabajo sin haber hecho lo quería hacer antes de entrar.

Se dieron los teléfonos y se despidieron, pensando en que podrían tener una oportunidad con el amor de sus vidas , que saben que jamás dejaran de amar , porque no encuentran a nadie mejor.

NA: Hola espero os haya gustado este capítulo el 1º oficialmente el anterior el prólogo , muchas gracias por leer espero os haya gustado besos.


	3. Capitulo 2 ¿Actuar o arrepentirse?

Capítulo 2 : ¿Actuar o arrepentirse?

Santana llega después de trabajar a su casa o como dice ella a su "guarida",

Pensando en lo que encontró hace unas horas en esa escuela de baile, todos los pensamientos y oportunidades que vio perdidos al terminar la preparatoria convertidos en una segunda oportunidad , pero al entrar al living de su casa se encuentra a una Quinn sentada en el sofá mirando a ninguna parte y demasiado pensativa para su gusto.

-Hey, Quinn, ¿a qué viene esa cara?-indaga mientras se sienta al lado de su amiga, que no movió ningún músculo de su cuerpo.

-¿Conoces esa sensación de cuando crees haber perdido algo que querías e intentas convencerte a ti misma de que nunca más lo tendrás y después de un tiempo tener una segunda oportunidad?-preguntó la rubia sin moverse de la posición.

-Si , esa misma sensación tengo yo ahora mismo , desde hace unas horas me esta pasando.-contestó la latina mirando a su amiga que por fin la mira, pero con cara de asombro.

-Hace unas horas fui a la nueva escuela de baile , en cuanto entre me olvide de la verdadera razón por la cual fui a esa escuela-Quinn asiente atenta,-Bueno , pues la vi en el mostrador , a esa rubia inocente que siempre le gusto bailar y que me robó el corazón sin ningún aviso y maldigo no haberle confesado lo que siento.

-P-pero , ¿qué?-preguntó la rubia sorprendida y levantándose de manera estrepitosa del sofá.

-Si , Q, vi a Brittany , estaba tan preciosa como siempre, fui tan estúpida y cobarde por no haberle dicho lo que siento por ella desde hace tanto tiempo.-decía la latina bajando la mirada triste al decir esto último.

-Pero, ella ¿te dijo algo que crees que te lo ha dicho porque tienes una segunda oportunidad?-cuestionó la rubia más relajada y comprensiva, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Por lo que yo se ella es la única que me llama Santy y cuando lo hace tiene en los ojos un brillo que hace que sus ojos sean más maravillosos de los que ya son.-dijo la morena recordando la escena.

-Eso lo se y he visto muchas veces cuando te miraba en la preparatoria, S , el problema es que ella pensó que no querías estar con ella, como pareja-intentó consolar la rubia a su amiga con un abrazo.

-Gracias y lo se , pero creo que el poder verla de nuevo es porque tengo una segunda oportunidad-dijo con ilusión Santana al separarse del abrazo.

-Oye, y ¿tu porque estabas tan pensativa antes?-indagó la latina intentando cambiar de tema para no hablar siempre de ella, tenía que pensar que hacer con Brittany.

-Ah , pues, como sabes he estado toda la mañana en el estudio,-la latina asiente-Pues cuando terminé de hablar con el señor Stewart , cerramos el trato con él haciendo uno de sus increíbles chistes-(notase el sarcasmo), la latina suelta una pequeña carcajada observando a su amiga que hace una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

-Salimos del despacho y él se fue , Jessica me llamó diciendo que tenía una nueva clienta, me giro y allí esta sentada ojeando unas revistas , me mira y sonríe. Me quedé congelada esta igual de bella que en la preparatoria, me arriesgaría a decir que esta más bella aún.-dijo Quinn recordando como se quedo mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué paso después?, no me digas que te metiste con ella en el despacho y os lo montasteis a lo película de amantes enamorados.-indagó divertida la latina.

-Tu siempre con tu sexo,¿ no pensaste lo mismo al ver a Brittany?-molestó la rubia para poder seguir con su historia , que continuó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de satisfacción al ganar esa pequeña guerra verbal que empezó la latina.

-Gracias. Bien, ¿por dónde iva ? , ah si , bueno nos quedamos sonriendo y mirándonos pero sin decir nada, el teléfono sonando me sacó de mi congelamiento y me acerque a ella la saludé y entramos al despacho, nos pusimos al día de nuestras vidas y yo en mi estupidez te mencioné a ti sin que ella siquiera preguntara.-la latina se ríe por esa estupidez.

Y así una hora más las dos amigas en su ático tan novedoso hablaban de su reencuentro con su amor.

EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE EN OTRA PARTE DE NY

-¡Rachel, Rachel , tengo un problema o una oportunidad muy gorda!-gritó la bailarina entrando a su departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Britt ? – indagó Rachel bajando las escaleras corriendo literalmente por el grito de su amiga, aunque vio raro que el grito fuera de dolor con tristeza y estaba de pie en la puerta sin ninguna herida.

-Rachel, he visto a Santana en la escuela esta mañana , no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, ¿qué hago ? no puedo lanzarme así como así y si ¿tiene pareja? O ¿esta casada y si tiene hijos?-la rubia exponía todas las posibilidades en las cuales podría vivir la latina dando vueltas por todo el living, Rachel estaba sentanda en un sillón individual de diseño, que compró ella por internet y que le encanta porque se decía en el anuncio que era de Barbra Streisand, viendo como su amiga daba vueltas por la habitación algo exaltada.

-Britt vas a hacer una agujero en el suelo, tranquilízate, siéntate, respira y cuéntamelo todo despacio, por favor.-dijo tranquila la diva para relajar a su amiga.

Brittany soltó un largo suspiro antes de sentarse e intentar relajarse. Al cabo de unos minutos por fin se pudo relajar un poco y le contó a su amiga lo que pasó.

-O sea, ¿me estas diciendo que Santana López ha entrado a tu escuela esta mañana y en ningún momento quitó la sonrisa, pero no sabes si se alegra de verte o no?- la rubia asiente triste-Britt , es Santana López , por muy perra que haya sido con todo el mundo contigo es con la única que se ha portado como una autentica humana, ¿cómo no se va a alegrar de verte?-indagó la diva asegurándose de que la escuchara bien.

Brittany y Rachel hablaron sobre el tema durante una hora, tiempo suficiente como para relajar a Brittany.

Rachel le contó también lo que pasó ella en el estudio de Quinn, Britt olvidándose un poco de su problema, pegó saltitos y dio palmas con alegría con su característica de niña alegre.

AL DÍA SIGUENTE EN EL ESTUDIO DE QUINN

El teléfono empezó a sonar hoy Jessica estaba enferma en su casa , asi que respondió ella misma.

-¿Diga?-preguntó cuando ya tenía el aparato en su oído y boca.

-Hola,¿Quinn?, soy Rachel , quería saber si podrías venir en mi presentación, con Santana si es posible.-Quinn un poco confundida por el echo de que la diva le pidió que Santana fuera preguntó.

-¿Santana?, ¿por qué?-indago confundida.

-Bueno como me dijiste que vivías con ella , pues para verla de nuevo hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-contesto la diva creyendo que habían terminado las preguntas sobre su invitación a Santana.

-Oye , Rach , ¿estas bien?, me estas diciendo que lleve a Santana.-preguntó sorprendida por la respuesta de la diva.

-Si , eso, Quinnie , ¿por qué la pregunta?.-la diva estaba un poco aturdida por ese batallón de preguntas.

-Después de lo perra que fue, vale es mi amiga pero lo fue, ¿quieres invitarla a tu estreno , para verla después de tanto tiempo?, Rach, ¿qué pasa?.-preguntó bastante extrañada por la actitud de Rachel.

-Esta bien, Santana y Britt se rencontraron en la escuela de Britt, y ella quiere volver a ver a Santana, pero de forma casual , ya sabes como es Britt.-explicó para que la rubia aceptara y dejara el interrogatorio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos la rubia acepto llevar a la latina al estreno.

EL DÍA DEL ESTRENO EN EL CAMERINO DE LA DIVA 5 MINUTOS ANTES

-Ey, ¿estas lista, Rach?-preguntó Britt entrando animada al camerino de la diva.

-Britt , Quinn va a venir a ver el estreno , bueno viene para hacer fotos pero se que vera la obra,estoy tan nerviosa, no se si lo hare bien o mal, oh y también lo vera Santana.-dijo la diva nerviosa y entusiasmada hasta que comentó a Santana que lo hizo sin mucho interés.

-Rach, tranquila , lo harás bien, le gustara no te preocupes tu eres una es…-dandose cuenta del comentario que hizo antes su amiga.-¡¿QUÉ VIENE SANTANA?.-pregunto sin titubear pero notándose el nerviosismo en su rostro.

-Tranquila Britt , ella aceptó venir porque sabia que estarías tu si no se hubiera inventado alguna escusa.-tranquilizó a la rubia.

Llamaron a Rachel para que salga a actuar, Britt se fue a sentar, dándose cuenta de que al lado de su asiento estaban Quinn y Santana, que la saludaron efusivamente hasta que empezó la obra.

La obra siguió pasando de escena en escena , Quinn no podía tener una sonrisa más boba en su rostro. Britt y Santana se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando.

La obra terminó y todo el público se levantó aplaudiendo efusivamente.

Después de minutos interminables ,según Rachel , por fin dejaron de felicitarlas, la verdad ese día no le importaba ninguna crítica ,buena o mala, solo le importaba la de cierta fotógrafa rubia con ojos color verde , que le volvía loca.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS EN UN RESTAURANTE CERCA DEL TEATRO

Estaban otros antagonistas de la obra y familiares y amigos de la diva.

-Te lo dije, Rach , lo ivas a hacer genial y así lo has hecho.-comentó la bailarina contenta a su amiga al tiempo que la abrazaba con una sonrisa.

-Hija, ha estado genial tu padre Hiram ha llorado, y eso bien sabes tu que es difícil, je-je.-dijo Leroy padre de la diva riendo de su comentario y bajando un poco el tono de voz y acercándose a ella para que no lo escuchara Hiram que se acercaba.

-Genial, pequeña, eres la mejor.-dijo alegre Hiram mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Y por fin Rachel tuvo el tanto deseado momento que espero.

-Rach, ha estado genial, tu has conseguido que sea genial.-anunció a la diva Quinn.

-Gracias , Quinn.-contesto Rachel al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

NA: Hola me pareció demasiado largo asi que tendrá dos partes , la subiré pronto lo prometo , si no se me va la inspiración o salgo mucho con los amigos, je-je.

Espero os haya gustado, besos, Love-Nigth.


	4. Capítulo2 ¿Actuar o arrepentirse? 2

Capítulo 2 - ¿Actuar o arrepentirse?, parte II

Rachel contenta de poder estar hablando con su rubia ojiverde sin meter trabajo de por medio , decidió preguntar algo que no habían comentado antes y que en cierto modo mataba a la diva.

-Y Quinn, ¿tendrás a algún novio aunque no viva contigo , no?-preguntó la diva esperando no escuchar la respuesta que acabarían con sus esperanzas.

-Pues, no, no he encontrado a nadie que valga la pena. Creo que es porque ya la he encontrado pero no se si contarle o no.-contesto la rubia intentando aparentar nada de interés en su frase.

-Oh vaya , pensé que así sería , después de todo tu eres Quinn Lucy Fabray , la que fue porrista en la preparatoria y la chica más popular y deseada de toda la escuela , eso sin comentar que te has conservado bastante bien.-(pero , ¿qué narices te pasa? , menuda eres Berry , controla, controla)-se repetía la morena después de haber puesto en un altar a la ex-porrista delante de ella.

-Ehm…yo…no se…-titubéo la rubia al escuchar tal relato de la diva, aunque por otro lado se puso muy contenta al menos a la diva le atraía físicamente ese era un paso pensó Quinn.

-Bueno , me llaman , luego hablamos, Quinn.-dijo rápidamente la diva y salir corriendo de la estupidez que ha cometido,(solo me falta ponerme un cartel en la frente que diga:YO AMO A QUINN FABRAY),- se reprochaba la morena al tiempo que empezó a hablar con un compañero de la obra.

Quinn después de unos instantes cogenlada , despertó de su mundo y volvió al mundo real , para hablar con Hiram y Leroy.

Cerca de allí estaban una latina y una bailarina algo nerviosas, pero sin quitar la sonrisa hablando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que a la más alta se le ocurrió algo.

-Y bueno, Santy, que te cuentas, ¿sigues con Puck?-indagó curiosa la bailarina.

-No, solo estaba con el por sexo, y me dí cuenta antes de terminar la preparatoria que eso no iva a ningún lado.-contestó la latina pensando a que se debe tal pregunta.

-Oh, pero ¿saldrás con alguien?, con ese cuerpo es un pecado no tener a alguien especial.-(perfecto Pierce, perfecto, no te cortes sigue haciéndole cumplidos, la tienes comiendo de tu mano, piensa antes de hablar, piensa antes de hablar)-se reprochaba Britt al saber todo lo que había dicho, no había pensado mucho antes de hablar.

-Ehm….gracias Britt…-comento Santana un poco descolocada por lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Britt.-Pero, no , no tengo a nadie hace tiempo que se que la única persona con la cual podría compartir mi vida no quiere lo mismo.-siguió la latina más relajada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no puede negar , que lo que acaba de escuchar le ha puesto un poco.

-Lo siento si te he incomodado, solo digo la verdad, pero ¿quién no querría compartir su vida contigo? , eres genial Santy, en todos los sentidos.-(bueno, bueno algo mejor, pero piensa antes de hablar)-pensaba la rubia al saber que no había vuelto a meter la pata.

-No te preocupes , no me ha incomodado solo que me a sorprendido un poco el comentario nada más, y si se que esa persona no quiere lo mismo, es más estoy segura que si le digo lo que siento , no querrá volver a hablarme , Britt.-contestó la latina con tristeza en su voz , terminando la copa que tenía en la mano y yéndose al baño sin decir nada a la rubia que la acompañaba.

La rubia la siguió , queriendo saber porque se va sin decir nada , a lo mejor si la incomodó con su comentario.

-Lo siento Santana, de verdad , no pensé en lo que decía aunque si te confieso que lo pienso.-dijo la rubia entrando con la latina al baño , preocupada de haber incomodado a la latina con el comentario que tuvo.

-Ya te dije, que no te preocupes, solo he venido al baño a lavarme las manos, nada más.-contestó la latina con desden al tiempo que miraba a la rubia a través del espejo del baño.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tan distante desde que nos vimos en la escuela?,¿por qué te noto lejos desde un año antes de que terminara la preparatoria?.-preguntó la rubia sin poder evitarlo y sin ningún intento por ocultar su preocupación y tristeza con el tema.

-Britt , si te dijera el motivo no querrías seguir hablándome-contesto cortante la latina y volteándose para ver a la rubia frente a frente.

-Pruébalo, si no lo intentas nunca sabrás que pasara realmente.-dijo la rubia con su clásico comentario que dejan algunos con la boca abierta de tan inteligente fue.

-Esta bien, pero cierra la puerta , por favor.-contestó la latina un poco nerviosa.

La rubia le hizo caso poniendo el seguro en la puerta y acercándose a la latina poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Dímelo , no dejare de hablarte, ya tenemos 21 años , somos adultas, y no actuaré como una niña si no me gusta lo que me quieres contar.-insistió la rubia.

-Britt… yo estoy enamorada de…. Ti, desde la primera vez que te vi con tus ojos esmeralda que me traen loca, con tu sonrisa perfecta, tu pelo rubio como el oro, estoy enamorada de ti desde entonces, pero nunca me atreví a confesártelo, no quiero perder tu amistas si no sientes lo mismo.-confesó por fin la latina esperando nerviosa la respuesta de la rubia que quedó con la boca abierta de tal confesión.

-¿E-n…enserio, estas enamorada de mí?-preguntó la rubia sorprendida y algo nerviosa. La latina tan solo asintió esperando la respuesta de esto por parte de la rubia.

Britt no se lo creía tantos años creyendo que jamás sentiría la latina lo mismo que ella, y ahora Santana el amor de su vida, le estaba confesando que estaba enamorada de ella.

Britt relajándose una poco, puso algo de valentía que tantos años escondió.

Se acerco a Santana y la besó, la morena correspondió el beso, pero no era un beso pasional, fue un beso lleno de amor , amor que tantos años llevan reprimiendo. Santana al principio se sorprendió un poco pero después colocó sus manos en las caderas de la rubia, mientras que Britt rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Santana.

Santana pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de su acompañante pidiendo permiso para entrar, está no se hizo esperar y dejó pasar la lengua de la latina empezando las dos lenguas una batalla por el control, pasaron unos minutos profundizando el beso, y Santana acercando a Britt más a ella.

No se querían separar pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran, colocaron su frente con la de su acompañante mirándose a los ojos, durante unos minutos , sonriendo.

Volvían a acercar sus bocas para disfrutar otra vez de sus labios , pero cuando solo faltaba unos milímetros para el beso , llamaban a la puerta por fuera preguntando por que la puerta no se abría .

Britt y Santana se separaron por completo , con preocupación en sus rostros.

-Y ahora, ¿qué diremos que estábamos haciendo aquí encerradas?-cuestionó la rubia en voz baja para que no escucharan los de fuera.

-Diremos que nos hemos quedado encerradas y no sabíamos que hacer y que estábamos por llamar a alguien al celular , espero que se lo crean.-inventó de repente la latina, esperando que su idea funcionase.

Desde afuera una camarero abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a las dos chicas en el baño paradas como si nada, pero se fue no era su problema.

-Ey,¿qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Leyla una de las antagonistas invitada a esa fiesta que quiso hacer la diva, que quedó muy sorprendida al ver que las chicas del baño solo se miraban entre sí y al suelo sin decir nada.

-Nos hemos quedado encerradas, esta cerradura debe ser antigua o debe estar estropeada, me estaba empezando a axfisiar aquí dentro estaba por llamarte al celular , Rach.-contestó por fin la bailarina.

-Si ya no sabíamos como salir.- continuó con el relato la latina.

-Pues me alegro de que estéis bien.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Quinn y Rachel que se miraron al terminar la frase.

La pequeña fiesta siguió su curso tan solo 10 minutos , la hora del cierre del local llegó.

Los invitados se fueron exceptuando a Rachel , Quinn , Britt y Santana.

Britt y Santana no dejaban de mirarse con una sonrisa cómplice es sus rostros.

-Rachel, se que es un poco tarde pero me gustaría enseñarte las fotos mientras tomamos algo, si te parece bien.-comentó la fotógrafa para llevarse a Rachel un rato y ayudar a sus amigas , desde el momento que las vio ahí paradas supo lo que paso.

-Esta bien, por mi no hay problema, ¿a dónde iremos?-contestó la diva al tiempo que caminaba con Quinn por la calle.

-Aun local que conozco, esta cerca y podremos hablar tranquilas.-dijo Quinn mientras ella y Rachel se alejaban. Quinn mientras guiaba a Rachel al loca le envió a la latina un mensaje:

Te doy 40 minutos como máximo aprovechalos y recupera un poco del tiempo perdedido con tu bailarina, ah y enhorabuena.-Q.

Ok gracias, te debo una Q.-S.

Contestó la latina al tiempo que guiaba a Britt a su coche para llevarla a su casa, cosa que la bailarina no negó.

-Britt, quiero preguntártelo antes de nada, ¿sientes lo mismo? .-preguntó la latina al tiempo de arrancar su coche.

-No, Santana, te seré honesta, me muero por ti, desde el momento en que me defendiste de Finn.-todo este tiempo deseando tenerte a mi lado.-contestó la rubia para quitarle la duda a su acompañante.

Santana aparcó el coche en el garaje y llevo a Britt a dentro de la casa.

-Pasa, esta es mi guarida.-comentó mientras dejaba pasar a la bailarina, quién entro riendo por el comentario de la latina y sabiendo que una parte de ella no ha cambiado.

-¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?.-preguntó la morena al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la rubia en el sofá del living.

-No gracias.-contestó la rubia poniéndose a horcajadas encima de la latina y rodeándola con sus brazos por el cuello y besándola sin freno alguno.

La latina algo sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia se dejó llevar.

Se besan con pasión , amor y esperanza , la latina empezó a meter su mano por debajo de la blusa de su acompañante a quien se le erizó la piel ante el contacto.

La latina no espero más y llevó a la rubia a su habitación en brazos mientras que besaba su cuello.

No pasó ni 5 segundos cuando ya estaban tumbadas en la cama de la latina.

La morena debajo desabrochando el pantalón de la rubia, mientras que esta última le quitaba la camisa a la latina.

No dejaban de besarse, y de quitarse la ropa mutuamente , ya solo le quedaban la ropa interior de abajo.

La latina observo con devoción , lujúria y amor el cuerpo de la bailarina.

La rubia encima de su latina le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba y la latina no se quedó atrás , ambas desnudas disfrutando de sus besos, la latina se sentó dejando a la rubia encima de ella a horcajas , no pidió permiso , no le hacía falta y la latina metió dos dedos dentro de la bailarina, quién ante este acto gritó de placer.

La latina sacaba y metía los dedos rápidamente haciendo que la bailarina moviera sus caderas al compás del ritmo que hacían los dedos de la latina.

La rubia con su mano derecha metió dos dedos dentro de la latina , que durante unas segundos paró sus dedos ,las dos tenían el mismo ritmo y no dejaban de soltar gemidos de placer, minutos más tardes llegaron a la vez, dejando escapar un gritó prolongado, la rubia aun encima de la latina apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la latina con los ojos cerrado, la latina también tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas intentaban hacer su respiración normal.

Santana se acostó dejando a la rubia encima de ella , ninguna de las dos abría los ojos, habían hecho el amor con la persona que amaban era como un sueño para ellas. Abrazadas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

EN UN PEQUEÑO BAR UNAS CALLES MÁS ABAJO

-Quinn, te han salido muy bien, ¿puedo irme a casa, por favor?.-indagó la diva cansada de tantas fotos, con cansancio en su voz.

-Pero ,Rachel, aún quedan unas cuantas más.-contestó la fotógrafa intentando aguantar un rato más para saber si habían terminado sus amigas.

-Quinn, hace tan solo 2 horas he estado actuando la obra que duró , como bien sabes, 1 hora y media y antes estaba ensayando y todas estas semanas lo mismo , estoy cansada déjame ir a casa, por favor.-explicó la diva cansada al tiempo que pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba.

-Espera , no quiero interrumpirlas.-(pero cállate, no ves que ella no lo sabe , contrólate, Fabray).-se reprochaba la fotógrafa después esa estupidez, que sabe que tendrá que explicar.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿a quiénes?.-cuestionó la diva al tiempo que se paraba y se giraba para enfrentar a la rubia ojiverde, que estaba intentando alcanzarla fuera del bar.

-Mierda, soy estúpida.-susurró al tiempo que se acercaba a la diva.

-Dime, ¿a quiénes no quieres interrumpir?.-repitó algo más calmada la diva.

-Eh, yo…esta bien, a Santana y a Britt.-contestó la ojiverde no queriendo contestar más pregunta.

-No me digas que me has tenido aquí estos…-mira el reloj de su móvil-estos 45 minutos enseñándome fotos para que ellas puedan terminar.-preguntó algo sorprendida la diva.

-Si, ¿no sabes qué ellas mismas se encerraron en el baño?, seguro que querrían un momento a solas.-contestó la rubia.

-Me lo podrías haber dicho antes, y no poner esta excusa de las fotos. Mira déjame que te lleve a mi casa , quédate a dormir , si quieres, que de seguro van a querer estar juntas toda la noche.-comentó la diva.

-No quero molestarte, mejor me voy a un hotel.-respondió la fotógrafa al tiempo que se giraba e intentaba irse, pero la diva la detuvo.

-No espera , no es molestia , me gusta mucho tu compañía, después de todo somos amigas, ¿no?. –la diva quería convencer a la rubia enfrente de ella.

Quinn aceptó por fin y la diva la llevo a su casa.

EN CASA DE LA DIVA

-Gracias, pero no tenías porque dejarme dormir aquí.-dijo la rubia al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá del living.

-Si tenía , Quinn somos amigas desde hace años, me encanta tenerte aquí.-contestó la diva al tiempo que se sentaba en su sillón de Barbra.

La rubia solo atinó a sonreír de medio lado y se despidió de la morocha para ir a dormir.

Una hora más tarde Quinn estaba en el cuarto de Britt donde le dijo Rachel que durmiera, pero no podía , tenía al lado a la chica de sus sueños y no sabía que hacer, tal vez si intentaba algo con la morocha la echaría de su casa .

-Vamos Quinn tantos años deseando tenerla , tantos años soñando con una oportunidad y ahora que la tienes, ¿te echas para atrás?.-se decía la rubia a si misma no sabiendo muy bien a donde quería llegar.

Después de tanto pensar se levantó a por una vaso de agua, pero cuando volvió para intentar dormir se paró enfrente de la puerta de la diva, no sabiendo si debería pasar de largo la puerta e ir a intentar dormir en su cuarto prestado o entrar en la habitación de la morocha.

Recordando esas palabras que se dijo a si misma minutos antes, decidió intentarlo. Respiró hondo y abrió sin hacer ruido la puerta de la habitación de la morocha, se acercó despacio y se sentó a un costado de la cama. Observó a la morocha , se veía preciosa , apartó con cuidado los pelos que tenía sobre el rostro , se acercó lentamente al rostro de la diva y la beso, después de tantos años tuvo el valor de besarla. Duró unos los suficientes para despertar a la diva quién al ver que la rubia la besaba correspondió el beso y colocó sus manos en el rostro de Quinn. La rubia profundizó un poco más el beso acostándose al lado de la diva sin separarse, la diva fue quien rompió el beso, se miraban sonriendo.

-Lo siento , pero es que no podía dormir , y quise besart….-no pudo terminar la frase dado que los labios de la diva se lo impidieron.

-Me ha gustado , a decir verdad llevo esperándolo mucho tiempo.-comentó la diva sonriendo y provocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Quinn. Entrelazaron sus manos y quedaron profundamente dormidas con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

NA: Tal vez esperabais más pero que pareció bueno que solo una pareja tuviera una noche caliente, en el próximo capitulo meteré dos personajes más inventados por mi , e intentare subirlo pronto, espero os haya gustado y gracias por leer , espero riviews, besos, Love-Nigth.


	5. Capitulo 3 Hablar y Confirmar

Capítulo 3 – Hablar y confirmar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE LA DIVA

Quinn abría los ojos perezosamente , no quería despertarse, pensaba que los besos de anoche junto a Rachel era un simple sueño y no quería olvidar esos momentos. Se dio cuenta que no era la habitación de Brittany, pero cuando giro su cabeza observo lo más bonito del mundo , a esa morena de la cual esta tan enamorada y sonríe como boba.

Rachel empezó a despertarse y moverse un poco , sin abrir los ojos, eso hizo que la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces le diera un dulce y rápido beso.

-Buenos días.-dijo la morena mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos y ver a su rubia fotógrafa, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días, Rach. ¿Dormiste bien?.-Pregunta sin dejar de sonreír al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de la morena con cuidado y delicadeza.

-Si, contigo se duerme muy bien, ¿quieres desayunar?.-le dice mientras se acerca y le da un pequeño beso.

-Si , vamos.-responde al tiempo que se levanta y sale de la habitación llendo a la cocina , seguida de la morena. Desayunan muy animadamente, pero sin tocar mucho lo de anoche.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN CASA DE LA LATINA

Brittany despierta , pero esta algo cansada , se da cuenta que no esta en su casa, intenta levantarse pero un brazo delicado, pero a la vez fuerte le impide levantarse, mira a la persona perteneciente de ese brazo y sonríe al ver el rostro de la latina dormida plácidamente.

-Te ves como el ángel de mi sueño.-dice la rubia en un susurro para no despertar a la latina.

-Gracias, pero tu eres quién es el ángel , no yo.-dijo la latina sorprendiendo a su acompañante, mientras sonreía y abría los ojos.

-No sabía que estabas despierta.-dice al tiempo que se acerca a la morena y le da un beso largo, lento y con amor.

-Me despertó tu dulce voz.-responde la latina al separarse sin quitar la sonrisa.-te amo , amor.

-Yo también te amo, pero, ¿qué somos ahora?.-indaga algo curiosa la rubia.

-Pues, solo tienes que decir si o no.-le contesta la latina con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?,¿cómo qué diga si o no?.-pregunta confundida por lo dicho de la morena.

-Ja-ja, es fácil, dime, ¿quieres ser mi chica?, llevo deseando preguntarte esto desde hace mucho tiempo y…-no puede terminar dado que la rubia la calló con un beso en los labios lleno de pasión.-¿Puedo….tomar…..eso….como….un….si?.-pregunta con la respiración entrecortada de tal beso recibido.

-Puedes tomarlo como un por supuesto, estado años esperando para que me lo pidieras.-dice con una sonrisa que se amplia al ver la sonrisa que se le escapa a la latina. Se besan desenfrenadamente tanto en los labios como en cuello, pechos…hasta hacer de nuevo pero con más calma el amor.

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LA DIVA

Rachel y Quinn no hablaron de ser algo más que amigas después del desayuno pero ahora estaban en el sofá del living besándose con mucho amor, la rubia acuesta con cuidado a la diva en el sofá y se coloca encima sin separarse, esta última empieza a meter la mano por la camisa de la rubia que se le eriza la piel al contacto.

Se escucha el timbre de la puerta , la diva separa a su acompañante y se coloca la blusa al tiempo que le dice un "lo siento" y le deposita un delicado beso para a continuación levantarse del sofá e ir a abrir la puerta.

Abre la puerta y ve a la persona que menos se esperaba en su casa en este momento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Rachiemor , cuanto tiempo ven aquí amor.-le dice la chica que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de la puerta al tiempo que se acerca a darle un abrazo, muy feliz por verla.

Esta chica tenía un cuerpo de escándalo que se nota que lo trabaja, pelo castaño con toques morenos, ojos color negro ,preciosos y una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, y era algo más alta que la morena.

-Alex , como me alegro de verte , te he echado mucho de menos, bebe.-le dice sonriente al separarse.

-¡Ey , ¿quién eres tu?.-indaga celosa la rubia cuando se acerca a la puerta.

-Oye, yo no te he hablado si quiera no tienes porque gritarme, cálmate no hago nada malo.-le contesta Alex al tiempo que cambia su cara a una de fastidio mirando a la rubia.

-Oigan, nada de hostilidad , por favor, yo…-pero no pudo terminar porque la rubia la interrumpe.

-Dime ¿quién eres y por qué te acercas a Rachel y la llamas amor?.-indaga algo furiosa con la de enfrente.

-Quinn para , por favor. Mira esta es mi hermana, recuerda "H-E-R-M-A-N-A"-repite para que le quede claro a la rubia.-pequeña , tan solo por un año y se llama Alexandra Jane Berry y te suplico no le empieces a gritar más a la gente que me abraza, dios ni que fuéramos novias.-dijo alterada, pero reaccionando al escuchar lo que dijo.

-Se que no somos novias Rachel, pero me gustaría que lo fuéramos.-dijo al tiempo que miraba con tristeza a Rachel y yéndose arriba para coger sus cosas.

-Rachel, ¿quién es esa rubia?.-pregunta la hermana pequeña al ver como sube arriba.

-Ahora te lo explico, espera.-dijo sin mirarla al tiempo que subía corriendo a ver a Quinn.

-Lo siento no quise decir eso, perdón , es que me alteré un poco cuando le gritaste a mi hermana, por haberme abrazado y dicho amor, perdóname.-dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia en el cuarto.

-Tienes razón, no tengo porque alterarme o ponerme celosa cuando alguien que no conozco te abraza, pero entiéndeme , Rach , te amo y cualquier persona que se acerque mucho a ti y no conozca me parecerá una amenaza de poder perderte sin tenerte.-le dijo con dejo de tristeza al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

-Quinn, perdóname, de verdad no quise decir eso, yo también quiero ser tu novia ,pero no habíamos hablado de eso y lo dije sin pensar, yo también te amo.-dijo a la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y le cogió del mentón y con delicadeza hizo que la rubia la mirara a la cara. Sin pensarlo dos veces Quinn se acerco a la morena y la besó con devoción y amor.

-Rachel, ¿podemos ser novias, aún después de lo que pasó abajo con tu hermana pequeña? .-preguntó después de separarse.

-Por su puesto, novia.-contestó con una sonrisa y se acercó a la rubia a besarla , fue un beso lento pero con amor.

-Vamos abajo, quiero presentarte oficialmente a mi hermana.-dijo al separarse y cogiendo a la rubia de la mano llevándola hasta abajo.

-Perdón por lo de antes, Alex es que se puso celosa por como me llamaste.-dijo entrando al living con la rubia de la mano y viendo como su hermana estaba sentada en su sillón de Barbra y al ver que la morena bajaba se levantó.

-Tranquila, Rach, pero, ¿quién es?.-dijo mirando a su hermana y después a la rubia.

-Permíteme que te pida disculpas y presentarme, soy Quinn Lucy Fabray, soy fotógrafa.-dijo mientras se acercaba a Alex y le extendia la mano. Al principio dudó si darle la mano a la rubia , pero después de unos segundos se la dio y le entregó una sonrisa sincera.

-Encantada, como sabes soy su hermana pequeña y soy Agente y no te preocupes por lo de…-paró un momento al darse cuenta de quien era.-espera ¿Quinn Lucy Fabray?.-indaga sorprendida.

-Si, ¿pasa algo?.-pregunta confundida por la actitud de la castaña.

-¿Es…? –preguntó mirando a su hermana mayor que estaba al lado.

-Si, Alex, ella es.-contestó con una sonrisa a su hermana.

-Pero, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio, qué pasa?.-pregunta sin entender la rubia.

-Es un verdadero placer Quinn, y ¿sois ya novias o no?.-preguntó mientras mira a su hermana en lo último que estaba diciendo.

-El placer es todo mío Alex, si somos novias pero como sabrás lo somos desde hace unos instantes, y…¿me podéis decir qué pasa o seguiréis con vuestros misterios de hermanas?-pregunta algo divertida pero a la vez curiosa.

-Mi hermana estaba enamorada de ti desde el momento en que te vio y me conto todo de ti , tu atractivo , tu sueño de ser fotógrafa, bueno todo lo que sabía de ti y todos los días me llamaba para decirme lo feliz que estaba de poder hablar contigo , de tu sonrisa perfecta , la cazaste con solo una mirada, jajaja.-decía muy divertida Alex mientras Rachel se ruborizaba. Rachel para que parara de hablar le dio un codazo a su hermana, que entendió el gesto.

-Vaya, no se si sorprenderme por todo lo que le contaste a tu hermana o que me lo diga todo tan rápido.-dijo divertida mientras sonreía y miraba a Rachel , esta se ruborizaba más.

-Bueno, ¿podemos dejar mi enamoramiento de esta preciosa rubia y hablar de como te ha ido a ti, hermanita?-pregunta queriendo de cambiar de tema la morena.

Las tres se sentaron Alex y Quinn en el sofá y la diva en su sillón de Babra.

-Bueno , como dije antes soy Agente , por fin me ascendieron y soy jefa de sección , no me podría ir mejor.-dijo orgullosa Alex de su trabajo.

-Perdona, Alex, pero ,¿cómo que eres Agente y jefa de sección, no eras policía?-indaga confusa.

-No, yo después de meterme en la C.F.E. me ascendieron en dos años a cabo , normalmente ascienden a cabo con cuatro o cinco años, pero a mi con solo dos años por una misión que hice y vas ascendiendo hasta ser Agente o Comandante o General , son tres rangos distintos pero los tres con poder de mando , armas y demás. Siempre quise ser Agente y por fin lo he conseguido.-terminó de explicar con una sonrisa mientras su hermana mayor la abrazaba eufórica.

-Enhorabuena, pequeña.-dijo feliz la morena.

-Wow, solo hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que no has estudiado en Mckinley con tu hermana?-pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-Pues porque yo me fui a vivir con mi madre a L.A. y siempre hemos estado en contacto y nos hemos visto poco , pero nos queremos.-explico Alex.

Continuaron unas horas mientras las cuales Alex decía más cosas sobre su trabajo y explicaba cosas que no entendía la rubia y porque estaba en NY.

Se escucha como se abre la puerta y entran Brittany de la mano de Santana felices, pero la latina no conoce a Alex y se preguntaba quien era y que hacía ahí.

-¡Alex, estas aquí!.-gritó contenta Brittany corriendo hacia Alex quien se levantaba para abrazar a Britt.

-Hola preciosa.-dijo mientras empezaba a abrazar a Britt.-Me alegro de verte , estas preciosa como siempre.-dice al separarse y mirar a Britt de arriba abajo.

-Gracias, Rach , podrías haberme dicho que venía.-le indicó a la diva.

-Lo siento Britt se me olvidó, llegó hace unas horas.-contesta la diva algo apenada por su olvido.

-Bueno, suficiente, ¿quién eres?.-indagó celosa la latina acercándose a Alex y señalándola con un dedo amenazante.

-Vaya, tu debes de ser Santana López , la latina que vuelve loca a esta rubia.-dijo Alex tranquila mirando a Britt al decir esto.-Soy Alexandra Jane Berry, pero puedes llamarme Alex, soy la hermana pequeña de Rachel y tranquila , quiero a Britt , pero como mi hermana nunca intentaría nada con ella, después de todo esta enamorada de ti.-dijo sin ningún apéndice de miedo a la latina.

-Más te vale.-advirtió la latina mientras no dejaba de señalar a Alex con su dedo.-Britt es mi novia y no…-quiso seguir pero Britt la calló con un beso en los labios.

-Tranquila ,Santy, soy toda tuya.-decía con una sonrisa a la latina la separarse, las demás solo sonreían ante tal escena.-Además , Alex esta enamorada de otra persona.-dijo sin querer decir más y para que la latina se tranquilizara.

-Amor, ¿de quién esta enamorada tu hermana?-pregunta Quinn a Rachel.

-Ee…bueno te lo diría , pero , no creo que te guste de…-pero fue interrumpida por Alex que le dio un pequeño codazo para callarla.

-Venga dime, no me voy a enfadar, bueno, a no ser que de quién este enamorada sea de Finn Hudson, en cuyo caso te diría que se te cruzó por la cabeza al enamorarte de una morsa.-dijo tranquila Quinn.

-Esta bien…estoy enamorada…de tu…hermana.-contestó Alex nerviosa por como fuera a reaccionar la rubia.

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó sorprendida.

-No fue mi culpa , ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me estaba enamorando de ella. Lo siento.-dijo apenada y con tristeza, Alex.

Quinn respiro un momento hondo y miró detenidamente a Alex y cayó en algo que no se dio cuenta antes.

-Espera , ¿tu hace 5 años estabas Ohio y te quedas un año allí?-preguntó curiosa.

-Si en casa de mi padre y de Rachel, ¿por qué?.-indagó confundida.

-Ya te recuerdo, ahora entiendo porque me sonabas tanto, tu eres JB, ¿no?.-preguntó para terminar de aclararse.

-Eh, si ¿me conoces?.-no entendía a donde quería llegar la rubia.

-Verdad, tu eres JB, dios ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?-dijo la latina y preguntándose esto último a ella misma.

-Esperad, ahora vuelvo.-dijo la fotógrafa para después ir a la cocina.

-¿Te enamoraste de la hermana de Q en ese año que estuviste en Ohio?.-indagó la latina curiosa.

-Si , aunque sé que ella no siente lo mismo.-dijo bajando la mirada.

-JB , yo llevo enamorada de Britt desde la primera vez que la vi , con sus ojos esmeralda , su sonrisa perfecta, esa forma de ser inocente y desde entonces llevo creyendo que ella no sentía lo mismo y mírame ahora anoche me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi desde siempre y aun lo esta y somos novias, no pierdas la esperanza a lo mejor siente lo mismo.-dijo la latina para animar a Alex. Britt y Rachel se miraban sin comprender de que la conocían sus novias.

-Por favor ,Alex, quédate , necesito que te quedes un rato más.-pidió Quinn saliendo de la cocina.

-Ok, pero ,¿para qué?.-indagó confusa.

-Hazlo , por favor.-pidió de nuevo la rubia más baja.

PASADA UNA MEDIA HORA

Las cinco sentadas en el living de la casa de Britt y Rachel , se escucho el timbre y Quinn fue a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica preciosa, muy parecida a ella, rubia, con los ojos verde claro , bastante exaltada.

-Dime ,Quinn , que no era una broma.-dijo la rubia delante de Quinn preocupada.

-Ven.-dijo mientras la dejaba entrar.

Al entrar la rubia lo vio con sus propios ojos , allí estaba la chica por la cual moría desde hacia ya 5 años.

-¿Cris?-preguntó Alex levantándose sorprendida del sofá.

-Alex, pensé que era una broma de mi hermana , por eso tarde en llegar, eres tu.-dijo mientras se acercaba a Alex con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Alex la abrazó y una felicidad las invadió , pero ninguna de las dos sabía que la otra también estaba enamorada.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo, me alegro de verte, estas hermosa , como siempre.-dijo feliz por volver a verla, Alex .

-Gracias, tu también estas genial.-dijo con la misma sonrisa de boba que se le queda al ver a Alex.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?.-indagó Alex a Cris.

-Si, claro.-respondió Cris.

-Bien, vamos.-dijo mientras andaba a la par con Cris y se fueron por la puerta.

-Vaya, que feliz esta mi hermana, Quinn, que buena idea has tenido, ¿creéis que se darán aunque sea un beso?.-dijo feliz Rachel.

-Bueno, tendrán al menos un beso , enamoradas tantos años.-contestó convencida la latina.

Las cuatro chicas prepararon la comida y comieron juntas muy amenamente y regalando besos a sus novias. Después de comer se pusieron a ver una película , romántica por Rachel y Brittany pero a la vez de acción por Quinn y Santana.

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE UNAS CALLES MÁS AL CENTRO , EN UN LOCAL ELEGANTE.

-Nunca pensé volver a verte, hasta la boda de mi hermana con Rachel.-dijo sonriente la hermana de Quinn.

-Las vueltas de la vida , pero me alegro de verte , siempre quise volver a verte.-dijo Alex mirando a los ojos a Cris.

Cris se ruborizó al instante bajando la mirada para que Alex no se dé cuenta de que se ruborizó.

-¿Te ha molestado lo que te he dicho?, lo siento .-dijo rápido Alex al ver a Cris bajar la mirada y algo triste.

-No es solo, que….-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Alex la besó, la rubia menor al principió se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso segundos después. Fue un beso torpe al comenzar , pero poco a poco se hacia un beso con amor y sin prisas, conociendo sus labios, la rubia menor cogió con su mano derecha el rostro de la castaña y esta posó su mano en la cadera de Cris. La rubia pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de su acompañante pidiendo permiso para entrar, Alex no se hizo esperar y dejó pasar la lengua de la rubia y la lengua de ambas peleando por el control. Minutos después se separaban para coger aire apoyaron sus frentes y sonreían mirándose a los ojos.

-Te amo.-le dijo Alex sorprendiendo a Cris que se separó un poco.

-¿E-en-serio?-preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-Si, lo llevo haciendo desde hace 5 años.-le contestó Alex.

-Yo también te amo.-respondió Cris sonriendo y acercándose a su acompañante para disfrutar de sus labios de nuevo, pero Alex la detuvo.

-Cris, llevo todo este tiempo creyendo que no sentías lo mismo, y ahora que veo que si sientes lo mismo, no quiero volver a perderte, ¿quieres ser mi novia?.-indagó expectante a la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, te amo.-respondió Cris acercándose.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo Alex correspondiendo el beso.

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LA DIVA Y LA BAILARINA

-Me alegro de que por fin Q, tenga lo que tantos años a deseado.-dijo la latina feliz.

-Yo más.-dijo Quinn dándole un corto pero dulce beso a Rachel.

-Y nosotras nos alegramos por vosotras, al fin Britt.-dijo Rachel ferliz y sonriente.

NA: Tal vez este capítulo no haya sido muy de vuestro agrado , pero mi musa se ha ido de vacaciones y no se cuando volverá. Como dije en NA de el episodio anterior he inventado dos personajes míos , espero os haya gustado.

Próximo capítulo solo Faberry, gracias por leer, besos. Love-Nigth.


	6. Capítulo4Lo que tanto tiempo esperé

Capítulo 4 – Lo que tanto tiempo esperé.

UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LA DIVA

-Adiós, Rach, que pases una semana genial con tu rubia, yo lo hare con mi morena, te quiero.-decía la bailarina saliendo del piso que compartía con la diva para reunirse con el coche de su latina.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero.-dijo la morena contenta de su amiga, y sabiendo que no la verá en una semana por el viaje que quisieron hacer estas enamoradas, después de tanto tiempo sin tenerse.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que las cuatro se hicieron novias de el amor de sus vidas . Las hermanas pequeñas de Rachel y Quinn se fueron a París para disfrutar del romanticismo de la ciudad y Brittany y Santana se van a Acapulco porque les encanta la playa.

Rachel y Quinn decidieron quedarse y comprobar si son compatibles en una misma casa y ahora la diva esperaba a su fotógrafa con algunas cosas que traería para esa semana.

Una hora más tarde desde que se fue la bailarina llegó Quinn por fin.

Rachel estaba sentada en su sillón de Barbra leyendo una revista cuando escucha el timbre, se levanta dejando la revista en la mesa y va abrir.

-Hola , amor.-dijo Quinn antes de darle un beso a Rachel en los labios y entrar en el piso.-¿Me ayudas con esto?

-Si claro.-contestó Rachel contenta de que ya había empezado su semana con la rubia de sus sueños.

Ordenaron todo lo que trajo la rubia para esa semana, regalándose siempre una sonrisa sincera. Terminaron de organizar las cosas de la rubiay se fueron a sentar al sofá del living, abrazadas.

-Me alegro poder tener una semana a solas contigo y disfrutarte.-comentó la fotógrafa feliz mientras daba besos a su acompañante.

-Pues veras esta noche.-argumentó la diva con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, acto que sonrojó bastante a la rubia.

Vieron varias películas, la mayoría románticas a petición de la diva, y por fin la rubia pudo ver con su novia una película de terror, su preferida.

Cada vez que salía una escena de loco asesino o algo por el estilo Rachel se abrazaba fuertemente de Quinn mientras metía su cabeza en el cuello de esta.

La película terminó y Rachel aún seguía en el cuello de Quinn , se sentía tan bien así que fingió estar dormida para seguir asi.

Rach, amor, venga a terminado la película.-decía en un susurro la rubia mientras movía cuidadosamente a la morocha.-Amor, hay que cenar.-la rubia seguía con sus intentos de "despertar" a la diva esta simplemente se movía un poco pero sin querer apartarse de la rubia.

Cuando Quinn estab apunto de darse por vencida , Rachel se alejó del cuello de la rubia y se puso a horcajas encima de esta. Quinn sorprendida por tal acto, no aparto a la morena que la miraba con una mirada profunda.

-Rachel, ¿qué pasa? ¿por q…-no pudo terminar porque la diva se apoderó de sus labios besándolos sin control, pero con amor, Quinn al principio se sorprendió pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso. La rubia agarró a su diva por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, mientras que esta se agarraba de su cuello y profundizaba el beso.

El beso se hacia más pasional y el ambiente más caliente, la rubia con algo de timidez metió su mano por debajo de la camisa que llevaba la diva haciendo que se le erizara la piel ante el contacto. Sus lenguas entraban en acción luchando por el control, Quinn acarició el muy bien formado abdomen de la diva que soltó un gemido siendo cortado por los labios de la rubia.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse , mirándose a los ojos intensamente , cuando por fin recuperaron el aire , se acercaron sin perder más tiempo Rachel se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo , Quinn al ver esto se levantó con la diva agarrándose con las piernas en sus caderas, la rubia se quitó la camisa y dejó ver el torso , acto que la diva vió lamiéndose los labios, subieron hasta la habitación de la diva entre beso y toque.

Quinn con cuidado dejó caer a Rachel en la cama y se puso encima besándola con pasión , desabrochó el brasier de la diva y esta hizo lo mismo, la rubia paso de los labios de su acompañante hasta el cuello de esta , demorándose en esta zona, y aún sabiendo que al día siguiente la diva se enfadaría le dejó una buena marca, bajo por su cuello y saboreo los pechos de la diva, bajó hasta el abdomen y se demoró bastante, después subió hasta la altura de la diva y comenzó a besarla , mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, cuando por fin lo consiguió lo sacó de las piernas de la diva y lo tiró Dios sabe donde, la diva no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de la rubia y en un movimiento rápido consiguió colocarse encima de la rubia, esta en cuanto estuvo debajo de la diva pasó su mano por la ropa que le quedaba a su acompañante y se la quitó , acto seguidó la diva hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

La rubia acarició la zona intima de la diva haciendo que esta soltara un gemido separándose de sus labios, la rubia miró a los ojos a su acompañante y vio las pupilas dilatadas, muestra de la excitación que tenía, asi que con cuidado metió dos dedos dentro de estas que gimió aún más fuerte en cuanto sintió los dedos de su acompañante e hizo lo mismo con dos dedos dentro de la rubia que dejó de el ritmo que llevaba dentro de la diva por unos segundos , gimiendo a la vez, la rubia impuso un ritmo lento que poco a poco fue acelerando y la diva seguía ese ritmo, movían las caderas intentando mantener ese ritmo, soltando gemidos cada dos segundos, disfrutando del momento.

Quinn sintió que las paredes de la diva impedían las entradas y salidas de sus dedos , beso con devoción el cuello de la diva al tiempo que imponía un ritmo con sus dedos más rápido, esto hacía gemir a la diva sin control, segundos más tardes sentían que habían llegado al clímax con un grito de placer que callaron entre las dos con un beso con mucho amor. Rachel rendida se acomodó al lado de Quinn , mientras ambas intentaban recuperar sus respiraciones.

-Wow…ha…sido…-decía la rubia recuperando poco a poco su respiración.

-Fantástico.-terminó de decir la diva con una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad en el rostro.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron a los ojos sonriendo y la rubia se puso encima de la diva y comenzó a besarla y repetir lo que instantes antes hicieron.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn despierta un poco agotada, mira a su derecha y sonríe con ternura al ver a la diva durmiendo abrazada a ella.

-Eres perfecta.-dijo en un susurro Quinn al tiempo que se acercaba a Rachel para darle un beso en la frente, con cuidado para no despertarla.

Pero su plan no salió bien dado que cuando separó sus labios de la frente de la diva , esta despertó perezosamente.

-Buenos días, bebe.-decía Rachel sonriente mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Buenos días, amor.-contestó Quinn antes de darle un beso sin prisas y con amor a la diva.- ¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó después de separarse.

-Si, contigo, dulcemente.-contestó al tiempo que volvía a besar a la rubia.

-Gordi, ¿quieres desayunar algo?.- indagó curiosa y hambrienta la diva.

-Por mi bien, nena ¿y tu?-contestó la rubia.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, anoche no cenamos nada, bueno , si no contamos , que nos comimos la una a la otra y…-no termino la frase, Quinn la cayó con un beso.

-Okey, ¿nos duchamos juntas?-indagó con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

-Si nos duchamos juntas tardaremos más de lo que deberíamos…pero si quieres.-contestó con una sonrisa cómplice al tiempo que se levantaba y entraba al baño seguida por la rubia.

Y allí estaban estas dos enamoradas que tanto tiempo escondieron su amor disfrutando de "una ducha" con el amor de su vida, felices al fin, después de años echándose en cara a si mismas de ser tan cobarde, por fin podían decir que eran felices, cumplieron sus sueños y ahora su sueño más preciado se cumplió ya no había remordimientos del pasado, ahora disfrutaban del presente con el amor de sus vidas y esperan que sea durante mucho tiempo, sabiendo que sus amigas en estos momentos estarían haciendo lo mismo en cualquier parte de su habitación de hotel desenfrenadamente, conociendo a su amiga latina.

Después de su "ducha" se vistieron y desayunaron muy acarameladas besándose de vez en cuando, disfrutando la una junto a la otra. Terminaron de desayunar y organizaron la mesa de la cocina y salieron de la casa a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra y del buen día que hacía. Pararon de caminar y se sentaron en una banca a disfrutar del paisaje.

-¿Te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-indagó la diva apoyando su cabeza en el hombre derecho de la rubia.

-Como olvidarlo…-contestó al tiempo que recordaba ese día….

FLASH BACK HACE 6 AÑOS…..

Una rubia de 15 años se despertaba en su cama feliz, iva a ser su primer día de clase y en todas sus clases le tocaría con su latina amiga.

Bajó sonriendo a la cocina.

-Buenos días Quinnie.-dijeron los tres que estaban en la cocina al unisono , Judy, la madre de Quinn , una mujer que se cuidaba , rubia ojos verdes claros con una sonrisa maravillosa que colocaba el desayuno en la mesa, Russel , padre de Quinn, ojos cafés oscuros, sonrisa triunfante leyendo el periódico y la pequeña Cris, tomando de su cereal sonriendo.

-Buenos días, familia.-dijo feliz Quinn mientras ingresaba en la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

EN ESE INSTANTE UNAS CALLES MÁS CERCA DE LA ESCUELA

Se levantaba una morocha feliz y a la vez nerviosa por su primer día en la escuela McKinley , se mudó a Ohio porque a su padre Hiram lo trasladaron aquí por el trabajo y hoy era su nuevo día en la escuela.

Bajó las escaleras cantando una canción que le encantaba de Babra Streisand , entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días, papis. Buenos días JB.-dijó al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a comer de su cereal.

-Buenos días hija.-dijeron al unisono Leroy y Hiram, padres de Rachel , Leroy era un hombre apuesto siempre intentaba mantenerse en forma con ojos color negro profundo , Hiram dos años más mayor que Leroy también se mantenía en forma , con ojos color café claros.

-Buenos días, Rachiemor.-dijo sonriente Alex hermana pequeña de Rachel.

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE EN McKINLEY

Estaban Quinn y Santana en el casillero de esta ultima conversando animadamente.

-¿Qué crees que nos deparará este nuevo curso ,S?.-preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-De verdad cuando te pones tan espiritual se me ponen los vellos de punta, jaja. Bueno , pues la verdad no se eso lo decidirá el destino.

-Tienes razón.-contestó Quinn.

Siguieron ablando animadamente de lo que le puede esperar este curso nuevo.

EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR

-Bien, chicas espero que estéis agusto en esta nueva escuela.-comentó el director sonriente al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y le extendía la mano a sus nuevas alumnas.

-Gracias, Director.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Qué te parece el Director, JB?.-indagó curiosa or la respuesta de su hermana cuando ya estaba en el pasillo en busca de sus casilleros.

-Va , espero no verlo mucho mientras estudiemos aquí , es bastante cínico.-contesto con cara de molesta.

-Si tienes razón. Bueno me voy en busca de mi casillero nos vemos hemanita.-dijo al tiempo que se despedía de su hermana.

-Hasta luego, Rachiemor.-contestó mientras se iva a buscar a su casillero.

Rachel no encontró su casillero y vio a una rubia de espaldas hablando animadamente con una morena y se acerco a preguntar.

-Perdonad, ¿me podríais decir donde esta el casillero mm…-miro el papel donde ponía el número de su casillero-225, por favor?- preguntó a estas dos chicas.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y Santana se puso a su lado para ver a la diva.

Quinn en cuanto vio a Rachel le pareció la chica más hermosa del mundo y se quedó mirándola un rato con una sonrisa boba, al contrario que Santana que la miro de arriba abajo con desprecio y autosuficiencia.

Rachel miró por primera vez a Quinn a los ojos le parecieron maravillosos.

-Ehm, si esta cuatro casilleros más allá.-contestó la latina para que se fuera.

-Gracias.-dijo contenta Rachel al tiempo que miraba por última vez a Quinn y se iva.

-Que chica más rara ¿no?-preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel.

-Hola, nave nodriza llamando a Quinn Fabray , responda, cambio.-dijo Santana cuando vio a Quinn mirando como una boba a Rachel, mientras pasaba su mano enfrente del rostro de la rubia.

-¿Qué? , ehm , si que rara.-dijo Quinn volviendo a su casillero para que Santana no viera que se había puesto roja.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Preciosos ojos los que me capturaron con una sola mirada.-dijo Rachel sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?, oh si, si , pero tu los tienes más bonitos.-contestó Quinn volviendo en si.

-Te invito a comer, gordi.-dijo Rachel que empezaba a tener hambre, habían pasado varios minutos pensando en ese día.

-Bien, vamos.-contestó Quinn al tiempo que se levantaba y ofrecía su mano para que la diva se levante.

Las dos fueron aun restaurante y comieron animadamente con mimos y algunos besos felices, pero no se dieron cuenta de que un paparazzi les estaba haciendo fotos.

Terminaron de comer y fueron al cine a disfrutar de una película que tuviera acción o terror y romance. Abrazadas en la película estuvieron y después volvieron a casa de la diva para disfrutar de tiempo en casa y quién sabe tal vez harán lo mismo que hicieron en la "ducha" y la noche anterior.

NA: Hola , como dije en el NA del capítulo anterior este capítulo será solo Faberry y así a sido , espero os haya gustado y dejar reviews , se aceptan críticas y consejos, besos. Love-Nigth.


	7. Capítulo5 La vida y el amor

Capítulo 5 - La Vida y El Amor.

Eran las 10:34 am y entraban por la ventana los rayos del sol , despertando a una perezosa rubia, Quinn poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos , se fue a duchar y cuando salió vio a la chica más hermosa que existe ante sus ojos despertándose.

Quinn se acercó con cuidado a Rachel y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días, nena, ¿dormiste bien?-indagó viendo como su diva se sentaba y le dio un dulce beso.

-Bien , ¿y tu?-dijo la diva.

-¿Contigo?, perfectamente.-contestó sonriente , la diva la beso dulcemente.

Rachel se fue a duchar y Quinn mientras preparaba el desayuno, minutos más tarde su móvil sonaba y contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

-¿Diga?-contestó a la llamada.

-Hola, Quinnie, soy mama.-contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, ma ,¿qué tal?.-preguntó a su madre contenta de escucharla.

-Bien, hija solo quería saber como te iba con tu diva favorita, jaja.-bromeó Judy.

-Fantástico, estoy super enamorada.-dijo suspirando y feliz la rubia menor.

-Me alegro y espero que sea pronto el encuentro con ella para que nos la presentes como novia.-dijo feliz Judy por su hija.

-Bueno eso tengo que hablarlo con ella, cogió esta semana libre para estar juntas pero en tres días vuelve a trabajar.-contestó un poco desanimada recordando que debe volver pronto a su casa.

-Oh, no te preocupes con tal de que sea antes de que os caséis.-dijo Judy sin fijarse en lo que decía.

-Mamá, no metas prisa con esas cosas apenas llevamos dos semanas juntas.-dijo Quinn algo molesta por el comentario que hizo su madre.

-Tranquila, Quinnie , era una broma. Bueno tengo que dejarte, nos vemos, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, ma. Y no metas prisa. Adiós.-dijo colgando el teléfono y viendo como entraba Rachel en la cocina.

-¿Quién era?-indagó curiosa la diva al tiempo que se sentaba para desayunar.

-Mi madre, quería ver como nos había ido en esta semana, la quiero , pero a veces es un tanto cotilla.-contestó sentándose al lado de la diva y dándole un pequeño beso.

15 MINUTOS EN EL AEROPUERTO DE LA CIUDAD

-Venga, amor , que tenemos que recoger las maletas.-dijo JB esperando a las maletas.

-Ya voy , ya voy, me encanta París, es tan romántico.-dijo en un suspiro mientras recogían sus maletas.

-Por eso es tan famosa la ciudad.-dijo sonriendo viendo los feliz que era su novia.

Cogieron un taxi y fueron a casa de la diva a ver como les había ido en esa semana a solas. Llegaron a casa de la diva y llamaron al timbre , unos segundos más tarde Quinn abría la puerta formándose una gran sonrisa al verlas en la puerta.

-Ey , hermanita, que ¿te cansaste de París?-indagó bromeando al tiempo que abrazaba a Cris seguida por JB.

-Para nada, pero no me puedo mudar allí, aquí hay trabajos a los que atender.-dijo mientras entraban las tres hacia el living.

-JB, que alegría.-dijo Rachel emocionada de ver a su hermana al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá e iba a abrazarla.

-Hola, Rachiemor, ¿te dio mucha guerra tu rubia?-indagó con voz sarcástica.

-Si yo te contara.-contestó Quinn haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

JB y Cris empezaron a reír por la escena.

Pasaron unos minutos hablando de que hicieron en París y que hicieron en casa de la diva, después JB y Cris se fueron a dejar sus cosas en su casa y descansar del viaje.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN EL AEROPUERTO

-Amor, me quiero ir otra vez, no ves que era playa y a mi me encanta la playa.-dijo poniendo un puchero la latina mientras esperaban las maletas.

-Jaja, estas loca. Casi todo el tiempo estuvimos en la cama , menos mal que te pude sacar aunque fuera unas horas cada día.-dijo divertida la bailarina.

-Si , pero eso fue por chantaje por parte tuya no puedo estar sin sexo tanto tiempo, no sabes que soy latina.-dijo la latina recordando como le chantajeaba cada día la rubia.

-Uy, si lo se muy bien, jeje, pero no fuimos a Acapulco a quedarnos todos los días en la cama.-dijo la bailarina riéndose del comentario.

-Bueno, pero dime que no te gustaba lo que te hacía.-dijo en tono seductor y a la vez juguetón la latina.

La bailarina solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior. Recogieron sus maletas y se fueron a casa de la latina para estar a solas unas horas más.

2 HORAS MÁS TARDE EN UN RESTAURANTE

Estaban las faberry mayores y menores charlando animadamente mientras miraban que iban a pedir.

-Y bueno, dime Quinn , ¿qué tal con mi hermana? , ¿os lo pasasteis bien en todo momento o solo en la cama?-preguntó bromeando JB.

-Bebé , que mala eres con nuestras hermanas.-dijo riéndose por lo bajo Cris, mientras la regañaba. Las Faberry mayores se ruborizaron a más no poder.

-Si estuvo genial , nos lo pasamos muy bien y no solo en la cama, jeje.-dijo Quinn jugando un poco y después de este comentario recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de la diva.-Auch!-se quejó por el golpe.

-Eres igual que mi hermana.-dijo entre divertida y algo molesta la diva a Quinn.

-Y así me amas.-dijo sonriente la rubia mayor al tiempo que se acercaba a la diva para besarla.

-Awwww.-soltaron al unísono divertidas las Faberry menores.

-Ya veréis cuando os deis besos vosotras dos.-dijo sarcástica la rubia mayor.

Las faberry menores y la diva empezaron a soltar carcajadas.

-Bueno , que nos estamos desviando, haber que comemos.-dijo Cris empezando a estar hambrienta.

-Si, verdad.-dijeron al unísono las Berrys.

-¿No os da miedo hablar al mismo tiempo y pensar lo mismo?-preguntó la Fabray mayor con cara de asustada.

Rachel y JB se miraron y después dijeron al mismo tiempo: -No.-para después saltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Que tres, jaja.-dijo Cris riendo de la escena.

El camarero se acercó y pidieron sus platos. Minutos más tarde se acercó un repartidor de unos cuarenta años.

-Perdona, ¿Alexandra Jane Berry?- preguntó un repartidor de unos cuarenta años cuando se encontró enfrente de la mesa de las dos parejas.

-Si, soy yo.-dijo Alex mirando al repartidor con el ceño fruncido.

-Mire es que un señor llamado…-mira el papel- James Benson, dijo que estaría aquí y le manda esto.-dijo entregándole un sobre marrón a Alex.- Solo tiene que firmar aquí.-dijo enseñándole un papel el cual firmó y el repartidor se fue.

-¿Qué es, JB?-indagó curiosa la diva mirando el sobre.

-No es nada no te preocupes.-dijo JB para que no le siguieran preguntando nada más y no supieran lo que tiene dentro.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepamos?, ¿qué es? ¿una pistola?, jaja.-bromeó Quinn.

-No, ¿para qué la querría?.-indagó JB para intentar cambiar de tema.

-No se , no se a que te dedicas.-dijo Quinn ara buscar un punto a su favor.

-No te preocupes, no es una pistola y no , no es nada.-dijo JB. Cris iba a preguntar algo , pero el camarero llegó con sus pedidos. Empezaron a comer y dejaron de lado el tema, pero Rachel, Quinn y Cris seguían con esa duda. ¿Por qué JB no decía qué había en el sobre?, ¿qué esconde? Y ninguna de las tres saben en que trabaja JB ni siquiera Rachel aún siendo la hermana mayor de JB. Pasaron los minutos y hablaron de cosas sin mucha importancia y se hacían bromas entre todas. Rachel y Quinn se fueron a casa de Rachel dado que habían quedado con la latina y la bailarina más tarde para verse y hablar de que harian a partir de ahora.

MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE RACHEL

-¿Qué será eso del sobre?-indagó curiosa Quinn entrando en el living y sentándose en el sofá viendo como su novia se sentaba a su lado.

-No se, pero se puso muy rara desde que lo recibió.-contestó algo preocupada Rachel.

-Si, es verdad. Pero dejemos de hablar de tu hermana y de todo.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro al tiempo que se acercaba a su novia.

-Y ¿qué quieres hacer entonces?.-indagó juguetona la diva después de separarse del beso.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, después de todo en unas horas volveré a mi casa con la latina.-dijo acercándose a su novia y le dio un beso , al principio fue tierno pero poco a poco se fue profundizando y fueron a la habitación de la diva para amarse.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LA LATINA

-Amor, que pena que tengas que volver con Berry , me encanta estar contigo.-dijo la latina besando el cuello de su bailarina. Ambas estaba en la cama desnudas después de haber dormido un par de horas.

-Jeje, pero la echo de menos.-dijo la rubia intentando separarse de la latina.

-A veces pienso que la quieres a ella más que a mi.-dijo la latina sentándose en la cama viendo como la rubia se vestía.

-No seas tonta, te amo.-dijo sonriente acercándose a Santana y le dio un bese dulce para después seguir vistiéndose.-Vamos.

La latina y la bailarina llegaron a casa de la última y entraron.

-Ey , Q, ¿nos echabas de menos?.- dijo la latina entrando al cuarto de la diva y haciendo sonrojar a las que estaban en la cama.

-Santana, ¿nadie te enseño a llamar antes de entrar?.-preguntó molesta Quinn.

-Si , pero si llamo entonces no tiene gracia, jaja.-rio la latina viendo la escena.

-Santy!-dijo Brittany entrando a la habitación y cuando vio la escena se molesto.-Lo siento chicas.-dijo mirando a Rachel y Quinn que solo asintieron.-Y tu por tu gracia te quedas a pan y agua dos semanas.-dijo mosqueada a la latina.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédula la latina al tiempo que seguía a Britt al living.-Amor, no , sabes como soy.-dijo apenada y poniendo cara de cachorrito mientras se sentaba al lado de Britt.

-Lo siento yo, y si se como eres por eso lo hago y no hay más de que hablar.-dijo tajante la rubia cruzándose de brazos. La latina iba a replicar cuando llegaron al living Quinn y Rachel ya vestidas.

-Tendrás 21 años , pero aún conservas tu mentalidad de niña de 7 años.-dijo molesta Quinn.

-Cierto.-dijeron al unísono Britt y Rachel.

-Bueno era gracioso en mi mente.-dijo divertida la latina.

-Pues podrías haberlo dejado en tu mente.-dijo molesta Britt.

-Bueno , no importa , ahora estamos comiéndonos el coco por otra cosa.-comentó la diva sentándose en las piernas de su fotógrafa.

.¿El qué?.-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Britt y Santana.

-Mi hermana , hoy venían Cris y ella de Paris y en el restaurante donde quedamos vino un repartidor para darle un sobre , no nos dijo que era y su actitud cambió bastante cuando lo recibió.-dijo la diva preocupada.

-Dios , haber si va a ser de la mafia.-dijo la latina con cara de asombre.

-No seas absurda, S ,¿cómo va a ser de la mafia?, piensa un poco.-dijo Quinn incrédula por lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

-Solo pregunto.-dijo la latina.

Y así estuvieron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que empezaron a hablar de que hicieron en esta semana, cenaron juntas después de hacer la cena entre todas y Quinn y Santana a su casa con las cosas de Quinn a descansar , que al día siguiente las cuatro tenían que trabajar.

NA: Hola , siento no haber actualizado antes el amor me entretiene, jejeje. Dejar riviews , se aceptan criticas y demás comentarios, espero os haya gustado y espero actualizar pronto, besos. Love-Nigth.


	8. Capítulo6 Confesiones y Amor

Capítulo 6 – Confesiones y Amor.

Eran las 09:15am y Quinn estaba alterada.

-Santana, pero ¿es qué no ves lo qué pasa?.-indagó preocupada la rubia a la latina.

-Dime tu, no te entiendo.-dijo confundida por todo lo que le dijo anteriormente Quinn.

-Haber, JB esta mintiendo a mi hermana y a Rachel, nadie sabe que le pasa , cuando le hablan de trabajo se pone rara , últimamente esta recibiendo muchos sobres y no dice nada acerca de ellos. Nadie entiende en que trabaja , lo único que espero es que no ponga en riesgo ni a Rachel ni a mi hermana.¿Lo entiendes ahora que te lo he resumido?-explicó la rubia.

-Si, pero ¿por qué hace eso?, ¿qué intenta ocultar?.-indaga confusa la latina.

-A mi me lo vas a preguntar , yo estoy más confusa que tu.-dijo la rubia.

-Q, tenemos que seguir hablando de esto más tarde llegamos tarde.-dijo mirando el reloj y corriendo para terminar de prepararse.

-Ok, vamos.-contestó con desgana la rubia.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE LA BAILARINA Y LA DIVA

-Rach, me voy a la escuela, si te enteras de algo de tu hermana, estoy en el móvil.-dijo la bailarina saliendo por la puerta de la entrada.

-Ok, Britt.-dijo confusa por su hermana, Rachel.

Las cuatro chicas en sus trabajos no dejaron de pensar en sus novias y en JB , ¿qué estará pasando a su alrededor? Esa eran sus dudas.

EN EL ESTUDIO DE QUINN 13:12PM

-Señorita Fabray, hay una chica que quiere verle, dice que es urgente, pero no tiene cita.-dijo Jessica, la secretaria, a Quinn mientras entraba al despacho de esta.

-Bueno no hay nadie y tengo poco trabajo hazla pasar.-dijo Quinn.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Quinn Lucy Fabray?.-indagó la chica al entrar al despacho.

-Si, siéntate ,¿qué deseas?-preguntó viendo como la chica se sentaba en frente de su escritorio.

-Me estaba preguntando , ¿qué se siente al ser famosa?, y ahora más.-indagó curiosa la chica.

-Ehm, bueno, si trabajas duro , tal vez tu también te hagas famosa.-dijo no entendiendo muy bien a que se debe la pregunta.

-Y ¿te gusta ser famosa con Rachel Berry?, ¿Es buena persona o una presumida más en el mundo del teatro?-indagó la chica expectante a la respuesta de la rubia.

-¿Eso a qué viene? -preguntó no entendiendo a que venía esta chica.

La chica le acerca una revista en la cual Rachel y Quinn están muy acarameladas y besándose, con un articulo: " La ya famosa actriz de Broadway , Rachel Berry esta saliendo con la fotógrafa Quinn L. Fabray y por lo que vemos están muy contentas de estar juntas. Posiblemente se haga con más trabajos ahora que sale con una actriz de Broadway".

Quinn al ver esto se asombra y mira a la chica , pero no esta, se ha ido.

Quinn se sienta de nuevo en su silla y mira la revista.

EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE EN LA ESCUELA DE BRITT

-Bien , chicos , esto es todo por hoy , muy bien.-dijo Brittany sonriente a sus alumnos que estaban eufóricos y se iban a las duchas. Britt se prepara para recibir sus siguientes alumnos. En cuanto se coloca en el mostrador entra su latina preferida que aprovecha que Britt esta de espaldas y la abraza por detrás.

-Hola, amor ¿cómo estas?.-indaga la latina al oído de la rubia.

-Ey, Santy.-se giró y beso a su latina.-Bien, ¿qué haces aquí?-indaga curiosa.

-Bueno, las últimas horas que me quedaban las tengo libre por una excursión que organizaron y quise aprovechar para venir a verte y preguntarte si sabes , por qué esta tan rara la hermana de Rachel.-indagó la latina.

-Pues no se, miente hasta a Cris. Y eso es raro, siempre le dice la verdad.-dijo preocupada la rubia.

-Lo se ,¿qué le pasará? -preguntó la latina.

-No se.-contestó la bailarina encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok , cualquier cosa dime, ¿ok?.-indagó la latina.

-Claro, bebé.-dijo la bailarina.-Bueno, Santy , tengo que dejarte , ya han llegado mis otros alumnos.-dijo apenada la rubia.

-Ok, ¿comemos juntas?.-indagó la latina.

-Claro, te marco cuando salga, te amo, nos vemos.-dijo la rubia al tiempo que se acercaba a la latina para besarla.

-Ok, nos vemos, yo también te amo.-dijo la latina al separarse y yéndose.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE CRIS Y ALEX

-Ey, ¿qué haces aquí?-indagó Cris a Alex mientras la veía acercarse a la cama, Cris estaba enferma hoy.

-Bueno, me dieron el día libre y aproveché para venir a cuidar a mi chica, ¿no puedo?-indagó sentándose en la cama con cuidado.

-Si claro, solo me sorprendió que estuvieras aquí, nada más.-dijo para después darle un beso corto, pero dulce.

-Pero, ¿podrías decirme por qué tanto misterio con tu trabajo? Hace días que estas rara , ¿qué pasa?-indagó Cris mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno, es que no tenía que decírselo a nadie y me ponía nerviosa porque me es difícil mentirte. Me han hecho una oferta para ser de la C.I.A. y me van informando como lo tengo que hacer, para pasar la prueba, pero no se lo digas a nadie hasta que no este dentro , por favor.- explicó Alex.

-ok , pero tendrás que compensármelo.-dijo juguetona Cris.

-Mañana mismo lo tendrás.-dijo sonriendo Alex.

DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LA DIVA

-Hola, Rach.-saludó la bailarina entrando al living de su casa.

-Hola, Britt, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? –indagó la diva.

-Santy vino a la escuela para decirme que comiéramos juntas y he venido a cambiarme.-explicó la bailarina al tiempo que iba al cuarto.

-Ok.-dijo la diva sin mucho interés y volviendo a seguir con la comida.

10 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Suena el timbre y Rachel va a abrir y se le forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a Quinn en la puerta.

-Hola, amor.-dijo la rubia al tiempo que se acercaba a besarla.-¿Cómo estas?-indagó después de separarse y entrando al living.

-Bien, ya estoy terminando con la comida. Siéntate y relájate.-dijo con una sonrisa a su rubia mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Ok, por cierto ¿y Britt?-indagó curiosa la fotógrafa.

-Esta arreglándose ella y Santana van a comer juntas y conociendo a Santana se sabe que harán después, jeje.-contestó divertida la diva.

-Jeje, y ¿qué tal si nosotras hacemos lo mismo?.- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras abrazaba por detrás a su diva y empezando a besarle el cuello.

-Tanto tiempo viviendo con Santana te esta afectando.-dijo entre risas la diva.

-Tal vez , pero tienes que entenderme llevo tiempo esperándote.-contestó la rubia mientras seguía con ese recorrido de besos.

Suena el timbre y Quinn se separa de Rachel y va a abrir.

-Ey, Q, ¿tu también vas a estar con tu chica?-indaga entrando la latina en el living.

-¿Quién sabe?, ¿y tu?-contesta con otra pregunta la fotógrafa.

-Santy.-dijo feliz la bailarina entrando al living y dirigiéndose a su latina. La latina la agarra por la cintura y la besa mientras Quinn mira la escena con cara de fastidio.

-Ey, celosa , que para ti también hay,jeje.-dice Rachel acercándose a su fotógrafa que en cuanto vio a su diva acercándose cambio su cara de fastidio a una de felicidad.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya. Ah, y Berry esta noche tienes guerra, jaja.-bromeó la latina mientras salían del living y provocando el sonrojo por parte de Rachel y Quinn.

-Adiós , chicas.-dijo la bailarina saliendo de allí, intentando controlar la risa respecto a la escena.

-Esta latina solo piensa en eso, de verdad no se como la aguantas.-dijo entre divertida y molesta la diva.

Quinn solo se encogió de hombros.

Quinn y Rachel comieron juntas y después de unos minutos ya estaban sentadas en el sofá del living besándose.

-Amor, se me olvido decirte.-dijo Quinn separándose del beso.-Toma.-le entregó la revista que le había entregado la chica en su estudio.

Rachel le estrañó que Quinn le entregara una revista del corazón, pero en cuanto vio el articulo de ellas dos, puso cara de asombro y miro a Quinn.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, no me mires asi.-dijo Quinn haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Y ¿te molesta?.-indagó curiosa y menos asombrada la diva.

-No, es más , es hasta bueno , tengo más clientes y más dinero para mi bolsillo.-contestó contenta la rubia.-Pero, ¿a ti te molesta?.-indagó curiosa.

-Bueno por ahora no , pero cuando se pongan pesados para saber más acerca de nosotras a lo mejor es agobiante.-explicó la diva al preocupada.

-Por mi no hay problemas, ni que pasara nada.-dijo despreocupada la rubia.

-Bien.-contestó la diva feliz. Unos segundos más tarde suena el teléfono de Quinn.

-Hola…¿mamá?...si…no , no se…claro…si yo también te quiero…adiós.-dijo al teléfono la rubia y colgó.

-Era mi madre, decía que había visto la revista y que se ha sorprendido porque se lo hemos dicho a todo el mundo y demás.-dijo sin mucho interés.

-¡Qué bien!, por cierto en estos momentos tengo ganas de lo que dijo antes Santana.-dijo la diva con una sonrisa pícara y poniéndose a horcajadas encima de ella.

-Vaya, si lo llego a saber no estaríamos en el sofá, jeje.-dijo Quinn antes de empezar a besarla.

Empieza a sonar el móvil de la diva , quien se separa de los labios de su rubia y espetando un "lo siento", coge el móvil y contesta.

-¿Diga?.-pregunta al tener el teléfono en su oído.

-Oye, después dices que me corte un poco que le como mucho la boca a mi novia, pues mira quien habla la que se deja fotografiar con su novia en un parque , anda mira pero si se están morreando.-dijo esto último en tono irónico Alex.

-¿Cuántas revistas tienen fotos de nosotras?.-indaga la diva.

-Pues por lo que veo casi todas , las de las adolescentes y de Broadway , chica estas que te sales.-bromeó Alex.

-Bueno si y ahora me estas interrumpiendo con ella.-dijo molesta la diva.

-Esta bien , te dejo con mi cuñada, pero esto hay que hablarlo.-dijo Alex tajante.

-Si lo se, nos vemos.-dijo la diva y colgó dejando el teléfono a un lado y volviendo a besar a su fotógrafa que correspondió con gusto y siguieron mientras se quitaron la ropa y acabaron en la cama de la diva con más besos y caricias.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE LA LATINA

Brittany y Santana veían una película, pero la latina no prestaba mucha atención por estar pendiente del cuello de su rubia.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono de la rubia y esta lo cogió y puso manos libres.

-Hola.-dijo al contestar.

-Hallo, mijn besteik ben vader, ik hoop dat ik niet in de rede helemaal.-dijo su padre Michael, hablando en holandés como era de esperarse.

-Hallo, papa, niet onderbreken niets, wat gebeurt er?.-preguntó Britt a su padre. Así estuvieron un rato hablando por teléfono animadamente hasta que se despidieron y en todo esto la latina ponía cara de no entender nada. Cuando la vio Britt le dijo que era su padre y que querría hablar con ella para decirle que él y su madre se van de viaje, cuando terminó de decir esto la rubia la latina les deseó un feliz viaje y besó a Britt, quién correspondió desde el principio al beso, la latina la puso encima de sus piernas sin separarse y empezó a quitarle la camisa y así seguir hasta la habitación de la morena y disfrutar de todo lo que quedaba de día entre las sábanas, muy calientes.

NA: Hola, las palabras de Britt y su padre la he traducido en el traductor y se me ocurrió la pequeña charla de Britt con su padre mientras escribía el capítulo. Espero os haya gustado, besos. Love-Nigth. Próximo capítulo aparecerán algunos compañeros del Glee Club.


	9. Capítulo7 Demasiado para una sola person

Capítulo 7 – Demasiado para una sola persona.

Había pasado un mes el día que vieron algunas revistas en las cuales Rachel y Quinn enseñan su relación y demás. Quinn se mudó a vivir al apartamento de la diva, al tiempo de que Brittany se mudó a la antigua casa de Quinn. Las dos parejas habían pasado un mes maravilloso, Brittany y su latina con muchas noches calientes y Rachel y su fotógrafa de vez en cuando, no son como la latina.

Era viernes sobre las 15:05pm y Santana estaba recogiendo sus cosas en la escuela para volver a su casa y estar con su chica, cuando le llaman al teléfono.

-¿Diga?-indaga al contestar.

-Hola, S, ¿te apetece venir con Britt a comer con nosotras?-indaga Quinn por la otra línea.

-Me parece genial, hablaré con Britt, nos vemos.-dijo esto y colgó para terminar de recoger sus cosas e ir a su vehículo. El trayecto fue tranquilo como siempre. Abrió la puerta de su lujosa casa o "guarida", como le gustaba llamarlo a la latina y vió a su rubia sentada en el sofá del living leyendo una revista, sonríe al verla.

-Hola, hermosa.-saluda al tiempo que se sienta al lado de su chica.

-Hola, Santy.-dice feliz Britt y le da un beso.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy comemos con Q y con su diva?-indaga la latina.

-Genial, voy a cambiarme.-dice mientras se levanta y va al cuarto. Treinta minutos pasan y Britt baja las escaleras ya vestida para salir.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunta a su latina.

-Vamos.-dice al tiempo de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta seguida por la rubia. No pasan muchos minutos cuando ya han llegado y ven un coche de más. Llaman al timbre y segundos más tarde abre Rachel feliz.

-Hola, Britt.-dice al tiempo de abrazarla.

-Hola, Berry.-dice antes de abrazarla. Las tres entran y se dirigen a la cocina.

-Hey, preciosa, ¿cómo estas?-indaga JB levantándose de su asiento al lado de Cris y se acerca a Britt para abrazarla.

-Genial.-dice feliz después del abrazo.

-Hola, S.-saluda Quinn a su amiga y después a Britt.

-Hola, chicas.-dice Cris y las abraza. Todas se sientan Quinn y Rachel terminan de preparar la mesa y empiezan a comer.

-Oye, Britt, ¿cómo estas?-indaga JB.

-JB, ya te lo dijo antes, esta genial.-dice algo fastidiada la latina por la misma pregunta.

-No me refería a eso.-dice viendo a la latina.- ¿Y bien?, Britt, ¿estas o no?-indaga interesada en la respuesta de la bailarina.

-Pues, me hice la prueba hace dos días, y si, lo estoy.-dice emocionada la bailarina.

-Eso es genial, felicidades.-dijeron al unísono las hermanas Berry.

-Cada día me dais más miedo, pero ¿cómo lo hacéis?-indaga confusa Quinn.

Las hermanas Berry se miran y dicen al mismo tiempo.-No se.- provocando en Quinn una cara de susto enorme y todas empiezan a reír.

-Ey, Q, son hermanas, es algo normal.-dice la latina con una sonrisa, después de haber reído.-Por cierto, ¿estas qué, Britt?-indaga confundida la latina.

-Estoy embarazada, Santy.-dijo emocionada Britt.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?-indaga confusa.

-Por que no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar.-dijo apenada la bailarina.

-Vosotras, Fabrays, ¿lo sabíais?-indaga mirando a las hermanas.

Las aludidas solo asienten con la cabeza. Santana se levanta de la mesa y se va de la cocina saliendo de la casa.

-Ya voy yo.-informa Quinn antes de besar a su diva e irse en busca de su amiga.

JB se sienta al lado de Britt y la abraza.-Tranquila, es solo que le ha sorprendido que no se lo dijeras, pero se le pasara.-dijo para intentar tranquilizarla.

Quinn salió del apartamento y encontró a Santana apoyada en la pared fumando un cigarrillo.

-Ey, ¿estas bien? -pregunta al tiempo de acercarse.

-No estoy bien, Quinn, soy su novia y no me lo ha contado.-dijo con la voz quebrada y empezando a llorar, Quinn la abrazó.

-Shh, tranquila, todo saldrás bien.-dijo mientras la abrazaba e intentaba tranquilizar, la atina se aferraba más al cuerpo de su amiga. Minutos más tarde, Santana se calmó y dejó de llorar y separándose de su amiga.

-¿Puedes decirle a Britt que venga?-indaga mirando a su amiga que solo asiente y va a por Britt.

Dentro del departamento estaban las hermanas Berry , Brittany y Cris preocupadas, suena el móvil de la diva y va a cogerlo.

-¿Diga?-dice al contestar.

-Ey , diva, ¿te acuerdas de mi?-dijo un joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Kurt, que alegría.-dice emocionada, viendo como Quinn le dice a Britt algo al oído y esta sale del departamento corriendo.

-Hemos venido a NY para veros, ¿sigues viviendo en ese apartamento tan lujoso?-indaga Kurt.

-Si, veniros cuando queráis.-dijo feliz, siguieron hablando un rato y colgó y se lo contó a las tres presentes en la cocina.

Fuera del apartamento:

-Santana, lo siento de verdad, es que no sabía como decírtelo.-dijo preocupada a su novia.

-Britt, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, soy tu novia, vivimos juntas.-dijo decepcionada la latina.

-Lo se y lo siento, pero no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar, después de todo porque te gusta mucho el sexo y cuando tengamos al bebé no podremos hacerlo mucho.-explicó la bailarina.

-¿Enserio, piensas que no me va a gustar tener un bebé por no poder tener sexo contigo?-indago sorprendida la latina. Britt iba a contestar pero la latina levanto una mano en señal de que no dijera nada.-Britt, me trae sin cuidado no poder tener sexo durante no se cuanto tiempo, lo que si me importa es que pensaste que me molestaría el tener un bebé y nada de sexo. Puedo aguantar todo el tiempo sin sexo a tu lado, ya sea con niño de por medio o simplemente porque no tengamos tiempo. Lo que me molesta es que no me lo hayas dicho, soy tu novia, y me entero la última. De verdad Britt, yo pensé ser más importante en tu vida.-dijo triste la morena.

-Santana, yo….-no pudo seguir porque la latina la interrumpió.

-¿Qué soy para ti?-indagó la latina.

-La persona más importante de mi vida, cometí un error al no confesarte que te amaba desde hace años, no quiero perderte de nuevo.-dijo empezando a llorar sin control la rubia. Santana al verla llorar se acercó a ella y la abrazó empezando a llorar ella también, mientras que Britt se aferraba más a ella. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos los suficientes como para que las Faberry mayores y menores bajaran y vieran la escena. La latina se separó un poco de Britt para mirarla a los ojos y empezar a limpiar con cuidado las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por los ojos de Britt.

-Nunca me perderás, Brittany.-dijo esto y Britt la besó desesperadamente , la latina correspondió el beso sin dudarlo. Las Faberry mayores y menores soltaron al unísono un "Awwwwwwww", felices por sus amigas. La latina rompió el beso, miro a las Faberry y dijo:

-Sois unas cotillas, besaos entre vosotras y dejarnos un poco.-dijo divertida y después empezó a abrazar de nuevo a Britt. Las Faberrys rieron, y dieron un beso a su pareja. Minutos más tardes todas volvieron arriba y se pusieron a ver una película en el living, al ser el sofá de tres plazas , se sentaron en el JB, Quinn y Santana y sus novias encima de sus piernas y se acomodaban para estar apoyadas con sus espaldas en los cuerpos de sus novias.

Al terminar la película eran las 19:29pm Santana y Brittany se fueron a su casa y descansar de tal día vivido. Cris y JB hicieron lo mismo.

-Bueno, menudo día.-dijo divertida Quinn al tiempo que se metía al cuarto a dormir, seguida por su diva.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE LA DIVA Y LA FOTÓGRAFA

Quinn y Rachel pasaron el día juntas sin prisas y disfrutando la una de la otra. A medio día decidieron dar una paseo. Pasaron por un parque que estaba cerca del estudio de Quinn y varias personas con cámaras se les acercaron y la rodearon antes de que se dieran cuenta.-

-Chicas, ¿cómo es vuestra relación?, ¿romántica, sencilla, aburrida?-preguntó uno de los periodistas.

Quinn no sabía que hacer y se quedó paralizada, pero Rachel pensó en algo que tal vez haría que se fueran esas personas, la besó pero no fue un beso inocente sino uno con amor y pasión pero sin lengua, Quinn se sorprendió de tal acción pero poco a poco se olvidó de las personas y correspondió el beso agarrando a Rachel por la cintura y esta se agarró de su cuello. Los periodistas sacaran un montón de fotos del beso y se fueron, el plan de Rachel funcionó. Minutos más tarde se separaron y tenían la respiración entrecortada.

-Dios…esto…ha…sido…muy…raro…-dijo respirando pesadamente por el beso.

-Bueno, al menos…funcionó mi plan…para que se fueran.-dijo recuperando la respiración Rachel orgullosa de su plan, mientras que Quinn solo sonreía. Caminaron por el parque de la mano más relajadas y se encontraron a Tina y a Mike en una banca.

-Ey, chicos, dichosos los ojos.-dijo feliz la diva cuando ya estaban cerca de ellos.

-Lo mismo pienso yo. Espera, Tina ¿estas no son Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry, la nueva pareja tan famosa?-dijo divertido Mike.

-Oh, si que lo son, ¿me dais un autógrafo?-dijo riéndose Tina.

-Pero que graciosos, anda venid aquí.-dijo sarcástica Quinn al tiempo que los abrazaba seguida por su diva. Estuvieron hablando durante una hora, poniéndose al día de sus vidas y fueron los cuatro a comer a un restaurante. Hablaron animadamente y disfrutaban de pasar tiempo juntos. Al terminar la comida ambas pareja se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Ni las Faberrys mayores, menores ni Brittana tuvieron ningún acontecimiento importante en este día.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE QUINN Y RACHEL

Eran las 10:45am y Rachel ya se fue a trabajar y Quinn llamó a Jessica para decirle que hoy llegaría tarde a trabajar, tenía algo importante que hacer.

Quinn llamó a JB:

-¿Si?-dijo contestando por la otra línea JB.

-JB, necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?, es importante.-dijo Quinn.

-Ehm , bueno, son las 11:00am, ok , tengo una hora para desayunar enseguida voy.-dijo esto y colgó. Pasó diez minutos y tocó el timbre.

-Gracias por venir.-dijo Quinn al tiempo que salía del apartamento y cerraba la puerta. Ambas fueron al coche de Quinn y fueron a su destino.

-¿Y a dónde vamos, Quinn?-indagó curiosa JB.

-¿Tu conoces bien a tu hermana, no? , aún haber estado con ella pocas veces, ¿no? –indagó Quinn.

-Si, pero ¿qué pasa?- preguntó JB no sabiendo a donde quería parar Quinn.

-Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos.-dijo Quinn, que después de esta frase no hubo más preguntas por parte de JB. Pasó unos treinta minutos y Quinn aparcaba el coche.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado, ¿me puedes decir ya a qué viene tanto misterio?-preguntó JB mientras caminaba a la par con Quinn.

-Vamos allí.-dijo la rubia señalando una joyería.

-No me digas más, esto es genial. Y conociendo a mi hermana claro que te dirá que si.-dijo firme en su información hacia Quinn.

-Eso espero.-dijo Quinn antes de entrar en la joyería. Estuvieron allí dentro durante unos cuarenta minutos, el anillo perfecto, cuando lo encontraron lo pagaron y salieron de allí felices por haber encontrado el anillo de su gusto.

-¿Crees qué le gustará?-indagó curiosa Quinn al tiempo de entrar a su coche y arrancar.

-No lo creo, estoy segura , cuñada.-contestó feliz JB por su hermana.

-Este viernes vendrán a casa , Kurt , Blaine, Mike, Tina, Mercedes , Sam, mi madre, tu padre Leroy con Hiram, Santana y Brittany y haremos una fiesta en la cual tu y mi hermana estáis invitadas, se lo pediré en la fiesta.-dijo feliz Quinn de su plan, camino a su casa.

-Me alegro por vosotras, oye ,¿ Kurt y Blaine siguen juntos?-indagó curiosa JB.

-Si, y están muy felices.-contestó Quinn feliz por sus amigos.

-¿Mercedes y Sam?-indagó JB.

-Si.-contesto la rubia.

-¿Y este chico que estaba enamorado de Britt, este…-intentó preguntar por este chico pero no se acordaba de su nombre.

-¿Artie?-preguntó la rubia.

-Si, ese, ¿qué pasó con él?-indagó curiosa JB.

-Bueno, cuando Brittany le dejó , se volvió algo acosador, cada día se ponía más celoso de cualquier chico o chica que hablará con Britt. Y casi nunca dejaba a Brittany en paz, le hacía preguntas cada dos por res le enviaba mensajer a todas horas y en los fines de semana la llamaba mucho, Britt no sabía que hacer. Los padres de Britt en cuanto se enteraron pidieron una orden de alejamiento. Artie se cambió de escuela porque la orden de alejamiento le imponía que no podía estar en la misma escuela, desde entonces nadie lo ha vuelto a ver.-dijo algo pensativa la rubia bajando de su vehículo por haber llegado a su casa.

-Vaya, parece uno de esos caso de películas de terror en las cuales años más tarde el acosador volvía y asesinaba a su acosada.-dijo preocupada JB.

-Ehm, si tu has visto muchas películas.-dijo divertida Quinn. Ambas se despidieron y fueron a sus trabajos , pero antes de irse Quinn fue a esconder el anillo en un lugar seguro.

La semana pasó sin ningún interesante acontecimiento, Quinn feliz por su plan secreto que solo conocía ella y JB, JB y Cris disfrutando de momentos bonitos entre las dos y la latina con Britt muchos momentos de sexo, le encanta eso a Santana.

LLEGO VIERNES CASA DE QUINN Y RACHEL 19:00PM

Los invitados empezaban a llegar y saludabas a las anfitrionas. Las fiesta estuvo bien, divertida, con sus momentos de alguien contando una anécdota divertida y demás. Ya eran las 22:00pm, aún faltaba unas horas para que la fiesta terminará, pero Quinn pensó que era el momento de su plan. Le dijo a JB que distrajera a Rachel para que no se percate de que Quinn desaparecía unos segundos de la fiesta. Cuando volvió le hizo una señal a JB que entendió. JB se fue al improvisado escenario que habían echo para el que quisiera decir unas anécdotas interesantes o actuar, paró la música y pidió la atención de todos que segundos más tardes todos estaban callados y prestándole atención.

-Gracias, quisiera decir algo, si no os importa. Bueno, todos los aquí presentes sabéis que quiero mucho a mi padre Leroy, el hombre que aún habiendo estado lejos de mí siempre me pudo dar su apoyo, comprensión y amor de padre.-decía esto viendo a Leroy que sonreía.-También quiero a mi otro padre, que sé que hace muy feliz a mi padre Leroy, por eso y más cosas te quiero.-dijo sonriendo viendo a Hiram.-Y por último pero no por eso menos importante, mi hermana Rachel, la chica con la voz más talentosa que se haya podido escuchar y que es una grandísima persona y la quiero con todo mi corazón, quiero decirte que esto es para ti.-dijo mientras cogía su guitarra.-Espero que te guste.-dijo esto empezó a tocar la guitarra, pero ella no cantaría sino Quinn, que subió al escenario en cuanto JB empezó a tocar la guitarra. JB tocaba los primeros acordes de "I LOVE YOU BABY" by Diana Ross. Quinn cantaba la canción con amor sin quitar su mirada de Rachel que sonreía como una niña pequeña el día de reyes.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin y Quinn bajó del escenario y se acercó a Rachel , mirándola a los ojos.

-I love you, baby trust in me when I say: Oh pretty.- Quinn canto esta última estrofa arrodillándose y sacando la caja con el anillo y la abrió enseñándoselo a Rachel que se quedó de piedra y todos soltaron al unísono un " Awwww" en un suspiro emocionados por la escena algunos lloraban y otros simplemente sonreían.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices Rachel?, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-indagó Quinn.

Rachel empezó a llorar de emoción. – Por supuesto que me casaré contigo Quinn.-dijo con una sonrisa y sin dejar de llorar. Quinn esbozó la sonrisa más grande que se pueda hacer , le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo a Rachel, se levantó y la besó con devoción y amor, mientras la agarraba de la cintura mientras Rachel se agarraba de su cuello. Todos estaban emocionados por las chicas y Leroy lloró en los hombros de su marido, que sonreía por la escena.

JB dejó su guitarra feliz y bajó del escenario, Cris la intercepto y la besó feliz, JB correspondió el beso con gusto, segundos más tarde se separaron e ivan a felicitar a las chicas que estaban siendo felicitadas por los chicos. Ya todos la habían felicitado excepto Hiram que quiso hacerlo al final. Hiram se acercó firme a Quinn, la miró y dijo.

-Bueno, parece ser que vamos a ser familia, ¿no, nuera?- dijo esto último sonriendo y abriendo los brazos para abrazarla , Quinn correspondió al abrazo feliz mientras Rachel sonreía al ver la escena, segundos más tarde Hiram se separó de Quinn y abrazó a Rachel diciendo un gran " Felicidades, a las dos". Y todos se dieron un abrazo colectivo con Quinn y Rachel en el medio. Pasaron las horas amenamente felices y Quinn y Rachel no se pudieron separan durante todo el resto de la fiesta sonrientes.

-Ey, Britt, ¿qué tal vas con el embarazo?-indagó curioso Sam mientras todos se callaban y atendían a la respuesta de la bailarina, todos ya sabían que Brittany estaba embarazada, pero querían saber como iba el embarazo.

-Pues muy bien, Santy y yo ya estamos decorando su cuarto.-dijo mientras sonreía y era abrazada por detrás por la latina , colocando ambas las manos entrelazadas en el estomago de la bailarina. Brittany besó a Santana en esa misma posición y todos soltaron un "Awwww", seguido por un par de silbidos piropos. Santana y Britt se separaron y le sacaron la lengua a todos divertidas, todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada amplia. La fiesta siguió su curso con todos los invitados felices por la boda de Rachel y Quinn y por el bebé de Britt y Santana. Cuando se fueron los invitados volvieron a felicitar a las chicas de la boda y a las del bebé. Todos se marcharon a su casa, sabiendo que pronto recibirán una invitación, para ellos, su pareja y tal vez para sus padres y padres de sus parejas para la boda de las chicas.

NA : Hola, siento haber tardado en actualiza, he estado algo ocupada, así que, bueno aquí esta el capítulo, espero os haya gustado. Para el próximo capítulo un cierto acosador en silla de ruedas aparecerá, ¿qué pasará? , solo tenéis que esperar al próximo capítulo, jeje. Besos, Love-Night.


	10. C8 No todo es color de Rosa

Capítulo 8 – No Todo es color de Rosa.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Quinn le pidió matrimonio a Rachel en la fiesta que hicieron en su casa. Quinn y Rachel ya habían escogido los vestidos de las damas de honor y algún que otro adorna más para los vestidos. Santana y Brittany terminaron de decorar la habitación del pequeño o pequeña que viene, como aún no saben que sexo es decoraron la habitación unisex y después según los gustos del niño/a le pondrían otro tipo de adornos. JB le regaló a Cris un anillo para demostrar su compromiso y JB tenía uno igual.

Quinn estaba en el despacho de su estudio, eran las 12:07am y revisaba unas fotos tranquila, cuando empieza a escuchar como Jessica, su secretaria, empezaba a elevar un poco la voz y discutir con lo que le pareció a Quinn, con una chica, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió del despacho encontrándose con JB discutiendo con Jessica.

-JB, ¿qué haces aquí?-indagó confusa por la presencia de JB en su estudio a esa hora, cuando JB debía trabajar.

-Quinn, tienes que acompañarme, es Rachel.-dijo JB preocupada y algo exaltada. Quinn en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su diva cogió rápidamente sus cosas.

-Jessica, cierra tú , tienes el resto del día libre y te llamaré si faltaré algún día.-dijo mientras andaba a la par con JB para salir del estudio y subirse en el coche de esta última. Quinn no había ido en su coche dado en que estaba en un taller de coches por tema de aceite.

JB conducía lo más rápido que podía en dirección al hospital, Quinn se desesperaba cada vez más. Aún no habían llegado al hospital, pero Quinn ya no soportó más.

-JB, ¿qué le ha pasado ha Rachel?-indagó con preocupación.

-Pues, estaba ensayando la obra con Leyla y otros más, de repente, se desploma en el suelo, todos van a ver que le pasa a Rachel y ella estaba pálida e inconsciente, intentaron reanimarla , pero nada , así que llamaron a una ambulancia y Leyla a mi, cuando colgué viene corriendo a recogerte, se que tu coche esta en un taller.-explicó JB preocupada.

-Dios, ¿qué le habrá pasado?-indagó angustiada Quinn.

-No soy médico, ah y ¿te importa llamar a Britt?, estoy conduciendo.-indagó JB.

-Claro.-dijo al tiempo de coger su móvil y llamarla.

-¿D-diga?-dijeron al contestar con la respiración entrecortada, pero no era Britt, si no Santana.

-Santana… ¿te estoy interrumpiendo con Britt?-preguntó Quinn.

-Un poco, Fabray, pero ¿qué quieres? Y dilo deprisa.-dijo molesta la latina.

-Es Rachel, S, se desmayo ensayando y esta en el hospital.-dijo angustiada por su novia.

-Dios, Berry, siempre interrumpiendo, ¿no podrías…-no pudo terminar , la rubia la interrumpió.

-Cállate y díselo a Britt.-dijo molesta por lo que iba a decir su amiga.

-Ok, ya vamos para ya, nos vemos.-dijo esto y colgó.

Santana se lo contó a Brittany y esta corrió a vestirse. Cinco minutos más tarde Quinn y JB bajaban del auto de esta última y corrían a recepción.

-Disculpa, ¿Rachel Berry?, por favor.-indagó JB.

-Si, habitación 330.-dijo sin mirarlas.

-Ok, gracias.-dijo esta vez Quinn y corrieron a la habitación de la morocha. Al entrar casi se les para el corazón al ver a Rachel con una mascarilla de oxígeno y sin moverse.

-Dios.-dijeron al unísono JB y Quinn. Se acercaron y se colocaron a cada lado de la diva, Quinn comenzó a llorar. JB al verla se acerca y la abraza. Minutos más tarde llegan Brittany, Santana y Cris.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Britt preocupada por su amiga.

-Estaba ensayando y se desmayó, la trajeron aquí al ver lo pálida que estaba, al menos ahora no lo esta, ya tiene su color natural.-explicó JB, mientras Quinn se separaba ya más calmada secándose las lágrimas que aun salían.

Un minuto más tarde, Rachel empezaba a moverse y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Amor, ¿cómo estas? –indagó Quinn mirándola cuando Rachel abrió los ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza.-dijo colocándose la palma de su mano en la frente.

-No te preocupes, llamaré al médico.-dijo Britt al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se iba.

-Rach, ¿qué pasó?-indagó curiosa JB.

-Pues, estaba ensayando tranquilamente, pero vi en la última fila de asientos del público a Artie, sonriendo con malicia, después todo se torno borroso.-dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Pero, ¿qué narices le pasa a ese tío?, primero Britt y ahora tu Berry.-dijo molesta la latina. Minutos más tarde Britt volvía con un doctor, este revisó a Rachel y le hizo alguna pruebas, viendo que había ingerido un somnífero hace dos horas, bastante fuerte y que tenía que estar en observación hasta mañana.

-Rach, nos asustaste, menos mal que estas bien.-dijo JB antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Bebé, estoy bien no os preocupes más.-dijo Rachel esbozando una sonrisa.

Todas sonreían, calmadas. Minutos más tarde JB cogió del brazo a Quinn y salió con ella al pasillo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-indaga confusa por la actitud de JB.

-Mira, yo veo muchas películas, pero mira donde estamos y que ha pasado para que estemos aquí. Vale, no querrá matar a Britt, pero y si ¿quiere matar a Rachel , a Cris o a Santana?-preguntó preocupada JB.

Quinn pensó durante unos instantes y contestó:

-Mierda, tenemos que hacer algo, tu estas en la C.I.A., ¿no puedes hacer nada?-indaga la rubia pensando en que hacer con el chico en silla de ruedas.

-Eh…Yo no puedo hacer nada, pero puede que alguien si pueda, lo llamaré , tu vuelve dentro y si te preguntan di que he ido al sanitario.-dijo antes de irse fuera del hospital a llamar. Quinn entró de nuevo en la habitación.

-Oye, Quinnie, ¿y Alex?-indagó Cris al no ver a su novia entrar con Quinn.

-Eh…Se fue al baño.-dijo recordando lo que le dijo antes JB.

-¿Y qué habéis hecho al salir?-indaga curiosa Rachel, dejando ver un poco sus celos.

-Amor, ¿estas celosa? -dijo al tiempo de acercarse a Rachel con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eh, no, solo preguntaba.-dijo nerviosa Rachel.

-Amor, nos vamos a casar, ¿por qué te pones celosa?-preguntó acercándose más a Rachel, al punto de estar a unos centímetros de los labios de la diva.

-Eh…eh…yo…-estaba nerviosa, aun siendo la novia de Quinn, siempre la puso nerviosa tenerla tan cerca. Las demás reían por la escena y Quinn conseguía cambiar de tema para que a JB le diera tiempo hablar.

-Quinnie, besa la ya, si lo estas deseando.-dijo divertida Cris. Brittany y Santana se reían. Quinn amplió más su sonrisa mirando a los labios de Rachel y quitó la distancia que tenían sus labios de disfrutar los de su novia. Era un beso tranquilo y con amor, Quinn apoyó las manos en la cama una a cada lado de las caderas de Rachel y esta la acercaba más a ella mientras agarraba su rostro profundizando el beso.

-¿Os importa?, ¿podéis dejar de fusionaros?-dijo Santana con sus adorables comentarios.

-Ven aquí, celosa.-dijo divertida Britt mientras rodeaba el cuello de Santana y la besaba. Cris veía como estas dos parejas se besaban con envidia, ella no lo puede hacer JB "esta en el sanitario", según creyó ella, pero a la vez estaba feliz por las parejas. Cris perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que JB entró en la habitación, al ver lo que pasaba, se acercó a Cris y la besó sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos, Cris en cuanto volvió en si correspondió el beso y JB sonrió en el. Minutos más tarde dejaron de besarse, Brittany y Santana se despidieron y se fueron.

-Ey, lo tengo, mañana te llamo y te cuento.-dijo JB al oído de Quinn para que no lo escucharan sus novias, Quinn asintió, JB y Cris se despidieron y marcharon. Quinn se quedó con su diva y pasaron la noche en el hospital.

AL DÍA SIGUENTE

A Rachel le dieron el alta y Quinn pidió un taxi, al llegar a su casa , Quinn le informó a su diva que se quedaría con ella y que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta , Rachel rodó los ojos. Dos horas más tarde era la hora de comer y la rubia la preparó, después de comer, Rachel se mareó, al cabo de unos segundo se desmayó, pero no cayó al suelo , antes de impactar su cuerpo con el Quinn la agarró. Quinn llevó a Rachel al sofá del living y siguió las instrucciones que le dieron los médicos si volvía a desmayarse, segundos más tarde Rachel se fue despertando.

-Ey, ¿ estas bien, amor?-dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Rachel no dijo nada, se sentó y cogió a Quinn por la camisa y la atrajo a ella, Quinn pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas de su diva y se asustó.

-¿Estas bien, amor?-indagó preocupada y asustada. Rachel volvió en sí, vio como tenía agarrada a Quinn y la cara de susto que tenía, la soltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento, no se que me pasa.-dijo preocupada la diva. Quinn frunció levemente el ceño, no sabiendo que había pasado hace segundos.

-No te preocupes, amor.-contestó tranquila Quinn mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morocha, esta segundos más tarde agarró el rostro de Quinn y la beso con amor y devoción, siguieron con el beso unos minutos, hasta que Rachel le quitó la camisa a Quinn y esta hizo lo mismo con la camisa de la morocha, entre besos, caricias y quitadas de ropa mutuamente, llegaron a la habitación e hicieron el amor a ritmo lento, disfrutando juntas de la otra.

EN CASA DE LA LATINA Y BRITT

-Amor, ¿estas bien? -preguntó la latina al ver a Britt parada delante de una ventana con cara de susto.

-¿Qué?-dijo Britt mirando a su latina, con rostro desorientado.

-¿Qué si estas bien?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ah, si, no te preocupes, Santy.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa, de esas que derriten a la latina.

-M-me a-ale-legro, amor.-dijo algo nerviosa.

-(Que bien, sigue funcionando mi sonrisa, jaja)-pensaba Britt al tiempo que se acercaba a Santana. Se agarró del cuello de su acompañante y esta la agarró de la cintura y la besó, un beso lento y con amor, pasaron unos minutos, iban a profundizar el beso pero un ruido fuerte y muy cerca hizo que se separaran asustadas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Santy?-indagó Brittany asustada y agarrándose de su latina muy fuerte.

-No se.-dijo mirando para todos lados, por si veía algo, otro sonido se escuchó en la puerta principal, Santana cogió un bate y se fue acercando a la puerta principal en posición de defensa, Britt se colocaba detrás de ella, cada vez más asustada. Santana llegó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente al abrirla no vio a nadie y en un segundo recibió una bala en su abdomen y calló al suelo.

-¡Santy!-gritó Britt al verla caer, cogió el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, Santana perdía mucha sangre, cuando llegó la ambulancia, a los tres minutos, Santana estaba desmayada, la llevaron al hospital. Brittany llamó a Quinn para contarle y decirle que Santana necesitaba sangre. Diez minutos más tarde Rachel y Quinn entraban al hospital y preguntaron por Santana, al llegar a la habitación vieron a un doctor y sabiendo que Santana necesitaba sangre se ofrecieron, pero no tenían la misma sangre. Llamaron a JB y a Cris para contarles que nesetiban sangre compatible con la de Santana. Al llegar vieron que JB era compatible con Santana y no dudó en donarle su sangre, media hora más tarde Santana comenzaba a despertar.

-Ey, San, ¿cómo estas?-indagó JB.

-Rara y con un fuerte dolor aquí.-dijo mientras se colocaba una mano en la zona adolorida.

-Santy, ¿qué pasó? –indagó preocupada Britt.

-Pues, no se, no vi a nadie y de pronto me disparan, no se cómo.-dijo explicando brevemente lo que pasó.

Britt la besó, necesitaba saborear los labios de su novia para sentirse segura.

Sabiendo que Santana estaba bien, Quinn, Rachel, JB y Cris se fueron, mientras Santana quedaba en observación.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Le dieron el alta a Santana y Britt y ella fueron a casa, la bailarina obligó a la latina a guardar reposo todo el día, esta a regaña dientes cedió. Pasaron la mañana tranquilas, sin ningún acontecimiento.

EN CASA DE CRIS Y JB

-Amor, ¿has visto mi placa? –preguntó JB al tiempo que bajaba al living.-Ey, amor, ¿estas bien?-indagó viendo como estaba con el ceño fruncido, Cris tan solo señaló al jardín trasero, JB miró y salió a este.

-Dios, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- indaga viendo como en el jardín había un montón de botellas de alcohol vacías, pero vio una que tenía un papel dentro, la cogió y sacó.

-"Con el amor, todo se puede. Pero si te rompen el corazón harás cualquier cosa por venganza".-leyó la nota y miró con el ceño fruncido a Cris.

-Ey, no me mires así, yo no he hecho nada, estuve contigo todo el tiempo y lo sabes.-dijo mientras levantaba las manos a la defensiva.

-No te miro por eso, simplemente te miro así por si lo entiendes.-dijo tranquila JB.

-Oh, pues no, no soy de misterios S.A., que sabe de misterios.-dijo divertida Cris.

JB y Cris soltaron una limpia carcajada por tal comentario. Segundos más tarde recogieron las botellas aun sin saber que había pasado, cuando terminaron JB fue a tirarlas al contenedor de la calle. Tiró la bolsa con las botellas y vio a un chica con gafas, pelo castaño y algo enfadado en silla de ruedas a tan solo unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Te pasa algo, amigo?-preguntó sin percatarse de quién era.

-Tu eres amiga de la chica me robó a mi novia.-dijo con furia.

-No se a que te refieres.-dijo pensando a que se refería el chico de silla de ruedas.

-¿Aun no lo sabes, JB?-indagó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Eh, ¿cómo sabes mi alias?-indagó confusa JB.

-Deberías de dejar de preguntar tanto y correr a socorrer a tu chica, jaja.-dijo sonriendo más ampliamente. JB lo cogió de la camisa, cabreada.

-¿A qué te refieres, qué le has hecho?-dijo esto lo soltó con furia y corrió a entra a su casa en busca de Cris. El chico de rueda silbó haciendo que JB se diera la vuelta y lo mirara no entendiendo por que lo hacía, segundos más tarde, cuatro hombres la rodearon y el que se colocó detrás de JB le puso en la boca un pañuelo de tela con un líquido rosa, JB intentaba zafare pero poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza y acabó inconsciente. Cris se preocupó del porque JB tardaba tanto, miró por la ventana y vio como dos hombres la llevaban hasta una camioneta negra, intentó salir e intentar ayudarla , pero era en vano ya se habían ido. Cris no sabía que hacer, así que llamó a Jacke, amigo y compañero de JB para intentar ayudarla , este en cuanto supo lo que le pasó a JB le dijo a Cris que esperara en la casa y no saliera, bajo ningún concepto que él iría. Media hora más tarde llamaron al timbre, Cris miró por la mirilla antes de abrir y al ver a Jacke abrió.

-Tranquila, recuperaremos a JB, no te preocupes.-dijo Jacke entrando a la casa, seguido por unos seis hombre con maquinas que las conectaron y empezaron su trabajo. Una hora más tarde uno de los hombres encontró el lugar y se lo dijo a Jack , este al saberlo , le preguntó a Cris cuantos hombre había. Cinco fue la respuesta de Cris, Jacke llamó a cuatro hombres con armas y le pidió a Cris que llamara a su hermana y a Santana, Jacke conocía un poco a Quinn y a Santana y sabía que lo podían ayudar. Media hora más tarde los hombre llegaron y Santana y Quinn. Salieron todos en una camioneta en dirección de donde tenían a JB. Al llegar, Jacke le dio armas a Quinn y Santana y les dijo que las utilizaran con la cabeza. Entraron en silencio y encontraron en una habitación a tres hombres, los hombres de Jacke se encargaron de ellos mientras Jacke, Quinn y Santana iban a la otra habitación y cada vez que se acercaban más escuchaban gritos.

-¡A ti te haré pagar todo lo que debía recibir Santana López!-decía un chico en la habitación.

-Quinn, ¿ese no es Artie?-indagó Santana en voz baja, solo lo pudo escuchar Quinn y Jacke.

-Si, es él.-dijo escuchando más sus gritos.

-¿Lo conocéis?-indagó Jacke.

-Era un antiguo compañero de escuela, mi novia Brittany lo dejó y se volvió acosador y los padres de Britt le pusieron una orden de alejamiento, al cambiarse de escuela nadie lo ha vuelto a ver, hasta ahora.-explicó rápidamente Santana.

-Ok, vamos, hay que ayudar a JB.-dijo Jacke al tiempo de acercarse más a la puerta. Quinn y Santana lo siguieron, Jacke las miró preguntando si estaban listas, estas asintieron con la cabeza, Jacke abrió la puerta y disparó a hombre de pie.

-Ey, ruedas, ¿querías algo conmigo?-indagó Santana.

-López, no has muerto.-dijo viendo como esta e acercaba a él de forma intimidante.

-¿Eres ciego, cuatro ojos?-indagó Santana.

-Basta, S, no hay tiempo para tonterías.-dijo Quinn intentando que la latina no hiciera nada. Jacke golpeó varias veces a Artie hasta dejarlo inconsciente, se veía que estaba cabreado y lo esposó. Quinn se acercó a JB y se agachó delante de ella, JB estaba atada a una silla con heridas en la cara.

-¿Estas bien, cuñada?-indagó Quinn. JB abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolían y vio a Quinn, miró a su alrededor y vio a Santana y a Jacke, volvió su vista a Quinn.

-Con dolor de cabeza, pero no me quejo.-bromeó un poco JB, Quinn sonrió, JB estaba bien, si no, no bromearía. Jacke desató a JB y la ayudó a levantarla. Los tres salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la camioneta, seguidos por los hombres de Jacke. Dejaron a JB, Santana y Quinn en casa de JB, donde estaban la diva, Britt y Cris preocupadas.

-¿Seguro qué estas bien?-indagó Jacke cuando bajaron de la camioneta en casa de JB.

-Si, no te preocupes, ¿ok?-dijo sonriente a Jacke.

-Ok, ¿sabes que te quiero?- dijo mirándola a los ojos, Quinn y Santana no evitaron escuchar esto y estuvieron atentas a lo que decía JB.

-Claro que lo se, y yo a ti.-dijo esto y Jacke la abrazó fuerte, estuvieron asi unos segundos y después se separaron, Jacke y sus hombre se fueron y JB, Quinn y Santana entraron en casa de JB.

-Alex, ¿estas bien, bebé?- preguntó al verla entrar.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo antes de besarla. Rachel y Brittany la abrazaron aliviadas y después abrazaron a sus novias. Cris curó a JB las heridas, Quinn y Santana le contaron a las chicas lo que pasó y Brittany se echaba la culpa, Santana intentó consolarla, Cris se puso bastante celosa de Jacke, no sabía que tipo de relación tienen JB y Jacke. Una hora más tarde todas estaban más tranquilas, Santana y Brittany se fueron a su casa e intentaron relajarse y descansar, lo mismo hicieron Quinn y Rachel, después de todo al día siguiente iban a levantarse temprano para ver los arreglos florales y ver donde realizarían la boda, la fiesta aun no encontraron ningún restaurante. JB estaba tranquila en el sofá del living viendo la televisión un documental, cabe destacar que ella odia la televisión excepto los documentales. Cris se sienta a su lado y JB coloca su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Cris.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-indagó para romper el silencio Cris.

-Bien, aunque me duelen las heridas.-dijo mientras que seguían mirando el documental. Las heridas de JB eran una encima de su ceja izquierda y en el labio superior, la mayoría de los golpes que se llevó eran en el cuerpo, quedando como resultado varios moratones.

-La verdad, Jacke, te quiere mucho, como se puso tan solo saber lo que te pasó.-dijo Cris con un alto tono de celos.

-Si, lo se, y yo también lo quiero mucho.-dijo tranquila, mientras seguía con el documental.

-Pues que pronto os queréis, lleváis de compañeros, bastante poco, para…-no pudo terminar JB la interrumpió.

-Nos conocemos de mucho antes, él vivía en L.A. también.-dijo JB.

-Eso quiere decir que…-intentó seguir, pero JB la volvió a interrumpir.

-Eso quiere decir que nos conocemos más y nos queremos, no hay nada más.-dijo algo molesta por tanto que quiere saber Cris sobre él.

-Está bien. Alex, ¿tu y él tuvisteis algo en L.A.?-dijo con preocupación por la respuesta.

-¿Qué?-dijo JB mirando por fin a Cris, con cara de asombro.-No, Cris, nunca tuvimos nada y nunca lo vamos a tener…-iba a continuar pero la interrumpió Cris.

-¿Y por qué hablas de él con una sonrisa en el rostro y te encanta hablar con él?-indagó celosa Cris.

-Cristal Rose Fabray, ¿estas celosa de Jacke?-dijo algo molesta JB al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

-Si, lo estoy, ¿y sabes por qué?-dijo al tiempo de levantarse del sofá con enojo.-Lo estoy porque tu y Jacke siempre estáis genial juntos, hablando, riendo, abrazados o con cualquier acción que hagáis y encima os conocéis desde mucho antes de venir aquí. Si, estoy celosa porque te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti.-explicó alterada al tiempo que se caían algunas lágrimas en su rostro.-Y os queréis tanto, sois tan cercanos, ¿qué quieres que piense?-dijo alterada, pero con tristeza.

-Jacke y yo jamás tendremos nada y ¿sabes por qué? Porque te amo y me muero si no estoy contigo y Jacke es MI HERMANO.-dijo alterada, pero bajando un poco el tono viendo la tristeza en los ojos de Cris. No pudo más y la abrazo con fuerza, Cris se agarraba a ella como si no hubiera mañana. Minutos más tarde estaban más relajadas, Cris rompió el abrazo.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-dijo preocupada y limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-Porque no pensé que hiciera falta, yo te amo a ti y a nadie más.-dijo tranquila mientras la miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su rostro.

-Lo siento, yo…-no pudo terminar JB la cayó con un beso. Se besaron con amor, era un beso de perdón entre las dos. A los pocos minutos profundizaban el beso, JB agarraba la cintura de Cris y esta rodeó el cuerpo de JB con sus brazos, la castaña metió una mano por la camisa de la rubia, quien se le erizó la piel al contacto, siguieron con los besos y caricias dirigiéndose a la habitación. JB dejo caer a Cris en la cama y se colocó encima con cuidado, le quitó la camiseta y acto seguido se incorporó un poco y se quitó su propia camisa, Cris desde abajo veía esa última acción lamiéndose los labios. JB bajó y se colocó encima de la rubia, la besó y bajo por el cuello, se demoró en esta zona, según ella su cuerpo se lo pedía, bajo por el esbelto cuerpo de Cris con delicadeza y amor, mientras Cris cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la excitación que le venía. JB siguió con su recorrido de besos por los pechos hasta el abdomen, después de estar aquí unos segundos, volvió a la altura de Cris y la beso con devoción y amor, al tiempo de empezar a desabrochar el pantalón de esta, cuando lo consiguió se lo quitó y lo tiró Dios sabe donde, Cris no se quedó atrás he hizo lo mismo con el de JB. Ya solo les faltaba la ropa interior de abajo y JB se la quitó segundos más tarde se quitó la suya propia. Cris no podía estar más excitada, lo bien que la excitaba JB con tan solo darle besos en el cuello, JB miró a los ojos a Cris y vio lo excitada que estaba con las pupilas dilatadas y sonrió de medio lado, triunfante, acarició con delicadeza la zona íntima de Cris, provocando que esta soltara un gemido, metió dos dedos dentro de la rubia, que soltó un gemido, pero fue ahogado por los labios de JB , Cris metió dos dedos dentro de JB, haciendo que se separara por unos segundos del beso, se volvieron a besar y JB imponía un ritmo que Cris seguía, ambas movían sus caderas para no perder el ritmo. JB dejó los labios de su acompañante y empezó a besar el cuello de esta, entre las dos se dieron cuenta que las paredes de la otra impedían las salidas y entradas de sus dedos y empezaron a acelerar el ritmo, segundos más tarde las dos soltaron un gran gemido que callaron con un beso dulce. JB se acomodó al lado de Cris, esta le daba besos por todo el rostro, recuperaron sus respiraciones segundos más tarde.

-Alex, ¿sabes qué viene ahora, no?-indagó Cris con una sonrisa pícara, JB tan solo asintió con una sonrisa cómplice. Cris se puso encima de la castaña y repitieron lo que segundos antes hicieron y así estuvieron toda la noche, si ni JB ni Cris eran latinas, pero JB conseguía que Cris repitiera con solo calentarla un poco.

Y así toda esa noche ellas dos, disfrutando la una de la otra. Santana y Brittany lógicamente, pero tan solo un par de veces, no todas las que siempre lo hacen, Brittany cada vez se cansa más por el embarazo, pero a la latina no le importa. Quinn y Rachel disfrutaron tan solo de una "ducha" tranquilas y se quedaron dormidas en la cama.

NA: Hola, siento haber tardado en actualizar, me costó bastante escribir la historia, no sabía como hacerla, tenían que pasar tres cosas diferentes y a una persona de cada pareja y bueno espero os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá que pasará con esta acosador y aparecerá cierta morsa, jeje. Besos, Love-Nigth.


	11. 9 Extraño comienzo parte I

Capítulo 9- Extraño comienzo.

Habían pasado varias semanas después de esos días extraños con el acosador de silla de ruedas, no había ninguna señal de vida por su parte y eso producía la felicidad en las Faberrys mayores, menores y Brittana. Brittany y Santana estaban más que contentas, a Brittany le quedaban pocos meses para el parto ya sabían que era un niño y estaban pensando en su nombre, Quinn y Rachel organizaban la boda, claro la diva tenía la última palabra, pero a Quinn no le importaba, Cris y JB las ayudaban con uno que otro detalle, ya sabían donde sería la celebración y la fiesta de la boda, los vestidos, los ramos, los anillos y ya habían enviado las invitaciones, estaba todo listo solo había que esperar dos semanas y ya sería la boda. JB le pidió a Rachel que le dejará el espectáculo a ella, Rachel acepto, es perfeccionista, pero cuando discute con su hermana, que esa discusión duró varios días, siempre gana JB, pero le dijo a JB que le dijera que haría, JB solo dijo "sorpresa" y dejó a Rachel bastante tocada, quería saber que locura se le ocurriría a su hermana.

MARTES CASA DIVA Y FOTÓGRAFA 9:35am

-Amor, ¿qué haces despierta a las…-mira el reloj de la mesa de noche-a las 9:35am?-pregunta Quinn sentada en la cama, dijo esto y bostezó.

-Bueno, me dijeron ayer que fuera hoy más temprano, porque vendrá un productor de una película para ver si podría encontrar a alguien bueno y ese alguien soy yo.-dijo emocionada y convencida, sacaba a la luz la diva que lleva dentro. Quinn sonríe de medio lado, se levanta y se acerca a su diva.

-Amor, espero que cuando te cojan no te lleven lejos y dejes de amarme.-dijo Quinn con voz dulce en tono "sexy", como decía la diva, al tiempo de abrazarla por detrás.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?-dijo la diva dulcemente al tiempo de darse la vuelta y agarrar delicadamente el rostro de su rubia, viendo como ponía cara triste.-Yo te amaré siempre, recuerda "SI-EM-PRE". Tenlo siempre presente, ¿vale, bebé?-dijo antes de darle un beso dulce en los labios.

-Lo pienso, porque eres maravillosa, eres una estrella, que me da luz, si te vas me quedo a oscuras.-dijo metafóricamente la fotógrafa después de separarse y juntando sus frentes.

-Espera.-dijo Rachel separándose de Quinn y mira su reloj.-Bien tenemos tiempo.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Quinn frunció el ceño.

-¿Tiempo, para qué?-dijo confundida la fotógrafa.

-Para disfrutarnos.-dijo la diva antes de empezar a su fotógrafa que correspondió el beso, lo fueron profundizando y Quinn llevó entre beso y caricia a Rachel a la cama y la acuesta con delicadeza y empiezan a quitarse la ropa y disfrutar del cuerpo de la otra, media hora más tarde, Rachel se empezó a vestir y preparar, cuando termino le dio un largo beso con amor a Quinn y al separarse espetó un "te amo, bebé, no lo olvides" con una sonrisa y se fue del departamento directa al ensayo.

Ya eran 11:30am y Quinn ya estaba preparada para irse al estudio cogió su maletín con su laptop y se marchó a trabajar hoy tenía bastante trabajo.

Cris se fue a su consulta de psicología, JB se fue a su oficina y saludando a sus amigos y a Jacke.

-Ey, ¿se lo dirás a Rachel?-preguntó Jacke entrando al despacho de JB.

-No lo se, ¿debo?-indagó confundida viendo como Jacke se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Si, todo este tiempo pensó que tu y yo somos demasiado cercanos, para ser amigos.-dijo preocupado Jacke.

-Esta bien, oye ,¿recibiste la invitación?-indagó JB.

-Si y llevaré a Jessica.-dijo soltando una amplia sonrisa.

-Que bien, ¿entonces conoceré en la boda de Rachel y Quinn a mi cuñada o aún no se sabe si es profundo vuestro amor?-indagó algo divertida JB.

-Callate, jaja.-dijo Jacke riéndose de lo que dijo JB. Ambos soltaron una amplia carcajada y los llamaron para una misión, salieron de inmediato.

Santana y Brittany estuvieron tranquilas en sus trabajos, al igual que Quinn, Cris y JB, según lo que se entiende por tranquilo alguien que trabaja en la C.I.A.

Ya eran las 14:32pm y Rachel había terminado de trabajar, estuvo hablando un rato con Leyla y media hora después se marchó del establecimiento. Antes de poder llegar a su coche se chocó con una persona que iba distraída, cuando miró quien era su cara era de absoluto asombro , mientras que el chico delante de ella sonreía.

-Hola, Rachel, ¿cómo estas?-dijo el chico y la abrazó, sin previo aviso.

-Bien, Finn, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?-indagó al separarse no entendiendo que hacía el chico en NY.

-Bueno, me enteré de la boda y no puede haber boda sin el novio.-dijo antes de acercarse a Rachel para besarle, Rachel le torteó la cara para evitar el beso, su cara era de enojo puro.

-Que te quede claro, tu y yo cortamos hace tiempo, no me voy a casar contigo y no vuelvas a intentar besarme.-dijo enojada por la estupidez del chico.

-Auch, eso dolió.-dijo frotándose el rostro con cara de dolor.

-Pues eso es poco, comparado con lo que te puede pasar si Quinn se entera que estas aquí y me intentas besar.-dijo esto y se fue.

-Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Quinn en esto?-preguntó confundido Finn.

-Vaya, más idiota no puedes ser.-dijo la diva en su cara y se fue. Finn se quedó viendo el coche de la diva sorprendido y no entendiendo nada.

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LA DIVA Y LA FOTÓGRAFA

Rachel entraba como alma que lleva el diablo, cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo, asustando a Quinn que estaba en su despacho de casa , terminando el trabajo.

-Rachel, ¿estas bien?-dijo la fotógrafa preocupada por su novia. Rachel no le hizo caso y se sentó alterada en el sofá del living, Quinn se sentó en el segundos más tardes.

-Rachel.-dijo tocándole el hombro.-¿Estas bien amor?-dijo preocupada.

-Eh.-dijo mirando a Quinn y dejando sus pensamientos.-Eh, si, si, estoy bien.-pero ni ella misma se lo creyó.

-Amor, ¿qué pasa?-indagó Quinn intentando imaginarse que sería que pusiera así a su prometida.

-(¿Cómo le digo que he visto a Finn, que intentó besarme y qué se creyó que me casaría con él?)-pensó Rachel, con cara de preocupación.-Eh…no me han cogido.-dijo con voz y cara de decepción.

-Oh, amor, tranquila, eso es porque no ven lo maravillosa que eres.-dijo al tiempo de abrazarla.

-(Vaya, soy mejor actriz de lo que me esperaba, jeje)-pensó Rachel mientras era abrazada por Quinn.

-Te necesito.-dijo Rachel después de separarse y mirando a Quinn a los ojos, que entendió y besó con amor a Rachel, se fueron a la habitación he hicieron lo mismo que en la mañana.

EN CASA DE CRIS Y JB

JB entraba por la puerta bastante cabreada, dio un pequeño, pero algo sonoro portazo, haciendo que Cris saliera del living exaltada.

-¿Qué pasó, bebé?-preguntó acercándose a JB.

-¿Podrías cerrar la boca?-indagó algo exaltada, pero no fue esa su intención.

-Perdona, me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.-dijo antes de darse la vuelta para volver al living pero JB la abrazó por detrás.

-Lo siento, amor, no fue mi intención.-dijo con voz apenada.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿puedo saber qué te pasa?-dijo preocupada al tiempo de girarse y mirando a los ojos a JB.

-Lo que te dije antes es si puedes guardar un secreto, pero lo dije de mala manera, lo siento.-dijo antes de besarla dulcemente.

-Por supuesto, dime, bebé.-dijo después de separarse, acariciando el rostro de su novia.

-Me refiero con Quinn, no tienes secretos con ella, pero yo tampoco y no quiero que se entere por lo que pueda pasar.-dijo preocupada JB.

-Claro, no se lo diré, pero, ¿a qué te refieres con lo que pueda pasar?-dijo sentándose en el sofá del living al lado de JB.

-¿Y maxi?-indagó JB al no ver al perro por la casa. El perro es de JB, lo tiene desde hace dos años, esta muy bien adiestrado, es un doberman, pero cariñoso con los que le agrada y esos son JB, obviamente, Cris, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn y Jacke, no conoce a muchos más pero solo les cae bien estas personas, no me preguntéis porque.

-Esta durmiendo, anoche estuvo ocupado.-dijo Cris riéndose por lo que hizo el perro anoche.

-Ok, prefiero no saberlo.-dijo JB frunciendo levemente el ceño.-Mira, cuando salí de la oficina vi algo que me entró ganas de pegar a alguien y ese alguien es a quien menos soporto ver.-Cris ante esto frunció el ceño pensando en que persona había visto su novia.-Vi a mi hermana yendo a su coche y antes de llegar, se topó con ese idiota de Hudson, con el cual salió en la preparatoria por tres años, creyéndose que había enamorado a mi hermana y ella jamás dejaría de amarla.-dijo irritada JB.-Empezaron a hablar no supe de qué y después de un par de palabras cruzadas intentó besarla, dios me dan unas ganas de golpearlo y…-iba a seguir, pero Cris la cayó con un beso, muy apasionado.

-¿Y…eso?-preguntó JB al separarse con la voz entrecortada por tal beso recibido, Cris sonreía con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pues, vi que lo necesitabas y me encanta darte besos, así que…-intentó seguir, pero JB atrapó sus labios con un dulce beso, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más apasionado y se fueron dirigiendo hasta la habitación e hicieron "fogosamente", como le gustaba decir a JB el amor.

EN CASA DE LA LATINA Y LA BAILARINA

Brittany llegaba algo cansada, hoy estaba más cansada de lo habitual, después de todo estaba embarazada. Se sentó en el sofá del living y encendió la televisión, por si ponían algo interesante. Media hora más tarde llegó su latina, que en cuanto vio a su dulce rubia sonrió feliz y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, amor.-dijo la latina antes de besarla.- ¿Cómo estas?-indagó al separarse.

-Pufff, cansadísima, este pequeño me cansa mucho.-al tiempo de colocarse una mano en el estómago, la latina entrelazó su mano con la de la rubia encima del estómago, sonriendo.

-Bueno, esto no es nada, cuando nazca nos cansará más, te lo aseguro, jeje.-dijo esto y besó dulcemente a su rubia. Comieron juntas muy amenamente y tranquilas y después salieron al jardín trasero y se sentaron juntas en el balancín que tenían, ese tipo de sofá de jardín que se balancea y da un toque muy romántico al momento. Disfrutaron de ese momento unos instantes hasta que sonó el móvil de la rubia, lo tenía en el bolsillo así que no tuvo que levantarse.

-¿Si?-indagó al contestar.

-Ey, Britt, ¿qué tal?-dijo Rachel desde la otra línea aprovechando que Quinn estaba terminando su trabajo en su despacho, el de la casa.

-Ey, Rach. Estoy bien, algo cansada, pero bien, ¿y tu?-dijo la bailarina, pero en cuanto dijo "Rach", escuchó como la latina soltaba un pequeño suspiro seguido por un "siempre interrumpiendo, Berry", con su semblante "dulce", recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de la rubia y se cayó, recibiendo un dulce "gracias" por parte de Britt.

-Pues, algo alterada. Britt, hoy he visto a Finn, esta aquí en NY y me dijo que ha venido aquí porque se entero de mi boda, ¿sabes lo qué me dijo?-indagó la diva después de su pequeño relato.

-No, ¿qué?-dijo con preocupación que alteró a la latina.

-Que como iba a ver una boda sin el novio, ¿has escuchado bien?, el "NOVIO".-dijo Rachel alterada, que al repetir la palabra subió el tono y observo que Quinn no se enteró y respiró tranquila.

-Dios, ¿nunca aprende?-dijo molesta por ese chico, después de que Rachel lo dejará, él siguió como si nada, como si un hubieran cortado, pero no eran tan acosador como Artie. Siguieron hablando durante unos minutos más y se despidieron, la latina le pidió a Britt que le dijera que pasó, Britt se lo explicó, pero asegurándose de que Santana no le dijera nada a Quinn.

Pasó las dos semanas sin que Finn volviera a aparecer, esto tranquilizaba a Rachel, pero no del todo, no entiende porque es tan idiota este chico.

Y aquí estamos el día de la boda, todos los invitados llegaron y saludaron a las chicas, excepto a Rachel y a Brittany, que llegarían algo más tarde por la "tradición". Algunos invitados estaban afuera fumando un cigarrillo, otros dentro hablando con el juez y con Quinn y Santana. Entre los que fumaban un cigarrillo, estaban JB y Jacke, JB no fumaba, pero ella y Jacke estaban hablando, algo apartados de la gente, algunos no sabían que era lo que tenían que hablar estos dos y otros no conocían a Jacke y no sabían que hacían, Jessica hablaba con Cris tranquilamente.

-Entonces, ¿se lo dirás, le contarás a Rachel todo?-indagó Jacke.

-Tengo que hacerlo, tu mismo me lo dijiste, hay contárselo, pero mejor en la fiesta no vayamos a retrasar la boda por esta charla que puede esperar y si Jacke, es la boda de mi hermana con la chica que siempre a amado, no quiero retrasarlo más, no sabes cuanto tiempo tuvo que esperar para tener a su lado a Quinn, no retrasaré la boda y punto, ¿ok?-dijo firme mirando a Jacke, que asintió y la abrazó, JB correspondió al abrazo y este gesto hizo que algunos los miraran extrañados, pero ni JB ni Jacke se enteraron. Minutos más tarde, llegaron Rachel y Brittany, todos los invitados que estaban fumando apagaron los cigarrillos y entraron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, Kurt avisó a Quinn y Santana que ya habían llegado, Quinn se puso nerviosa, recibió un abrazo de su amiga y se tranquilizó un poco. Quinn, el juez, Judy y Leroy se pusieron en sus sitios, Rachel avanzaba junto a su padre Hiram del brazo, con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a todos los invitados que sonreían felices. Rachel y Hiram llegaron enfrente de Quinn, Hiram besó la frente de su hija y cogió una mano de Rachel y se la dio a Quinn con una sonrisa espetando un "cuídala", Quinn asintió y cogió la mano de Rachel con delicadeza, mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera y feliz. El juez empezó con las palabras que debe leer, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando llegó a "los anillos", JB se los entregó dando un beso en la majilla a cada novia, feliz y volvió a su sitio.

-Quinn, repite conmigo: "Con este anillo demuestro el compromiso que asumo contigo, para cuidarte, respetarte y amarte, por siempre".-le indicó el juez a Quinn.

-"Con este anillo demuestro el compromiso que asumo contigo, para cuidarte, respetarte y amarte por siempre".-repitió Quinn con una sonrisa al tiempo de colocar el anillo en el dedo anular derecho de Rachel.

-Rachel, repite conmigo: "Con este anillo demuestro el compromiso que asumo contigo, para cuidarte, respetarte y amarte por siempre".-indicó el juez esta vez a Rachel.

-"Con este anillo demuestro el compromiso que asumo contigo, para cuidarte, respetarte y amarte por siempre".-repitió Rachel sonriendo mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Quinn.

-Bien, ahora. Si alguien tiene alguna objeción por la cual estas dos mujeres no deban unirse en matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-dijo el juez con esas palabras que tienen la obligación de decir antes de terminar de casar a los novios. En cuanto terminó el juez de decir esto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Finn Hudson apurado.

-Lo siento por el retraso, ya podemos comenzar.-dijo acercándose al lugar donde el juez estaba cansando a las chicas.

-(Mierda, ¿qué hace aquí Finn?)-pensaron al mismo tiempo Rachel y Britt con cara de preocupación.

-(¿Qué mierda hace Hudson aquí?)-pensaron al mismo tiempo Quinn y Santana con cara de enojo.

-No, tú te vas ahora mismo de aquí, si no quieres sufrir daño.-dijo enojada JB al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a Finn.

-JB, acepta de una vez que Rachel me ama y nos vamos a casar.-dijo decidido Finn. JB se hartó, no aguantó más palabras de Finn, le dio un buen puñetazo, de esos que da para aturdir a su recibidor, haciendo que a Finn le empezara a sangrar la nariz y le doliera, se puso la mano en la nariz después de recibir el fuerte golpe y soltó un fuerte "Auch!". Santana se levantó de su asiento y se puso entre JB y Finn.

-Gracias, Santana. Bueno, no es gran cosa, ¿empeza…-no pudo terminar, recibió otro gran puñetazo, pero esta vez de Santana.

-Lárgate no pintas nada aquí, ni en esta boda, ni en esta ciudad.-dijo cabreada la latina después de soltar su puñetazo. Kurt, Blaine y Sam se pusieron alrededor de Finn.

-Ya has escuchado, lárgate.-dijo Sam, firme.

-Fuera.-dijo un Blaine enojado, controlándose para no soltar él también un puñetazo.

-No me pienso ir de aquí, hasta no casarme con Rachel.-dijo algo molesto por los demás. Quinn en cuanto escuchó esto no aguantó más, se acercó a Finn, cabreada.

-Rachel se está casando conmigo, lárgate ya.-dijo bastante cabreada Quinn.

-¿Contigo?-dijo sorprendido Finn.-Rachel, ¿eres lesbiana?-indagó sorprendido Finn.

-Que te largues.-dijo JB volviendo a ponerse enfrente de él y dándole otro fuerte puñetazo. El juez no entendía que pasaba pero no se iba a ir de ahí sin casar a nadie o no cobraría. Blaine y Sam intentaron sacar a Finn de ahí, pero él se safó del agarre, Sam le dio otro golpe en el rostro a Finn y Blaine uno en el estómago y pudieron llevárselo fuera, le golpearon varias veces hasta que Finn se fue en un taxi, que cogieron Blaine y Sam y empujaron a Finn dentro de él, le pagaron al taxista bastante para alejarlo lo máximo posible. Volvieron dentro, se sentaron en sus sitios al lado de sus parejas.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hago?-indagó confuso el juez.

-Termina de casarlas.-dijo Santana. Quinn se acercó a Rachel, la cogió de la mano y se acercó a su oído.

-Mi vida eres tú y solo tú.-dijo Quinn terminando con un beso en la mejilla.

-Juez, prosiga.-dijo Rachel al juez. El juez afirmó y terminó con:

-Bueno, olvidando esto, que nunca había pasado antes, yo os declaro unidas en matrimonio, podéis besaros, o golpearos, no se lo que queráis.-dijo el juez bromeando un poco. Quinn agarró a Rachel por la cintura y se acercó a ella para besarla, esta rodeó el cuello de Quinn, ambas se besaron con devoción y amor, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Santana y Brittany y JB y Cris. Las tres parejas se separaron al mismo tiempo regalando a sus parejas una sonrisa amplia y sincera mirándose a los ojos, olvidando lo que pasó con Finn. Todos se olvidaron de Finn y de lo que pasó anteriormente y felicitaron a las ahora "esposas", todos felices por ellas y su amor eterno. Estuvieron así unos instantes, después todos se fueron a la fiesta en un restaurante con una de las salas que utilizan para comer, la cambiaron por esa ocasión y pusieron escenario, barra y otros adornos más para la fiesta. Quinn y Rachel fueron una hora más tarde, por terminar de hablar con el juez y hacerse las fotos del recuerdo de ese día.

15:32pm RESTAURANTE

Estaban todos los invitados hablando animadamente, algunos reían por chistes o anécdotas y otros hablaban de política, tiempo, lo raro que fue la ceremonia y demás. JB dejó a Cris hablando con Jessica, novia de Jacke, para hablar con Rachel y explicarle algo que debió haber echo hace tiempo, le dijo a Jacke que lo haría y cumplirá su palabra. Se acercó a Rachel que hablaba animadamente con Mercedes, Brittany , Kurt y Quinn, les pidió educadamente el robarles a Rachel unos instantes, todos asintieron, pero Quinn besó con amor a Rachel antes de dejarla ir con su hermana. JB llevó a Rachel a un lugar apartado y a Rachel le preocupó eso.

-¿Qué pasa, es algo serio?-indagó por el echo de que estaban bastante alejadas de los demás.

-Si, pero te pido que me dejes decírtelo todo y no me interrumpas, por favor.-dijo JB, que recibió una afirmación por parte de la diva con la cabeza y atenta a lo que fuera a decir JB.

-Rachel, perdóname, pero hay algo que no te he contado.-dijo esto para después soltar un largo suspiro y empezar su relato, Rachel la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-Bien, yo soy tu hermana, por parte de padre como sabes.-dijo esto seguido de Rachel soltar un "si" afirmando también con la cabeza, pero sin saber a donde quería llegar JB.-Pues, Jacke es mi…mi hermano, hijo de mi madre, Chelsea y de mi padrastro, que se casó con mi madre un año más tarde. Y Jacke es tu primo, porque el padre de él es el hermano de Hiram y la verdad no se porque te lo he ocultado tanto tiempo, es tu primo deberías de haberlo conocido antes y no pensar que es un simple amigo mío y que somos muy cercanos y que creíste que él y yo tuvimos algo en L.A. y aquí a lo mejor hemos tenido algún que otro "momento" como novios o amantes, lo siento.-terminó de explicar JB con cara de preocupación al ver a Rachel que frunció fuertemente el ceño.

-Me lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo, ¿por qué?-indagó confusa.

-No lo se.-dijo JB bajando la mirada apenada.

-Mira, no te voy a mentir diciéndote que no me molesta, me dijiste que no había secretos entre nosotras y mira, me a sorprendido, pero soy tu hermana y te quiero ahora que sé que es tu hermano y mi primo, eso te convierte a ti en mi prima-hermana o algo así, ¿no?-dijo la diva algo confusa.

-Pues, la verdad no se, lo que si se es que somos hermanas, pero no se si algo más, y que te quiero.-dijo JB.

-Ven aquí.-dijo comprensiva la diva al tiempo que se acercaba a JB para abrazarla, esta se dejó abrazar.

-No te preocupes, olvidemos eso, no es tu culpa lo que eres con Jacke, no te preocupes, no es cumpa de nadie.-dijo la diva mientras la seguía abrazando.

-¿Qué has dicho Rachel?-dijo algo molesta Quinn acercándose. JB y Rachel se separaron y la miraron.

-Que no se preocupe, no es su culpa que ella y Jacke…-iba a seguir pero una alterada Quinn no la dejó.

-¿Le has puesto los cuernos a mi hermana?-dijo incrédula y exaltada Quinn a JB.

-No, Quinn, nunca le haría eso, yo la amo. Jacke es mi hermano y primo de Rachel, es un lío si, pero eso es lo que es.-dijo JB explicando brevemente lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, si tanto la amas como dices, ve ahora y le plantas un buen beso, que lleva tiempo buscándote.-dijo bromeando un poco Quinn, con una sonrisa, pero un poco sorprendida por lo de Jacke.

-Eh, ok. Una cosa, Quinn.-dijo mirándola JB.

-Si, dime.-dijo Quinn.

-En la luna de miel no le des mucha guerra, jeje. Tiene que ven…-no pudo seguir Rachel le pegó un codazo cariñoso.-Vale, vale era solo una broma, tampoco hace falta ponerse así.-dijo JB riendo.

-Ok, no le daré mucha guerra, aunque eso lo tendrá que decidir ella, que si quiere mucha guerra, no es mi culpa.-dijo bromeando Quinn, ganándose una mirada poco amigable por parte de Rachel.-Ah y JB, gracias por lo de antes en la ceremonia.-dijo Quinn sonriente antes de abrazarla, JB correspondió al abrazo, segundos más tarde se separaron y JB se fue.

-Vamos a comer, amor.-dijo Quinn, en respuesta de su diva un dulce beso en los labios y se fueron a comer.

La comida estuvo tranquila, la gente hablaba con chistes y demás, pero todo tipo de temas graciosos. Unas horas más tarde, Rachel y Quinn tenían que abrir el baile, en la sala donde habían organizado la zona de discoteca en el restaurante. Bailaban muy enamoradas la pieza de el vals, unos instantes más tarde ya podían los invitados empezar a bailar, JB llevó a Cris a la pista y bailaron muy acarameladas, Brittany y Santana las siguieron y así las demás parejas. Cuando la pieza terminó, el DJ colocó música reggaeton y los invitados empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, las parejas lo más cerca posible, Brittany aun estando embarazada se movía muy bien y eso le gustaba a la latina. La fiesta siguió su curso muy amenamente, el DJ cambió de reggaeton a salsa y así sucesivamente. Había pasado una hora entre tanta música y JB le pidió un baile a Brittany, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Santana, Cris bailaba con Jacke, Jessica hablaba animadamente con Quinn y Judy y Rachel sentada al lado de Santana le hizo gracia que Santana se pusiera celosa.

Brittany y JB empezaron a bailar la canción que sonaba "Left outside alone" by Anastacia.

-Oye, ¿por qué se pone tan celosa Santana porque quiera bailar contigo?-indagó JB al oído de Brittany, la música estaba alta.

-Es latina, ¿qué esperabas?, es de sangre caliente y cualquier cosa la puede poner alterada, celosa o no se.-dijo Britt disfrutando de la música y los buenos movimientos que hacía JB.

-Oh, espero que no se altere mucho por bailar contigo, preciosa.-dijo JB al oído de Britt. A lo lejos puede parecer que están coqueteando, pero sobre todo a Santan le parece que están coqueteando.

-Berry, deja de hablar me das dolor de cabeza.-dijo Santana alterada.

-Perdona, Santana, tu me has dicho que te dijera que habíamos organizados para la fiesta y yo solo te he dicho que lo ha hecho mi hermana y no se que tiene preparado.-dijo Rachel un tanto molesta.

-Lo siento, Berry…-la interrumpe Rachel.

-Llame Rachel, estoy harta de repetírtelo.-dijo Rachel bastante molesta, después de tanto tiempo, Santana no deja de llamarla por su apellido.

-Ok, Rachel, el problema es que mira, lo bien que se lo pasa Brittany y JB.-dijo Santana señalando a las dos nombradas, molesta, pero sobretodo celosa. Rachel mira y suelta un carcajada amplia, pero como la música estaba alta casi nadie la escucho.

-Santan, estas celosa de JB. JB ama con todo su corazón a Cris y Brittany a ti, pero si estás tan celosa, acércate y pídele educadamente a JB que te deje bailar con tu novia y ya esta.-dijo Rachel un poco mosca.

-Eso hare.-dice Santana al tiempo de levantarse y dirigirse a Brittany y a JB.

-Con educación.-dijo Rachel, Santana rodó los ojos.

-Perdona, ¿me dejas a mi chica?-indaga Santana al estar cerca de JB y Britt. JB mira su reloj y dice:

-Si y yo me voy ya.-dijo separándose de Britt y entregándosela a Santana.

-¿A dónde vas?-indagó Britt.

-Al espectáculo.-dijo esto y se fue, dejando a Britt y Santana confundidas, pero empezaron a bailar y disfrutar las dos de su compañía.

NA: Hola, este capítulo tiene dos partes la subiré pronto, lo prometo , gracias por leer, dejar reviews, besos. Love-Nigth.


	12. 9 Extraño comienzo parte II

Capítulo 9 – Extraño comienzo, Parte II

Brittany y Santana bailaban las últimas estrofas de "YOU AND ME" by Life House, disfrutando de la canción, Quinn al comenzar la canción le pidió a Rachel bailar, esta acepto, Leroy le pidió un baile a Cris, esta acepto algo divertida y Hiram se lo pidió a Judy, ellos disfrutaban del baile, pero solo Rachel, Quinn y Santana y Britt disfrutaban de verdad, porque estaban con su pareja, claro. Terminó la canción y JB subida en el escenario le pidió un micrófono al DJ, que se lo dio para después beber un poco de agua y atender a lo que iba a decir JB, todos estaban mirando confundidos al escenario, preguntándose porque el DJ dejó de poner música y que JB estaba encima del escenario.

-Hola a todos, espero os lo estéis pasando bien.-dijo JB con una amplia sonrisa.-Bien, espero que no os moleste, pero me he tomado la libertad de invitar a una amiga a la fiesta, aunque sea solo para que cante un poco, jeje.-todo el mundo la miraban atónitos.-Espero que os guste, con todos ustedes, Jessica Simpson.-dijo esto y apareció él junto con un montón de aplausos por parte de los invitados, los músicos se colocaron en sus puestos, Jessica le dio un beso en la mejilla a JB, sonriendo, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de ella y espetando un "disfruta", se bajó del escenario y dejó que empezara el espectáculo.

Empezaron los primeros acordes de "Take My Breath Away", todos los invitados empezaron a bailar, algunos gritaron cuando comenzó la canción, dado que era su favorita. Todos disfrutaban de la canción y JB sonreía triunfante, tuvo una gran idea. Rachel, Quinn, Cris, Hiram y Leroy se acercaron a ella en la barra.

-¿Conoces a Jessica Simpson?-indagaron al unísono Rachel, Quinn, Leroy y Cris, Hiram solo espero la respuesta.

-Si, desde hace unos años, me destrozó mi bicicleta y me dijo que me acompañaría a la tienda y me compraría la que quisiera, en el camino hablamos y nos dimos los teléfonos, empezamos a quedar de vez en cuando, con bastante tiempo de separación entre una quedada y otra, lógicamente y nos hicimos amigas, ya esta.-explicó como conoció y se hizo amiga de Juanes, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.-Ey, se os van a meter moscas en la boca.-dijo divertida mientras se acercaba a Cris y le daba el beso que le pidió Quinn que hiciera antes, beso que correspondió Cris con bastante gusto. Hiram y Leroy al ver el beso dijeron al unísono:

-Vaya, ¿quién lo iba a decir?, como besas, Alex, jeje.-dijeron y se marcharon riéndose. JB y Cris se separaron algo sonrojadas y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, es verdad besas bien, pero no solo tu participas en el beso, Cris también lo hace.-dijo Quinn, divertida.

-Lo se.-dijo sonriendo JB, mirando a Cris.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Jacke y a Jessica?- preguntó Quinn, buscando a los dos nombrados.

-Están en el baño, disfrutando de lo que ya sabrás.-dijeron al unísono JB y Rachel, Quinn puso su buena cara de susto cuando hacían eso, Cris reía de la cara que pone su hermana.

-Lo hacéis a propósito, ¿verdad?-dijo Quinn un poco mosca.

Las hermanas Berry se miraron, miraron a Quinn y dijeron al unísono.-Tal vez.-para después soltar una sonora carcajada, Cris se reía de la escena. Quinn sonrió de medio lado , se acercó a Rachel, con su mano izquierda la agarró del cuello, su mano derecha en la cintura e inclina a Rachel hacia atrás sin caerla y la besa con pasión, Rachel se sorprende al principio, pero poco a poco corresponde al beso , JB y Cris se quedan con la boca abierta por tal beso. Unos segundos más tarde Quinn volvía a dejar a Rachel de pie y se alejaba un poco.

-No creas que me superas.-dijo JB fulminándola con la mirada, después de decir esto agarró a Cris de la cintura y la beso con una pasión incontrolable, segundos más tarde al separarse deja a una Cris con la respiración muy entrecortada, espetando un "Dios".

-Te lo he dicho.-dijo JB, mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa triunfante. Quinn soltó un pequeño gruñido, agarró a Rachel de una mano y la acercó a ella, con la otra agarró su rostro y la besó con amor y devoción, segundos más tardes se separan.

-Esto…tiene…que…acabar.-dijo Rachel intentando armar un frase coherente, el beso que recibió desconectó su cerebro.-Debéis de dejar…de pelear por quien…besa mejor.-dijo tajante recuperando la respiración, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ok. Nada de guerra, ¿ok?-dijo JB mientras acercaba su mano a Quinn, para que la estrechara, esta segundos más tarde lo hizo con una sonrisa.-Esperad, ¿está cantando, "Angels"?-indagó JB después de soltar la mano de Quinn e intentando saber si estaba en lo cierto.

-Si, eso creo, ¿por?-indagó Cris.

-Me tengo que ir, vuelvo en un rato.-dijo JB y se marchó corriendo, dejando a Quinn, Rachel y Cris confundidas.

Juanes terminó de cantar la canción de "A dios le pido" unos minutos después de que JB se vaya y quiso añadir unas palabras.

-Buenas noches, a todos, gracias por venir. Felicidades chicas, el amor es lo mejor que hay.-dijo sonriendo.-Bueno, yo tengo que irnme ya, pero quisiera decir una cosa antes. Hay aquí una chica muy especial, preciosa, lista, divertida, sexy y que tiene enamorada como loca a cierta chica, esta canción te la canta ella y es para ti, esperero te guste, Cristal y disfruta.-Cris al escuchar esto dejó de hablar con Quinn y Rachel y centró su atención en el escenario, viendo como JB subía en el, le dio a Jessica Simpson un beso en la mejilla y este se fue. Los músicos empezaban a tocar los primeros acordes de "Me Enamora" by Juanes, JB no dejó de mirar a Cris todo el tiempo y empezó a cantar:

-_Cada blanco de mi mente_

_Se vuelve color con verte_

_Y el deseo de tenerte,_

_Es más fuerte, es más fuerte_

_Solo quiero que me lleves_

_De tu mano por la senda,_

_Y atravesar el bosque_

_Que divide nuestras vidas._

Cris miraba al escenario con una sonrisa boba, Quinn, Rachel y Brittany estaban encantadas con lo romántica que era JB. Hiram le espetó divertido a Leroy : "Ey ha salido mucho a ti".

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti._

_Me enamora_

_Que me ames con tu boca_

_Me enamora_

_Que me lleves hasta el cielo._

_Me enamora_

_Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora_

_Las esperanza de mis ojos_

_Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido_

_Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino_

_De cenizas que se van (ohhh)_

_Volando con el viento._

_Yo no se si te merezco_

_Solo sé que aun deseo_

_Que le des luz a mi vida_

_En los días de neblina._

_Debe ser miel en mis labios_

_Te lo digo bien despacio._

_Todo el resto de mis días_

_Quiero ser tu compañía._

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti._

JB miraba a Cris con una sonrisa cómplice, Santana veía esto, riéndose, después de todo le gustaba lo romántico aunque nunca lo admitiera.

_Me enamora_

_Que me ames con tu boca_

_Me enamora_

_Que me lleves hasta el cielo._

_Me enamora_

_Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora_

_La esperanza de mis ojos_

_Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido_

_Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino_

_De cenizas que se van (ohh)_

_Me enamora _

_Que me ames con tu boca_

_Me enamora_

_Que me lleves hasta el cielo_

_Me enamora_

_Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora_

_La esperanza de mis ojos_

_Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido_

_Sin ti mi vida es un remolino_

JB se bajó del escenario y se acercó a Cris cantando la última estrofa.

_De cenizas que se van (ohh)_

_Volando con el viento._

JB terminó de cantar muy cerca de Cris mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, no pudo decir nada después de terminar la canción, Cris la besó con amor y todos soltaron al unísono "Awww", por ese momento tan romántico, Santana rodó los ojos.

Después de ese momento tan emotivo, el DJ volvió a poner música, algunos invitados empezaron a bailar entre ellos Brittany y Santana, Quinn y Rachel, JB y Cris se unieron algo más tarde, después de un par de canciones más el DJ pusó música lenta espetando: "Bien ahora bajaremos el ritmo y todos coger a vuestra pareja y bailar estas canciones románticas, jeje." Y ahí estaban:

*Rachel y Quinn*

*Brittany y Santana*

*JB y Cris*

*Kurt y Blaine*

*Sam y Mercedes*

*Leroy y Hiram*. Y algunas que otras más. Todos bailaban con sus parejas muy acaramelados, algunos estaban con sus parejas bailando mirándose a los ojos mu cerca, pero sin besarse, otras estaban más cerca, abrazados y otras estaban "las chicas" de las parejas con la cabeza apoyada en "los chicos" y disfrutando de ese baile romántico y lento. Unas horas más tarde dieron la cena, de pequeños aperitivos y un "camarero", estaba en silla de ruedas, que "empezaba" su turno ahora, se acercó con una bandeja cerca de algunos invitados entre ellos, Brittany y Rachel, pero no se dieron cuenta del camarero estaban muy entretenidas viendo la barriga de la rubia, cogieron un aperitivo y el chico de silla de ruedas sonrío malévolamente y antes de poder alejarse de las dos chicas, Quinn, Santana y JB se percataron de su presencia y corrieron a detener a las chicas, para que no se comieran esos aperitivos, quien sabe si le a puesto algo y así era, un invitado comió de esos aperitivos que "exclusivamente" repartía el chico de la silla de ruedas se desmayó y su pareja lo acompañó al hospital. JB pudo llegar a tiempo, con Quinn, ambas les quitaron el aperitivo de las manos y casi bocas de Brittany y Rachel, que las miraron confundidas, el chico de silla de ruedas se alteró y sacó un pistola apuntando a JB.

-Estoy harto de ti, muere ya.-dijo al tiempo de levantarse de la silla y estar de pie, no era ya invalido.-Que disfrutes en el infierno. Dijo para intentar apretar el gatillo, pero Jacke forcejeó con él para que no disparara a JB, entre tanto forcejeó la pistola se disparó, Jacke llamó a unos agentes, para detener a Artie, que lo golpeó enfurecido y el chico se desplomó en el suelo y a una ambulancia, el disparo le llegó a Rachel, haciendo que Quinn quisiera matarlo, pero Jacke se lo impidió, Quinn se acercó a Rachel que estaba tirada en el suelo, todos los invitados estaban estáticos viendo la escena muy cerca, no sabían que hacer, Quinn se arrodilló a su lado y le agarró el rostro.-No te me vallas, por favor.-dijo mientras lloraba.

JB aun sabiendo que Artie ya estaba en el suelo, lo golpeó con furia, hasta dejarlo inconsciente, siguió dándole algunos golpes más, pero Cris la separó de él y la abrazo, JB se agarró de Cris muy fuertemente, pero sin lastimarla.

Brittany se acercó a Rachel y besó su mejilla agarrándole la mano, Santana se acercó a Rachel, también, pero agarró el hombro de Quinn en señal de apoyo. Hiram y Leroy reaccionaron, junto con Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes y Judy que se acercaron a consolar a Quinn y JB. Minutos más tarde llegó la ambulancia, seguida por la patrulla que se llevo a Artie a la cárcel, los médicos de la ambulancia recogieron a Rachel y la metieron en la ambulancia lo más rápido que podían, Quinn, JB y Leroy fueron en la ambulancia, los demás invitados cogieron sus coches y siguieron la ambulancia. Minutos más tarde llegaron al hospital a la vez, vieron a JB, Leroy y a Quinn ir a la sala de espera y los acompañaron, Hiram abrazaba a su marido, Cris a JB, Quinn salió a fumarse un cigarrillo no podía con esa angustia, Santana la siguió, viendo como era consolada su bailarina por Judy.

-Tranquila, se pondrá bien, no te preocupes.-dijo antes de abrazar a su amiga, mientras Quinn lloraba desconsoladamente y se aferraba a ella.

-Eso espero, si no, te juro que mataré a Abrams, con mis propias manos.-dijo con enojo, pero sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer. Minutos más tarde, Quinn ya estaba más calmada y entraron a la sala de espera, segundos más tarde una enfermera llegaba.

-Hola, ¿Quinn Fabray?-indagó la enfermera cuando ya estaba dentro.

-Soy yo.-dijo la fotógrafa al tiempo de levantarse de su asiente y acercarse a la enfermera.

-Acompáñeme, por favor.-dijo la enfermera, Quinn la siguió, los demás se quedaron en los asientos angustiados, entre ellos JB que no duró mucho tiempo sentada y se levantó, se apoyó en la pared con agonía.

Quinn siguió a la enfermera y llegaron a una habitación.

-Entre, su esposa la espera.-dijo esto y se fue. Quinn abrió la puerta, viendo que Rachel estaba acostada en la cama, con cara de dolor, pero consciente, Quinn se acercó hasta estar a su lado y le agarró la mano, Rachel abrió los ojos y vio a Quinn, que soltaba una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Hola, amor, ¿cómo estas?-indagó Quinn acariciándole la mejilla.

-Me duele el abdomen.-dijo mientras con su mano libre se la colocó en la zona adolorida. Quinn se acercó al rostro de su esposa y la besó lentamente, Rachel correspondió el beso y agarró el rostro de Quinn, segundos más tarde se separaron.

-Iré a avisar a los demás.-dijo antes de besar la frente de su diva y salir de la habitación. Llegó a la sala y todos la miraron.

-Esta bien.-dijo feliz y JB se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Quinn comprendió y correspondió al abrazo, segundos más tarde se separaron y Quinn le dijo a todos que la acompañaran y así lo hicieron. Todos llegaron a la habitación de la morocha y sonrieron al verla bien. Uno a uno se fueron acercando y le dieron un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente o mejilla, se despidieron y se fueron, después de todo ya era bastante tarde y dijeron que llamarían al día siguiente para preguntar por ella. JB le dio un largo abrazo a Rachel, mientras le decía en el oído:

-Casi muero, nunca me lo podré perdonar.-dijo esto y beso la frente de Rachel, se despidió de Quinn y ella y Cris se fueron, dejando a solas a Quinn y Rachel.

-Piensa que es su culpa.-dijo triste Rachel.

-¿Qué?-indagó Quinn.

-JB piensa que esto fue su culpa.-repitió Rachel, algunas lágrimas le empezaron a salir de los ojos. Quinn se acercó a ella y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Ey, no es su culpa y no llores, por favor.-dijo Quinn antes de darle un dulce beso a Rachel. Pasaron la noche tranquilas en el hospital. Dos días más tarde salieron y se marcharon a su casa a descansar en dos días era su luna de miel.

NA: Hola, puede que sea corto, pero el próximo capítulo será más largo y será solo Faberry. Espero os haya gustado, besos, Love-Nigth.


	13. 10 Luna de Miel

Capítulo 10- Luna de Miel.

Ya habían pasado esos dos días en los que Rachel tuvo que descansar en casa, Quinn no se había despegado de su esposa en ningún momento, recordando a cada segundo lo estúpida que fue al no evitar lo que le pasó a Rachel.

Rachel estaba como nueva y no le había quedado ninguna secuela en el cuerpo por la bala.

CASA DIVA Y FOTÓGRAFA 12:11AM

-Amor, venga que tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto en menos de media hora, si no nos hubiéramos acostado anoche tarde, no nos hubiésemos despertado tan tarde. ¡Vamos¡-decía Quinn en la puerta del departamento con las maletas, esperando que Rachel saliera y así cerrar, el taxi les estaba esperando abajo.

-Ya voy, dios, que impaciente.-decía Rachel al cerrar la puerta. Después de decir esto Quinn se acercó a ella y la abrazo por detrás besándole el cuello, después de unos segundos con los besos, Quinn poso su boca cerca del oído de su esposa.

-Si, soy impaciente, estoy impaciente por llegar a California y disfrutar de mi preciosa mujer.-dijo en el oído de la morocha muy dulcemente, pero a la vez sexy. Dicho esto la giró suavemente y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Rachel en todo momento disfrutó del contacto con su esposa. Segundos más tarde se separaron con una sonrisa feliz, cogieron las maletas y se dirigieron al taxi.

En el camino al aeropuerto estuvieron con muchos mimos, el taxista veía esto y a veces perdía el control del vehículo, pero rápidamente conseguía el control de nuevo, las chicas al percatarse de que el taxista miraba mucho decidieron seguir con esos mimos en otro momento. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo. Llegaron al aeropuerto en veinte minutos. Esperaron a que su vuelo saliera, las llamaron y subieron tranquilas.

El avión ya estaba en el aire y Quinn se preguntaba algo:

-Oye, amor, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Hudson había venido a la ciudad?-indagó Quinn mirando a Rachel demostrando celos y algo de molestia, Rachel se puso nerviosa.

-Eh…pues…yo…-balbuceaba, no podía formar una frase coherente.-Mira, Quinn, no quise decírtelo porque no quería problemas y no me refiero respecto a mí, si no problemas en general, mira como se pusieron JB y Santana cuando lo vieron en la ceremonia.-explicó Rachel.

Quinn no dijo nada, soltó un largo suspiro con fastidio, beso la frente de su esposa y se fue al baño. Minutos más tarde Quinn regresó y vio a Rachel con los auriculares puestos y dormida, Quinn sonrió viendo a la mujer de su vida así de bella, le quitó los auriculares con cuidado y se acomodó en su asiento, minutos más tarde se quedo dormida. El resto del vuelo estuvieron descansando, sobretodo Quinn, que estuvo la anterior noche observando a su esposa dormir.

-Señoras y señores, les informamos que en unos instantes estaremos en el aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, les damos las gracias por confiar en nuestra compañía y esperamos haya sido de su agrado y vuelvan a viajar en nuestras compañías, gracias.-dijo una azafata por el altavoz del avión, despertando así a las chicas. Bajaron del avión y no mediaron palabras ninguna de ellas, Rachel pensó que Quinn seguía enfadada. Llegaron al hotel y subieron a su habitación. Quinn dejó las maletas cerca del armario, donde no estorbaban y se sentó en la cama, Rachel estalló.

-¡¿No me vas a dirigir la palabra en todo el viaje?¡-dijo Rachel cabreada, Quinn la miró sorprendida, no se esperaba esas palabras de la diva. Rachel después de segundos esperando por una respuesta que nunca vino se fue al balcón. Quinn salió de su trance, en el cual le había metido la diva por tal palabras escuchadas, se levantó de la cama y se acercó con cuidado a la morocha, abrazándola por detrás con amor, Rachel al principio quiso apartarla, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, después de todo era su luna de miel, no quería estar enfadada con su rubia.

-Tendrías que entenderme. Tu no me has dicho nada y Hudson apareció en la ceremonia creyendo que era él, el que se casaba contigo, ¿no sabes la rabia que me dio al verlo ahí delante con su arrogancia, diciendo ser el que se casaba contigo?-dijo la ex – cheerio suavemente a su esposa.

Rachel suspiro y se giró, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la fotógrafa, que tan solo la miraba con amor.

-Lo siento. Se que debí decírtelo, pero no quería que a unos días de la boda te preocuparas de buscarlo o no, que tan solo pensaras en nosotras.-dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos, acto seguido la besó con mucho amor y devoción, Quinn correspondió el beso. Después de minutos disfrutando los labios de su esposa, separaron sus labios uniendo sus frentes, sin abrir los ojos.

-Te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti.-dijo Quinn separando su frente de la de Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo y no sabes el tiempo que llevo muriendo por ti.-dijo Rachel, iba a continuar, pero la fotógrafa la beso lentamente, Rachel pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de su rubia, pidiendo permiso, la rubia se le cedió y así empezando sus lenguas una lucha por el control, mientras seguían besándose, Quinn llevó a la morocha dentro y la acostó lentamente en la cama sin separarse y se colocó encima. Quinn bajó de los labios al cuello de la morocha, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, cuando lo consiguió se la quitó lentamente y la tiró al suelo, Rachel le quitó la camiseta a Quinn y sin que se pudiera dar cuenta la rubia, le empezó a quitar el pantalón, Quinn cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en ropa interior, pero no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo con la ropa que le quedaba a Rachel. Ambas disfrutaban de los besos de su esposa, sus caricias suaves y delicadas, Quinn bajó a los pechos de su diva y los beso y acarició, provocando así gemidos débiles de la diva, bajo besando el muy bien formado abdomen, poco a poco fue deslizando el coqueto tanga negro que llevaba la más baja y besó el interior de los muslos, muy cerca de la zona intima de la morocha, sintiendo la humedad y calor que había en la zona, subió hasta ponerse a la altura de Rachel y la besó con devoción y amor, mientras acariciaba su zona íntima, provocando así gemidos cada vez más fuertes de parte de la diva, esta entre gemido y caricias pudo quitar la ropa interior de debajo de su rubia y comprobó que estaba más mojada que ella misma, Quinn se paró sus labios mirando a la diva con amor, con cuidado metió dos dedos dentro de la morocha e impuso un ritmo que las caderas de la más pequeña siguieron, segundos más tarde Rachel agarró el rostro de la fotógrafa y la beso, con la mano libre metió dos dedos dentro de la rubia, siguiendo el ritmo que esta imponía dentro de ella, ambas estaban disfrutando haciendo el amor con su amor, después de unos minutos ambas sentían que las entradas y salidas de sus dedos eran más difíciles, síntoma de que estaban cerca del clímax, aceleraron el ritmo, Quinn separó sus labios de los de Rachel y apoyó su frente en la de ella, disfrutando de esos últimos instantes, segundos más tardes ambas llegaron al clímax escapando un sonoro gemido, que callaron con un dulce beso. Quinn se acomodó al lado de la morocha, intentando ambas recuperar las respiraciones, un par de minutos pasaron y pudieron recuperar la respiración normal, se miraron y sonrieron, se besaron demostrando todo su amor.

-Ey, ¿qué te parece si bajamos a la playa y así comemos?-indagó la morocha después de separarse, Quinn la miró frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Con una condición.-dijo Quinn viendo como su esposa atendía a lo que decía.-Tendrás que bailar conmigo esta noche.-dijo Quinn en el oído de su diva.

-Será un verdadero placer.-contestó la diva y la besó. Quince minutos pasaron y ya estaban listas para bajar a la playa con sus bikinis puestos. En la playa disfrutaron ambas de la comida. Se pusieron a tomar un poco de sol, después de todo estaban en la playa, tenían que aprovechar esos quince días en la playa. Minutos más tarde, un chico de esos que se cuidan tan solo para ligar y que tenían siempre en mente frases buenas para ligar, se les acercó.

-Espero no te hayas echo daño al caer del cielo, porque eres el ángel de mi sueño.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa superficial mirando a Quinn.

Rachel al verlo se puso muy celosa, pero prefirió no entrometerse por ahora, Quinn lo miró y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Espera, te pondré crema en la espalda para que no te quemes.-dijo el chico acercándose más a Quinn, Rachel no soportó más.

-Ey, tipejo, aléjate de ella si no quieres que te golpee.-dijo sentándose Rachel en la hamaca mirando con enojo al chico.

-Ey, no te pongas celosa, la rubias son más fáciles de convencer, no te lo tomes a mal.-dijo el chico muy tranquila mirando a Rachel, como si no estuviera Quinn delante.

-Perdona, pero te estoy oyendo, si intentas ligar conmigo, no has empezando con buen pie, al insultarme.-dijo Quinn molesta.

-Oh, perdona, ¿que te parece si te enseño lo "bueno" que soy ligando?-indagó el chico con soberbia.

-Te lo advierto por última vez, aléjate de mi esposa o te pateo el culo.-el chico al escuchar "esposa" se quedo blanco, segundos más tarde reacciono.

-Que desperdicio, yo te podría enseñar, que puedes disfrutar con los chicos, rubia.-dijo el chico sonriéndole a Quinn.

-Lárgate y no hagas más el ridículo.-dijo Quinn fastidiada por el chico.

-¿Te vas por las buenas o por las malas?-dijo Rachel bastante alterada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Me parece a mi, que por las malas, por tu parte no será un problema, jaja.-dijo burlándose el chico. Quinn se alteró y le pegó un buen gancho.

-Vuelve a insultarla y te daré donde más te duele, ¿entendido?-dijo muy cabreada porque el chico insultó a Rachel, que le insulte a ella, vale, pero a Rachel la ponía de una mala leche, que era mejor estar a cien metros de ella, si era la persona que ha insultado a Rachel. El chico sorprendido se fue, con cara de fastidio y dolor, ese gancho le dolió bastante. Quinn se giró a ver a Rachel, pero esta se había levantado y fue al agua, Quinn la siguió para saber como estaba. Entraron al agua y Quinn pudo coger a Rachel.

-Ey, amor, ¿estas bien?, olvídate de ese estúpido.-dijo preocupada.

-Esto me pasa por enamorarme de ti. Me molesta que la gente se te acerque, normal con lo sexy que estas.-dijo Rachel entre molesta y divertida.

-Asi que, ¿te parece qué estoy sexy, eh?-dijo divertida Quinn, mientras sonreía de medio lado al tiempo de acercarse a la morocha, que se sonrojó al tener a la rubia tan cerca.

-¿Aún te pongo nerviosa al estar cerca?-dijo en tono seductor Quinn al oído de su acompañante. Esta tan solo se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. La rubia no dijo nada más y agarró a su diva por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, esta rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de su rubia, esta al sentir los brazos de su diva en el cuello la besó con amor. Unos instantes pasaron, se separaron sonriendo, empezaron a jugar por el agua. Entre tantas risas y tonterías, se cansaron y salieron del agua para secarse, tanto tiempo estuvieron en el agua que tenían frio. Subieron a la habitación y se vistieron para visitar lugares de la ciudad, la mayoría de ellos los de la lista que les hizo JB, los que a JB más les gustaba y como ella conocía muy bien esa ciudad siguieron al pie de la letra la lista. Pasaron varias horas visitando lugares conocidos y disfrutando de las vistas, agradeciéndole a JB mentalmente el decirles esos lugares tan "maravillosos". Ya eran las 19:43pm y estaban exhaustas, decidieron volver al hotel, pero Quinn intentó entretener a Rachel para poder hablar con el mismo botones que las atendió con las maletas cuando llegaron, para saber si había echo lo que ella le pidió, este se encontraba detrás del mostrador que antes de que Quinn le preguntará dijo:

-Señorita, su romanticismo esta listo.-dijo esto y le guiñó un ojo sonriendo. Quinn le dio las gracias y se fue a buscar a su morocha que estaba curioseando algunas revistas.

-Vamos, amor.-dijo Quinn al estar al lado de la diva.

-¿Qué tramas, Fabray?-indagó divertida la diva cuando ya estaban en el ascensor. En él había una pareja de ancianos que miraron mal a la rubia, esta fulminó con la mirada a Rachel, que solo sonreía.

-No se preocupen, mi mujer no es una lunática.-dijo la diva riéndose mirando a los ancianos, después de esto recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de la rubia, que provocó que Rachel se riera más. Los ancianos no entendieron eso, cuando llegaron al piso de los ancianos salieron mirando a ambas temerosos, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron ambas chicas soltaron en carcajadas.

-Te odio, mira como me miraban esos señores.-dijo divertida la rubia.

-Bueno, si no fuera a veces mala, no te pondría tanto.-dijo la diva riéndose de su comentario, al calmarse un poco le guiñó el ojo, a esto la rubia negaba con la cabeza mientras reía. Llegaron a su planta y se dirigieron a su habitación, al abrir la puerta la morocha se quedo boquiabierta con lo que vió:

Un camino de pétalos de rosas hacia la cama, en ella un gran corazón de pétalos, todo esto rodeado de velas encendidas y en la mesa de noche había una cubitera con champagne con dos copas, la morocha después de ver todo esto se giro a ver a su esposa, que se había quedado en la puerta sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta?-indagó la rubia, bajando el toque de luz a uno más suave, haciendo que la habitación tuviera más romanticismo. Antes de que la morocha pudiera contestar, llamaron a la puerta Quinn abrió y el mismo botones de antes, trajo un carro con comida, le guiñó un ojo a Quinn y se marchó por donde vino, Quinn cerró la puerta y miró a su morocha que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?, ¿crees qué por ser esposa, voy a dejar mi lado romántico? Pues estas muy equivocada.-dijo la rubia sonriente al tiempo que se acercaba a la morocha.

-Esto es precioso y te lo recompensare.-dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante, esta la agarró de la cintura.

-Oh, si, claro que lo harás.-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa bastante pícara. Se besaron dulcemente durante unos instantes, después se separaron y se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

-No me digas que hay de cenar chuletón.-dijo divertida la diva.

-Perdona, yo no soy Idiota Hudson, por si no lo sabías.-dijo Quinn que fingía estar ofendida. Rachel tan solo río, cenaron una ensalada y el plato favorito de la morocha "Rollitos de primavera", a la fotógrafa no le desagrada, simplemente es un plato más de los que disfruta y más si hace feliz a su esposa. Terminaron de comer y Quinn subió la música, se levantó y le tendió una mano a la diva, que aceptó gustosa, empezaron a bailar el vals, canción que casualmente habían bailado en la rara boda que tuvieron, abrazadas, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, ambas tenían los ojos cerrados bailando al son de la canción. No podían pedir más, eran felices, pero a la vez añoraban a sus amigos y familiares, pero todo no se puede tener a la vez y menos si quieres mezclar romanticismo con tu pareja y disfrutar de la compañía de tus amigos, aunque fuera todos en pareja, hay cosas que solo a solas se pueden hacer, como el momento romántico. Siguieron bailando y disfrutando de ese momento no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era. Al darse cuenta de que eran las 21:45pm, empezaron a besarse lentamente, empezó siendo un beso inocente, pero poco a poco se fue profundizando, disfrutando de los labios y boca de su esposa, Quinn deslizó su mano dentro de la blusa de la diva, quien se le erizo la piel al contacto, la rubia sonrío en el beso, lentamente la rubia le fue quitando la blusa a su acompañante, que esta a su vez hacia lo mismo, poco a poco se quitaban la ropa, disfrutando de sus lentas caricias y besos con amor, la rubia llevo a su morocha a la cama y la acostó lentamente. Cada una degustaba el cuerpo de su amor, en un movimiento rápido la más baja se puso encima a horcadas de la rubia y besó desde sus labios hasta su abdomen con amor y devoción, acto seguido se sentó encima de la rubia y la miro con lujuria y con amor, sobretodo amor. La rubia se sentó dejando la diva encima de ella, besándola, mientras la diva movía sus caderas, haciendo así fricción con sus sexos, ambas disfrutaban del contacto, que lograba que soltaran gemidos, que cada vez eran más fuertes. Minutos más tarde, ambas llegaron al clímax, soltando así un fuerte grito de placer, que no intentaron reprimir. Rachel aun sentada encima de Quinn apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de esta con los ojos cerrado, esta tan solo tenía los ojos cerrados abrazando a la diva encima de ella, intentando recuperar ambas la respiración, segundos más tarde, Quinn se acostó con cuidado en la cama dejando aun encima a Rachel. Rachel daba besos fugaces por todo el rostro de la fotógrafa. Minutos más tarde ambas se quedaron dormidas una abrazada a la otra.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LAS 10:30am

Una perezosa morena se despertaba, al abrir del todo sus ojos intento levantarse, pero un brazo delicado, pero a la vez fuerte se lo impedía, miro a la persona perteneciente de ese brazo y sonrío feliz.

-Eres tan perfecta.-dijo la diva en un susurro y besó delicadamente la frente de su "dormida" rubia, quitó lentamente el brazo de su acompañante, pero esta la rodeó de nuevo con su brazo acercándola más a su cuerpo, la diva empezó a reír levemente.

-Pensé que estabas dormida, bebé-dijo la diva al tiempo de quitar la distancia entre sus rostros y darle un casto beso, al separarse la rubia sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-Lo estaba, pero desde hace unos minutos he estado disfrutando de una hermosa vista.-dijo Quinn, después acercó de nuevo a la morocha para besarla más apasionadamente. La diva rompió el beso.

-Venga, vamos a vestirnos y dar una vuelta por el barrio donde vivía JB, que me hace ilusión.-dijo la diva levantándose de la cama, cogió una toalla y antes de entrar en el baño, se detuvo, miró a la rubia que ya estaba de pie.-Ah y no me quiero parecer a cierta latina, que solo quiere estar en la cama con su bailarina.-dijo divertida la morocha al tiempo de entra al baño, cerró la puerta y cuando ya estaba dentro de la bañera mojándose con la turbia agua, sintió un cuerpo de tras de ella, se giró bruscamente, no se esperaba la presencia de ese cuerpo.

-Ey, me has asustado, además la ducha es lo mismo.-dijo creyendo saber lo que quería hacer su esposa.

-Ey, tranquila, tan solo quiero ducharme con mi esposa, ¿no puedo?-indagó la rubia.

-¿Seguro?-indagó la diva no creyéndose mucho lo que le dijo su esposa.

-Me conoces, no soy como ella, ni como tu hermana.-dijo la rubia algo ofendida y divertida con lo último dicho. Se ducharon juntas, se vistieron y salieron del hotel al coger un taxi, le dijeron la dirección del barrio de JB. Llegaron en unos minutos y bajaron del taxi.

-Whow, menudo barrio.-dijeron al unísono las chicas al ver ese barrio, no era exactamente un barrio, era una barriada residencial, con grandes parques con columpios y mesas bien colocadas, casas grandes y algunos edificios, con comisaria, supermercado y bomberos, hasta tenía unas tiendas de tecnologías. Se quedaron impactadas, JB dijo que era un barrio normal, con pocas cosas, pero tenía muchas cosas, y las edificaciones eran bonitas tanto de diseño como de color y los parques eran verdes con árboles dispersados, menuda vista, ahora entendían porque le gustaba y le sigue gustando a JB el barrio. Entraron a la barriada y estuvieron mirando todo, cada detalle, todo, era tan bello, que daban ganas de vivir allí. Estuvieron andando varios minutos, mirando todo lo que podían, sorprendiéndose cada vez más, se cansaron de tantas vueltas que dieron, así se sentaron en una de las bancas de los tantos bellos parque que había.

-Dios, JB, dijo que tan solo era un barrio, pues menudo barrio.-dijo la diva asombrada.

-Ajam.-afirmó la rubia, dado que todavía estaba poniendo en funcionamiento su cerebro, al ver tan solo la entrada su cerebro se desconectó. La diva se reía silenciosamente. Minutos más tarde la diva ve a lo lejos una señora de unos cuarenta y siete años, mas o menos, igual que sus padres.

-Ey, bebé, ¿ese no es Finn?-indagó la diva, preocupada por la reacción de su esposa.

-¿Cómo?-dijo mirando donde señalaba la diva.-Oh, yo me lo cargo.-dijo levantándose con furia y dirigiéndose al chico, seguida por la diva que intentaba detenerla, pero cuando le quedaban pocos metros del chico, vieron que estaba acompañado de un hombre y este lo estaba besando, muy dulcemente, mientras le agarraba la mano y Finn no intentaba apartarlo. Las chicas se detuvieron al ver tal escena, la rubia respiro hondo y se acercó a los dos chicos, la diva la siguió no sabiendo que quería hacer su esposa.

-Rach, sígueme el rollo, quiero saber que pasa aquí.-dijo Quinn antes de estar cerca de los chicos, Rachel tan solo asintió, ella también quería saber que pasaba.

-Ey, ¿Finn?, cuanto tiempo.-dijo la rubia la estar cerca de ellos con una falsa sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Finn y al que lo estaba besando.

-Cariño, ¿quiénes son?-indagó el chico al lado de Finn, que quedo pálido.

-¿Cariño?-susurró Quinn al oído de Rachel, para que no la escucharan.

-Yo soy, Rachel Barbra Berry, amiga de la escuela de Finn, un gusto.-dijo amable la diva al tiempo de extender su mano al chico desconocido, que sonrió con el gesto de la diva y estrechó su mano con la de la diva.

-Soy Peter Looper, encantado.-dijo después de soltar la mano de la diva y mirando a Quinn.

-Yo soy Quinn Lucy Fabray, igualmente.-dijo la rubia estrechando su mano con la del chico.

-Y, mm, ¿estáis saliendo?-indagó la diva para entablar una conversación.

-No, eso fue hace un año, ahora estamos casados.-dijo sonriente Peter.

-¡¿QUÉ?¡-dijeron al unísono las chicas, sorprendidas de tal información.

-Espera, ¿estas casado y con un hombre y viniste a nuestra boda "creyendo" que eras tu el que se casaba con Rachel?-indagó furiosa la rubia.

-¿Qué?-dijo Peter mirando enfadado a Finn.

-Bebé…yo…esto…-dijo nervioso Finn, no sabiendo que decir.

-No, es que no comprendo, nos hemos casado, ¿lo escuchas?, casados y ¿vas a la boda de estas chicas diciendo que tu eres el que se va a casar?-indaga confundido Peter.

-Bueno, yo te puedo explicar…-iba a seguir pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-Si eso, explica, que nadie lo entiende.-dijo la rubia enfadada y alterada.

-Bebé, tranquila.-dijo la diva para tranquilizarla.

-Mira, no me importa que explicación tengas, quiero el divorcio y olvídate de mi.-dijo cabreado Peter, dijo esto y golpeó fuertemente a Finn en el rostro varias veces, acto seguido se fue.

-Mierda, gracias chicas, gracias por haberme echo esto.-dijo irónico Finn, sangrando, Peter era algo más bajo que Finn, pero tenía buen gancho.

-Mira, te voy a dar lo que no te di el día de la boda.-dijo más que cabreada Quinn al tiempo de acercarse a Finn, al haberlo cogido desprevenido, le pudo asestar varios golpes y tirarlo al suelo sangrando, bastante más que antes.-Y da "gracias".-dijo la rubia haciendo comillas en "gracias".-De que no te he dado lo que tantos años he deseado darte.-dijo muy alterada Quinn marchándose, Rachel mira por última vez a Finn con desprecio y sigue a su esposa.

Pidieron un taxi y llegaron al hotel, subieron a la habitación y Quinn se sentó en la cama con furia, Rachel se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora lo entiendo.-dijo pensativa Rachel, pero más para si misma que para Quinn.

-¿Qué entiendes, Rachel, por qué yo no entiendo nada?-dijo la rubia mirándola.

-Bueno, el día anterior a la boda, fui como sabes a hablar con el encargado del restaurante para que ponga una discoteca en otra sala y así tuviéramos más espacio para bailar y todo eso con mi hermana, ¿no?-dijo la diva que vio como la rubia asintió y siguió hablando.-Bueno pues me dijo algo que no entendí en ese momento hasta ahora…-dijo mientras empezaba a explicar lo que habló con su hermana ese día…

FLASH BACK EN EL COCHE DE LA DIVA CAMINO AL RESTAURANTE

-Rach, no finjas más, te vi el otro día con el idiota de Hudson, hablando y como intentó besarte y no me cabreó bastante que apareciera en la ceremonia con ese aire de superioridad y además engañando a la gente.-dijo JB algo alterada.

-¿Cómo dices?-indagó no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería JB.

-Mira, como sabes tengo amigos en mi antiguo barrio de L.A, ¿no?-dijo JB viendo como su acompañante asentía y continuo con lo que estaba diciendo.-Bien, pues uno de mis mejores amigos que sigo teniendo contacto con él se casó hace un año, me invitó a la boda, pero no pude por temas de trabajo como sabes, pues…-iba a continuar pero la diva la interrumpió.

-Espera, no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver con Finn?-indagó la diva sin entender nada.

-Rachel, deja un momento de ser diva y escúchame, por favor.-recibió como respuesta un resoplo de frustración por parte de la diva y continuó.-Él se casó con un hombre y ese hombre es el idiota de Hudson…-iba a continuar, pero de nuevo la interrumpió la diva, alterándola algo más de lo que ya esta.

-¿Qué dices?, Finn no es gay.-dijo convencida en su afirmación la diva.

-Rachel te lo juro, en la invitación venía los nombres de los novios y ahí estaba el de Hudson y después me envió unas fotos de la boda por e-mail y los vi a los dos, vestidos de gala, con besos, felices, o al menos eso es lo que se ve en las fotos. Rach, Finn Hudson es una maldita morsa gay, acéptalo, bueno a no ser que sigas sintiendo algo por él.-dijo algo pensativa JB.

-Que tonterías dices, jamás sentí algo por él, tan solo salí con él para intentar olvidar a Quinn, pero me di cuenta de que eso no iba a funciona, él es un idiota y lo sé, el día que intentó ser mi primera vez, me puso de cenar un chuletón, sabiendo que soy vegetariana, pero no es gay.-explicó la diva.

-Joder, Rachel, soy tu hermana y no me crees. ¿Sabes qué?, haz lo que quieras, pero que sepas que yo siempre te he dicho la verdad y nunca te he mentido.-dijo cabreada JB.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Me arrepiento por no haberla creído. Mierda, estuvo cabreada conmigo todo el tiempo, aunque se preocupo de mi cuando recibí el disparo, después de todo es mi hermana, pero estaba muy cabreada conmigo, aun lo esta, espero que pueda perdonarme.-dijo la diva al terminar de explicar su relato.

-Pues deberías de haberla creído, después de todo, nunca te mintió y desde siempre te trató como su hermana, no actuó con frialdad sin conocerte.-dijo Quinn convencida de sus palabras a la diva, esta bajó la mirada triste espetando un "lo se" con la voz quebrada y empezando a llorar.-Eh, eh, no llores, amor, seguro que te perdonará, te quiere, no te pongas así amor.-dijo la rubia al tiempo de abrazarla e intentar que no llorara, pero fue en vano, la diva sollozó en su cuerpo. Quinn después de unos minutos abrazando a la diva, se separó para mirarla a la cara, posó su mano en el mentón de la morocha y levantó su rostro delicadamente.-No llores amor, me duele verte así.-dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con delicadeza, le dio un pequeño, pero dulce beso en los labios y otro en la frente, recordando algo que tal vez la pondría de mejor humor.-Oye , Rach, ¿es verdad lo qué le dijiste a tu hermana ese día, que solo saliste con Hudson para intentar olvidarte de mí?-indagó la rubia, medio sonriente.

-Si, me enamoré de ti al escuchar por primera vez tu voz y me enamoraste más cuando te escuche cantar, con tu dulce voz, en ese momento supe que era lesbiana, pero nunca pensé que te fueras a fijar en mi.-dijo medio sonriente la diva.

-Pues ahí te equivocaste, me robaste mi corazón con una simple mirada.-dijo feliz la rubia al tiempo de acercarse y besarla dulcemente.- Te amo.- dijo al separarse.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo feliz la diva y la besó, fue un dulce beso, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno más profundo, empezaron a quitarse la ropa lentamente, besando cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa, minutos más tarde las dos tenían dos dedos dentro de la otra, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que los dedos, aceleraron el ritmo cuando notaron que las paredes de la otra impedían las entradas y salidas de sus dedos, segundos más tarde llegaron al clímax soltando un buen sonoro gemido, se tumbaron en la cama una al lado de la otra, sonriéndose intentando llevar sus respiraciones normalmente.

-Te amo, amor.-dijo la rubia después de conseguir su respiración normal, sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos, mirada que correspondía la diva.

-Te amo, bebé.-dijo la diva y la beso dulcemente, al separarse, unieron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi vida entera eres tu.-dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla de su acompañante sin separare ni abrir lo ojos, la diva agarró con delicadeza la mano de la fotógrafa y la beso dulcemente, después le dio un casto beso a la rubia en los labios.

-Sin ti me muero.-dijo la diva al separar sus labios de los de la rubia, que sonrió y le dio otro beso lleno de amor a la diva, al separarse entrelazaron sus manos, abrazándose, unos instantes pasaron y quedaron profundamente dormidas.

NA: Hola, siento haber tardado en actualizar, no se me ocurría como terminar el capítulo, en fin, espero os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo pondré algo de drama, pero no en la pareja Faberry mayor, quien sabe a que pareja se lo pondré, jeje. Besos, Love-Nigth.


	14. 11 La Familia y Su Amor

Capítulo 11- La Familia y su Amor.

Rachel estuvo los siguientes días pensando en su hermana, pensando como hacer para que la perdonara, había noches que privaba a su esposa de hacer el amor y eso estresaba a la rubia, era su luna de miel y no podía disfrutar de su esposa. Era el penúltimo día de la luna de miel y Quinn ya se estaba estresando bastante, Rachel cada vez era más distante y la rubia ya no sabía que hacer. Eran las 21:06pm.

-Rachel, tenemos que hablar.-dijo Quinn firme viendo como la diva su laptop para atenderla. Se acomodó en la cama y Quinn se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-indagó la diva, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Rachel, lo sabes perfectamente, no finjas.-dijo la rubia algo alterada mirando a la diva que puso cara de preocupación.

-Si, lo se, pero el problema no eres tu, si no yo y lo siento. Me gustaría que lo entendieras.-dijo Rachel acercando una mano a la mejilla de su esposa, que en cuanto sintió la mano de la morocha la apartó.

-Si, dime, porque yo no lo entiendo. Rachel, te importa más tu hermana y su enfado que yo y en este momento lo que te debería importar es disfrutar de esta ciudad, disfrutar y olvidarte de tus problemas. Rachel es nuestra luna de miel y has estado desde los últimos días de la semana pasada y toda esta semana pensando en tu hermana y olvidándote de mí y eso duele.-dijo Quinn con un deje de tristeza.

-Lo se y lo siento, de verdad me arrepiento, pero estoy triste por mi hermana, ella es importante para mí.-dijo Rachel intentando explicar lo que le ocurría.

-¿Y yo no lo soy?-dijo la rubia soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Quinn, claro que lo eres, soy una estúpida, todo lo que me importa lo estropeo.-dijo Rachel y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. La rubia al verla así se acercó y la abrazó fuerte, la diva se aferraba más a ella. Ambas estuvieron unos minutos llorando en el cuerpo de su esposa, no sabían que hacer, lo que si tenían claro es que se aman con todo su corazón y lucharían para que ese amor no muriera.

-Rachel, te pedí matrimonio, porque te amo y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero no te quiero obligar a nada, te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti.-dijo Quinn al separarse de Rachel y mirándola a los ojos. Ambas tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Yo acepté porque no puedo vivir sin ti, a mi familia le pareció precipitado, solo llevábamos unos meses juntas, pero lo aceptaron porque era mi decisión…es mi decisión. Quinn, mi vida esta ligada a ti, te amo.-dijo Rachel, acto seguido la besó con amor y devoción. La rubia correspondió el beso, era un beso apasionado, pero a la vez salado por las últimas lágrimas que se les caían por el rostro.

Rachel le quitó a Quinn la camisa que llevaba, la rubia al ver esto, le quita el vestido que llevaba su diva. Quinn acostó con cuidado a la morena y ella se colocó encima, comenzó a besarle el cuello con amor, mientras acariciaba suavemente el bien formado abdomen de la diva, haciendo que a esta se le erizara la piel, la morena le quitó el short que llevaba la rubia y en un movimiento rápido se colocó encima, la rubia estando a bajo le pudo quitar con facilidad la ropa interior a su acompañante y acarició débilmente la zona íntima, la morena se separó del beso, soltando un pequeño gemido apagado, le quitó la ropa íntima a su acompañante y la volvió a besar, las dos a la vez metieron sus dedos dentro de su acompañante y disfrutaron de esa sensación, durante varios minutos siguieron besándose, moviendo las caderas al ritma que imponían sus dedos. Dejaron de besarse y juntaron sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos en esos últimos instantes que le quedaban, segundos más tarde llegaron al clímax y soltaron un largo gemido que se fue apagando, se dieron un dulce beso, con amor.

-Te amo.-dijo la rubia al separarse.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo la diva dicho esto, se acomodó al lado de su fotógrafa. Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidas. El último día lo pasaron disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, regalándose abrazos cariñosos, besos dulces y miradas con sonrisas cómplices.

Ya era jueves 19:23pm, las dos terminaban de hacer las maletas y fueron al aeropuerto, media hora más tarde la llamaron para que fueran al avión, el viaje fue tranquilo y las chicas simplemente disfrutaban con tener a la persona que aman a su lado.

Viernes 07:23am, ya habían llegado y se fueron a su casa y descansar unas horas.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE

Quinn y Rachel se despertaron a la vez, se dieron un dulce beso, se vistieron y viendo que eran las 15:32pm, fueron a casa de JB y Cris, para hablar y así arreglar las cosas. El viaje fue tranquilo, como de costumbre. Llamaron al timbre, segundos más tarde JB abrió.

-Vaya, por las caras que traéis, no os ha gustado mi ciudad, ¿no?-indagó JB sin ningún apéndice de humor.

-JB, necesitamos hablar contigo, por favor.-dijo la diva, preocupada. Quinn tan solo miraba a JB, esperando que aceptara. JB suspiró y segundos más tarde las dejó pasar.

-¿Quién era, bebé?-indagó Cris, desde el sofá del living, en cuanto vio a su hermana y cuñada entrar por la puerta, las recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa. Unos segundos más tarde, Maxi pasó por el living y saludó contento a las chicas.

-¿De qué queréis hablar?-indagó JB sentada al lado de Cris, seria.

-Lo siento, debí créete, soy estúpida. Vimos a Peter y estaba con Finn, pero después de que Quinn dijera lo que Finn hizo en la boda, le pidió el divorci, le dio un fuerte golpe y se marchó.-explicó la diva intentando disculparse, pero con pena en la voz. JB suspiró mirando a su hermana algo mosca, pero sin estar del todo enfadada, Cris, al igual que Quinn, tan solo se quedaron viendo la escena, no tenían nada que ver en la relación de hermanas que tenían sus novias, esperando que JB perdonará a la morocha.

-Peter me llamó hace unos días y me contó lo que pasó.-dijo JB tranquila y seria.-Rachel, ¿por qué creíste que Hudson jamás se casó con mi amigo?-indagó JB, Quinn atendió a la respuesta de su esposa, le molestaba que defendiera a Finn.

-Pues, porque no veo a Finn con un hombre…-iba a seguir, pero la rubia le interrumpió.

-¿Y con una mujer sí?-indagó Quinn celosa.

-Bueno, si, pero no pienses que lo digo por mí, yo te amo a ti, Quinn, siempre lo hice. Simplemente, me pareció extraño, nada más.-dijo para justificarse.

-Pero aún así, deberías de haber creído a Alex, es tu hermana, te quiere y jamás te ha mentido.-dijo Cris para ponerse a favor de su novia.

-Lo sé y lo siento. JB, por favor, no me gusta que me trates así, te quiero. Haré lo que pidas, con tal de que me perdones.-dijo suplicante Rachel.

-No, no hagas nada.-dijo firme JB, preocupando a Rachel.-Mira, si me prometes que me creerás cuando te diga algo, olvidamos esto.-dijo JB.

-Ok, ¿ya he recuperado a mi hermana, la maravillosa y divertida?-indagó divertida la diva, haciendo reír a las tres presentes.

-Espera, se te ha olvidado, la romántica y cariñosa JB.-dijo divertida Cris, después de haber reído, JB la mira negando con la cabeza, mientas sonreía. Rachel y Quinn se reían de la escena.- ¿Qué? Es cierto.-dijo despreocupada la rubia menor, después de decir esto recibió un beso de su novia, que correspondió con gusto.

-Okey, dejad de decir tantos adjetivos, me pondré roja.-dijo divertida JB.-Y si, ya tienes a tu hermana la maravillosa y divertida.-dijo JB rodando los ojos. Rachel sonrió, se levantó, seguida por JB y ambas se abrazaron, las hermanas Fabray solo sonreían.

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron a comer por el insistir de las dueñas de la casa. Al terminar de comer, las invitadas ayudaron a recoger, cuando terminaron, sonó el timbre, JB fue a abrir y se encontró a la persona que menos se esperó allí.

-¿Te alegras de verme?-dijo un joven de la misma edad de JB, pelo moreno, corto, algo despeinado, unos milímetros más alto que JB y que se mantenía en forma, con ojos celestes, sonriendo.

-¿Brad? ¿Qué haces aquí?-indagó sorprendida por ver al chico delante de ella, este siguió sonriendo y abrazó a JB, sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué pasa no puedo venir a ver a mi buena amiga, ex – novia?-indagó Brad sonriente y tranquilo, al separarse.

-Bueno, no le dije a nadie donde me vine a vivir, excepto a mi madre, Peter y Ana, así que, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-preguntó sin entender JB.

-Me lo dijo Ana, sabía que te echo de menos y me ayudó a localizarte, para volver contigo.-dijo el chico tranquilo al tiempo de acercarse a JB, para intentar besarla, esto lo estaban viendo las otras tres chicas dentro de la casa.

-Brad, ¡Quieto¡-dijo rápidamente JB antes de que el chico pudiera juntar sus labios. El chico le hizo caso y se dio cuenta de que en esa escena tenían público y ladeó un poco la cabeza, haciendo consciente a JB del público, que se giró para mirar quién era.-No malinterpretes las cosas.-dijo JB acercándose a Cris.

-No tranquila, ¿qué puedo malinterpretar? Digo, es tu ex – novio, que ha querido venir aquí para volver contigo, tu le has impedido que te besara, no veo nada malo.-dijo tranquila la rubia menor.

-¿Enserio?-indagó JB acercándose a Cris, esta tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué?, JB ¿quieres volver conmigo?-indagó el chico sin hacerle caso a las palabras cruzadas anteriormente por las chicas, JB se giró para mirar a Brad.

-Brad, lo nuestro fue bonito lo reconozco.-dijo mientras veía como el chico sonreía.-Pero no volveré contigo, estoy enamorada.-dijo JB viendo como Brad ponía cara de sorprendido.

-¿Estáis viviendo juntos?-indagó Brad, solo recibió un simple "si" por parte de JB.-Me gustaría conocer al que te ha podido enamorar.-dijo Brad algo disgustado. JB iba a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Maxi se acercó ladrando y corriendo hacía Brad.-Ey, pequeño, cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo estas, amigo?-indagó Brad mientras se arrodillaba y acariciaba a Maxi en la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Brad.-dijo JB para llamar la atención del chico, que en cuanto escuchó su nombre puso su atención en JB y se levantó.-Estoy enamorada de esta chica.-dijo JB cogiendo la mano de Cris, esta simplemente la apoyaba, lógicamente. Las Faberry mayores tan solo miraban la escena, sin comentar nada, no querían meterse donde no les correspondía. Brad se sorprendió.

-Vaya, pensé que era un hombre, con lo activa que eres en la cama.-dijo Brad recomponiéndose un poco y acercándose a Cris.-Mucho gusto soy Bradley Ballas.-dijo extendiéndole la mano, Cris la estrechó con desconfianza.

-Igualmente, soy Cristal Rose Fabray.-dijo al soltar la mano de Brad.

-¿Es buena en la cama?-indaga Brad mirando a JB, quien junto a Rachel y Quinn se sorprendieron de tal pregunta.

-¿A qué viene eso?-indagó confusa por la actitud del chico, JB.

-Bueno, será un punto a su favor, por haberte enamorado.-dijo Brad tranquilo.-Espero que si, porque si no, no se porque te has enamorado de ella, guapa es, pero no le veo mucho encanto.-dijo Brad mirando en lo último dicho a Cris de arriba abajo con soberbia. Al terminar de decir esto recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, seguido por uno en el abdomen, el primero por parte de JB y el segundo por parte de Quinn.

-Lárgate de aquí, ya y olvídate de mí.-dijo cabreada JB al tiempo de empujarlo fuera de la casa, no espero a que el chico dijera algo, al tenerlo fuera de la casa, cerró la puerta de golpe y se acercó a Cris.-¿Estas bien, amor?-dijo acariciándole la mejilla. No recibió respuesta verbal por parte de Cris, esta tan solo se acercó a JB y la besó, sin decir más, fue un beso con amor y tranquilo.

-Ey, chicas, ayer compré una nueva película, ¿queréis verla?-indagó olvidándose del chico, mirando a sus invitadas, que asintieron sonrientes, estas entraron al living y mientras esperaban a que Cris y JB se sentaran después de poner la película, se besaban. JB antes de que la rubia menor entrara al living, la agarró suavemente del brazo.

-¿Estas bien, amor?-indagó JB preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes.-dijo tranquila Cris.

-Te amo.-dijo sonriente JB.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo Cris y la besó. Al separarse pusieron la película y se sentaron al lado de sus hermanas, que dejaron de besarse al saber que la película ya comenzó. Vieron la película tranquilamente, cuando terminó, Rachel y Quinn se despidieron y se marcharon en dirección a casa de sus amigas, para ver como estaban estas dos enamoradas.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE LA LATINA Y DE LA BAILARINA

-¡No sigas por ahí¡-dijo exaltada la latina a la bailarina. Ambas estaban en el living de pie cabreadas, desde hace unos días discutían mucho y cada vez más, ya no sabían que hacer.

-¿Qué no siga por ahí? ¡Estoy harta!, ¿Me oyes? ¡HARTA!-dijo ofuscada y bastante molesta la bailarina.

-¡¿Y te crees qué yo no?¡ No entiendo por que te pones así, no he hecho nada malo.-dijo alterada la latina.

-¡Perdona, pero mirarle el culo a la repartidora es algo malo, teniendo pareja!-dijo molesta la bailarina.

-¡No le estaba viendo el culo, eres una paranoica!-gritó exasperada, antes de que la bailarina contestará, llamaron al timbre, Santana fue a abrir.

-Ey, S, ¿Qué tal?-indagó Quinn antes de abrazarla seguida por la diva.

-¡No me digas que es la repartidora de nuevo!-dijo la bailarina desde el living alterada.

-¡No, no es ella, déjalo ya!-dijo ofuscada la latina volviendo al living, seguida por las Faberry, que desde que escucharon el grito de Brittany se preocuparon. Britt al ver a sus amigas, forzó una sonrisa, se alegraba de verlas, pero estaba bastante cabreada, las abrazó y se fue a la cocina seguida por la diva.

-¿Qué pasa?-indagaron a la vez Rachel y Quinn, Rachel en la cocina a Britt, Quinn en el living a Santana.

-Brittany está cada día más paranoica, no le miro el culo a nadie y me echa en cara que si lo hago.-dijo fastidiada la latina al tiempo de sentarse con enojo en el sofá del living.

-Santana le mira el trasero a cada chica que ve pasar.-dijo entre triste, celosa y molesta Britt al tiempo de sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, colocándose las manos en el rostro.

Quinn se sentó al lado de Santana, Rachel al lado de Britt y ambas abrazaron a sus amigas.

-Es normal, las hormonas la ponen así, ella esta ofuscada, porque mientras a ella le crece la panza tu no la preferirás a ella y te acostaras con cualquiera.-dijo Quinn tranquila.

-Britt, no te preocupes, Santana te amo, hazme caso, incluso se pone celosa tan solo JB este a cien metros de ti.-dijo la diva intentando consolar a su amiga.

-Me gustaría recuperar a mi novia, cariñosa, amable, sonriente, ¿es tan difícil?-dijo la latina antes de encender un cigarro.

-Rachel, la amo, pero ella necesita en su vida sexo. Hace semanas que no lo hacemos y le mira el culo a cualquiera, esta descontrolada.-dijo triste Britt.-No quiero perderla.-dijo llorando más fuerte.

-Santana.-dijo Quinn al tiempo de quitarle de la boca el cigarro y apagándolo en el cenicero.-No arreglas nada fumando.-dijo algo molesta, por ver que eso es lo único que hace su amiga.

-Britt, tranquila, se que te ama, te lo juro y no creo que le vaya mirando el culo a cualquiera, solo te lo mira a ti.-dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a su amiga, quien se aferraba a ella.

-¿Qué hago, Q? La amo, pero no se que hacer, esto es nuevo para mi.-dijo preocupada y algo ofuscada porque le apagó el cigarro.

-La necesito en mi vida, Rach, ya no se vivir sin ella.-dijo sollozando Britt en el hombro de su amiga.

-Mira, Britt cree que la vas a dejar porque no podéis tener sexo, por su embarazo y se ha vuelto un poco paranoica porque no haces nada para demostrarle que la amas, te quedas sentada mientras ella cree lo que no es.-explicó Quinn, quien aún habiéndose enterado hace unos minutos de las peleas de sus amigas lo entendía.-Demuéstrale que la amas y no te quedes de brazos cruzados viendo como vuestro amor se va muriendo, inténtalo.-dijo Quinn para animar a su amiga a hacer algo.

-Britt, no te preocupes, tus hormonas te están jugando una mala pasada, ya verás que cuando nazca el niño, todo se arreglará.-dijo Rachel para intentar animar a su amiga.-Por cierto.-dijo empezando a fruncir el ceño.-¿Sabéis cómo cuidar a un niño?-indagó curiosa viendo como su amiga dejaba de llorar y se separaba de ella mirándola a los ojos pensativa.

-Pues en estos momentos me gustaría entrar en la cocina llevarme a mi chica al cuarto y tener sexo de reconciliación, pero no puedo porque esta embarazada y ya se que son solo hormonas, pero empieza a agobiar, ve cosas donde no las hay. Brittany pensó que le estaba mirando el culo a la repartidora y te aseguro que eso no fue así.-dijo la latina ofuscada.-Ha habido noches en las cuales he tenido que dormir en el sofá o en casa de tu hermana.- dijo la latina sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-Bueno, he visto videos, he cuidado a niños de 6 a 12 años, yo creo que si.-dijo la bailarina buscando algo a su favor.

-Vaya, ¿sabes qué haría yo si esto me pasara con Rachel?-indagó Quinn, recibiendo a cambio una negación con la cabeza de parte de su amiga.-Pues me acercaría a ella, la miraría con amor y le diría que ella es la única para mi y que la amo, besándola pausadamente y todo arreglado.-dijo firme en su afirmación.

-¿De verdad eres así o solo era un ejemplo?-indagó divertida la latina, recibiendo un codazo "cariñoso" por parte de Quinn.-Auch! Era broma.-dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo, segundos más tarde se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar recibió una mirada de molestia y otra de tristeza, le hizo más caso a esta última dado que era de Britt.-Me gustaría hablar contigo tranquilas, sin gritos, ni celos, por favor.-dijo la latina tranquila mirando a Britt, en cuanto terminó de decir esto miró a Rachel que entendió y salió de la cocina a encontrarse con su esposa qu estaba sentada en el sofá.

-Mira, Britt, estoy cansada de intentar explicarte y tu no me quieras escuchar, estoy cansada de querer decirte que eres la única, ¿me oyes, Britt?, la única para mi y no me importa que no podamos tener sexo, si estoy contigo, no, me importa el sexo, porque te amo y con solo tenerte a mi lado estoy más que completa, el sexo es secundario. Ya sé, te parecerá raro que te diga esto una latina, pero yo no me enamoré de ti porque lo haces bien o no, ni siquiera tuvimos sexo cuando me enamoré de ti en la preparatoria. Te amo y jamás dejaré de amarte.-dijo mirando con tristeza a Britt que cuando terminó de escuchar el relato se levantó y se acercó a la latina.-Britt, de verdad te lo digo, no he mirado a nadie más, porque para mi no hay nadie más que t…-no pudo seguir, Britt le sujetó suavemente el rostro y la besó, evitando así que siguiera hablando. Por fin Santana volvía a saborear los dulces labios de su chica, en cuanto sintió los labios de Britt, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los labios de la bailarina. Pasaron unos minutos besándose, Rachel y Quinn entraron a la cocina, para saber que pasaba al ver a las chicas besándose con amor, sonrieron felices por sus amigas.

Santana agarró una de las manos de Britt, que estaban en su rostro, con delicadeza y la separó de su rostro, cortando así el beso sonriendo, con los ojos cerrado juntando sus frentes, Britt sonreía sin abrir los ojos.

-Somos buenas arreglando, peleas, jaja.-dijo la diva divertida, rompiendo así el momento bonito de sus amigas, que la miraron algo moscas.-¿Qué?-indagó viendo como sus amigas la fulminaban con la mirada, divertidas. Quinn se despidió de sus amigas, por su parte y la de Rachel, acto seguido se la llevó fuera de la casa de sus amigas.

-Quinn, ¿podemos ir a ver a mis padres?, quiero ver como están estuvieron unos días antes de la boda algo molestos.-indagó la diva, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de su esposa. Pararon en el estudio de fotografía de Quinn, tenía que organizar unas cosas, media hora más tarde se encaminaron a casa de Hiram y Leroy. Al llegar a la casa de los padres de la morocha, vieron que estaba el coche de JB también. Llamaron al timbre, segundos más tarde JB abría la puerta y dejando escuchar unos gritos de parte de Leroy y Hiram.

-Entrad rápido, he dejado sola a Cris con esto dos.-dijo JB. Las chicas llegaron al jardín trasero donde discutían Hiram y Leroy.

-Eres un cascarrabias.-dijo Leroy, molesto.

-¿De qué discuten esta vez?-indagó la diva.

-No se, yo solo veo como lo hacen, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea.-dijo Cris tranquila.

-Mi madre ha llamado a mi padre y le ha contado lo feliz que esta y que lo invita a su boda, dado que me ha cuidado muy bien y aún tienen contacto y Hiram se puso celoso, no entiendo porque, están casados.-explicó brevemente JB.

-¿Por qué te pones así? No entiendo.-dijo Leroy cansado de discutir.

-Es fácil saberlo, aunque te hagas el desentendido.-dijo Hiram exaltado, siguieron discutiendo y elevando un poco la voz.

-Ey, ¡EY!-dijo la diva para que le prestaran atención, al decir este último grito los dos hombres delante de ella se callaron y la miraron.-Gracias, JB, tu turno.-dijo para alejarse y ver como JB se acercaba a los dos hombres.

-Gracias, Rach.-dijo mirando a Rachel, dicho esto, se giro.-Haber, explícame Hiram, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que mi padre tenga contacto con mi madre?-indagó JB mirando firmemente a Hiram, este se mantuvo callado un rato.-Entiendo. Mira, en estos años he sabido que eres una buena persona, simpática, grandiosa, por eso y muchas más cosas te empecé a querer y aún lo hago, pero he visto que eres bastante celoso. Mira bien a mi padre, se ha casado contigo, no lo ha hecho para estar contigo un tiempo, se ha casado contigo porque te ama y sabe que quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo y con nadie más. Tiene contacto con mi madre, porque él es mi padre. Si él y mi madre se odiaran tendrían que seguir en contacto, tengo 20 años y soy mayor de edad, pero siempre tienen que estar en contacto, por ser mis padres, no porque quieran volver juntos.-explico tranquilamente viendo a Hiram y cuando mencionaba a su padre lo miraba y después volvía a mirar a Hiram.-Bien, te toca, amor.-dijo JB girándose y acercándose a Cris, le da un beso y esta se acerca a los dos hombres, que están empezando a ver esto gracioso.

-¿Para qué creéis que es el matrimonio?...-dejó unos instantes para que lo pensaran, pero antes de que contestara Leroy prosiguió.-Para amar a una persona, por encima de cualquier cosa, para vivir el resto de su vida con ella, para entregarse a esa persona en cuerpo y alma y para poder confiar plenamente en esa persona ciegamente. Como por ejemplo; Rachel y Quinn, se han casado hace dos semanas, porque se aman y quieren pasar el resto de su vida juntas, por encima de cualquier bache u obstáculo que se les ponga por delante.-dijo esto orgullosa de su hermana y cuñada.-Bien, dicho esto. Hermana, tu turno.-dijo girándose y sentándose encima de JB que estaba sentada en una de las sillas del jardín, Quinn se acercó a los dos hombres para terminar con el relato, estos dos ya casi no podían aguantar la risa, pero no por lo que decían las chicas, si no porque se estaban pasando el turno y así hablar todas.

-Bien, terminaré con algo sencillo, para así dejéis de pelear.-dijo esto respiró hondo y empezó.-Yo en estos momentos, estoy viendo un sueño, me he casado con el amor de mi vida, con la chica que me roba el aliento desde hace años, con la cual se que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, no creo poder vivir si no es con ella a mi lado, es maravillosa y me complementa, me alegra el día con tan solo sonreírme. Dejad de pelearos por unos tontos celos, porque eso lo único que provocará es dolor y sufrimiento. Así que os digo, sin ser una orden.-explicó y terminó bromeando un poco, para librar la tensión.-Que os beséis y olvidéis estos malditos celos y volváis a ser el matrimonio perfecto, como lo eráis antes, el cual me dio fuerzas y valor para pedirle matrimonio a esa chica que tiene una voz maravillosa, que enamora con tan solo mirarte.-dijo señalando a la morocha al nombrarla.-No me gusta ver a personas que me importan discutir por una memez.-dijo esto para recibir un abrazo por Leroy, seguido por Hiram, después estos dos se dieron un corto beso y se abrazaron. Quinn, Rachel, JB y Cris felices, por haber conseguido con su discurso dividido que dejen de pelearse. Las cuatro cenaron allí por insistencia de Leroy, al empezar a comer estuvieron charlando muy tranquilamente hasta que…

-JB, Rachel, y ¿para cuando los nietos?-indagó Leroy. Quinn al escuchar esto, se atragantó con la comida, JB estaba bebiendo agua al escuchar "nietos" escupió el agua hacia un lado, sin escupir a nadie. Rachel y Cris se reían por la escena.

-Ey, todo a su tiempo, Leroy.-dijo Quinn cuando ya se tranquilizó.

-Ey, ey, ey, una cosa es sentar la cabeza y otra es tener hijos, eres bastante impaciente, papá.-dijo JB sorprendida.

-Pues a mi no me parece mala idea, los bebés los podéis tener Rachel y Cris.-bromeó Hiram, haciendo que Rachel se atragantara con la comida y se ahogara un poco hasta escupir la comida, Cris estaba bebiendo agua y escupió el agua hacia un lado.

-¿Qué?-indagaron a la vez Cris y Rachel sorprendidas, haciendo que sus parejas ahora se rieran.

-¿Qué pasa?, queremos nietos pronto, no estaremos tan jóvenes siempre.-bromeó Leroy, sorprendiendo a las cuatro, no era broma lo que decían.

-Pero casi no sabemos como cuidar un bebé.-dijeron Quinn y Cris a la vez.

-Eso.-dijo Rachel, que creyó que JB también lo diría y la miró.

-¿Qué?-dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que las cinco personas presentes la estaban mirando.-¿Pasa algo?-indagó sin entender.

-¿Tu sabes cuidar bebés?-indagaron a la vez Cris, Quinn y Rachel.

-¿Yo?, si, ¿por qué?-dijo despreocupada por el tema.

-¿Y es?-indagaron curiosos Hiram y Leroy.

-Se podría decir que he cuidado a muchos bebés en L.A., para pagarme algunas cosas por mi cuenta…Ay mierda.-dijo al entender lo que pasaba.-No, de ninguna manera. Un no es un no y punto.-dijo para quitarse el marrón.-Yo debo estar en forma soy de la C.I.A, no, no, no, NO.-dijo tajante JB.

-Esta bien, pero al menos, nos ayudarás si tenemos hijos, ¿no?-indagó Rachel.

-Ayudar no es quedarse noche si y noche también con un bebé, que os quede bien claro.-dijo firme JB.

-Ok, ok. Paremos ya de hablar del tema y no metáis prisa, ya veremos cuando lo tendremos.-dijo Quinn para terminar con el tema. Continuaron cenando animadamente, sin temas inesperados, ni comprometidos. JB y Cris se despidieron y se marcharon a su casa al igual que Rachel y Quinn.

NA: Hola, espero os haya agradado, dejar reviews, se aceptan criticas, espero actualizar pronto. En el próximo capítulo


	15. 12 La verdad y Lo inesperado

Capítulo 12 – La verdad y Lo inesperado.

Ya habían pasado semanas después de que Quinn y Rachel volvieran de su luna de miel, JB haya perdonado a Rachel, Leroy y Hiram volvieran a ser un matrimonio feliz y Brittany y Santana volvían a ser la parejita feliz y enamorada de siempre.

MARTES L.A. 14:05pm

Peter estaba en su oficina, era abogado y estaba examinando unos papeles de su próximo caso, pero no se podía concentrar demasiado, pensaba en el chico que lo enamoró, que solo jugó con él, sin saber el motivo.

-Señor Looper, esta aquí un chico llamado Finn Hudson, ¿le digo que pase?-informó e indagó su secretaria, Estefanía, al entrar en su despacho.

-Esta bien, dile que pase, Estefanía.-contestó con desgana Peter.

Finn entró al despacho y se sentó en el sillón, enfrente de Peter que lo miraba con enfado.

-Mira, dejaré que me des tu excusa, espero que sea buena o te daré más golpes de los que te di el día que esas dos chicas se acercaron a nosotros y después de firmar el divorcio, jamás te volverás a acercar a mi. ¿Entendido?-explicó Peter, recibiendo un "esta bien" de parte de Finn antes de empezar a explicar.

-Tengo la obligación de decírtelo. Cuando nos conocimos, supe que eras gay, no soy homofóbico, pero al saberlo supe que podría usarlo a mi favor. Yo desde el mismo momento que vi a la morena que venía con esa rubia, supe que ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Pude salir con ella por tres años, terminamos porque ella se iba a NYADA y yo a una universidad menos lujosa y lejos de NYADA, pero siempre he sabido que ella y yo nos rencontraríamos en el futuro para estar juntos, pero no pudo conseguir el dinero suficiente para viajar a NY, así que al conocerte, saber que eras gay, lo utilicé para enamorarte, no era difícil. Con tu dinero podría viajar a NY y así volver con ella, que ella jamás se enterara de que salir con un hombre y así estar juntos para siempre, pero me enteré que se iba a casar y no aguanté más viajé a NY, diciéndote que era por negocios, para evitar que se casara o por lo menos que se casará conmigo, pero me salió mal. Aunque sé como recuperarla y…-iba a seguir, pero Peter lo interrumpió.

-Finn, están casadas, a no ser que dejen de amarse, jamás harás que se separen, por mucho que creas que tu y esa morena debáis estar juntos. Te equivocaste, yo tan solo las vi una vez y sé que se aman y su amor es fuerte, por mucho que quieras hacer, jamás las separara. Ellas, JB y más personas no dejaran que las separes, entre ellas, yo. JB es amiga mía y sé que esa tal Rachel es su hermana y todo lo que me pida tanto ella como JB lo cumpliré a raja tabla, porque quiero a JB, es mejor persona que cualquiera.-dijo firme Peter, viendo como Finn ponía cara de asombro.-Me da igual todo lo que hayas hecho, yo las apoyaré, si necesitan un abogado o un amigo, aquí lo tendrán. Bien, ya que todo esta dicho, lárgate de aquí, nos veremos en los juzgados para el divorcio y después de eso, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, ni a ellas, jamás.-dijo Peter enfadado. Finn iba a hablar, pero Peter fue más rápido, hablando por el teléfono, llamando a su secretaría.-Estefanía, acompaña a Hudson fuera y jamás le dejes entrar por favor, díselo a Mathew.-dijo Peter a través del teléfono, recibió un "Ok", de parte de su secretaria y acto seguido entro Mathew el de seguridad y acompañó a Finn fuera del establecimiento.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN NY LAS 19:00 CASA DE LATINA Y BAILARINA

-Venga, Santy, llegaremos tarde al ginecólogo.-dijo la rubia apoyada en el cocho de la latina, ambas iban al ginecólogo para ver como iba el niño y saber cuantas semanas faltaban para el parto.

-Ya voy, amor.-dijo la latina al tiempo de acercarse al coche, después de haber cerrado la puerta, ambas entraron a la vez al coche y se fueron directas al ginecólogo. El viaje fue tranquilo y pudieron hablar de que harían cuando tendrían el niño, cuadrar sus horarios de la escuela de baile y la escuela de Santana, para poder cuidar al niño tranquilamente, solo pasaron cuarenta minutos y ya estaban aparcando el coche y dirigiéndose a la sala de espera de ginecología, diez minutos más tarde, las llamaron para entrar en la consulta.

-Bien, señorita Pierce y señorita López, ya tan solo quedan unas semanas para que el niño nazca, vayamos a ver como va.-dijo el médico al tiempo de dejarlas pasar en la sala para la ecografía. Brittany se acostó en la camilla y Santana se sentó a su lado en frente del monitor y el médico, este le colocó la crema en la barriga a Brittany y empezó a ver a través del aparato que manejaba a través de la barriga de Britt, estuvo un rato dirigiéndolo hacia un lado y otro, hasta que paro en una zona y frunció levemente el ceño, preocupando a las chicas.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?-indagó preocupada la latina.

-Díganos, doctor, ¿le pasa algo al bebé?-indagó algo alterada Britt.

El médico las miró-Eh, no, a ninguno le pasa nada.-dijo esto y volvió a mirar al monitor, moviendo un poco el aparato en el estómago de Britt.

-¿Cómo que a ninguno?-indagó la latina frunciendo el ceño. Britt tan solo miró al médico.

-Al parecer hay dos bebés, tendrá mellizos, señorita. Felicidades-dijo el médico sonriéndolas.

-¿QUÉ?-dijeron al unísono, sorprendidas las chicas.

-¿Los dos son chicos?-indagó feliz, Britt después de unos minutos en silencio, Santana sonreía, sorprendida y a la vez alegre.

-Pues, en realidad, no. Son un niño y una niña.-dijo tranquilo. Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron felices. Unos instantes más el médico observaba a los bebés, después apartó el aparato del estómago de Britt y lo limpió, imprimió la ecografía, se la dio a las chicas, junto al informe médico y las despidió. Ambas se fueron de la consulta y se dirigieron a casa de Quinn y Rachel, que el día anterior al saber que Britt tenía ecografía, las invitaron a comer, a ellas y a sus hermanas, claro.

Al llegar vieron que JB y Cris ya estaban allí, Britt estaba tan contenta, que no podía dejar de sonreír, Santana tan solo estaba feliz. Quinn les abrió la puerta y al ver lo contenta que estaba Britt, sonrió de vuelta y las dejó pasar, las tres se dirigieron al living donde estaban las otras tres chicas.

-Ey, hermosa, ¿cómo ha ido?-indagó JB levantándose del sofá y acercándose a Britt para abrazarla.

-Pues, ¡VIENEN MELLIZOS!-gritó eufórica Britt después de separarse, las faberrys las felicitaron y organizaron la mesa para comer. Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaban comiendo.

-Ey, chica, aquí tenéis una buenísima canguro para los bebés cuando queráis.-dijo Rachel señalando a JB, al ver la cara de su hermana estalló en risas, las chicas la siguieron, después de unos minutos riendo, pararon para poder seguir comiendo.

-¿Enserio?-indagó Santana a JB.

-Bueno, si, pero a las 2am de la madrugada. Y Rachel lo ha dicho porque el día que volvieron de su luna de miel en casa de mi padre y Hiram, mientras comíamos, mi padre empezó a hablar de nietos y entre una cosa y otra yo dije que sabía cuidar bebés, pero que quede constancia, yo os ayudaré si necesitáis ayuda, pero por temas de sexo y la siento mucho, Santana, pero no me quedaré con ningún bebé por eso, ¿ok?-explicó brevemente JB.

-Anda, Alex. Santana y yo estamos, que nos subimos por las paredes, anda hazlo por mí.-dijo Britt poniendo cara de cachorrito. JB miró a Britt y sonrió levemente. Santana se puso algo celosa y fulminó levemente a JB, Cris no entendía ese trato que Britt tenía con JB y Quinn y Rachel tan solo se reían por la escena.

-Buen, puedo pensarlo.-dijo mirando a Britt y esta sacó el labio inferior haciendo un mohín pequeño, haciendo que Quinn y Rachel se rieran más y JB sonriera más, Santana más celosa y Cris más confusa.-Ok, pero tendréis que esperar unas semanas.-dijo JB riéndose.

-¡Yay!-dijo contenta Britt.

-JB, ¿podrías acompañarme?-preguntó seria la latina, JB tan solo afirmó con la cabeza y siguió a la latina hasta la cocina.

-Dime.-dijo tranquila JB.

-¿Tu y Britt tenéis algo y me lo estáis ocultando?-indagó celosa Santana.

-¿Eh?¿Se te ha subido el vino a la cabeza?-indagó sorprendida JB.

-No se me ha subido. Estoy harta de como la llamas, como la tratas y lo que Britt consigue contigo tan solo mirándote con ojitos.-dijo alterada y asegurándose de que nadie fuera de la cocina la escuchara.

-Britt y yo no tenemos nada, ¿estás mal de la cabeza o qué?-indagó JB.

-Joder, habla, será mucho mejor.-dijo cada vez más alterada Santana. JB iba a contestar, pero Britt entró en la cocina interrumpiendo.

-No, Alex, no se lo digas, ya lo hago yo.-dijo con deje de tristeza Britt. JB afirmó con la cabeza.-Mirad, mejor vamos al jardín que no quiero que se entere nadie, ¿ok?-dijo Britt, las otras dos presentes asintieron y la siguieron, al llegar al jardín trasero, Britt se sentó, seguida por las otras dos chicas, Santana cada vez más alterada.-Antes de comenzar, quiero decirte, Santana, no te enfades, por favor, nunca pensé en rencontrarte y que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo…-dijo Britt. Respiró hondo y comenzó con el relato…

FLASH BACK HACE TRES AÑOS CASA DE RACHEL Y BRITTANY

La diva y la bailarina acababan de llegar de sus clases en la universidad, almorzaron tranquilas y empezaron a ver un documental, diez minutos más tarde, suena el timbre, Rachel va a abrir.

-Ey, Rachiemor, ¿qué tal estas?-indagó JB en la puerta.

-JB, cuanto tiempo, ven aquí.-dijo feliz la diva de ver a su hermana y la abrazó.

-¿Quién es, Rach?-indagó Britt levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la puerta. JB en cuanto vio a Britt, pudo ver lo hermosa que era, a Britt le pareció muy atractiva JB.

-Mira, esta es mi hermana pequeña, de 17 años, Alexandra Jane Berry.-dijo Rachel presentando a su hermana.-JB, esta es Brittany Susan Pierce, mi mejor amiga, vivimos juntas.-dijo sonriente, acto seguido Brittany y JB se estrecharon las manos sonriendo, soltando a la vez un "encantada", se soltaron las manos.

-Pasa, JB y cuéntame, ¿cómo te han ido estos últimos años y que estudiarás?-dijo la diva al tiempo que se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar, las tres se sentaron en el sofá.

-Bueno, me ha ido genial, no ha habido ningún acontecimiento importante y estudiaré en la universidad UCLA de L.A., me han dado una beca para criminología, empiezo en dos semanas, quise venir a ver a mi hermana y como le iban sus estudios en NYADA y por lo que veo bien.-explicó JB contenta.

-Si, tanto que estoy viviendo con mi mejor amiga.-dijo feliz la diva, abrazando a Britt, que correspondió al abrazo sonriente.

-Me alegro, hermanita.-dijo JB feliz por su hermana.

-¿Te quieres quedar a dormir unos días aquí y así no coges un hotel, que te conozco?-indagó Rachel.

-Bueno, si ha esta hermosura no le importa.-indagó JB.

-Me encantaría.-dijo Britt.

-Así es Britt, ya la irás conociendo, jeje.-bromeó Rachel.

-Oye.-dijo Britt algo mosca.

-A mi me gusta mucho este tipo de personalidad que tiene Britt.-dijo sonriendo JB.

Britt y Rachel la miraron, Britt sonriendo y Rachel algo sorprendida por esa frase. JB fue a por sus cosas al hotel donde se había registrado, media hora después volvió a casa de Britt y Rachel. Las tres estuvieron divirtiéndose en la casa todo el día.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Rachel se fue a sus clases, pero Britt no porque hoy tenía libre el día, pero podría aprovechar para estudiar, si quería. Una hora más tarde, JB se despierta y hace sus ejercicios, cuando termina se ducha, al salir, se viste, mientras desayuna, Britt entra en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Alex.-dijo sonriente Britt.

-Buenos días, Britt, ¿hoy no tienes clases?-indaga JB, viendo como su acompañante se sienta a su lado con una taza de café.

-No, hoy tengo libre.-dijo Britt para después tomar un sorbo de su café y se da cuenta de como la mira JB.-¿Qué?-indaga Britt, sonriente.

-Nada, tan solo me acabo de dar cuenta lo hermosos que son tus ojos.-dijo sonriente JB.

-Gracias, a mi me gusta tu sonrisa.-dice Britt con tono coqueto, que no paso por alto JB.

-¿Tienes novio?-indagó JB.

-No, no me interesan los chicos, ¿por qué?-indagó inocentemente Britt.

-Porque no creo que ningún chico, por muy atento que sea pueda hacerte feliz.-dijo JB al tiempo de levantarse y dejar los utensilios que ha utilizado en el fregadero.

-¿Enserio?-indagó Britt al tiempo de levantarse y repetir lo mismo que hizo antes JB.

-Si, te conozco poco, pero sé que has estado con muchos chicos unos más atentos que otros y demás formas de ser, pero ninguno te ha hecho feliz.-dijo tranquila JB mientras miraba a Britt a los ojos.

-Vaya, ¿lees la mente?-indagó Britt.

-No, pero con tu belleza, debes de dejar a cualquiera con la baba colgando y lo lista que eres y que te diste cuenta de que esos chicos no te merecían.-explicó JB.

-Me gusta eso que has dicho, ¿te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?-indagó coqueteando Britt.

-Bueno, no conozco esta ciudad, así que, me encantaría.-dijo sonriente JB. Las dos se cambiaron tranquilamente y salieron del departamento, Britt le enseñó muchos sitios a JB, esta admiraba lo bonita que era la gran manzana. Ya eran las 14:57pm y estaban volviendo al departamento, antes de abrir la puerta, el móvil de Britt sonó.

-¿Diga?-indagó Britt al contestar al tiempo de entrar en el departamento.

-Britt, lo siento, tengo que quedarme hasta más tarde de las 18:30, ¿no os importa, no?-indagó Rachel por la otra línea.

-No te preocupes, Rach, nosotras nos apañamos, hasta luego.-contestó Britt.

-Ok, adiós.-dijo Rachel y colgó.

-¿Era Rachel?-indagó JB al salir del baño.

-Si, dice que no saldrá de las clases hasta más tarde de las 18:30.-dijo despreocupada Britt.

-Bueno, no hay problema. ¿Te apetece comer algo?-indagó JB al tiempo de dirigirse a la cocina.

-Si, un poco.-dijo Britt siguiendo a JB a la cocina. Entre las dos cocinaron algo sencillo, comieron tranquilas, hablando animadamente con vino, al terminar de comer recogieron los utensilios y se fueron al living con sus copas.

-Y dime, ¿cómo te va con los estudios?-indagó JB al tiempo de sentarse en el sofá del living, viendo como su acompañante hacia lo mismo.

-Pues, muy bien, tengo buenas notas, si no las tuviera, me quitarían la beca, jajaja.-dijo bromeando Britt, contagiando a JB su risa.

-Me alegro.-dijo JB después de unos minutos de risa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-indagó Britt acercándose lentamente a JB.

-Claro.-dijo tranquila JB.

-¿Sales con alguien?-indagó Britt.

-No.-dijo sin más JB, Britt al escuchar ese "no", se acercó a JB y eliminó la distancia entre las dos, JB correspondió el beso y se dio cuenta de lo bien que besa Britt. Ninguna de las dos se había enamorado de la otra, seguían enamoradas de sus amores secretos, pero con el alcohol en las venas y estando a solas, no iban a lamentar unos minutos de "diversión", como decían ellas y así lo hicieron, ese beso inocente, se volvió más apasionado, Britt le quitó a JB la camisa que llevaba y se sorprendió del buen cuerpo que tenía, su cara de asombro provocó una sonrisa triunfante por parte de JB, que aprovechó y le quitó la camisa a su acompañante, esta dejó su embobamiento y volvió a besar a JB. Entre beso y beso, llegaron a la habitación de la bailarina, JB se colocó encima y acarició el abdomen de Britt, tan suavemente que hacía que a este se le erizara la piel. JB comenzó a besar el cuello de Britt y con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón que esta llevaba, esta tan solo gemía por los besos de JB en su cuello, poco a poco JB terminaba de quitarle la ropa a Britt, mientras esta hacía lo mismo con la ropa de JB, ambas desnudas degustaban el cuerpo de la otra, JB miró a Brittany, pidiendo permiso para entrar, esta aceptó, JB al saber que tenía permiso con cuidado metió sus dedos dentro de Britt y comenzando a besarla, Britt después de unos minutos, hizo lo mismo con dos de sus dedos dentro de JB, esta imponía un ritmo que Britt y sus caderas seguían, disfrutaron entre las dos de esos minutos de placer sin sentimiento que estaban teniendo, minutos más tarde, ambas llegaron al clímax, soltando un gemido apagado. Estuvieron en esa misma posición recuperando las respiraciones normales, al conseguirlo, Britt se puso encima de JB y volvieron a hacer lo que segundos antes estaban haciendo.

Ya eran las 19:02pm y Rachel llegaba de sus cansadas clases al apartamento, al entrar vio las dos copas de vino sin acabar.

-Vaya, parece que quisieron reponer fuerzas después de recorrer la ciudad con vino, jeje.-pensó Rachel al ver las copas. La diva subió y antes de poder llegar a su cuarto, escuchó gemidos, le sorprendió un poco, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Britt y pudo escuchar perfectamente los gemidos de su amiga y de su hermana, se sorprendió al saber que ellas dos tenían sexo, pero después de unos segundos, se alegró por ellas.-¿Quién sabe?, tal vez tenga a Britt de cuñada, como me alegraría eso y así ninguna de las dos sufriría por sus amores, jeje.-pensó Rachel sonriendo, al tiempo de dirigirse a su cuarto y disponerse a dormir. Tan solo pasó cinco minutos, ya JB y Britt estaban dormidas.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE 6:30am

El despertador de JB, despertó a las dos, JB se levantó tranquila y antes de entra en el baño, Britt se sentó y le dijo:

-Lo siento.-dijo preocupada y avergonzada Britt a JB, esta se giró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-indagó sentándose al lado de Britt, a una distancia prudente, ni fría, ni confiada.

-A lo de anoche. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero nada serio.-dijo bajando la mirada Britt, la mirada de JB la ponía nerviosa.

-La verdad, nunca pensé en algo serio contigo, lo de anoche fue solo diversión, nada más.-dijo despreocupada JB.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó sonriente Britt al tiempo que volvía a mirar a JB.

-Claro, eres una chica estupenda, cualquiera querría estar contigo, pero yo hasta que no deje de estar enamorada, no podré ser "cualquiera".-explicó JB.

-Bueno yo también pienso eso, me alegra que pensemos lo mismo, ¿amigas?-indagó Britt al tiempo de estirar su mano. JB vio este gesto y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿No te bastó lo de anoche para tener más confianza conmigo?-indagó divertida JB, haciendo sonreír a Britt.

-Ok, ven aquí.-dijo la rubia abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a JB, esta correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, me iré a duchar, si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme, hermosura.-bromeó JB al tiempo de guiñarle un ojo a Britt, que sonrió por el alias que le había puesto. JB se fue a duchar y Britt también, las dos a la vez bajaron a la cocina, tranquilas, sonriéndose la una a la otra, al entrar en la cocina vieron a Rachel desayunando.

-Buenos días, Rach.-dijeron al unísono ambas chicas.

-Vaya, que sonrientes, ¿algo que contar, chicas?-bromeó Rachel.

-Nada malo, pero un poco cómico.-dijo Britt riéndose, contagiando a las sus dos acompañantes.

FIN FLASH BACK

Brittany terminó de contar ese relato con cara de preocupación por la reacción de su novia, JB tan solo miraba no quería entrometerse. Rachel, Quinn y Cris estaban en el living, impacientes, de él porque tardaban tanto las chicas, Cris más que las otras dos, no aguantó más.

-Iré a ver porque tardan tanto.-dijo Cris al tiempo de levantarse del sofá, Rachel se levantó y se interpuso en su camino, no quería provocar problemas.

-Déjalas, ya deben estar por terminar.-dijo Rachel rezando internamente de haber podido convencer a Cris.

-Está bien.-dijo resignada Cris, mientras se volvía a sentar, Quinn y Rachel respiraron aliviadas y desearon que sus amigas terminaran de hablar.

En el jardín JB tan solo miraba a Santana y a Britt, no sabiendo que hacer, Britt estaba preocupada por la cara de su novia, esta tan solo miraba al suelo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ya llevaban varios minutos sin pronunciar ninguna de las tres palabra alguna.

-Santana, di algo, cabréate, no se, lo que sea, pero no te quedes así.-decía JB alterada por no obtener reacción alguna por parte de la latina.

-¿Después de esa noche, tuvisteis algo más?-indagó la latina, levantando la vista y mirando a ambas chicas delante de ella con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero en su mirada se describía tristeza.

-No, después de eso, jamás volvimos hacer algo más, ni siquiera un simple beso.-dijo Britt.

-Entiendo.-dijo la latina, miró a JB.-¿Sentiste algo por Britt en estos años?-indagó la latina a JB.

-Si, cuando volví a L.A., supe que la quería, que era mi segunda hermana.-dijo segura de su afirmación JB.

-Ok, ¿y tu sentiste algo por ella?-indagó la latina mirando ahora a Britt.

-Si, cuando ella se fue, descubrí que la quería, que ella era…es la hermana que nunca he tenido.-explicó Britt.

-¿Y por mí?-indagó la latina.

-A ti te amo, te empecé a amar desde hace años y jamás dejé de hacerlo, ni siquiera al haber conocido a Alex.-dijo firma Britt.

Santana no dijo nada, estuvo unos segundos mirando hacia el suelo pensando. Levantó la vista y se acercó a Britt, la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, luego miró a JB a los ojos, no le hizo falta nada más, sabía que le decían la verdad, pero jamás pensó que llegaran a tal extremo. Santana se acercó más a Britt, la beso con amor, esta correspondió al beso desde el principio, JB al ver esto no sabía si sonreír o temer, porque no sabía lo que pasaría después de ese beso entre Santana y Brittany, así que se levantó, e se iba en dirección a la puerta para volver a entrar en la casa, pero la latina rompió lentamente el beso y detuvo a JB, esta tan solo se giró.

-Ya sabía yo, que esa relación que teníais y confianza no era por una simple amistad.-dijo seria Santana.-¿Amigas, sin malos rollos?-indagó la latina al tiempo de extender su mano hacia JB, quién al ver tal acto, la agarró de inmediato, sonriendo.

-Por supuesto.-dijo JB al soltar la mano de la latina.

-Bien, ahora será mejor que entremos, que de seguro tu novia, hermana y cuñada están impacientes porque entremos.-dijo Britt, bromeando un poco, provocando así una pequeña risa por parte de JB y Santana. Segundos más tarde, las tres entraban en la casa, recibiendo tres miradas, una de un leve enojo, otra de preocupación y otra confusa, JB al ver esta última, se acercó a Cris quién era la propietaria de esta y la besó lentamente, demostrando amor. JB se separó lentamente del beso y mirando a Cris a los ojos, dijo:

-Te amo.-sonriendo, provocando la sonrisa de las cinco chicas presentes.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo Cris, se levantó y le dio un casto beso a JB, que sonrío al recibir ese pequeño beso.

-Al final, ¿qué pasó?-indagó Rachel.

-Me lo han contado todo, Rachel.-dijo tranquila Santana, provocando así una cara de preocupación por parte de Quinn y Rachel.-JB ama a Cris y Britt a mí, no hay problema, no os preocupéis.-dijo la latina mirando a JB y Cris, mientras las nombraba y después a Britt, sonriendo de medio lado. Santana no tenía derecho de enfadarse por lo que Britt y JB hicieron hace años, en ese tiempo Britt y Santana no se habían vuelto a ver desde la graduación y no sabían de los sentimientos de la otra, pero preguntó que sentían Britt y JB entre ellas para saber si tenían algún sentimiento encontrado, al no haber ninguno del cual preocuparse, no se preocupó de lo que pasó entre ellas tiempo atrás. Rachel y Quinn al saber lo que había pasado se alegraron de que no hubiese cambiado nada, pero Cris no comprendió.

-No entiendo. ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos?-indagó Cris mirando a JB y Britt. Ambas se miraron, sin saber que decir.

-No, es que, yo siempre he estado celosa de la relación que tenían ellas dos, pero ya me lo han explicado.-dijo rápidamente Santana, aliviando a Britt y JB, recibiendo a cambio un beso apasionado por parte de Britt, quién le sonrió ampliamente al separarse.

-Ok.-dijo tranquila Cris y recibió un beso de parte de JB, correspondió con gusto.

-Vale, parad ya, que empalagáis.-dijo bromeando Quinn, copiando una de las "dulces" frases de Santana.

-Ey, esa frase es mía.-dijo divertida Santana, iba a seguir, pero Britt la volvió a besar.

-Anda, tu, celosa, ven aquí.-dijo riéndose Rachel, mientras se acercaba a su esposa para besarla, esta correspondió feliz al beso.

-Bueno, nosotras no vamos ya.-dijo JB y se despidió de su hermana, cuñada y amigas, pero al llegar a estas últimas les dijo:

-Si tenéis problemas, de como cuidar a los bebés, os ayudaré.-dijo JB sonriéndolas, acto seguido se marchó con Cris a su casa.

-Nosotras también nos vamos.-dijo Britt y junto a Santana se despidieron de sus amigas y se marcharon a su casa.

NA: Hola, siento haber tardado en actualizar, espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer, dejad reviews, si queréis preguntarme algo o criticar, besos. Love-Night.


	16. 13 Explicaciones y Problemas

Capítulo 13 – Explicaciones y Problemas.

Eran las 22:34pm y Cris y JB llegaron a su casa después de esa cena tan rara, Cris en el viaje de vuelta no dijo nada, se lo pasó todo el tiempo mirando por la ventanilla pensando. JB se extrañaba que su novia no dijera nada en el viaje, siempre le gustaba comentar lo bien que se lo había pasado o comentar cualquier cosa, pero nunca se quedaba callada en un viaje y eso preocupaba bastante a JB.

Cris entró en la puerta y acarició a Maxi, que vino a saludarlas, al haberlas saludado se marchó a su cama y dormir. Cris después de haber saludado a Maxi, se fue arriba para cambiarse y dormir. Llegó al cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse, JB tan solo la miraba esperando que Cris le dijera algo, pero eso nunca pasó, Cris se cambió tranquilamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su novia y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero JB no aguantó más.

-¿Qué te pasa?-indagó JB indignada. Cris estuvo unos minutos en silencio, se sentó en la cama y miró a ninguna parte, lejos de la mirada de JB, que estaba a los pies de la cama de pie, mirándola.

-¿Me vas a decir la verdad o vas a estar callada todo el tiempo?-indagó Cris sin mirarla.

-¿La verdad de qué?-indagó JB no entendiendo. Cris lentamente se levantó y de la cama y se acercó a JB, a una distancia prudente, mirándola a los ojos.

-Tu relación con Brittany.-dijo seria Cris, JB al escuchar esto palideció.-Por favor dímelo, no aguanto más.-intentó convencer a JB. Esta respiró hondo y le contó sin mucho detalle lo que pasó con Brittany al conocerla, provocando en Cris desconfianza, alejándose cada vez más de JB.

-Amor, te juro que solo fue diversión, sin sentimiento alguno, nunca dejé de amarte, aun lo sigo haciendo.-dijo JB, después de contar el relato, acercándose a Cris, quién se alejaba más con cada paso que daba JB para acercarse.

-¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste? Me dejaste confusa cada vez que veíamos a Brittany, cada vez que la nombrabas, para decirle algo, el trato que tenéis, ¿por qué?-indagó Cris comenzando a llorar.

-Nunca pensé que fuera buena idea y que pensaras que sentía algo por ella, más allá de la amistad, o que ella y yo seguíamos teniendo ese tipo de encuentros, ninguna es verdad.-explicó JB.

-Pues, eso me ha provocado tener dudas.-dijo Cris y cogió un bolso y metió algo de ropa en el, bajo la mirada desconcertada de JB, todo esto sin dejar de llorar. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando ya estaba abajo, JB la agarró del brazo, impidiendo así su marcha.

-Nunca dudes que te amo y que eres mi vida entera. Lo que pasó con Britt jamás fue algo serio para mí.-dijo firme en su afirmación, sin soltar el agarre del brazo de Cris, esta se deshizo bruscamente del agarre, se giró y miró a JB a los ojos.

-Tendremos que hablar más tarde de esto.-dijo Cris con enfado y tristeza a la vez, dicho esto se marchó por la puerta, sin sus llaves de la casa. JB al ver que Cris se fue, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, no aguantó su furia y le atinó una patada, con fuerza, a la pequeña mesa del recibidor, haciendo así que el jarrón favorito de Cris, cayera y se rompiera. Al haber echo esto, se marchó de la casa, con su chaqueta de cuero, su casco y mal humor hacia su moto, la arrancó y se marchó de allí a una velocidad que superaba la establecida, no le importaba lo le fuera a pasar. Cuarenta minutos después llegó a un pub de su amigo Eddie, un chico más de la comisaría que tenía acciones de este pub, por su hermano, Frank, dueño de este y la mayoría de las noches estaban los dos unas horas, disfrutando de fiestas y otras cosas, pero a no ser que hubiera que celebrar algo, Eddie no estaba más de tres horas, como mucho, porque también quería descansar. Eddie era un chico de la misma edad que JB, la misma altura que ella, pero sobrepasando tan solo unos centímetros, no tomaba mucho el sol, pero tampoco estaba blanco, tenía un color de piel exquisito, como a él le gustaba decir, siempre en forma, pelo castaño con varios toques morenos, siempre lo llevaba de punta, no como los locos, si no algo moderno y conservador, según él y con ojos marrones claros. Afortunadamente, para JB, Eddie se encontraba aun en el pub. Al entrar, vio en la barra a Eddie coqueteando con una chica que esperaba a que le sirviera su copa, se acercó y se sentó con mala gana en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Eddie la vio y dejó de tontear con aquella chica, le dio su copa y centró toda su atención en JB, tenía mala cara, se acercó a ella para averiguar que le pasaba. Cabe destacar que Eddie no sabe que JB esta ni enamorada ni saliendo con una chica.

-Ey, JB, ¿estás bien?-indagó cuando ya estaba enfrente de ella, detrás de la barra. JB al escuchar su nombre levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con Eddie delante de ella.

-No.-dijo JB sin mucha gana volviendo a bajar la mirada, provocando así que Eddie e preocupara y saliera de la barra para acercarse más a ella y saber que le pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-indagó preocupado Eddie, al tiempo de agarrarle suavemente el hombro a JB y mirarla a los ojos. Esta volvió a levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con unos marrones claros que la miraban intensamente, solo a Eddie le bastó cinco segundos para comprender que era algo serio.-Quédate aquí, le diré a mi hermano que me voy y te llevo a mi casa.-informó Eddie a JB, esta tan solo atinó a mover la cabeza en afirmación sin mucha gana. Eddie se fue a buscar a su hermano, Frank, para decirle que se iba. Tan solo tres minutos le bastó para encontrarlo, hablarle y acercarse a JB.-Vámonos.-dijo Eddie al tiempo de agarrar la mano de JB y las llaves de su moto, este había venido en el vehículo de su hermano, así que no se dejaba nada allí. Eddie llevó a JB a su casa y así hablar con más tranquilidad, JB ya conocía la casa de Eddie, había estado allí en varias ocasiones, con algunos compañeros de la comisaría, entre ellos, Jacke y en otras que simplemente querían charlar tranquilamente, como ahora. Eddie se sentó en el sofá del living y le hizo un gestó a JB, para que hiciera lo mismo, esta lo hizo.

-Haber, cuéntame lo que te pasa, si necesitas llorar, aquí tienes mis dos hombros.-dijo tranquilo Eddie, cogiéndole la mano a JB, amistosamente, para darle confianza. JB respiró hondo.

-He tenido una fuerte discusión con…-no pudo terminar, Eddie la cortó.

-Con tu novio. Entiendo, no te habrá puesto los cuernos, porque si lo ha hecho le parto la cara y los huesos de su cuerpo.-dijo empezando a estar alterado.

-No, Eddie, no me ha puesto los cuernos, el problema es que se ha alterado, porque hace unos años me acosté con l…-otra vez Eddie la interrumpía.

-Con un buen amigo de tu hermana, ¿no?, conozco esa historia, pero es un poco peliculera, ¿no?-dijo Eddie, empezando a entender, pero sin saber que en realidad es una chica su novia y la amiga de su hermana.

-Eso es. Y si es un poco peliculera, jajaja.-dijo JB, empezando a reír, provocando una sonrisa triunfante por parte de Eddie, él tan solo dijo eso pequeño comentario para hacerla reír y lo ha conseguido.

-¿Y por qué se pone tan molesto, si eso pasó hace años y tú y él no eráis nada?-indagó algo confundido.

-Ni yo lo se.-contestó JB algo pensativa.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece, si jugamos un poco a las cartas y así te despegas un poco, con un poco de vino y te diviertes de lo mala que eres en las cartas?-propuso Eddie, para ayudar a su amiga a despejarse un poco y pasar un buen rato jugando.

-Por mí bien, pero ahí te equivocas, TU eres el malo en las cartas, ¿no te acuerdas todas las veces que te he pateado el culo?-dijo divertida JB.

-Lo veremos ahora. Voy por el vino y algún aperitivo, tú coge las cartas y veremos quién es el manta.-dijo Eddie para luego levantarse hacia la cocina, JB cogió las cartas y las empezó a barajar. Tan solo pasaron quince minutos y Eddie ya aparecía con el vino, las copas y el aperitivo, estuvieron divirtiéndose, hasta casi dos horas, disfrutando del vino, el aperitivo que preparó Eddie y ganando una vez uno y la siguiente el otro, con risas y lágrimas de tanto reír, el mal humor que JB, se le había pasado, se alegró de que Eddie aun siguiera en el pub cuando ella entró. Después de dos horas de vino, risas y tonterías, los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá Eddie debajo de JB y esta besándolo, ninguno de los dos se apartaba, disfrutaban de esos besos, tan fogosos, Eddie metió su mano debajo de la camisa de JB, esta no le apartó la mano y eso hizo que Eddie entre beso y beso, llevará a JB al cuarto, entre los dos se quitaron la ropa y la excitación estaba presente en la entrepierna de Eddie, así que en cuanto estuvieron desnudos los dos, ya estaban teniendo sexo sin control. Ambos se besaban, esto impedía que soltaran algún gemido, que producía los movimientos de la pelvis de Eddie y caderas de JB. JB se puso encima y unos minutos estuvo imponiendo ella el ritmo, después de esos minutos, Eddie se colocó encima, imponiendo él ahora el ritmo. Segundos más tarde, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, pudiendo soltar un sonoro gemido por parte de los dos. Eddie se colocó al lado de JB y entre los dos intentaron recuperar la respiración, segundos más tarde lo consiguieron, quedándose así dormidos, no se volvieron a despertar hasta la mañana.

VISTO POR CRIS

Cris salió llorando de la casa y con su coche se fue a casa de su amigo y ex – novio, Jason, un chico rubio, en buena forma física, le gustaba cuidarse, algo más alto que Cris, ojos color avellana. A las 23:13pm llegó a casa de Jason y rezó porque estuviera despierto, y así era, antes de que Cris llamará al timbre, Jason veía una película que estaba terminando con Arnold Shwarzenegger en la pantalla, escuchó el timbre y fue a abrir. Al ver a Cris en su puerta llorando, no quiso preguntar nada, tan solo la dejó pasar, esta se sentó en el sofá del living, llorando sin control. Jason, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, pero a la vez, cuidado, Cris se abrazó a él con fuerza y lloró en su hombro. Unos minutos pasaron y Cris ya estaba más calmada, se separó de Jason, quién la miraba de forma comprensiva. Cris en cuanto vio esa mirada comprensiva de Jason, se lanzó a hacer algo, que sabía, luego se arrepentiría, pero no pudo evitarlo, lo besó, Jason, al principio se sorprendió, pero poco a poco, fue correspondiendo el beso y lentamente lo fue profundizando, Cris le quitó la camisa a Jason y pudo ver el buen torso de este chico, este al ver lo que había echo Cris, lo comprendió, tan solo necesitaba desahogarse, pero sin ningún sentimiento, que antes sentía por él, no le importó que solo fuera una noche, así que llevó a Cris al cuarto y la desnudó lentamente, mientras esta hacia lo mismo con su ropa. Jason al tener una gran excitación por los besos y caricias que le daba Cris, se puso la protección y empezaron a tener sexo salvaje con arañazos en espaldas y muchos besos en los cuellos, provocando así un buen chupetón en el cuello de Cris, minutos más tarde, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Jason se acomodó al lado de Cris y le susurro al oído, cuando ya se había tranquilizado:

-No te preocupes, sé que solo ha sido por furia.-dijo tranquilo en su oído y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, luego se acomodó bien en la cama, para dormir, Cris al escuchar eso se relajó del todo y minutos más tarde, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE EDDIE

El despertador de Eddie empezaba a sonar, informando que era las 6:12am de la mañana, despertando así a las dos personas en la cama.

-Buenos días.-dijo Eddie, bostezando y levantándose para hacer sus ejercicios, tranquilamente, no es que lo de anoche no le gustó, ni nada de eso, pero actuaba como si acostarse con una amiga que había peleado con su novio, pasara un rato con él con vino, cartas y bromas y después tuvieran sexo, sea lo más normal que él hacía, no quería presionar a JB, después de todo porque JB aun seguía saliendo con "ese chico" que Eddie no conocía.

JB se fue levantando poco a poco, al ver que estaba en el cuarto de Eddie, desnuda y Eddie cambiándose delante de ella, tan tranquilo, hizo que se odiara así misma por haber echo eso. Lo que hizo hace tres años con Brittany, no le preocupa porque ella no salía con Cris y Brittany no salía con nadie, pero ahora era muy diferente, estaba saliendo con Cris, vivía con ella y encima, a sido con un chico, no sabía que hacer se sentía frustrada consigo misma.

-Eddie, ¿puedo ducharme aquí?-indagó JB, viendo como Eddie al escuchar su nombre la miraba, ya había terminado de cambiarse.

-Claro, si quieres desayunar, ya sabes donde esta la cocina.-dijo Eddie sonriéndole, este salió a correr. JB se fue a duchar y fue a desayunar, después de como se sentía, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer ejercicios, ni de ir a trabajar.

Tardó, como era de costumbre, media hora en ducharse y vestirse, recogió sus cosas y bajó a la cocina, dejando sus cosas en el sofá del living, desayunó simplemente un café, quería despertarse y tenía cerrado el estomago, no supo porque narices se acostó con Eddie, él y ella eran amigos desde que JB entró en la C.I.A., Eddie le enseñó y explicó las instalaciones de la oficina, su despacho, etc. Se acuerda de lo que pasó como si fuera ayer…

FLASH BACK

Eran las 9:30am y JB llegaba a la oficina que le indicó su antiguo jefe, al entrar le dio el informe a la secretaria de su, ahora, nuevo jefe, esta después de unos minutos en los cuales hablo con el jefe por el aparato, se levantó de su sitio y guío a JB al despacho del jefe, llamaron y escucharon un "adelante", la secretaria le dio el informe al jefe.

-Comisario Henderson, esta es Alexandra Jane Berry, la enviada de la C.F.E.-informó la secretaria y se marchó cerrando la puerta, para darles privacidad.

-Me alegra conocerte al fin, Berry. Soy Kevin Henderson, tu ahora jefe, pero puedes llamarme Comisario o jefe, si lo prefieres. -dijo mientras sonreía al tiempo de levantarse y extender su mano, JB la estrecho con gusto.

-Lo mismo digo, jefe.-dijo JB con una amplia sonrisa, después de haber soltado la mano de su jefe.

-Me han hablado muy bien, espero que así sea.-dijo sentándose de nuevo, haciéndole un gesto a JB para que hiciera lo mismo, esta lo hizo de inmediato.

-Bueno, eso espero, pero me gustaría que me diera un caso lo antes posible.-dijo tranquila JB.

-Veo que no te gusta estar de brazos cruzados, jeje.-bromeó Henderson, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de JB.-Ok, te daremos un caso lo más pronto posible, tendrás un compañero temporal, hasta que llegue tu compañero de L.A.-explicó Henderson.

-Ok, ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?-indagó JB.

-Tu compañero temporal, ahora mismo, que lo llamaré y te enseñará las instalaciones, tu otro compañero, hasta que no pasen unas semanas, no lo podrás conocer.-contestó Henderson, antes de llamar a uno de sus agentes. Unos minutos más tarde, el compañero temporal de JB, hacia acto de presencia en el despacho de Henderson, haciendo que JB y Henderson se levantarán de sus asientos.-Mira, este es el agente Edward David, tu compañero temporal. David esta es tu compañera, ha venido de la C.F.E., Alexandra Jane Berry.-dijo Henderson presentándolos, ambos estaban con una sonrisa amplia, mirando a su nuevo compañero, y estrechando efusivamente las manos, se la soltaron al escuchar que Henderson volvía a hablar.-David enséñale a tu compañera las instalaciones y tu despacho, que compartirás con ella.-dijo Henderson mirando a David, este tan solo afirmó con la cabeza y miró a JB diciendo un "sígueme". Ambos salieron del despacho de Henderson.

-Vamos a ser compañeros, pero quiero decirte que no me gustan los malos rollos entre personas de aquí.-dijo sonriéndole a JB, mientras la guiaba a la sala de reuniones.-Mi nombre, como te dijo Henderson es Edward, pero llámame Eddie y aquí tienes la dirección del pub que tiene mi hermano, por si quieres divertirte y bailar un poco, jeje.-dijo Eddie mirando de arriba abajo a JB mientras decía esto último, que provocó una risa pequeña por parte de JB.-Ey, te he hecho reír, eso esta muy bien, jeje.-dijo Eddie, provocando otra risa de JB, ambos ya habían mirado la sala de reuniones y cafetería, era pequeña, no había mucho que ver y estaban entrando en la sala de tiro. JB al ver la sala de tiro, le preguntó a Eddie si podía usarla, este la retó para saber quién era mejor tirando, el que perdía le hacía una comida al otro, JB aceptó, le encantaban los retos. Eddie al terminar el reto quedó impresionado, por la buena puntería de JB, la felicitó, estaba asombrado por la perfecta puntería, que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al despacho.

-Bueno y esto es nuestro despacho.-dijo Eddie al entrar.- ¿Te gusta?-indagó viendo que JB esta viendo cada detalle de él.

-Si, no esta mal.-dijo sin más JB, después de unos minutos más viendo otros detalles del despacho, miró a Eddie, que tan solo la admiraba, este al ver que había sido pillado, bajó la mirada avergonzado, provocando una pequeña sonrisa de parte de JB.-Eddie, llámame JB, por favor.-dijo JB acercándose a un asiento para sentarse.

-Será un placer, JB.-dijo Eddie sonriendo.

FIN FLASH BACK

La puerta cerrándose, sacó a JB de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de ya se había terminado el café hace minutos, Eddie entró en la cocina y vio a JB.

-Sigues aquí, pensé que te irías mientras estaba fuera.-dijo Eddie cogiendo una botella de agua de medio litro de la nevera.

-Okey, ya me voy.-dijo JB al tiempo de dirigirse a la puerta para ir al living, pensando que Eddie le estaba echando de la casa, este la interceptó antes de que llegara a la puerta y salir de la cocina, con sus rostros muy unidos.

-Ey, no te estaba echando, puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.-dijo Eddie mirándola a los ojos sin percatarse de la distancia.

-Ok.-dijo tranquilamente JB.-Pero será mejor que me vaya a casa y así me preparé para ir a trabajar.-dijo JB haciéndose consciente de la distancia y separándose de Eddie.

-Esta bien, nos veremos en la oficina, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, aquí me tienes.-dijo Eddie, acto seguido le dio un beso a JB en la mejilla y se fue a duchar esta se puso su chaqueta cogió sus cosas y con la moto se fue a su casa, pero esta vez a la velocidad reglamentaria.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE JB Y CRIS

Cris entraba en la casa, esperando encontrarse a JB, duchándose o desayunando, pero no estaba por ningún lado, ni siquiera había sacado a Maxi y eso siempre lo hacía al ir a correr, pero al ver que ni siquiera lo había sacado, supo que JB no había pasado la noche allí y eso la preocupaba. Sacó a Maxi ella misma, paseándolo por el parque y estuvo allí unos minutos, pensando con claridad en lo que hizo la noche anterior y en porque lo hizo.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN LA CASA

JB estaba aparcando la moto y se dio cuenta de que Cris estaba ya en casa, con algo de temor entró en la casa y no vio a nadie, ni siquiera a Maxi, así que supuso que Cris lo había sacado a pasear, dado que ella no lo había hecho, se fue a duchar, para después empezar a prepararse para ir a trabajar. Tan solo tardó treinta minutos y ya estaba bajando las escaleras en busca de su reglamentaria y placa y su cazadora, al coger esas tres pertenencias, Cris entró por la puerta.

-Hola.-dijo JB mirándola con un leve síntoma de tristeza y alto grado de culpabilidad en sus ojos, al igual que miraba Cris, pero con una deje de preocupación, por haber sabido que JB no había pasado la noche allí.

-Hola.-dijo sin más Cris, ninguna de las dos dejaba de mirar a la otra. Maxi empezó a ladrar sacando a ambas de ese trance en el que estaban, JB acarició a Maxi, sin mover ningún músculo de su rostro, acto seguido, se colocó la cazadora.

-Será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde.-dijo JB esta vez sin mirar a Cris, se sentía demasiado culpable como para mirarla, no esperó respuesta de Cris, después de decir esto se marchó con su coche. Cris se arregló y fue a su consulta.

JB de caminó a la oficina no pudo evitarlo y llamó a su hermana:

-¿Diga?-contestó Rachel por la otra línea.

-Rachel, ¿podemos hablar?-indagó JB seria, preocupando a la morocha.

-Si, ven a casa, Quinn ya sea ido al estudio.-contestó Rachel.-¿Qué ha pasado?-indagó preocupada por su hermana.

-Te lo contaré cuando llegue.-dijo JB y colgó. Cuando llegó a un semáforo rojo, aprovechó y mandó un mensaje a Jacke:

-Jacke, llegaré hoy más tarde, tengo que hacer una cosa importante, JB.-envió el mensaje y siguió su camino hasta la casa de Rachel. Solo cinco minutos pasó y ya estaba en casa de Rachel, llamó al timbre, segundos más tarde, Rachel con cara de preocupación abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-indagó Rachel claramente alterada.

-Si me dejas pasar…-dijo alargando un poco la última palabra, Rachel entendió y la dejó pasar. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá del living, JB respiró hondo y durante varios minutos, le contó todo lo que pasó desde que salió por la puerta principal de la casa de Rachel.

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó alterada Rachel al terminar de escuchar el relato, al tiempo de levantarse del sofá y dar vueltas por el living, claramente muy histérica, diciendo varias palabras malsonantes.

-Rachel, me estas estresando más de lo que ya lo estoy. Me arrepiento más de lo que te puedes imaginar. ¡PARA¡-dijo JB bastante molesta con las disparatadas palabras de Rachel, esta al escuchar el "!PARA¡" de JB, paró en seco de hablar y dar vueltas por el living, se acercó a JB y le atinó a dar una gran bofetada, con furia, poniendo colorada esa zona del rostro de JB.-AUCH!-dijo JB frotándose en el lugar golpeado de la cara.

-Te mereces esto y más. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Cris?, ¿No la amabas tanto?-dijo e indagó Rachel con furia. JB se levantó mirando alterada a Rachel.

-Se todo lo que me merezco. No se como se me ocurrió, tal vez por el alcohol en las venas y la rabia que me carcomía. Si la amo más de lo que jamás pensé amar a alguien, no se porque narices lo hice, Rachel. ¿Qué narices hago?, bastante se cabreó cuando le dije lo que Britt y yo hicimos hace años, sin que ella y yo fuéramos algo, no quiero saber que pasará si le cuento que me he acostado con otra persona saliendo con ella y menos si es un hombre, ¿lo oyes, Rachel? ¡UN HOMBRE, MALDITA SEA!-dijo JB alterada, no sabiendo que hacer y no habiéndose percatado de alguien que entró y oyó desde "¿qué narices hago?" y entró rápidamente al living.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ACABAS DE DECIR?-indagó Quinn, cabreada, pero a la vez sorprendida, entrando al living, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas que estaban en él.

-¡MIERDA!-dijeron al unísono Rachel y JB, Rachel con cara de preocupación y JB de asombro.

-¡HABLA YA, JB!-dijo alterada, Quinn.

-Eh…yo…yo…-balbuceó JB, no sabía que decir estaba tan nerviosa, que su cerebro no respondía. Rachel soltó un "lo siento, pero es mi esposa, debo decírselo", recibió a cambio un afirmación con la cabeza por parte de JB, con cara de preocupación y Rachel le contó toda la historia a Quinn, eliminando los detalles.

-¡¿PERO, QUÉ COJONES?-indagó sorprendida, Quinn. Las tres estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, los cuales JB y Rachel tenían cara de preocupación, mientras Quinn la tenía de enojo y algo roja, de tal enojo. Quinn iba a romper el hielo, pero el timbre de la casa se lo impidió, ella misma fue a abrir, pero no miró quien era, volvió al living y cogió con furia del cuello de la camisa de JB, iba a golpearla, pero la persona que había llamado y entrado, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la entrada, la detuvo, esta persona era Cris.-Cristal, no me digas que no lo haga, no sabes lo que ha hecho. JB te ha puesto los cuernos anoche con un tal Edward David.-dijo Quinn y levantó su mano, cerrándola en un puño, pero antes de que pudiera acercarlo a JB, Cris se puso en medio.-¿Por qué la sigues defendiendo, te ha puesto los cuernos?-indagó confundida Quinn.

-Porque…-dijo mirando a JB y volvió a mirar a su hermana.-Porque…yo hice lo mismo con Jason.-dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, esta afirmación provocó asombro en las tres chicas presentes.

-¿QUÉ?-indagaron al unísono Rachel y JB. Cris abrió los ojos y miró a JB.

-Lo siento, pero me entró furia con lo que me contaste de Britt y lo hice, pero no siento nada por el solo fue sexo.-dijo Cris comenzando a llorar. JB no dijo nada tan solo la miró con una mezcla de furia, celos y temor.

-¿Y encima le pides perdón?-indagó indignada Quinn.

-Quinn, tu hermana le ha puesto los cuernos a la mía, al igual que la mía a la tuya, no te alteres.-dijo tranquilamente Rachel.-Ahora están en paz, ya no hay problema.-añadió para terminar con su afirmación. Quinn la miró con desaprobación.

-¡¿CÓMO QUÉ ESTAN EN PAZ?-indagó Quinn totalmente alterada y acercándose a Rachel, JB al ver esto, se puso alerta, por si a Quinn se le ocurría golpear a Rachel.-Rachel, tu hermana se acostó con un tío, ¿lo oyes? UN TÍO, después de haberse acostado con Britt y ¡dices que están en paz! ¿Estas mal de la cabeza?-indagó subiendo el tono.

-¡Ey! ¡A mi hermana no le hables así y menos delante de mí¡-dijo JB poniéndose enfrente de Quinn. Esta alterada atinó a golpear a JB fuertemente en el rostro, haciendo que esta sangrara en la nariz, la zona golpeada. JB se pasó una mano por la nariz y después la miró, dándose cuenta de que estaba sangrando.-Pégame todo lo que te dé la real gana, pero eso no hará que deje que le hables así a Rachel.-dijo tranquila, pero mirándola con furia.

-Encima te hace la defensora, esto es el colmo, ¡EL COLMO!-dijo cabreada Quinn.

-Quinn, para ya. Esto es entre nuestras hermanas, no debemos meternos.-dijo Rachel para intentar tranquilizar el habiente, no le gusta la hostilidad.

-Pero, yo….-iba a seguir Quinn, pero Rachel la interrumpió.

-Si me amas, déjala, por favor-pidió Rachel. Quinn al escuchar esto respiró hondo mirando con enojo a JB y después le dio un beso dulce a Rachel, para así decirle que la ama y no se meterá más. Después de este beso, Rachel se llevó a Quinn fuera del living, diciendo "tres minutos", cerró la puerta para entrar en el living y se fue a la cocina con Quinn, ambas se prepararon un té para relajarse un poco.

En el living estaban JB y Cris mirándose sin decir nada, pasó unos minutos y Cris rompió el silencio.

-Alex, ya no puedo más.-dijo Cris cansada de todo un poco.-Sera mejor que lo dejemos, por un tiempo.-dijo Cris triste por esa teoría.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, pero no me gusta mucho la idea de separarme de ti.-dijo JB acercándose lentamente a Cris, la besó, no fue un beso con pasión, pero si con amor. Después de unos minutos se separaron.-Adiós, Cris.-dijo JB le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó, acto seguido, Cris se fue a la cocina, para decírselo a las chicas y después de eso se fue.

JB fue a su casa y cogió su maleta y tranquilamente la fue llenando con su ropa, al terminar, cerró la maleta, la cogió y su agarró su guitarra, se marchó por la puerta dejando en el mueble del recibidor sus llaves de la casa, donde en el suelo ya no estaban los trozos del jarrón roto, supuso que Cris los recogió y se marchó de la casa para ir a trabajar y despejarse un poco, luego se iría a un hotel.

NA: Hola, este capítulo se ha centrado mucho en Cristal y JB, pero en el próximo se centrará en Brittany y Santana, pero también aparecerán Faberry y Cristal y JB, el siguiente será Brittana. Dejad reveiws si queréis preguntar o criticar, besos, Love-Nigth.


	17. 14 Los bebés ya están aquí¡

Capítulo 14 – ¡Los bebés ya están aquí¡

En el mismo instante que Cris salió de la casa de Quinn y Rachel, estas dos no tardaron en empezar a hablar.

-Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí?-indagó la diva, mirando a su esposa.

-Tomando un té, al saber que JB le ha puesto los cuernos a mi hermana y viceversa y después Cris nos contó que ella y JB se van a dar un tiempo.-explicó tranquilamente Quinn, preguntándose el porqué de la pregunta.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a ¿por qué volviste, si te habías ido para el estudio?-indagó la diva solucionando el cuestionario interno de Quinn.

-Ah, pues es que se me olvidó el laptop, pero al llegar y escuchar esa afirmación de JB se me olvidó por completo él porque había vuelto…Eso me recuerda.-dijo Quinn, después de decir esto se levantó de su asiento, cogió su laptop, le dio un beso a su esposa y se fue al estudio. Media hora después, Rachel ya estaba de camino a su ensayo, dentro de poco estrenaría una obre y le alegraba saber que su esposa era la fotógrafa. Cuando aparcó en la cafetería que estaba cerca de su trabajo, vio una pequeña papelería y vio una revista, tuvo que acercarse más, no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Pagó la revista al dependiente y se metió en su coche para leerla tranquilamente:

-"Rachel Bárbra Berry y Quinn Lucy Fabray estaban juntas desde hace unos meses, pero después de esos quince día que no hubo ni rastro de las enamoradas, descubrimos que se habían casado y estaban de luna de miel, los vestidos eran sencillos, pero a la vez extrovertidos y elegantes, la boda fue firmada por el juez Bartolomé Benz y al parecer no fue una boda tranquila, porque según el juez hubo un pequeño contratiempo…"-leyó Rachel en el artículo, pero prefirió no leer más, quería leerlo con su esposa. Rachel dejó la revista en el asiento de copiloto y se dirigió al ensayo.

Cris estuvo toda la mañana en su consulta con pacientes, pero a casi ninguno le hizo mucho caso, estaba demasiado distraída con su ruptura con JB, pero no lloraba, tan solo se quedaba en las nubes en algún que otro momento.

JB llegó a la oficina y sin saludar a nadie, entró en su despacho con su café en mano, al entrar vio a Jacke, con quién compartía el despacho, después de todo eran compañeros.

-Ey, ¿qué tal, hermanita?-indagó sonriendo Jacke al ver entrar en el despacho a JB, pero al ver la cara que esta llevaba, cambió su cara alegre a una preocupada.-¿Qué paso?-preguntó acercándose al asiento de JB, esta le contó todo lo que pasó desde que salió por la puerta principal de la casa de Rachel, haciendo que Jacke no se creyera lo sucedido.

-Espera, espera. ¿Me estas diciendo que te peleaste con Cris y luego te acostaste con Eddie?-indagó Jacke no sabiendo como actuar.

-Si, pero ahora no se como actuar delante de él después de lo de anoche.-dijo preocupada JB.

-Bueno, seguro que él esta saltando por las paredes, después de haberse acostado con la chica por la que siempre estuvo colado, desde el mismo instante en que la vio, jaja.-dijo Jacke bromeando, pero al mismo tiempo burlándose de JB.

-Cállate.-dijo JB furiosa.-Bastante tengo ya con no saber que hacer, para que tu te burles de mí, idiota.-soltó JB, sin darse cuenta de que Eddie entraba al despacho.-Ahora tengo que buscarme un hotel, por haber roto con Cris…-iba a seguir JB, pero Eddie la interrumpió, provocando en JB una cara de sorpresa, no se imaginaba que el chico estaba allí.

-No voy a dejar que vayas a un hotel, vente a mi casa.-dijo Eddie firme en su afirmación acercándose a JB.

-No, muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestarte.-dijo JB intentando convencer al chico.

-No, no, no. Tu te vienes a mi casa, porque si no estarás en una cama no muy cómoda y después tu espalda lo pagara, te lo digo yo que se de lo que hablo.-dijo Eddie para convencerla.

-Venga, hermanita, será lo mejor.-dijo Jacke intentando aguantarse la risa, después de decir eso se fue del despacho, en cuanto cerró la puerta, no aguantó más y soltó una amplia carcajada mientras se alejaba, esta carcajada la escuchó perfectamente JB.

-(Te odio)-pensó JB dirigiéndose a Jacke. JB miró a Eddie y no vio otra salida.-Ok, Eddie, tú ganas.-dijo JB suspirando, haciendo que Eddie formará una amplia sonrisa.

-Perfecto, sabes donde está mi casa, así que cuando termine nuestro turno nos encontraremos allí, ¿ok?-informó Eddie sin dejar su gran sonrisa.

-Claro.-dijo JB esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Eddie al ver esta sonrisa, se acercó más a JB y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla para después salir del despacho con una amplia sonrisa.-Te juro que te mato.-dijo para si misma JB, refiriéndose a su hermano. Media hora más tarde salieron a terminar con un caso, que al final se terminó con éxito.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE RACHEL Y QUINN

Quinn entraba por la puerta algo cansada y sabiendo que tenía que trabajar con su laptop para el montaje de fotos durante los tres próximos días.

-Amor, ya he llegado.-anunció Quinn al entrar al living.

-Hola, bebé.-dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn para darle un beso.-¿Qué tal en el estudio.-indagó al separarse, mientras se sentaba junto a su rubia en el sofá.

-Bueno, he tenido que hacer fotos a tres modelos para una campaña que están haciendo contra la drogadicción, pero no he podido acabar a tiempo porque una de las tres modelos empezó a coquetearme, poco sutilmente y pensaba que no me estaba dando cuenta, pero era descarada y…-estaba tan tranquila explicando Quinn, pero la diva la interrumpió.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a coquetear con mi esposa?, ¿Es estúpida o qué?-dijo molesta la diva.

-Hasta me dio su teléfono.-dijo Quinn para seguir a su esposa y picarla un poquitín.

-¿Qué? ¿Quéeeee?-indagó Rachel molesta.-Lo habrás tirado, ¿verdad?-dijo Rachel alejándose un poco de su esposa. Quinn se acercó a su diva lentamente, esta se cruzaba de brazos delante del sofá, parada. Quinn agarró la cadera de su esposa, le dio un casto beso, terminando con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Amor, tranquila, era broma. No me ha dado su número, bueno sí, pero se lo tire en la cara y le dije que no hay nadie que me interese más que mi esposa.-dijo Quinn acercándose al rostro de su diva, pero sin llegar a besarla.-¿Cómo puedes creer que me interesaría otra chica que no fuera tú?-indagó Quinn en un susurro, luego empezó a besar a su esposa dulcemente, esta al principio quería apartarla, pero al tocar sus labios se dejó llevar.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE BRITTANY Y SANTANA

-Amor, ¿qué haces?-preguntó la latina al entrar al living y ver que Britt estaba en cuclillas de espadas, pero al escuchar la voz de su latina se levantó girándose.

-Santy.-dijo feliz Britt al ver a su latina de vuelta de trabajar olvidando al gato y el comentario que soltó antes la latina, se acercaba a ella, pero una sensación algo rara hizo que se parará y mirara abajo.

-Britt, ¿estás bien?-indagó la latina, preocupada por la reacción de Britt.

-Santy.-dijo Britt levantando su rostro y mirando a la latina.-Los bebés están aquí.-dijo Britt emocionada y eso provocó la alegría de Santana, pero una mueca de dolor segundos más tarde por parte de Britt hizo que se apurara, por las contracciones.

-Vamos al hospital.-dijo la latina, cogió el bolso que tenían preparado para el parto, con ropa limpia y otras cosas que vieron necesarias y se encaminó al hospital con el coche.-Amor, tranquila. Respira. Inspira y espira, así.-dijo la latina mientras conducía y le enseñaba a Britt como hacerlo para que se tranquilizara. Mientras conducía al hospital, después de saber que Britt se tranquilizaba con las contracciones, llamó al primer número que vio.

-¿Diga?-indagó JB desde la otra línea.

-JB, no tengo tiempo para explicarte. Llama a Quinn y Rachel, diles que los bebés ya vienen.-dijo la latina y colgó sin esperar respuesta de JB.

EN CASA DE EDDIE DONDE ESTABA JB

-Mierda.-dijo JB llamando a Quinn.

-¿Qué pasa?-indagó Eddie, saliendo del living. JB ya se había instalado en la habitación de huésped, Eddie quería que JB durmiera con él pero no quería presionarla, había cortado con su "novio" hace tan solo unas horas.

-Mi amiga, Britt esta de parto.-dijo llamando a Quinn.

-Espero que sea importante, JB, me estas interrumpiendo con tu hermana.-dijo mosqueada, Quinn.

-Uy, lo es, atenta.-dijo y escuchó un suspiro por parte de Quinn.-¡LOS BEBÉS YA ESTAN AQUÍ!-gritó JB, haciendo que Quinn tuviera que separarse el aparato de la oreja.

-Mierda, ok vamos para ya y llamaré a Cris.-dijo Quinn y colgó, aun habiéndose separado el aparato del oído, pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Quinn se lo contó a Rachel, ambas se vistieron y mientras, Quinn llamaba a Cris y contarle.

-¿Te llevo?-indagó Eddie.

-Pues me harías un gran favor.-dijo JB esbozando una gran sonrisa, que provocó otra por parte de Eddie.

-Vamos.-dijo Eddie, ambos cogieron su chaqueta y en el coche de Eddie se encaminaron al hospital.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOSPITAL

-¡Ayúdenme, mi novia esta de parto!-gritó Santana al entrar, una enfermera le entregó una silla de ruedas, Britt se sentó en ella y la llevaron a la habitación.

-El doctor vendrá en seguida, esperen aquí, por favor.-dijo la enfermera y salió.

-Tranquila, Santy.-dijo divertida Britt por el escandalo que hizo la latina al entrar. Esta no dijo nada, tan solo se acercó a Britt y le dio un beso con amor, demostrándole que estaría a su lado. Unos minutos más tarde Quinn y Rachel hicieron acto de presencia.

-Ey, Britt, ¿cómo estas?-indagó Rachel al entrar y acercándose a Britt, que seguía con las contracciones.

-Pues con las contracciones, ¿no lo ves, Berry?-dijo fastidiada la latina.

-¡Ey, no le hables así a mi esposa, Santana!-dijo Quinn seriamente y apuntando a la latina con el dedo, esta simplemente rodó los ojos.

-¡Parad las dos! Así no ayudaremos a Britt a relajarse.-dijo Rachel para que paren estas dos de discutir. Tan solo pasó unos segundo y Cris entraba por la puerta de la habitación.

-Ey, ¿cómo va?-indagó Cris mirando a Britt.

-Con las contracciones, ya sabes.-dijo tranquila Quinn. Unos segundos más tarde el doctor apareció, examinó a Britt y dijo que le quedaba un rato, solo había dilatado cinco centímetros y necesitaba siete, como mínimos, después de esto se marchó a atender más pacientes. En cuanto el doctor salió, JB hacía acto de presencia junto a Eddie que unos segundos más tarde que entrara JB el apareció.

-Ey, Britt, ¿qué tal?-indagó olvidando las caras sorprendidas de Quinn, Rachel y Cris por el echo de que Eddie estuviera ahí.

-…..-dijo Britt, sin que se le pudiera entender nada, le dolían mucho las contracciones.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta, JB?-indagó la latina.

-Si, algo así.-dijo JB, Santana se rio por ese comentario de JB, al igual que Quinn y Rachel, JB tan solo sonreía por haber echo reír a sus amigas y hermana por su comentario.

-Por cierto, JB, ¿quién es este chico?-indagó la latina después de dejar de reír. JB miró a Eddie y volvió a mirar a la latina.

-Este es Edward David…-iba a seguir, pero Eddie la detuvo.

-Soy su compañero de oficina y de casa.-dijo tranquilamente el chico, mientras extendía la mano hacia la latina, pero esa afirmación sorprendió a Quinn y Rachel y provocó que Cris se preocupara.

-Encantada. Soy Santana López.-dijo al tiempo de aceptarle el gesto al chico, cuando soltó su mano presentó a su novia.-Esta es mi novia y como ves esta de parto.-dijo la latina.

-Si. ¿Y vosotras?-indagó el chico mirando a Quinn, Rachel y Cris.

-Yo soy Rachel Bárbra Berry, la hermana mayor, por un año de JB.-dijo Rachel con su buen toque educado, mientras le extendía la mano al chico, este sonrío y la aceptó.

-Encantado, Rachel.-dijo Eddie al soltar la mano de la chica, acto seguido miró a Quinn.

-Yo soy Quinn Lucy Fabray, su esposa.-dijo Quinn remarcando esas últimas palabras, mientras señalaba a Rachel.

-Encantado, Quinn. Y enhorabuena aunque sea algo tarde.-dijo el chico sonriendo, después de soltar la mano de la rubia.

-¿Y tú eres?-indagó el chico mirando a Cris.

-Cristal Rose Fabray, su hermana pequeña y…-iba a seguir, pero el médico entró por la puerta y vio que Brittany ya podía ir al quirófano, esta no pudo decir nada, le dolían mucho las contracciones.

-¿Quién entrara con usted, señorita?-indagó el doctos mirando a Britt, antes de que Britt intentara responder, Santana se desmayó.

-Ey, Santana.-dijo Rachel mientras se arrodillaba, para saber si su amiga estaba bien.

-No te preocupes, amor, esta bien, es solo que Santana es muy ruda, pero cuando se trata de Britt es la más sensiblera.-dijo riéndose de su comentario.

-Si, es verdad, cuanto la ha cambiado Britt, jeje.-continuó con el pequeño juego de chinchar a una desmayada Santana, esto no funcionaba mucho.

-Ok, ya basta.-gritó Britt.

-Bien, ayudar a Santana a despertarse, yo acompañaré a Britt.-dijo JB para acompañar la camilla de Britt junto al doctor, antes de irse Eddie le preguntó que si pasaría la noche ahí o esperaba a que saliera para llevarla a su casa, JB respondió tan solo diciendo un "lo segundo", acto seguido desapareció por el pasillo, hasta el quirófano, se puso el "traje" que debía llevar y aguantó la mano de Britt, esta cada vez apretaba más la mano de JB, al final tendrá la mano morada.

En la habitación estaban una Quinn junto a su esposa terminando de despertar a Santana, que estaba acostada en el suelo y se estaba despertando, una Cris mirando con algo de odio a Eddie, este tranquilo mirando su teléfono sin fijarse que Cris lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Santana, por fin. Llevamos intentando despertarte unos diez minutos.-dijo Rachel con algo de dramatismo en su voz, como era de costumbre, cuando la latina ya reaccionó.

-¿Y Britt?-preguntó Santana ignorando el comentario de Rachel.

-Esta en el quirófano, tú te desmayaste, yo y Rachel empezamos a burlarnos de ti, porque era muy sensible cuando se trataba de Britt, ella atacada por los dolores nos impidió seguir y JB decidió mientras te despertábamos y ella acompañaba a Britt, pero creo que ya terminan.-explicó Quinn, acto seguido, miró a su hermana que no dejaba de mirar con enojo a Eddie, este no se daba cuenta dado que miraba su móvil muy entretenido.-Hermanita, ¿me acompañas?-indagó Quinn a Cris, esta le hizo caso, ya fuera de la habitación en el pasillo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-indagó Quinn, mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

-¿Qué, que me pasa? Me pasa que este tío es un prepotente que no se porque Alex se fijó en él.-dijo molesta Cris por el chico, que seguía con su móvil.

-JB no se fijó en él. Tan solo comparte casa con él…-iba a seguir, pero una molesta Cris la interrumpió.

-¡Se acostó con él!-gritó Cris, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí, miraron extrañados a las chicas, Quinn sonrió a algunas y después volvió a mirar a Cris.

-No grites, maldita sea. Y si, se ha acostado con él, pero estaba bebida y enfadada, no sabía que hacía, además, no se porque te pones así, tu fuiste la de la idea de terminar.-dijo Quinn al fastidiada.

Dentro de la habitación.

-Perdona, ¿Edward?-indagó Santana, pero fue interrumpida por Eddie.

-Llámame Eddie.-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Pues eso, Eddie. ¿Tú y JB sois…?-indagó la latina alargando la última palabra para que continuara Eddie, Rachel miraba al chico expectante.

-Amigos, pero me gustaría ser su novio, creo que tengo una posibilidad, ahora que ha roto con su novio.-dijo el chico esperanzado.

-¿Novio?-indagaron Rachel y Santana al unísono.-JB no me ha dicho nada de novio.-dijo esta vez Santana.

-Oh, no lo sabía, después de todo sois amigas, ¿no? Tuvo que contarte que tenía novio.-dijo Eddie dubitativo.

-Eddie, JB salía con un…-no pudo terminar, dado que JB y Britt, descansando, pero sin estar dormida, aparecían por la puerta.

-Amor, ¿cómo estás?-indagó la latina al tiempo de levantarse del sillón y acercándose a Britt, al estar cerca de ella acarició suavemente su mejilla, sonriendo.

-San, déjala descansar, esta bien, ella y los bebés, les están haciendo el chequeó y lo traerán limpios.-informó JB, captando la atención de todos, Quinn y Cris ya estaban dentro.

-OK.-dijo Santana, agradeciendo con al mirada y una sonrisa a JB por haber acompañado a Britt, cuando ella se desmayó, luego volvió su mirada a Britt y la besó dulcemente, esta al sentir los labios de su novia, le agarró el rostro, segundos más tarde la latina rompió el beso.-Te amo.-dijo mientras apoyaba su frente con la de Britt.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo Britt sonriendo. Unos minutos más tarde, en los cuales, JB y Eddie charlaban animadamente, con pequeñas risas de por medio y siendo observadas por una mirada de enojo, Cris, otra de confusión, Rachel, y otra de pensativa, Quinn. Santana tan solo acariciaba la cabeza de Britt delicadamente, llegó una enfermera con dos carritos en los cuales estaban los bebés.

-Felicidades, señorita, sus hijos están sanísimos.-dijo sonriente la enfermera, acto seguido se fue.

Cris, Quinn, Rachel, JB y Eddie se acercaron a ver a los bebés, se veían preciosos, tranquilitos, Santana se acercó a ellos, cogió uno, le dio un beso en la frente y mientras comenzaba a llorar se lo acercó a Britt, esta sonreía del cuadro, en cuanto Santana estaba al lado de Britt, le entregó al bebé, el chico, Britt lo agarró con cuidado y lo miró con adoración.

-Son preciosos.-dijeron al unísono Quinn y Rachel.

-Y sanos.-dijeron al unísono, felices por la información, JB y Eddie. Santana agarró a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente, cada vez lloraba más, Quinn y Rachel se sorprendían como lloraba Santana, jamás la vieron llorar así y se alegraban al mismo tiempo, Santana le acercó la niña a Britt, esta sonreía mientras lloraba, todos los presentes estaban emocionados, pero tan solo lloraban Rachel, Britt, Santana y Cris, esta última también lloraba por otro motivo, pero no quiso decirlo. Unos minutos más tarde la latina y la bailarina intercambiaron bebés. JB se acercó a Santana.

-¿P-puedo cogerlo?-indagó JB mirando con adoración al bebé, la latina se lo entregó, pero no le hizo falta decirle como hacerlo, después de todo ya había cuidado bebés antes. JB cogía al bebé con muchísima experiencia y Eddie no pudo contenerse.

-Cuando tengas hijos, serás una gran madre, al igual que lo serán Santana y Brittany.-dijo Eddie acercándose a JB por detrás y por encima del hombro de JB, miró al niño y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado, a JB no le importó la postura, después de todo no la estaba abrazando, simplemente estaba en su espalda, pero Cris al ver esto, tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación, no soportaba ver a JB con Eddie, creyendo que JB y Eddie tenían una relación, tan pronto terminaron ellas dos, JB se hizo novia de Eddie, al ver salir corriendo a Cris de la habitación, Rachel le dijo a Quinn que la acompañará, Quinn se despidió de los cuatro presentes y Rachel y Quinn salieron a consolar a Cris y después irse a casa, aunque no sabían que tipo de relación tenían JB y Eddie, Eddie no entendía nada, sobre la reacción de Cris, JB no sabía si Cris se había puesto así por algo que hizo Eddie o porque creyó que a JB le encantaría ser madre y que el padre fuera Eddie. Santana al ver a Quinn y Rachel salir tras la hermana de Quinn, aprovechó.

-Eddie, ¿tú y JB sois algo más que amigos?-indagó la latina viendo como los tres presentes se sorprendían de la pregunta.

-Me encantaría decir que sí, pero primero JB y yo tendríamos que hablarlo.-dijo tranquilo Eddie, JB iba a decir algo, pero el llanto de los bebés, JB entendió el tipo de llanto de los bebés.

-Tienen abre, Britt, ¿les darás el pecho a los dos a la vez?-indagó divertida JB.

-No se, Santy, ¿me ayudas?-dijo mirando a Santana.

-Yo no puedo dar el pecho a ninguno.-dijo Santana. Los tres presentes soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

-No, Santy, me refiero a darles de comer.-dijo Britt mientras sonreía.

-Oh…-dijo Santana alargando la palabra.-Ok, pero espera que iré a por los biberones.-dijo Santana le dio un beso a Britt y se marchó a buscar los biberones.

-Alex, tu también, ayuda que tienes más experiencia.-dijo Britt, segundos más tarde Santana aparecía con los biberones, llenó uno con leche, JB lo cogió y le dio el biberón al bebé que aun tenía en brazos, Britt y Santana atendían a todo detalle que hacía JB, Eddie miraba alucinado a JB, pensando en los hijos que podrían tener y eso que aun no eran nada más que amigos. JB terminó de darle el biberón al bebé y esperó unos segundos, después de esos segundos el bebé soltaba gases, acto seguido JB le empezaba a cantar suavemente al pequeño, ella no tenía una maravillosa voz, como para ser cantante, pero si la tenía dulce y bonita, lentamente el bebé se fue durmiendo, cuando este ya estaba dormido, JB lo acomodo en el carrito y lo arropó.-Ok, probare yo.-dijo Britt y empezó a darle el biberón a la nena, lentamente se tomaba el biberón, al hacerlo, Britt esperó unos minutos, la nena soltó gases.-JB canta esa canción otra vez, es muy bonita.-dijo Britt mirando a JB con una sonrisa, esta le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a Britt y volvió a cantar esa misma canción, después de unos minutos, la nena estaba profundamente dormida, Santana cogió con cuidado a la nena y la dejó en su carro arropadita.

-Wow, si que eres buena cuidando bebés.-dijeron al unísono, en tono bajo para no despertar a los bebés, Santana y Eddie, JB y Britt tan solo sonreían.

-Chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana es viernes y tenemos doble turno.-informó Eddie, después de unos segundos contemplar a los bebés.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado, gracias.-dijo JB sonriendo, por haberlo recordado.-Bueno, adiós, chicas. Recordad, mañana, en cuanto pueda, vengo.-dijo JB, después besó la mejilla de cada una de sus amigas y dejó un beso delicado en cada frente de los bebés.

-Adiós, chicas, un placer.-dijo Eddie antes de irse junto a JB por la puerta su casa.

-¿Estas cansada?-indagó Santana a Britt.

-Un poco, ha sido difícil.-dijo Britt soltando un suspiro, Santana la besó con amor, el beso duró unos minutos, al separarse.-Buenas noches, Santy.-dijo Britt con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Santana acomodaba la almohada de Britt, esta se recostó mejor en la cama, para cerrar lentamente los ojos y quedándose dormida.

-Buenas noches, amor.-dijo Santana, dulcemente, beso con delicadeza la frente de Britt y se sentó en el sillón para intentar dormir.

NA: Hola, espero os haya gustado, espero poder terminar el siguiente capítulo, pero estoy algo bloqueada, espero se pase pronto, jeje. Dejad reveiws, podéis preguntar o criticar, como queráis. Besos, Love-Night.


	18. 15 Mucho Tiempo Esperando

Capítulo 15 – Mucho Tiempo Esperando

Tan solo habían pasado un par de días desde el parto, Britt y Santana salían del hospital con los bebés en brazos, media hora más tarde ya estaban en su casa, los bebés dormían así que los llevaron a sus cunas, había solo una, pero al saber que iban a ser dos, compraron otra, de color rosa, para la niña, habían comprado juguetes para los bebés, pero el que más les gustaba es una moto al pequeño y un cowboy a la pequeña.

-Amor, ¿quieres comer algo?-indagó la latina al sentarse junto a Britt en el sofá del living.

-Si, ya es hora de cenar.-dijo Britt levantándose, para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo para cenar, pero la latina la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-No. Tú debes descansar, amor.-dijo la latina, mientras veía como Britt se giraba.

-Santy, gracias por cuidarme, pero estoy bien.-dijo Britt con una sonrisa, acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso a Santana y entró a la cocina.

-Por lo menos no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios.-dijo la latina al entrar en la cocina.

-Ok.-dijo Britt rodando los ojos.-Ey, ¿le preguntaste a Alex lo de los biberones?-indagó Britt después de unos minutos de silencio, mientras hacían la cena.

-Ay, mierd…-dijo la latina, pero no pudo terminar, Britt le dio un pequeño beso.

-Para con esas palabras, por favor.-dijo Britt suplicante.

-Ok. Y no, no le dije.-contestó la latina sin ninguna palabra que no le gustara a Britt.-La llamaré.-dijo cogiendo el teléfono de la cocina, se sentó en una silla y marcó.

-Ey, espera, es muy tarde no estará despierta.-dijo Britt antes de que la latina le diese al botón de llamar.

-Estoy segura de que sí.-dijo dándole al botón, Brittany se encogió de hombros y siguió con la cena.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE EDDIE

-Ey, sigue, JB, necesito que termines.-dijo Eddie a JB en la cocina, al escuchar el teléfono de su acompañante, esta estaba arreglando el arma de Eddie, al parecer el gatillo, estaba atascado.

-Tengo que cogerlo, puede ser importante.-dijo JB antes de coger el teléfono, Eddie suspiró.-¿Diga?-dijo JB al contestar.

-JB, ¿estabas ocupada?-indagó la latina, por el rato que estuvo esperando a JB cogiera el teléfono.

-Un poco, pero ¿qué pasa, San?-indagó JB.

-Es que se nos había olvidado, lo del tema de los biberones.-dijo la latina.

-Oh, no te preocupes, si se despiertan y tienen hambre, con un poco de leche les bastará, no es bueno que le deis mucho de comer por la noche. Y mañana voy y os lo explico todo, ¿ok?-explicó JB.

-Ok, gracias.-agradeció Santana.

-No hay de que. Buenas noches, saludos a Britt.-dijo JB.

-Ok, adiós.-dijo la latina y colgó. JB siguió con la pistola de Eddie.

EN CASA DE SANTANA Y BRITTANY

-¿Qué te dijo?-indagó Britt al ver que Santana colgó el teléfono.

-Dice que si los bebés se despiertan, tan solo hay que darles un poco de leche, si le das mucho de comer por la noche no es bueno y que mañana vendrá a explicarnos todo.-explicó Santana.

-Ok, bien. Vamos a cenar y a la cama, que mañana trabajas. Recuerda, que mañana es viernes y podrás descansar.-dijo Britt mientras se sentaba enfrente de la latina. Ambas comieron tranquilamente, charlando de temas sin importancia. Cuando terminaron se fueron a dormir. Tres horas más tarde, las 3:03am de la madrugada, los bebés empezaron a llorar por el aparato de los bebés, despertando así a Santana y Britt.

-No, amor, voy yo, no te preocupes.-dijo la latina al ver que Britt se levantaba, le dio un dulce beso y se fue a acudir a los bebés. Les dio a cada uno un poco de leche como dijo JB, los acostó de nuevo en sus cunas, los arropó y empezó a cantar la canción de JB, tantos días escuchándola, se le había quedado en la cabeza. Al terminar la canción, sonrió viendo a los bebés dormir plácidamente e imaginándose lo diablillos que serán al crecer, volvió a su cama y se durmió a los pocos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas se despertaron a la vez, desayunaron juntas y Santana al terminar de prepararse se fue a la escuela, Brittany recogió los utensilios que utilizaron para desayunar y se fue a duchar, aprovechando que los bebés no se habían despertado aun.

EN CASA DE EDDIE

JB se duchaba, después de su sesión matutina de correr junto a Eddie, dado que a los dos les gusta eso, corrieron juntos. A la media hora JB ya estaba vestida y preparada en la cocina desayunando, dos minutos más tarde, Eddie apareció.

-¿Vamos juntos a trabajar?-indagó Eddie.

-Me encantaría, pero debo ir a casa de Britt.-contestó JB al terminar su desayuno y dejando los utensilios en el fregadero.

-Ok, nos veremos allí, entonces.-dijo Eddie, acto seguido terminó su café y dejó el vaso en el fregadero. JB salía de la cocina, pero Eddie la detuvo, sosteniéndole la mano, JB extrañada miro la mano y luego a Eddie.

-¿Qué pasa Edd…?-no pudo terminar, Eddie la besó, fue un beso corto, pero algo más profundo que un simple toque de labios, JB sorprendida no pudo evitarlo. Al separarse, Eddie tenía en su rostro una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos.-dijo Eddie sin dejar su sonrisa, acto seguido, cogió su placa, su reglamentaria y su chaqueta y se fue.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-indagó JB para sí misma, sin saber porque no reaccionó al beso. Unos segundos más tarde, dejo sus pensamientos, para coger su chaqueta, reglamentaria y placa, para acto seguido, salir por la puerta y dirigirse a casa de Britt. El viaje fue tranquilo, como de costumbre. Bajó de su coche y llamó al timbre, unos minutos más tarde, Britt abría la puerta.

-Ey, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?-indagó JB al separarse del abrazo que le dio Britt.

-Estaba vistiéndome, me has pillado en la ducha.-dijo Britt entrando ambas al living.

-Oh, perdona.-dijo JB apenada.

-No importa…-dijo Britt haciendo un ademán con su mano, pero no pudo seguir, dado que los bebés empezaban a llorar.

-Vaya, he llegado justo a tiempo.-dijo JB bromeando, haciendo sonreír a Britt. JB se levantó y preparó los biberones, explicándole a Britt como se preparan, al terminar fueron a ver a los bebés. JB cogió a la niña y le dio el biberón que lentamente la pequeña se bebía, Britt hacía lo mismo con el pequeño, cuando los dos bebés terminaron de tomar los biberones, JB junto a Britt, cantaron esa canción tan buena que usa JB, unos minutos más tarde los bebés ya estaban dormidos y arropados. JB y Britt bajaron al living y JB le estuvo explicando durante un rato como se cambiaba el pañal, dado que se tenía que ir pronto, lo explico de una forma que fuese rápido, pero al mismo tiempo Britt entendiera, al saber que la rubia lo entendía se despidió de ella y se fue a la oficina, diciendo antes de salir, que si necesitaba algo que llamará.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente, Britt estuvo la mañana ejercitándose, dado que había estado varios días en una camilla, por insistencias de Santana de que descansara y demás, y de vez en cuando iba a ver a los bebés porque lloraban o simplemente por ver si estaban bien. Santana dando clases como siempre, todos su alumnos siempre sacaban matricula, se consideraba por eso buena profesora. JB no muy tranquila, por ese beso que recibió de Eddie por la mañana.

Eran las 15:38pm y Santana entraba por la puerta principal de su casa, salió al jardín.

-Hola, amor.-dijo sonriente Santana mientras se acercaba a Britt, para darle un beso.-¿Cómo estas y los bebés?-indagó la latina al separarse.

-Bien y los bebés también, gracias a JB que me ha podido explicar como preparar los biberón, cambiar pañales y algunas cosas.-dijo Britt, mientras no dejaba de rodear el cuello de su latina.-Ah, se me olvidaba…-dijo acercándose al rostro de Santana, pero sin llegar a besarla.-Dentro de pocos días, podemos disfrutar de lo que más te gusta, dado que ya podré tener ese tipo de encuentros contigo y he hablado con Alex, se los quedará tres días.-dijo Britt sin dejar de alternar su mirada de los ojos de la latina a sus labios.

-Eso suena bien.-dijo la latina sonriendo de medio lado y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia, esta en cuanto sintió la mano de la latina en su mejilla, le quitó la distancia a sus labios, fue un beso dulce, lento y con amor, de esos que hacía días no se han podido dar, por no poder estar tranquilas, por parto u otros temas. Minutos más tarde se separaron, estas dos enamoradas comieron tranquilamente, al terminar, recogieron los utensilios y salieron con los bebés al parque para que tomaran un poco el solo, ambas disfrutaron de esa tranquilidad con los bebés y ellas dos estar juntas sin apuros, ni peleas, de por medio.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE EDDIE

-¿He hecho algo malo?-indagó Eddie entrando al living, tranquilo, donde JB estaba sentada en el sofá con su laptop, que lo miró al ver que le hablaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó JB no entendiendo a que se refería su acompañante, este se sentó a su lado.

-Me refiero a ¿si he hecho algo que no debiera?-indagó Eddie expectante a la respuesta, JB suspiró, cerró su laptop y la dejó en la mesa, acto seguido se acomodó en el sofá y miró a Eddie.

-No has hecho nada, soy yo. Mira, Eddie, nos conocemos desde hace varios meses, me encanta pasar ratos buenos contigo, charlar, bromear o simplemente hacer patrulla contigo, porque es entretenido, eres un buen chico que no mira el físico, para que le guste una persona. No te voy a mentir, lo de la otra noche estuvo bien, me gusto, lo reconozco, pero sigo…-explicaba tranquilamente JB para que Eddie entendiera, este sonreía por cada palabra que escuchaba, pero dejó de sonreír cuando escuchó ese "pero" e interrumpió a JB.

-Siegues enamorada de él, ¿no?-indagó Eddie.

-No te confundes, salvo en una cosa. No es ex –novio, sino ex –novia y si sigo enamorada de ella.-dijo JB esperando un ataque homofóbico o algo por el estilo, dado que Eddie es algo tradicional para algunas cosas.

-¿Chica?, pensé que era chico.-dijo Eddie tranquilo, frunciendo levemente el ceño, sorprendiendo a JB.-¿Y entonces lo de la otra noche?, no entiendo.-indagó confundido Eddie.

-Bueno, es que estaba enfadada con mi ex –novia, la discusión fue con muchos gritos y el alcohol en la venas hizo el resto. La verdad, me gustaría poder empezar a salir con más gente, pero aun no estoy preparada.-dijo JB para hacerle entender a Eddie.

-Ok, pero ¿podremos aunque sea, salir al cine o simplemente dar una vuelta, en plan cita o como tu lo quieras ver?-indagó Eddie.

-Tal vez, pero no intentes nada, deja que yo, cuando este preparada, de el primer paso.-dijo JB aceptando la proposición de Eddie, este sonrío, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a JB y se fue a cambiar. JB suspiró, no sabiendo como terminaría eso.

EN CASA DE LA LATINA Y LA BAILARINA LAS 19:03PM

La latina, Brittany y los bebés entraban en el living, los bebés habían disfrutado, riéndose con las tonterías de Santana, haciendo que Britt sonriera de lo tierna que se veía su novia al hacer reír a los bebés y pasaron la tarde dando vueltas por la ciudad y disfrutando cada una de la compañía de su novia y de los bebés. Brittany se fue a duchar, decía que lo necesitaba, se fue a duchar. A los cuarenta minutos regresó, más relajada al living, soltó una amplia carcajada cuando vio a Santana poniendo caras tontas, mientras los bebés no paraban de reír, pero al mismo tiempo vio que Santana puede ser más sensible y tierna de lo que la gente puede pensar.

-Estáis para comeros, jeje.-dijo divertida la bailarina al tiempo de acercarse a Santana en el suelo, junto a los bebés. Santana miró a Britt al tenerla al lado y le sonrió de vuelta, Britt al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la latina y la proximidad en la cual se había sentado de Santana, no aguanto, la besó, fue un beso dulce, pero a la vez apasionado, no demasiado, no podrían terminar, dado que aun tenían que esperar para poder tener sexo. Los bebés estaban riendo a carcajadas aun cuando Santana terminó de hacer caras y se giró a mirar a Britt, pero al empezar a besarse la latina y Britt, los bebés pararon de reír y observaron la escena, como si supieran lo que es el amor y lo maravilloso que es estar enamorado, observando cada detalle que salía al besarse las chicas. El beso duró unos minutos, podía haber durado más, pero la pequeña empezó a llorar, las chicas se separaron, segundos más tarde, el pequeño empezó a llorar, es como si estuvieran unidos síquicamente, Santana y Britt sonrieron al pensar eso. Britt cogió a la pequeña, Santana al pequeño y les cambiaron los pañales. Media hora más tarde Santana y Brittany daban de cenar a los bebés. Al terminar, les bañaron, con un poco de espuma en la ropa de la latina y pelo de Britt, por luchar con los bebés porque se estuvieran quietos y estos no hacían casos, risas y más risas por parte de los bebés, Britt se reía también, pero Santana estaba algo mosca por estos bebés. Brittany al ver la expresión de su novia, le dio un casto beso.

-Son bebés, Santy.-dijo riéndose Britt.

-Algo malcriados y eso que solo llevan en este mundo unos pocos días, jeje.-dijo divertida la latina, provocando una amplia carcajada por parte de la bailarina.

-Venga, vamos a secarlos, ponerles el pijama y a la cama.-dijo Britt.

-Jo, yo no tengo sueño aun, Britt-Britt.-dijo Santana poniendo una mueca graciosa en la cara y con tono de niña pequeña, haciendo de nuevo que Britt se riera, como fue por segunda vez, Britt tuvo que ir al orinar.

-Vamos, tonta, lo decía por los bebés.-dijo Britt al volver con Santana y los bebés.

-Oh.-dijo pensativa Santana. Tan solo pasaron unos minutos en los cuales, lo bebés ya estaban vestidos con sus pijamas y arropados en sus cunas, la latina y la bailarina empezaron a cantar la canción de JB, en realidad no era una nana, si no una canción que compuso JB, como era lenta y JB siempre que se la cantaba a los bebés que cuidó, pues pensó que funcionaría con los bebés de Britt y Santana y así fue. Al terminar de cantar la canción, los bebés estaban dormidos profundamente, descansando del día tan movidito que tuvieron, Santana y Britt le dieron un beso en la frente a cada uno de los bebés. Se pusieron a ver una película, la favorita de Britt. Se sentaron en el sofá del living, abrazadas. Al terminar la película, Britt estaba dormida, Santana al verla sonrío al saber que tenía de novia a una chica preciosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, despierta o dormida.

-Britt, amor, vamos a la cama.-dijo Santana al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla, suavemente, solo obtuvo por respuesta, palabras poco pronunciadas y cortas, Santana sonrió otra vez, cogió a Britt en brazos y la llevó a la cama, la acostó, se acostó ella misma y a tapó y a Britt, unos minutos más tarde se quedó profundamente dormida. Lo siguientes días no fueron muy distintos a este, Santana iba a trabajar y volvía sonriente, para ayudar a Britt a dar de comer a los bebés, veían películas de Disney o salían a dar un paseo y daban vueltas viendo de todo, bañaban a los bebés con guerras de espuma, muy divertidos los cuatro y la mayoría, noches en vela dado, que los bebés tenían pesadillas o se les tenía que cambiar el pañal y los fines de semana se iban a casa de Quinn y Rachel para que vieran a los bebés, jueguen con ellos, que se les venga el instinto maternal, con "ten cuidado con el niño, que no se coma eso" o "que bien damos de comer a los niños, jeje" y demás. JB y Eddie, salían de vez en cuando al cine, al parque, hacían picnics a la luz de la luna, a Eddie le parecía romántico y que le funcionaría para enamorar a JB, esta por mucho que lo intentara, no olvidaba a Cris. Ya era viernes y habían pasado un par de semanas, ya habían hablado con JB, para que se quedara con los bebés el fin de semana, pero JB pidió una semana libre, su jefe se la dio dado que era una buena agente. Santana y Britt metían en el capó del coche los bolsos, carritos y demás cosas que le harían falta a JB en la semana. Eran las 20:05pm.

-Santy, ¿has visto el cowboy de la pequeña?-indagó Britt, mientras revisaba el bolso con los juguetes de los bebés.

-Em…No.-dijo pensando un momento la latina, Britt fue al cuarto de los bebés y lo vio en la caja de juguetes.

-Lo tengo, Santy.-dijo saliendo de la casa y yendo al coche de la latina.

-Bien, vámonos. Corre, corre, corre.-dijo la latina divertida para que se diera prisa la bailarina.

-Impaciente.-dijo sonriendo Britt al entrar al coche.

-Lo se.-dijo sonriente la latina, acto seguido, arrancó el coche y se encaminó a casa de Eddie, no sabían donde vivía el chico, pero JB les envió una hora antes de su salida a casa del chico la dirección por sms. El viaje no tuvo contratiempos, en media hora ya estaban en casa de Eddie. Llamaron al timbre, unos segundos más tarde, JB abría con una sonrisa.

-Hola, chicas, pasad.-dijo JB dejándolas pasar, Santana al entrar se quedó viendo todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

-Vaya, bonita casa la de tu novio.-dijo la latina.

-No es mi novio, San. Él quiere serlo, pero no se cuando podrá serlo.-dijo JB algo fastidiada por el comentario de la latina

-Ok.-dijo la latina sin más. Entre las tres sacaron las cosas del capó y las acomodaron en la habitación libre que quedaba, Eddie y JB la acomodaron para que fuera del agrado de los bebés, sin polvo ni otra molestia parecida. Al terminar JB les ofreció una bebida a las chicas y que se quedaran a cenar, los bebés estaban durmiendo, no las interrumpirían hasta más tarde, las chicas aceptaron. Unos minutos antes de que empezaran a comer, Eddie entraba por la puerta, dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, su placa y reglamentaria en la mesa del recibidor y fue a la cocina, donde estaban las chicas.

-Hola, chicas.-dijo Eddie sonriendo al entrar.

-Hola, Eddie.-dijeron las tres al unísono, los cuatro se sentaron y comieron animadamente, charlando de temas sin importancia y con tonterías de por medio, se podría decir que era una cena tranquila y entretenida. Al terminar de cenar, las chicas se fueron, para llegar a casa lo antes posible.-Son simpáticas tus amigas.-dijo sonriente Eddie, sentado junto a JB en el sofá del living.

-Si, me encanta estar con ellas, están divertido y con Britt es mejor, son dos chicas sensacionales.-dijo feliz JB, no pudieron seguir hablando dado que los bebés empezaron a llorar, Eddie y JB acudieron enseguida, tan solo había que cambiarles el pañal, al hacerlo durmieron a los bebés y bajaron a ver una película.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE LA LATINA Y LA BAILARINA

La bailarina entró al living e iba directa al sofá a sentarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la latina la agarra de la cintura y la acerca, hasta estar sus labios a unos centímetros.

-No te me escapas esta noche.-dijo sonriente Santana mientras miraba a Britt, esta tan solo sonrió. Santana bajó su mirada a los labios de Britt, esta al ver que la latina miraba sus labios, se abalanzó. El beso era con pasión y hambre, la latina no esperó a estar en el cuarto, le quitó la camisa a la bailarina y la echó con cuidado en el sofá, se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, esta gemía por los besos recibidos por la latina y le quitó la camisa, la latina al ver como la bailarina tenían sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, aprovechó y la cogió en brazos, la llevó entre beso y beso al dormitorio y la dejó caer en la cama, se colocó encima de la rubia y la beso, mientras tanto sus manos desabrochaban el braiser de la bailarina, al habérselo quitado lo tiró Dios sabe donde, dejó de besar los labios de Britt y comenzó a besar, lamer y morder los pechos de la rubia, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el cierre del pantalón, bajó lentamente el pantalón por las largas y tonificadas piernas de la rubia, luego los dejó en el suelo y empezó a besar cada parte de las dos piernas de la bailarina, mientras subía, llegó a la zona donde pudo saber perfectamente lo mojada que estaba la bailarina. Subió dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello de la bailarina, después de unos segundos de demorarse en esa zona, empezó a besarla de nuevo, le quitó lentamente la ropa interior y acarició la zona intima de Britt, dejó de besarla y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la rubia.

-Estas muy mojada.-dijo en el oído de Britt en un susurro en tono sexy, sonriendo.

-No vale, tienes mucha ropa.-dijo Britt en tono de niña inocente haciendo una mueca infantil en el rostro, Santana sonrió al ver la mueca que hizo Britt, esta en un movimiento rápido, se colocó encima de la latina y le quitó toda la ropa, lentamente mientras besaba con delicadeza cada parte del cuerpo de la latina, esta gemía el sentir cada mordida que le proporcionaba la bailarina, esta miró con demasiado deseo a la latina, le dio un dulce beso y bajó dejando un camino de besos húmedos por el cuerpo de la latina, hasta llegar a la zona íntima y beso el muslo interior de la latina, haciendo que esta gimiera más. Santana no aguantó más, se colocó encima y besó con demasiada hambre los labios de la rubia, unos minutos más tarde se separó del beso y miró con amor a los ojos de la bailarina, recibiendo la misma mirada por parte de la bailarina, metió dos dedos dentro de la bailarina e imprendió un ritmo que las caderas de Britt pudieron seguir, aunque erra bastante acelerado, besó el cuello de la bailarina, dejando una buena marca en él, la rubia no podía dejar de gemir, cada gemido era más elevado. La latina al ver que a la bailarina le quedaba poco para llegar, sacó los dedos de dentro de la rubia, esta la miraba interrogante.

-Aun…no…quiero…que…lleguemos…juntas.-dijo la latina con la voz entrecortada de la excitación que le daba escuchar a la bailarina gemir. La latina se sentó y ayudó a Britt a sentarse, entrelazaron sus piernas y juntaron sus cuerpos, la latina se movía, la bailarina la seguía y entre las dos gemían de placer, por la fricción de sus sexos, la bailarina cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar y eso la latina lo notó, ambas aceleraron el ritmo, dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos juntando sus frente disfrutando de esos últimos instantes, unos segundos más tarde, llegaron al clímax y soltaron un gran gemido, la latina besó dulcemente a Britt, ambas se acostaron exhaustas, intentando recuperar la respiración normal, al conseguirlo se miraron y se besaron, no hacían falta palabras, con ese beso se decían ese "te amo" que quisieron decir con el beso. Santana abrazó a Britt, esta se acomodó en el pecho de la latina, unos minutos más tarde, las dos estaban dormidas profundamente, descansando con el amor de su vida.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE EDDIE 23:22PM

La película terminó, JB se había quedado dormida y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Eddie, este no se dio cuenta de que JB estaba dormida, hasta que la película terminó, la miró y sonrió deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder salir con esa chica. JB empezó a moverse un poco, lo suficiente para dejar su rostro cerca de el de Eddie, este no pudo aguantarse más, la besó, fueron tan solo unos instantes, pero fueron suficientes para despertarla, esta se sorprendió de ver que Eddie la estaba besando, se separó de inmediato.

-Lo siento, no he podido resistirme.-dijo apenado Eddie.

-No te preocupes, simplemente me ha sorprendido, nada más. Eddie, ¿te importa que esta noche duerma contigo? Es que tu habitación esta enfrente de la de los bebés, por si se despiertan, podré llegar antes.-indagó JB, Eddie inconscientemente sonrió.

-Claro, por mí no hay problemas.-dijo feliz, pero no enseñó lo feliz que estaba para no incomodar a JB. Ambos se fueron a dormir y Eddie felizmente, por el hecho de poder dormir con JB, pero antes de que Eddie se dispusiera a dormir, JB lo besó, fue un beso dulce, pero no pasional, uno porque no querían llegar a más por los bebés y otro porque JB quería ir despacio, pensó que si empezaba a salir de verdad con Eddie era posible olvidar a Cris. Unos minutos más tarde, ambos se separan.

-Buenas noches.-dijo JB y se acomodó en la cama para dormir.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Eddie con una amplia sonrisa, después de unos segundos mirando a JB, se dispuso a dormir sin quitar su amplia sonrisa.

NA: Hola, esta capítulo ha sido un poco Brittana y JB y Eddie, espero os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo aparecerán los demás personajes y cierta pareja se vendrá a vivir a NY.


	19. 16 Di que sí

Capítulo 16 – Di Que Sí

Tan solo eran las 09:12am y Santana ya empezaba a despertarse, se sentía eufórica, nada cansada, es más deseaba hacer lo mismo esta noche. Se movió un poco y comprobé que su bailarina estaba abrazada a ella y que se estaba despertando, empezó a admirarla, le encantaba hacerlo. Unos segundos más tarde, Britt abría por fin los ojos, alzó su rostro y encontró a la latina mirándola, ambas sonrieron.

-Buenos días, amor.-dijo la latina alegre, la respuesta de la bailarina fue un dulce y lento beso.-¿Has dormido bien?-indagó la latina al separarse, con un tono de enamorada perdida, eso hizo que Britt empezara a sonreír más.

-Sí. ¿Qué haremos hoy, Santy?-indagó la bailarina, admirando esos ojos color negro que tan loca la traen.

-Lo que tú quieras, amor, lo que tú quieras.-dijo sin más la latina, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Que tal una ducha animada?-indagó la bailarina en el oído de su acompañante y después mirándola con una sonrisa demasiado pícara.

-No me lo digas dos veces.-dijo la latina devolviéndole la sonrisa pícara, al tiempo de ambas se levantaban de la cama en dirección al baño y era cierto a un latino no le tienes que decir esa frase dos veces. No pasó ni dos minutos y ya estaban disfrutando de una "ducha animada", el agua mojando sus cuerpos y ellas disfrutando de la cercanía con su novia y al mismo tiempo estar tranquilas, no hay que pensar que los bebés pueden estar mal, están en buenas manos.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE EDDIE

-¿Ya estas despierta?-indagó Eddie entrando a la cocina.

-¿No me conoces?-indagó JB, bromeando con una sonrisa, que provocó otra en Eddie.

-¿Ya has ido a ver a los bebés?-indagó Eddie, desayunando los dos en la mesa de la cocina.

-Si. Les he dado el biberón y he tenido que cambiarle los pañales.-contestó JB al terminar su desayuno, dado que lo empezó antes que Eddie. Dejo los utensilios en el fregadero.

-¿Salimos hoy?-indagó Eddie al terminar de desayunar y haciendo lo mismo con los utensilios.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en cita cuando tenemos bebés en estos momentos?-indagó JB, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Me refería a salir con los bebés, dar una vuelta.-aclaró Eddie.

-Ok, por mi vale. Por cierto, ¿sabes una cosa?-dijo e indagó JB, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza de parte de Eddie.-Brittany y Santana aun no le han puesto nombres.-dijo JB, sorprendiendo a Eddie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?-indagó Eddie.

-Creo que dos meses.-dijo JB pensativa.

-Vaya, creo que la falta de sueño hace que se te olviden cosas, jeje.-bromeó Eddie, contagiando su sonrisa.-Bueno yo me voy a la comisaría, pero que sepas que cuando no estoy en ella, te ayudaré con los bebés. Si ya sé te los han dejado a ti, pero te quiero ayudar, ¿ok?-informó Eddie.

-Ok y gracias.-dijo JB con una sonrisa. Eddie le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, cogió su placa, reglamentaria y chaqueta, antes de irse por la puerta, se acercó a JB, que estaba ya sentada en el sofá del living con su portátil, viendo datos de otros casos, para así entretenerse. Se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, JB se sorprendió, pero recordó lo que hizo anoche antes de dormir, así que no lo separó. Eddie al separarse, lucía una amplia sonrisa y se marchó, teniendo un plan para cuando volvieran de la salida de los bebés.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN L.A.

En una casa muy bien decorada, pero no al gusto de los inquilinos que habitan en ella, sobretodo a uno que le encanta la moda.

-Kurt, tengo una gran idea y podrás elegir los muebles y la decoración.-dijo Blaine entrando en la cocina donde el nombrado anteriormente estaba terminando de desayunar.

Kurt suspira.-Haber genio, que idea tan buena has tenido.-dijo sonriendo y a la vez bromeando, viendo como Blaine se sienta a su lado sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Los dos, tanto tu como yo, echamos de menos a nuestros amigos del Glee Club.-dijo Blaine sin dejar de sonreír, su acompañante tan solo hace una afirmación con la cabeza.-Pues, como sabes, Britt ya ha tenido a sus bebés, hace algunas semanas.-su acompañante volvió a asentir con la cabeza.-Bueno, pues ella tiene que estar tres meses cuidando a los bebés y demás y no trabaja en su escuela de baile, pues he visto que necesitan a alguien que la sustituya y ese soy yo y además hay una vacante para estilista en la revista de "The love in people" y la persona que ocupara ese puesto serás tu, yo sustituiré a Britt en la escuela y he visto una casa que hace poco la han puesto a la venta, he hablado con el dueño y ha dicho que en dos días podemos ir a verla y tu, si quieres la puedes decorar, jeje.-terminó de explicar Blaine emocionado por su idea. Kurt se puso pensativo, era una buena idea, pero quería pensarlo.-Venga, di que sí, dique sí.-dijo Blaine en tono suplicante haciendo una mueca algo infantil en su rostro, como lo hace Kurt cuando quiere algo.

-¿Sabes que lo que estas haciendo, lo suelo hacer yo?-indagó divertido Kurt.

-Y eso de ti me encanta.-dijo sin dejar la mueca en el rostro. Kurt río unos segundos, cuando se calmó, habló.

-¿A sí? Que yo sepa, eso es bastante irritante, como la voz de Rachel como muchos decís.-dijo Kurt bromeando.

-Sí y eso mismo decía Quinn desde que la conoció y mírala ahora, casada con "la voz irritante".-dijo divertido Blaine al tiempo que usaba comillas en el apodo de Rachel.

-Jajajajaja. Tienes razón, ok iremos.-dijo sonriente Kurt, Blaine le dio un beso dulce y lento, que se volvió apasionado y acabaron en la cama, por última vez en esa casa.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE RACHEL Y QUINN

-Amor, ¿crees que esta modelo es guapa?-indagó Quinn, sentada en el sofá del living, con su laptop haciendo un montaje, cuando Rachel apareció en el living y se sentó en las piernas de Quinn, esta la rodeó con sus brazos en la cadera de su acompañante y le preguntó.

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?-indagó algo molesta Rachel al tiempo de intentar levantarse, Quinn no la dejó y le dio un dulce beso.

-Amor, te lo pregunto no porque me atraiga, solo me atraes tú. Te lo pregunto porque no se si poner a esta en el montaje o a esta otra.-dijo la fotógrafa, y cambió la foto de la modelo nº 1 a la modelo nº 2.

-Oh. Pues, creo que la nº 2 esta bien.-dijo tranquila Rachel, al ver a cada una de las modelos.

-¿En serio?-indagó la rubia no muy convencida.

-Claro, me acostaría con ella, si no estuviera casada.-bromeó Rachel.

-¿A sí? ¿Me estas diciendo que el hecho de que estés casada, te impide acostarte con ella, solo eso?-indagó algo celosa la rubia.

-Es broma, tonta.-dijo Rachel riendo y acercándose a su esposa, para darle un dulce beso.-Jamás me acostaría con ella, pero si, la nº 2 esta bien.-dijo Rachel al separarse, acto seguido se levantó y fue a la cocina.

-Ok.-dijo tranquila la rubia, más para sí misma que para su diva y siguió con el montaje. Unos segundos más tarde, el teléfono sonó, lo cogió Quinn.

-¿Diga?-indagó al contestar.

-Ey, Quinnie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-indagó Cris por la otra línea.

-Claro, tu dirás hermanita.-contestó Quinn, viendo como Rachel aparecía y con un gesto con la cabeza, preguntó quien era, a esto la rubia articuló con la boca "mi hermana", Rachel asintió con la cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mira, Jason me ha pedido una cita, bueno una cita no es, es que lo que quiere es hablar conmigo y arreglar lo nuestro, se que quiere volver, pero no se si debo hacerlo.-explicó Cris dudosa.

-Bueno, a lo mejor Jason te ayuda a olvidar a JB, después de todo, ella en estos momentos esta en casa del chico con el cual te puso los cuernos y además cuidando los bebés de Britt y San.-explicó la rubia mayor.

-¿Entonces, pruebo a volver con él no?-indagó la rubia menor, para estar segura de lo que había dicho su hermana.

-Exacto, si después ves que no te la puedes quitar de la cabeza, ya veremos que hacemos.-contestó Quinn.

-Ok, gracias, Quinnie. Bueno, tengo que dejarte, saludos a Rachel, adiós.-dijo Cris para despedirse.

-Yo se lo digo de tu parte, nos vemos, cuídate.-dijo Quinn y colgó, acto seguido se fue a la cocina. Al entrar vio a su diva de espaldas y aprovechó para abrazarla delicada y dulcemente por detrás.

-¿Qué quería tu hermana?-indagó Rachel tranquila, mientras se giraba para estar frente a frente con su rubia, esta no dejaba de mirarla con amor.

-Me ha preguntado que sí debería volver con Jason o no.-dijo Quinn sin dejar de mirar con adoración a su esposa.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?-indagó la diva al tiempo de rodear el cuello de su acompañante con sus brazos.

-Que sí, es posible que así olvide a JB, después de todo ella esta ahora con ese tal Eddie, que vino con ella al parto de Britt.-contestó Quinn.

-Ahí te equivocas, Quinn.-dijo la diva, viendo como Quinn fruncía el ceño, interrogante.-Yo se lo pregunté tantas veces a JB, que se cabreó conmigo, repitiéndome una y mil veces que ella y Eddie tan solo son amigos, él le dijo a JB que se mudará a su casa porque JB quiso dejar la casa a Cris e irse a un hotel, pero Eddie esta colado por ella y al ver que había terminado con su "novio" creyó tener una oportunidad con JB, pero ella está enamorada de Cris.-explicó Rachel.

-Oh, pensé que...-decía Quinn, Rachel la interrumpió.

-La verdad tu no pensaste, lo "dedujiste" sin preguntar.-dijo algo enojada Rachel, separándose de Quinn y dirigiéndose al living.

-Rachel, ¿por qué te pone así?-indagó la fotógrafa, con voz fastidiada, siguiendo a su diva.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? Mi hermana le da su espacio a Cris y tú le recomiendas a tu hermana que se olvide de JB y vuelva con Jason.-dijo alterada Rachel mientras se sentaba con enojo en el sofá.

-No lo sabía, ¿vale? No hace falta que te enojes, ahora llamo a mi hermana y le digo que no lo haga…-dijo Quinn, sin ganas de discutir.

-Oh, sí, claro. Tú la llamas, le dices "Ey, Cris, olvida lo que te he dicho, no vuelvas con Jason" ella seguro que te dirá que porque narices le dices ahora y mi hermana deseando que Cris le diga que vuelvan juntas. De verdad, a veces pienso que no piensas en tus actos.-dijo molesta por la actitud de su esposa. Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, soy estúpida, lo sé. ¿Qué te parece sí hacemos un plan que se me acaba de ocurrir, para que Cris y JB vuelvan juntas?-dijo e indagó Quinn con tono suave, en el oído de su diva, esta después de escuchar esto se separó del abrazo.

-Bueno lo puedo pensar.-dijo la diva mirando a los ojos a su fotógrafa con tono infantil, la rubia al escuchar ese tono, sonrío de medio lado y se acercó al rostro de su esposa a tan solo unos centímetros de los labios de la diva, esta no dejaba de mirar los labios de su rubia.

-¿Eso es un sí?-indagó sonriente la rubia.

-Yo…yo…-intentó decir la diva, pero estaba algo nerviosa para hacerlo.

-Venga, di que sí.-dijo la rubia acercando un poco más sus labios, pero sin llegar a tocar los de su acompañante.

-S-s…si-i.-dijo nerviosa la diva.

-Perfecto.-dijo la fotógrafa, acto seguido eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba para unir sus labios. El beso poco a poco se fue intensificando, la rubia feliz besaba a su esposa, dado que ha conseguido que se relajara y que le ayudara en su plan. Se fueron a la habitación, se fueron quitando la ropa mutuamente e hicieron el amor.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE JASON

-Pasa, gracias por venir.-dijo Jason en la puerta de la entrada de su casa a Cris, al tiempo de dejarla pasar.

-No hay de que. Me has dicho que viniera.-dijo Cris algo nerviosa.

-Es que quería hablar contigo.-dijo al tiempo de sentarse en el sofá del living, seguido por Cris.

-Tu dirás.-dijo Cris, sabiendo lo que le pediría Jason.

-¿Quisieras volver conmigo? Te echo de menos y lo de la otra noche, hizo que me diera cuenta de cuanto me haces falta en mi vida.-indagó Jason intentando tener una respuesta afirmativa.

-Tu mismo me dijiste que sabias que lo de la otra noche era por rabia.-dijo Cris.

-Lo sé, pero me di cuenta al despertarme y encontrarte durmiendo a mi lado que te sigo queriendo. Di que sí, dejare de ser tan imbécil como lo fui.-dijo Jason intentando convencerla.

-Ok, pero no vayamos deprisa. Por favor.-dijo Cris aceptando volver con Jason, pero sabiendo que en un futuro próximo se arrepentiría. Jason feliz se acercó a Cris y la beso, esta no tuvo más remedio que corresponderlo. Jason le pidió que se quedara a cenar, aun quedaban dos horas, pero era para poder estar con ella., esta aceptó, no teniendo otra opción.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LA LATINA Y LA BAILARINA

-Santy, es posible que esté loca, pero tengo una súper idea.-dijo emocionada la bailarina, entrando al living, donde la latina estaba viendo la televisión, al ver que Britt la hablaba, dejó la televisión para prestarle atención a su bailarina.

-Tú dirás, pero a mí me encanta cuando te vuelves loca.-dijo la latina con una sonrisa muy pícara en su rostro, viendo como su acompañante se sentaba al lado suyo, al escuchar a la latina decir eso, sonrió ampliamente y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué te parece si esta noche hacemos algo especial?-indagó la bailarina.

-Bueno, suena interesante. ¿Y en qué has pensado? Espero que no sea una locura.-dijo la latina con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Vamos, Santy, aprovechemos que Alex está cuidando a los bebés, además, ¿no te he dicho que a mí me gusta mucho una noche exótica?-intentó convencer a la latina, con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada bastante pícara.

-Britt-Britt, esto lo haces para confundirme, después no es nada, te conozco…-iba a seguir, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-Venga, di que sí. Hazlo por mí, sabré recompensártelo.-dijo juguetona la bailarina al tiempo que pasaba una mano por encima del pantalón de la latina, en la zona del muslo muy cerca de su sexo. La latina vio este gesto y se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para relajarse de la excitación que le vino, tan solo un movimiento de la bailarina.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero espero sea bastante exótico, como tu dices.-dijo la latina aguantándose las ganas de abalanzarse sobre la rubia.

-Gracias, Santy.-dijo emocionada la bailarina echándose encima de la latina y la besó, esta no soportó más, empezó a retirarle la ropa a su acompañante y llevarla al cuarto, si con solo un movimiento ya quería unos cuantos viajes, que se esperaba es latina y estuvo varios meses sin sexo.

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE EDDIE

JB, Eddie y los bebés entraban en casa, después de haber dado ese paseo por el parque y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del momento. JB dejó a los bebés en sus camas y bajó al living a descansar un poco, Eddie le acercó una botella de agua, al igual que él estaba bebiendo otra.

-Gracias.-dijo al tiempo de cogerla y ver que su acompañante se sentaba a su lado.

-No hay de que.-dijo y tomó un sorbo de agua, Eddie. Al hacerlo dejó la botella en la mesa.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-indagó viendo a JB.

-Si, claro, lo que quieras.-dijo JB dejando la botella en la mesa.

-Mira, yo sé que eres una persona de palabra.-dijo Eddie, JB afirmó con la cabeza.-Me dijiste que esperara a que tú dieras el primer paso, anoche me besaste y hoy cuando te besé no me separaste. Así que, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-indagó Eddie nervioso por la respuesta.

-No quiero forzar nada.-dijo JB intentando no aceptar.

-Venga, di que sí. Te ayudaré a olvidar a tu ex – novia.-dijo Eddie esperanzado.

-Okey, pero no precipitemos las cosas, por favor.-dijo JB aceptando la propuesta, pero no muy contenta por dentro.

-Genial.-dijo Eddie contento, acto seguido, le dio un beso dulce, al separarse no pudieron decirse nada, los bebés empezaron a llorar, ambos acudieron a los bebés.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN L.A. CASA BLAINE Y KURT LAS 12:09AM

-Bien, vamos bien de tiempo.-dijo Blaine terminando de embalar la última caja del living. Kurt estaba terminando de embalar la última caja del dormitorio.

-¿Cómo vas, babe?-indagó Blaine entrando al dormitorio.

-Bien. Ya he terminado de embalar la última caja, es lo bueno de vivir en una casa con solo un dormitorio, una cocina, un living y un cuarto de baño, terminas rápido.-dijo Kurt al terminar de embalar la caja. Blaine y Kurt metieron las cajas en la furgoneta que unos ex -compañeros de trabajo le dejaron para la mudanza. Estos habían vendido los dos coches que tenían y la casa con los muebles, para así poder pagar dos vehículos en NY, la casa y la decoración.

Al meter todas las cajas, ponerles sus nombres y algún que otro dato que se exigía en el aeropuerto, maletas y demás. Se montaron en la furgoneta y se encaminaron al aeropuerto. Ayer pusieron el cartel de "se vende", esta mañana, pasó un hombre de unos cincuenta años y vio el cartel, como Kurt y Blaine estaban en casa, lo pudieron atender, este hombre vio la casa y le encantó, se la quedaba sin pensar nada más, incluso ofreció el doble de lo que pedían si firmaban el contrato y se pudiese mudar al día siguiente. En media hora junto con sus abogados y notarios se hizo y firmó el contrato, el hombre les dio el cheque con el dinero, los chicos le dieron las llaves y ahora se iban contentos, asombrados de la rapidez con la cual vendieron la casa. En media hora ya estaban en el aeropuerto, media hora más tarde ya estaban en vuelo.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN NY CASA EDDIE

-Ey ¿estás bien?-indagó Eddie entrando al living y sentándose al lado de su ahora novia.

-Si, es solo que estoy cansada, menuda noche.-dijo con tono de voz desganado.

-Lo se, jeje.-dijo Eddie bromeando, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de JB.-¿Qué? No me mires así, sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo la culpa.-dijo Eddie, haciéndose un poco el loco.

-Ey, no te hagas el loco. Y si es posible que tuvieras algo que ver.-dijo JB algo mosca con él.

-Bueno dime que hice.-dijo Eddie a la defensiva. JB suspiró y le repitió lo que anoche pasó…

FLASH BACK

-Jajajajajaja, estás loco. Vas despertar a los vecinos.-dijo JB riendo por las payasadas que Eddie hacía solo para hacerla reír, y se alegraba por el hecho de que lo estaba consiguiendo. Ambos se encontraban en el living y Eddie hacía bastante ruido con tantas tonterías. Unos minutos más tarde, los bebés lloraban, JB tenía razón pero no a los vecinos, ambos subieron corriendo a ver a los bebés, en diez minutos le cambiaron los pañales y durmieron a los bebés de nuevo. Al entrar al living.

-¿Sigo?-indagó divertido Eddie.

-Si, claro, sigue y despierta de nuevo a los bebés. ¿Qué tal a los vecinos? Ese cascarrabias de ahí enfrente llamará a la policía, que bien.-(notase el sarcasmo)-dijo con molestia JB.

-Ey, te lo estabas pasando bien.-dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé.-respiró hondo.-Lo siento, me he alterado por nada.-dijo algo apenada JB. Eddie se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes, tranquila.-dijo Eddie, acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso. Media hora más tarde los bebés volvieron a despertarse, no tenían hambre, ni había que cambiar los pañales, los durmieron en veinte minutos, estaban algo alterados. Y así el resto de la noche cada media hora o a veces cada una hora.

FIN FLASCH BACK

-Era posible que los despertara la primera vez, pero las demás no. Además, sabes que los bebés en algunas noches se despiertan mucho.-dijo Eddie intentando no provocar una bronca.

-Ok, pero estoy cansada, tanto que no he podido ir hacer mis ejercicios, eso es malo, porque no quiero perder la forma en esta semana.-dijo JB.

-Bueno, trata de descansar, yo me ocupo de atender a los bebés, ¿te parece?-indagó Eddie.

-Ok, gracias, aunque no tenías por…-no pudo terminar, Eddie la besó.

-Eres mi novia, haría cualquier cosa para que no te estreses.-dijo sonriente Eddie, antes de que JB pudiera decir algo al respecto, los bebés empezaron a llorar.-Voy yo, como te dije.-dijo Eddie al tiempo de levantarse e irse a acudir a los bebés. JB suspiró.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE RACHEL Y QUINN

-Quinn, le dedicas mucho tiempo al montaje.-dijo Rachel al tiempo de sentarse en las piernas de su esposa en el sillón del escritorio del despacho de casa, esta al tenerla en sus piernas la rodea con sus brazos.

-Amor, tengo que terminar esto, mañana hay que entregarlo.-dijo Quinn. Rachel no dijo nada, le dio un dulce beso.

-Bueno, pero espero que lo termines pronto. Te has despertado a las 6:30am solo para terminarlo y eso me preocupa.-dijo Rachel preocupada, al separarse.

-No te preocupes, amor. En una o dos horas lo tendré terminado.-dijo Quinn, acto seguido le dio un casto beso.

-Más te vale.-dijo Rachel señalándola con el dedo.

-¿Y eso?-indagó Quinn sorprendida por la pequeña advertencia.

-Bueno, la verdad no me gusta hacer esto, pero te lo digo, si en dos horas no has terminado el montaje, estarás una o dos semanas a pan y agua.-dijo Rachel, acto seguido, se levantó para salir del despacho, pero Quinn la agarró hacia ella y la volvió a sentar en sus piernas.

-Rachel, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero yo no soy Santana. Yo cuando digo una cosa, la cumplo.-dijo Quinn acercando su rostro para besar a Rachel.

-Ok.-dijo con poca gana y apartando la cara para no caer de nuevo.

-Rach, ¿estas nerviosa?-indagó divertida Quinn.

-N-no, ¿q-quien e-esta nervio-osa?-indagó Rachel.

-Amor, no comprendo que estando casadas, sigas poniéndote nerviosa con tan solo me acerque un poco a ti.-dijo riéndose levemente Quinn.-Auch!, no hacia falta el golpe.-dijo la rubia al tiempo de brotarse el brazo.

-¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mí, por favor?-pidió la diva.

-Ok-dijo la fotógrafa levantando las manos, luego volvió a colocar una mano donde estaba, la otra acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la diva.-Pero no me estaba burlando de ti, amor.-dijo Quinn con tono dulce. La diva no dijo nada, tan solo se acercó a la rubia y la besó con amor, fue un beso apasionado, lento y con amor. Unos minutos más tarde se separaron.

-Bueno te dejo trabajar, recuerda, mañana no vendré hasta después de las 23:00pm porque estaré ensayando el doble, dado que el viernes es el estreno. Por cierto, ¿Irás?-indagó la diva.

-Claro, ¿cómo iba a perderme la actuación de mi esposa?-indagó Quinn.

-Bien.-dijo Rachel, Quinn la besó de nuevo, la diva al separarse se fue a dejar trabajar a la fotógrafa con su montaje, esta al ver que su diva se fue, prosiguió con el montaje.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN EL AEROPUERTO DE NY

-Bien, ahora a ir al hotel y mañana a ver la casa en la que viviremos a partir de ahora.-dijo sonriente Blaine al tiempo de subir junto con Kurt a un taxi, que pidieron fuera algo más grande para que pudieran caber sus cosas. Kurt tan solo sonrió, estaba feliz de esta idea de su novio. En media hora llegaron al hotel, se registraron y subieron a su habitación.

-Estoy tan cansado.-dijo Kurt sentándose en la cama de la habitación.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Te empeñaste en quedarte despierto todo el vuelo y casi no dormiste anoche, dado que querías terminar de embalar todas las cosas.-dijo Blaine sentándose a su lado.-Para otra vez, hazme caso, amor.-dijo Blaine, acto seguido le dio un beso a Kurt, este en pocos segundos lo profundizó, se echó en la cama, haciendo que Blaine cayera encima de él sin separarse.-Ey, ¿no estabas cansado?-indagó divertido Blaine en los labios de Kurt.

-Si, pero tengo una fuerza sobrehumana para poder hacer esto.-dijo volviendo a besar a Blaine, este sonrió en el beso, poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa. Hicieron el amor, besándose y disfrutando de las caricias del otro, minutos más tarde ambos llegaron a la vez. Blaine se acomodó al lado de Kurt, intentando ambos recuperar sus respiraciones.-Vale, ahora si que estoy cansado.-dijo riéndose un poco Kurt, después de haber recuperado la respiración.

-Lo se, y yo, jeje.-dijo Blaine divertido, en pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos, dormir tan poco, pasa factura.

NA: Hola, espero os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo esta última pareja ya estará más que instalada en su nueva casa y ambos tendrán su nuevo trabajo y bueno, también una sorpresa habrá. Besos, Love-Nigth.


	20. 17 La Organización

Capítulo 17 – La Organización

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Quinn por fin entregara su montaje, JB y Eddie se hieran novios, Cris y Jason volvieran, Kurt y Blaine se instalaran en su nueva casa de NY, Brittany y Santana por fin hayan tenido su semana "relajada", ahora ya tenían a los bebés. Rachel no estreno el día del estreno por problemas técnicos y de garganta de Rachel, tuvo que quedarse en casa un par de días descansando, Quinn no le quitaba ojo.

Era viernes 13:09pm CASA QUINN Y RACHEL

Quinn entraba por la puerta principal. Rachel al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, salió del living.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-indaga Rachel en un susurro para no forzar su voz, Quinn se acerca a ella.

-No tenía más trabajo y he decidido venir antes para ver a mi esposa.-dijo Quinn, acto seguido le da un dulce beso.

-Tengo mal la garganta, no estoy enferma.-dijo Rachel después de separarse al tiempo que van al living.

-Pero me gusta mimarte y al mismo tiempo, quiero que estés bien tanto dentro como por fuera.-dijo Quinn con tono dulce, mientras veía a su acompañante sentarse a su lado.

-La verdad, me mimas demasiado.-dice Rachel algo divertida.

-Lo se, amor.-dice la fotógrafa antes de darle un beso a su esposa.-Además, aún no hemos decidido como poner mi plan en funcionamiento.-dijo Quinn después de separarse.

-Ok, pero tenemos que decírselo a Kurt y Blaine, les encanta ser celestinas, jaja.-dice Rachel divertida.

-Jajaja. Ok, los llamaré y de paso los invitamos a comer, ¿qué te parece?-dijo e indagó la rubia. La diva no dijo nada, tan solo besó a su esposa y al separarse le brinda una enorme sonrisa, cosa que tomo como un "si" para Quinn.

La rubia llama a Kurt.

-¿Diga?-indaga Kurt desde la otra línea.

-Kurt, soy Quinn.-contestó la rubia.

-Hola, rubia, ¿qué tal estas con tu esposa la diva?-indagó el moreno.

-La verdad, cada día más enamorada.-dice la rubia mirando con amor a su esposa y ganándose otro beso.-Y queríamos invitaros a comer y hablar de cierto asunto importante.-dijo al separarse.

-Claro. Llamaré a Blaine y en media hora estamos allí.-dijo Kurt.

-Bien, os esperamos.-dijo la rubia y colgó.

-¿Qué dice?-indaga la diva.

-Que vienen.-dice tranquila la rubia.

-Bien, tendré que preparar la comida.-dijo Rachel al tiempo de levantarse, la rubia se levanta y se pone en su camino, le agarra de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo.

-A..a..a-dice la rubia negando con la cabeza.-La prepararé yo y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.-La morena suelta un suspiro.

-Vale, pero déjame ayudarte.-dice la morena con resignación, la rubia sonríe de medio lado.

-Bien.-dice Quinn al tiempo de acercarse y darle un beso lleno de amor a su esposa. Unos minutos más tarde, se separan y van a la cocina a preparar la comida.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE EDDIE

-Qué pronto llegas.-dijo Eddie en el living, al ver entrar a JB al living. Eddie estaba revisando su pistola, otra vez se había atascado el gatillo.

-Si, El Comisario Henderson me ha dicho que podía irme antes, dado que no hay papeleo.-dijo JB al tiempo de sentarse en el sofá al lado de Eddie.-Odio estos días, no se hace nada interesante. No me metí en el C.I.A. para hacer papeleo, ca…-dijo JB, pero Eddie la besó, impidiendo así que siguiera hablando. El beso fue tranquilo y dulce, Eddie poco a poco lo fue profundizando, JB tan solo correspondía al beso. Eddie apoyó su mano derecha en la cadera de JB y poco a poco la fue metiendo bajo la camisa de esta. JB al saber lo que Eddie se separó.

-¿Pasa algo?-indagó confundido.

-No, nada. Tengo hambre ¿y tu?-indagó JB al tiempo de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, Eddie la siguió.

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que no quieres volverte a acostar conmigo, ¿lo hice mal la otra noche?-indagó Eddie.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no me quiero volver a acostarme contigo?-indagó JB, fingiendo no saber la respuesta.

-No quiero hacerte pensar que necesito de sexo para ser feliz, pero de vez en cuando esta bien y nosotros no nos hemos acostado desde la otra noche que viniste al bar de Frank.-dijo Eddie.

-Eddie, te dije que no quería precipitar las cosas. Que tú en un par de semanas ya ves que es buen momento para tener sexo no significa que me pase lo mismo.-dijo JB sin querer mirarlo a la cara.

-Ok, perdona.-dijo Eddie y se acercó a JB para darle un beso dulce. Al separarse, JB se prepara la comida y Eddie sigue con su pistola.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE QUINN Y RACHEL

El timbre sonó y Quinn fue a abrir.

-Hola chicos, me alegro de veros.-dijo la fotógrafa al abrir la puerta y encontrase a sus dos amigos, estos le dieron un abrazo que la rubia correspondió, al separarse entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Ey, Kurt.-dijo entusiasmada la diva, acercándose al chico para abrazarlo.

-Ey, Diva.-dijo Kurt sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga, al separarse, Rachel abrazó a Blaine y se sentaron para comer.

-Chicos, vosotros sabéis que JB y Cris rompieron unos días antes del parto de Britt, ¿no?-indagó Quinn.

-Si, no entiendo porque pasó, si se aman tanto.-dijo Kurt apenado.

-Cris necesitaba un tiempo, pero eso hizo que JB saliera con Eddie, Rachel.-dijo Quinn, mirando a su esposa que agachó la cabeza.-Y Cris volviera con Jason, pero Cris sigue amando a JB y JB le dijo a Rachel que también sigue amando a Cris. Así que, se me ha ocurrido una idea para hacer que vuelvan y cierta diva que me tiene encaprichada, me ha dicho que vosotros sois unos celestinas.-dijo Quinn mirando con amor a Rachel, esta tan solo sonreía sonrojándose, Blaine y Kurt veían la escena divertidos, pero a la vez sonriente de cuanto amor tenían Quinn y Rachel.-Y bueno, ¿nos ayudaréis?-indagó Quinn, sonriente, después de haber recibido un apasionado beso de su esposa.

-Claro, solo tenéis que decidnos que haremos, donde y cuando.-dijo sonriente Kurt. Quinn y Rachel le contaron a Kurt y Blaine el plan, estos atendían a cada palabra que salía de la boca de las chicas para saber que hacer exactamente. Media hora más tarde ya tenían casi todo aclarado.

-¿Cuándo y dónde? Os ha faltado.-dijo Blaine.

-Ese es el problema, no lo sabemos.-dijo Quinn pensativa.

-¿Cuándo es el bautizo de los bebés de Britt y Santana?-indagó Kurt.

-Creo que dentro de dos semanas, ¿por?-indagó confusa la diva.

-¡Aja! ¡Ya tenemos fecha!-dijo eufórico Kurt al tiempo de levantarse de la mesa y señalar con su dedo índice al techo, Blaine, Quinn y Rachel se rieron a carcajada por la imitación que Kurt hizo de Sherlock Homes en su rostro.-Bien, ahora, Watsons, tenemos que saber dónde.-dijo Kurt siguiendo con la imitación, los chicos delante de él se les escapaban lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír.-Ey, ¿de qué os reís?-dijo Kurt algo molesto por las risas.

-De nada.-dijeron los tres presentes al unísono, aguantando la risa. Al terminar de decir esto solo duraron unos segundos y soltaron otra amplia carcajada. Kurt levantó una ceja y haciendo una mueca en la cara, pero sin molestarse.

Siguieron con las risas unos cuantos minutos, Kurt tranquilo, aunque estaba ya un poco mosca por tantas risas, decidieron modificar un poco el plan para que se acople en el bautizo y descubrieron el "Dónde". Media hora más tarde Kurt y Blaine regresaron a su casa.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LA BAILARINA Y LA LATINA

-Santy, no eludas tu responsabilidad.-dijo Britt severa en el dormitorio, Britt estaba en la cama tumbada y la latina estaba encima de ella, no dejando que coja su móvil, la latina seguía riéndose por los intentos fallidos de la bailarina por coger su móvil.

-¿Qué responsabilidad? Solo juego, amor.-dijo la latina siguiendo el impedimento de su acompañante de coger su móvil.

-Vale, me rindo.-dijo la bailarina con resignación al tiempo de soltar un respiro.-Pero no te iras de rositas.-dijo la rubia sonriendo pícaramente. Santana cuando vio la sonrisa de Britt no supo a que se refería y se asustó un poco.

-¿A-a q-qué t-te refie-eres?-indagó nerviosa la latina al tiempo que dejaba de alejar el teléfono de la rubia.

-Ya sabrás.-dijo la rubia sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente.

-M-me e-estas asusta-ando, Britt.-dijo más nerviosa la latina.

-Eso pretendo.-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa pícara.- Ahora, si me disculpas, latina, quisiera ir a ver a mis hijos.-dijo al tiempo que le hacía un gesto con el rostro para que se quitara de encima suyo. La latina lo hizo, temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar. Britt salió de la habitación sin volver a dirigir la palabra a su latina, esta la siguió. Brittany entró en el cuarto de los bebés, los miró para saber si estaban dormidos, les dejó un dulce y delicado beso a cada uno en las frentes y salió en dirección al living, la latina cada vez más asustada, la bailarina no dejaba de poner la sonrisa pícara y le había sumado una mirada penetrante.

-Britt-Britt, ¿me vas a decir a qué te referías antes?-indagó la latina sentada en el sofá del living al tiempo de agarrar a la bailarina por la muñeca y de un simple tirón pudo sentarla en sus piernas.

-Si quieres saberlo…-dijo la bailarina sin quitar esa mirada y sonrisa que ponían nerviosa a la latina, se acercó al oído de su acompañante y prosiguió.-Hazme el amor.-dijo y miró a la latina a los ojos volviendo a poner su sonrisa inocente, la latina sonrío de medio lado, eso le encantaba. Después de todo los bebés estaban dormidos, si se despertaban solo habían que atenderlos unos minutos y poder seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, a la latina se le calienta fácilmente. Así que, eso hizo Santana, le hizo el amor a su chica fogosamente.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE EDDIE

El teléfono de JB sonaba, ella estaba en el baño y no lo escuchó, Eddie lo cogió.

-¿Diga?-indagó Eddie al contestar.

-Hola, ehm, ¿este no es el teléfono de JB?-indagó confuso Peter desde la otra línea.

-Si. Lo he cogido yo porque ella está en el baño.-dijo Eddie no sabiendo con quién hablaba.

-Oh ¿y tu eres?-indagó Peter.

-Soy su novio.-dijo orgulloso y feliz Eddie.-Mi nombre es Edward David.-terminó Eddie.

-¿Su novio?-indagó Peter sorprendido.

-Si ¿Y tu?-indagó Eddie algo celoso.

-Dile a JB que se ponga ahora mismo David.-ordenó Peter.

-Perdona, pero no debo porque hacerte caso, no hasta que…-dijo Eddie bastante molesto, pero no pudo terminar, JB salió del cuarto de baño.

-¿Ese es mi móvil? ¿A quién le estas gritando?-indagó JB molesta. No esperó que Eddie contestara, cogió ella el teléfono de las manos de Eddie.- ¿Quién es?-indagó JB marchándose al jardín, bajo la atenta mirada de Eddie, este la siguió y escuchó la conversación, pero solo lo que decía JB.

-¿JB? Soy Peter.-dijo Peter.

-Ey, Pet, cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?-indagó feliz de escuchar a su amigo, Eddie se puso más celoso.

-Mal, ehm. JB hay una cosa que debo decirte. Ana no se atreve, Brad esta aun molesto por el hecho de que lo hayas golpeado y largado de tu casa. Así que te lo digo yo, pero tienes que venir para acá ya.-dijo Peter.

-Peter, me estas asustando ¿qué pasa?-indagó algo asustada JB, Eddie al ver la cara de preocupación de JB no la entendió, tan solo salió al jardín.

-¿Qué pasa?-indagó Eddie. JB le hizo una señal con su índice en su boca para callarlo.

-JB…-dijo Peter por la otra línea, pero no sabía como decirlo.-Tu…t-tu madre h-ha…-no sabía como seguir.

-¿Mi madre qué, Peter? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi madre?-indagó JB preocupada por su madre, Eddie al escuchar esas dos preguntas de JB, dejo sus celos aun lado para saber que le había pasado a la madre de JB.

-Tu madre tuvo un accidente y esta grave.-dijo Peter rápido, pero JB pudo escucharlo perfectamente. La cara de JB era una mezcla de asombro y a la vez tristeza, sobre todo tristeza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-indagó JB por la sorpresa.

-Tu madre ha tenido un…-repitió Peter, pero no pudo terminar, JB lo interrumpió alterada.

-¡Te he escuchado! ¡No hace falta me lo repitas!-dijo JB gritando.

-No hace falta que me grites, tranquila. ¿Vendrás?-dijo e indagó Peter.

-Por supuesto, hablaré con mi jefe ahora mismo. Nos veremos en unos días, gracias Peter.-dijo algo más relajada JB, dijo esto y colgó, quedó un rato mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué paso, amor?-indagó Eddie, viendo como JB tenía la mirada triste.

-Mi madre tuvo un accidente.-dijo sin titubear, pero con tristeza. Eddie se acercó a ella y la abrazó, JB correspondió al abrazo. Estuvieron en el abrazo unos minutos.

-No te preocupes, coge una maleta y mete un poco de ropa en ella. Compra un billete para L.A. Yo llamaré Al Comisario.-dijo Eddie tranquilo, JB se separó del abrazo.

-Gracias.-dijo JB, acto seguido le dio un dulce beso a Eddie, este correspondió al instante. Al separarse, JB fue a hacer la maleta. Eddie llamó al Comisario Henderson para comunicarle que JB no iría a trabajar por temas familiares, no quiso dar muchas explicaciones, acto seguido, llamó a Jacke para contarle y así Jacke y JB irían juntos a L.A. JB minutos más tarde de terminar su maleta, compró un billete a L.A., pudo conseguir uno que salía en dos horas. No perdió más tiempo, cogió su chaqueta, se la puso, cogió la maleta, se despidió de Eddie y llamó a un taxi, para que la lleve al aeropuerto. Jacke y ella se encontraron en el aeropuerto y embarcaron juntos.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE RACHEL Y QUINN

-Bien, ya lo saben Kurt y Blaine. Hemos hecho el amor. ¿Por qué no le contamos a Britt y Santan sobre el plan y así hay más gente que lo sabe y nos ayuda?-indagó Quinn, desnuda en la cama de su dormitorio al lado d su esposa, también desnuda, después de haber recuperado las respiraciones.

-Si, tienes razón, Quinn.-dijo Rachel pensándolo un momento.

-Perfecto, mañana las llamó y hablamos con ellas.-dijo Quinn mirando a su esposa que estaba en su pecho, correspondiéndole la mirada. El móvil de Rachel suena, avisándole de que tiene un mensaje. Rachel coge el móvil y lee el mensaje, su cara es una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza.-¿Qué pasa, amor?-indaga Quinn al ver el rostro de su esposa.

-Quinn.-dice Rachel después de unos segundos de silencio y la mira.-Creo que nuestro plan pueda tener lagunas.-dijo Rachel preocupada, Quinn frunce el ceño.-Te leo el mensaje: "Rach, no tengo tiempo para explicarte. Me voy a L.A. unos días, mi madre ha tenido un accidente y quiero ver como se encuentra, besos."-dijo Rachel leyendo el mensaje, acto seguido, mira a Quinn, esta pone cara de sorpresa y se sienta, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, mirando a ninguna parte soltando un suspiro.

-Mierda. ¿Y cómo está su madre?-indaga Quinn.

-No lo sé, esto es lo único que pone.-dijo Rachel, enseñándole el mensaje a su rubia. Unos minutos más tarde, Rachel llama a Kurt parra decirle lo de la madre de JB y que si su madre no se recuperaba pronto, tendrían lagunas en su plan. No es que no les preocupara que la madre de JB estuviera bien o no, es que querían que se recuperara pronto y así JB no estaría en L.A. en el bautizo de los bebés de Britt.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE BRITTANY Y SANTANA

La bailarina cogió su móvil y llamó a Rachel, aprovechando que su latina estaba descansando de tanto "ejercicio" y los bebés ya estaban durmiendo.

-¿Diga?-indagó Rachel por la otra línea sin mirar quien era, pensando que podría ser JB.

-No, Rach, soy Britt. ¿Pasa algo?-indagó Britt.

-Bueno, sí. La madre de JB ha tenido un accidente y JB se ha ido a L.A.-dijo la diva.

-¿Qué me dices? Pero ¿qué pasó?-indagó preocupada la rubia.

-No lo sé, JB me envió un mensaje hace unos minutos, diciendo que no tenía tiempo de explicarme que se iba a L.A. y que su madre había tenido un accidente, nada más.-explicó la morena.

-Dios.-dijo Britt sentándose con brusquedad en los pies de la cama, despertando a Santana.

-¿Qué pasó, amor?-indagó algo exaltada la latina.

-La madre de Alex tuvo un accidente y ella ha ido a L.A.-explicó Britt a Santana, esta al escuchar lo que dijo la rubia, se acercó a ella.

-¿Con quién hablas?-indagó sentada al lado de su rubia.

-Con Rach.-dijo Britt, Santana le cogió el móvil.-Ey, estoy hablando con ella.-dijo algo molesta, Britt, recibió un dulce beso de Santana.

-Rachel ¿qué le pasó a la madre de JB?-indagó la latina por el móvil.

-Lo que te ha dicho Britt, es lo que sé, Santana.-dijo Rachel.

-Pues si que eres de información, enano, como para ser espía.-dijo Santana.

-Ey, no la/me llames enano.-dijeron a la vez Britt enfrente de la latina y Rachel por la otra línea.

-Lo que queráis, pero deberías de tener más información.-dijo Santana haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Bueno, no he podido hablar con ella, lo tiene apagado, mañana la llamo y os cuento.-dijo Rachel.

-Ok, esperaremos tu llamada, E-NA-NO.-dijo la latina divertida y colgó la llamada para no escuchar réplicas.

-Santy.-dijo Britt molesta.

-Ok, mañana cuando nos llame, no le digo nada.-dijo la latina.-¿Contenta?-dijo son una sonrisa la latina al tiempo de acercarse a darle un beso a su rubia, pero antes de tocar los labios de su rubia, a tan solo unos milímetros, los bebés empiezan a llorar por el aparato. Santana junta su frente con Britt y sonríen con los ojos cerrados.

-Los bebés.-dijo Britt sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo sé.-dijo la latina para después darle un beso corto, pero dulce a Britt e ir las dos a acudir a los bebés.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE CRIS JUNTO CON MAXI

Cris estaba sentada en el sofá del living entre triste y resignada, pensando en lo estúpida que fue al haber cortado con JB, ahora la echa de menos y mucho, sobretodo su sonrisa, sus ojos, la forma en la cuál la llamaba "amor", lo feliz que estaba con ella.

-Nunca debí cortar contigo, Alex.-dijo para sí misma, mirando a ninguna parte en particular, pensando en todos los momentos vividos con ella, desde que la conoció hasta hace unas semanas. Ella fue la primera chica con la que estuvo y siempre quiso que JB fuera la última persona con la que esté, pensando que la había perdido, que JB ya no la ama más y que ama a Eddie.-Y todo por mi inmadurez con lo de Britt.-dice Cris, de nuevo para sí misma al tiempo que empezaba a llorar. Maxi pasa por el living y se acerca. Cris al verlo le recuerda más a JB, no sabiendo porque JB le ha dejado a Maxi, si es su perro. Lo acaricia, mientras sus lágrimas siguen saliendo y una sonrisa triste sale de su rostro, Maxi se acurruca al lado ce Cris en el sofá, ella tan solo sigue llorando en silencio, no sabiendo como volver a ser feliz. Sabiendo que jamás podrá olvidar a JB.-Es la mejor persona que he conocido, no soy nada sin ella.-dice Cris sin dejar de llorar y con la voz quebrada, Maxi se pega más al cuerpo de Cris, como si supiera de su malestar y quisiera hacerle compañía, Cris sonríe melancólicamente, JB era la dueña, normal que le enseñara a como hacer compañía a las personas. Al recodar de nuevo otra faceta que le encanta de JB, mira su anillo, el cual JB le regaló y que no se lo quitó en ningún momento.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN EL AVIÓN DESTINA L.A.

JB en su asiento, al lado de su hermano Jacke, él cual duerme tranquilamente, mira su anillo, el cual nunca se quitó, el que le regaló a Cris para demostradle que siempre la amaría y eso no ha cambiado, su novio actual es Eddie al igual que el novio actual de Cris es Jason, pero ambas siguen con sus anillos, mirándolos melancólicamente, al mismo tiempo a varios kilómetros de distancia, sabiendo que no se lo han quitado porque aun aman a la otra. JB no sabe si hizo bien en aceptar a Eddie como novio, sabiendo que por mucho que Eddie haga y lo buena persona que es, jamás dejará de amar a Cris, por mucho que lo intente, le encanta todo de ella, ha habido noches en las cuales, JB no pudo dormir, pensando en Cris, a sabiendas de que Cris ha vuelto con Jason y ella esta saliendo ahora con Eddie.

-Siempre te amaré, Cristal Rose Fabray.-dijo para sí misma JB dejándolo en el aire y nunca mejor dicho.

NA: Hola, espero os haya gustado, esa era la sorpresa que os dije en el NA anterior. Besos, Love-Night.


	21. 18 No Puede Ser

Capítulo 18 – No puede ser

JB y Jacke llegaron al aeropuerto de L.A., se dirigieron a la casa donde vivían hace algunos años, dejaron sus maletas y cogieron el antiguo coche de Jacke, se encaminaron al hospital. En media hora, llegaron. Preguntaron por su madre y fueron a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta, vieron a Ana con una niña de unos 6 años, pelo rubio, ojos color verde claro, jugando.

-Ey, Ana.-dijo JB, sonriendo, se alegraba de ver a su mejor amiga. Esta la miró al escuchar su nombre y sonrió acercándose a los chicos.

-Ey, JB, Jacke.-dijo Ana, contenta, acto seguido los abrazó.

-Oye, Ana ¿Quién es?-indagó Jacke, señalando a la niña.

-Ah, ella es tu hija.-dijo Ana, mirando primero a la niña y después a JB.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-indagaron al unísono, JB y Jacke, sorprendidos.

-¿Tuviste una hija y no me dijiste nada?-indagó Jacke, viendo a JB, esta frunció el ceño algo molesta.

-Jacke.-dijo JB, acto seguido, le dio una colleja en la nuca.-Siempre uso protección.-dijo mirándolo con molestia, este tan solo se frotaba la zona anteriormente golpeada-Ana, ¿Cómo que es mi hija?-indagó JB, mirando a Ana.

-Es que, JB, Jacke…-dijo nerviosa Ana.

-DÍ, Ana.-dijeron algo nerviosos JB y Jacke.

-Chelsea murió…-dijo Ana, tristemente, pero fue interrumpida por los hermanos.

-¡¿QUÉE?!-indagaron sorprendidos los hermanos.-

-Si, lo que pasó fue…-dijo Ana, empezando a contarle lo que pasó tan sólo unos minutos.

FLASH BACK

Chelsea estaba en la camilla, en coma, los golpes recibidos en la cabeza, eran graves. John, su marido y padre de Jacke, estaba a su lado, impaciente y derramando una que otra lágrima. A su lado estaba, la madre de Ana, Cecilia, Ana y la niña, deseando los tres primeros que Chelsea, se recuperaba. Peter tenía un caso y no pudo estar ahí. Tan sólo unos minutos pasaron, la maquina que indicaba las pulsaciones de Chelsea, empezaba a pitar muy seguidamente, esto alteró bastante a los presentes. John llamó a los médicos, estos al llegar, le dieron descargas con las placas, le dieron masajes cardiacos, el boca a boca, pero nada, no pudieron hacer nada, Chelsea murió, haciendo que la maquina empezara a sonar el largo pitido, de que no había indicio de vida. John empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, gritaba una y otra vez, "!NO TE ME VAYAS, AMOR! TE NECESITO", pero no podía hacer nada, Cecilia lo abrazó y le dijo a Ana que saliera con la niña al pasillo un rato, esta asintió, llevándose a la niña de la mano.

FIN FLASH BACK

JB con sorpresa en el rostro comenzó a llorar, Jacke también triste, la abrazó con fuerza, esta se recargó en él, llorando en su hombro. Ana veía la escena triste, hasta algunas lágrimas se les escaparon, la niña veía todo algo melancólica, no había pasado más de dos años con Chelsea y John, pero siempre supo que ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres. Después de unos minutos, los hermanos se calmaron un poco.

-Ana, ¿por qué dice que es mi hija?-indagó JB, ya mas calmada, refiriéndose a la niña.

-Es que, ella fue adoptada por Chelsea con John y Chelsea en su testamento quiso ponerte a ti como su madre adoptiva, si ella moría antes de que la niña fuera mayor de edad.-explicó Ana, JB se acercó a la niña que estaba sentada en los asientos fuera de la habitación, al estar frente a ella se arrodilló.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?-indagó dulcemente, JB.

-Bethany, pero me dicen Beth.-dijo la niña con su tono inocente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-indagó JB.

-Tan solo 6, pero con Chelsea tan solo 2.-dijo tranquila, Beth.

-Ana, ¿puedo entrar?-dijo JB mirando a Ana, refiriéndose a entrar en la habitación, esta tan solo asintió.-¿Me esperas aquí, pequeña?-indagó JB, volviendo a mirar a la pequeña, esta tan solo asintió. JB se levantó, miró a Jacke por unos segundos y después entró en la habitación.

-Alex, me alegra verte, lo que me pone triste es que sea en estas circunstancias.-dijo Cecilia, JB le dio un gran abrazo, Ana y JB son amigas desde la infancia y Cecilia siempre fue como la segunda madre de JB y tenían mucha confianza.

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo JB al separarse, miró a John y lo abrazó, este abrazó con fuerza a JB.

-El coche salió de la nada, no lo vi, lo siento.-dijo John al separarse y llorando de nuevo.

-No es tu culpa, John.-dijo JB, acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla. JB se acercó a la camilla, dónde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Chelsea, en unos minutos los médicos se la llevarían para enterrarla, dado que había muerto en el hospital, quisieron pagar el entierro. JB acarició la mejilla de su madre.-¿Por qué, Mamá? ¿Por qué me dejas?-indagó a la nada JB llorando otra vez, le dio un lago beso en la frente y abrazó el cuerpo. Jacke entró por la puerta, JB se separó de su madre y por última vez, le dijo.-Te quiero, Ma, siempre lo haré.-dijo JB limpiándose las lágrimas, besó el rostro del cuerpo y salió de la habitación, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo ver a su madre sin vida. Jacke hizo lo mismo que JB minutos antes, pero abrazó a Cecilia, dado que no tenían tanta confianza. Fuera de la habitación en el pasillo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-indagó Ana, sentada al lado de JB, abrazándola, la pequeña al otro lado de JB, jugando nerviosamente con sus pies. JB vio a la pequeña y luego miró a Ana.

-¿Sabes algo de la madre?-indagó JB señalando a la pequeña rubia.

-Lo único que sé, es lo que le dijeron a Chelsea cuando la adoptaron, la madre quedó embarazada de ella de adolescente y creyendo no poder darle una buena vida la dio en adopción, pero no se nada más, ni siquiera su nombre.-explicó Ana, JB al escuchar el relato supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Me la llevaré conmigo.-dijo JB, acariciando delicadamente la cabeza de la niña, esta sonrió, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa por parte de las dos presentes.-Ana, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos.-dijo JB mirando a Ana, esta sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro, ¿cómo no me ibas a echar de menos? Nos conocemos desde los dos años, hemos sido inseparables desde entonces. Aún recuerdo las locuras que hicimos y yo también te he echado de menos, te quiero.-dijo Ana y abrazó a JB, esta correspondió al abrazo con gusto.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo JB recordando lo último que vivió con Ana, Cecilia, John, Chelsea y Jacke…

FLASH BACK HACE 8 AÑOS CASA DE JB, CHELSEA, JACKE Y JOHN, JARDÍN TRASERO

JB, Ana y Jacke jugaban al escondite, Jacke se la quedaba y tenía muy buen ojo porque tan solo echaba un vistazo y lograba ver a JB y a Ana y eso que el jardín era bastante amplio y había muchos lugares para esconderse. Jacke se acercó por detrás a JB y le dio un susto, Ana al lado también se asustó, JB y Ana corrían detrás de un divertido Jacke que reía a carcajadas al igual que sus perseguidoras. Esta escena, la veían John, Chelsea y Cecilia divertido, sentado en la mesa, que minutos antes estaba ocupada por alimentos y todos los presentes comiendo animadamente. Jacke se tropezó y cayó a la piscina, mojándose la ropa, JB y Ana se reían, al igual que los padres.

-Te lo merecías.-dijeron al unísono y divertidas JB y Ana.

-¿A sí?-dijo Jacke, acercándose peligrosamente a las chicas, estas tan solo asintieron, Jacke tiró de las manos de las chicas y estas cayeron al agua, los tres adultos se reían a más no poder.

-Idiota.-dijo Ana algo molesta, Jacke sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a Ana, robándole así un beso rápido. Ana al recibir ese beso sonrió.-Anda tonto ven aquí.-dijo divertida Ana, Jacke se le acercó y la beso, después de todo era su novia.

-Eww, buscarse un cuarto.-dijo JB con una mueca de asco, saliendo de la piscina.

-No estes celosa.-dijeron al unísono Ana y Jacke divertidos, al haberse separado, después de decir esto volvieron a besarse.

-No estoy celosa, es que, dais asco, de verdad, no sabéis besar.-dijo JB riéndose, mientras se secaba con una toalla que le dio Chelsea.

-¿Tu has besado a un chico ya?-indagó Chelsea.

-Obvio, ma. Besé a Daniel y ahora es mi novio, es tan guapo.-dijo en un suspiro JB.

-Niños.-dijeron al unísono John, Cecilia y Chelsea, sonriendo. Los niños miraron a los adultos un momento con el ceño fruncido y después sonrieron.

FIN FLASH BACK

-JB,JB…Hola, nave nodriza llamando a mi mejor amiga. Responda, cambio.-dijo Ana agitando su mano delante del rostro de JB, ya se había separado de su brazo hace unos minutos, despertando así a JB en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Perdona ¿Decías algo?-indagó JB volviendo en sí.

-No te he comentado nada, ¿en qué pensabas que estabas en Babia?-indagó Ana.

-En nosotros cuando teníamos 12 años y tu y Jacke erais novios.-dijo JB.

-Jajajajajaja. Esa época fue muy divertida.-dijo Ana riéndose ampliamente.

-Lo sé.-dijo JB pensativa. Tan solo unos segundos más tarde, unos médicos entraron a la habitación y se llevaron el cuerpo sin vida, bajo la atenta mirada de JB, Jacke, John, Cecilia, Ana y la pequeña Beth. Media hora más tarde, unos enfermeros llegaron con una urna con las cenizas de Chelsea, les dieron el pésame y se marcharon.

-Bueno, chicos, s-será mejor que vallamos a casa.-dijo John con la urna en sus manos. JB y Jacke asintieron, se despidieron de Cecilia y de Ana y se marcharon con la pequeña Beth a su casa. En el coche, JB conducía, John de copiloto con la urna en sus manos, Jacke y la pequeña en el asiento trasero.

-JB ¿qué vas a hacer?-indagó Jacke, JB lo miró unos instantes por el retrovisor.

-Lo que tengo que hacer, Jacke.-dijo JB sin más y volviéndose a centrar en la carretera. Media hora más tarde ya estaban entrando en casa. John se sentó en el sofá del living, mirando la urna de sus manos, JB, Jacke y Beth se fueron al jardín trasero, Jacke empezó a jugar con Beth y JB se sentó en una de las sillas del jardín viendo la escena. Unos minutos más tarde, el móvil de JB sonaba, esta lo cogió de inmediato.

-¿Sí?-indagó al contestar.

-JB ¿qué pasó?-indagó Rachel desde la otra línea.

-Rach, mi madre murió.-dijo JB empezando a soltar lágrimas en silencio, Jacke miró un momento a JB y la vio llorando y siguió jugando con la pequeña, dado que JB estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Dios.-dijo Rachel sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.-Lo siento, JB, pero piensa que Chelsea esta e…-dijo Rachel, pero fue interrumpida por una muy alterada JB.

-¡Ya sé que esta en un sitio mejor, no me digas cosas que ya sé, carajo!-dijo JB gritando mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño cerrado y empezando a sollozar más sonoramente.

-Ey, JB, no me grites, tranquila.-dijo Rachel intentando tranquilizar a JB.

-Mañana estoy en NY.-dijo JB, antes de que Rachel dijera algo, JB colgó y tiró el móvil en la mesa con algo de furia, pero no tanta no quería romperlo. Unos segundos más tarde miró a Jacke, quién estaba tirado en el suelo, siendo atacado por las cosquillas que la pequeña le hacía. Unos minutos más tarde, un sonoro golpe se escuchó dentro de la casa, lo que alteró a JB y a Jacke.

-Yo entro, quédate con Beth.-dijo JB levantándose, Jacke asintió. JB entró y fue al living, viendo un jarrón tirado en el suelo esparcido por un montón de trozos, al lado John respirando poco con un cuchillo clavado en el abdomen y sangrando. JB al verlo negó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba al estar cerca, le quitó el cuchillo.-John, ¿por qué?-indagó JB sin entender y soltando algunas lágrimas. John la miró, sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Debo irme, no soy nada sin tu madre, despídeme de Beth y de Jacke, os quiero.-dijo John, dejó de acariciar la mejilla de JB y cerró poco a poco los ojos, no volviéndolos a abrir y dejando así de respirar. JB estuvo moviendo el cuerpo sin vida de John.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.-dijo JB empezando a sollozar sonoramente.-No te mures tu también, John, joder.-dijo JB dejando de mover el cuerpo. Jacke al escuchar a JB decir "no te mueras John" que lo dijo gritando, entró asustado al living y vio a JB llorando y a su padre sin vida.

-¿Qué paso?-indagó Jacke sentándose al lado de JB y empezando él también a llorar.

-Se ha suicidado, me dijo que debía irse, que no era nada sin mi madre, que le despidiera de ti y de Beth y que nos quiere.-dijo JB, Jacke la abrazó con fuerza, esta correspondió al abrazo. Unos minutos más tarde, estaban más relajados.

-¿Dónde esta Beth?-indagó JB, pero no le hizo falta a Jacke decir nada, Beth estaba detrás de ellos mirando la escena, JB al darse cuenta se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazo.-Deberías de tener más cuidado.-dijo JB llevándose arriba a la pequeña y entrando al cuarto que la pequeña le dijo que era suyo. Jacke llamó a una funeraria, unos minutos más tarde unos hombres de la funeraria vinieron a llevarse el cuerpo, al ver el cuerpo, el cuchillo en el suelo y las manos de Jacke llenas de sangre, pensaron que Jacke lo había matado, este les dijo que era su padre, no podía hacer eso, los hombres siguieron sin creerle mucho, Jacke enseñó su placa y los hombres al fin le creyeron, todos los presentes en el living fueron a la funeraria e incineraron el cuerpo de John, minutos más tarde, Jacke se sentaba en el sofá del living y puso las dos urnas delante de él y él solo las miraba. En el cuarto de la pequeña.

-Este es tu cuarto, es bonito.-dijo JB sentada en la cama, mirando un poco el cuarto.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?-indagó Beth, sentada en la cama al lado de JB, esta la miró de inmediato y antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunta, Beth se subió en sus piernas y la abrazó, sollozando, JB la abrazaba.-No quiero volver a ese sitio.-dijo Beth sin dejar ni de llorar ni de abrazar a JB.

-Tranquila no volverás a ese sitio.-dijo JB, al terminar de decirlo, separó un poco a la pequeña para mirarla a la cara.-Te cuidaremos bien, te lo prometo.-dijo JB limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas de la pequeña, esta la volvió a abrazar, unos minutos más tarde se separaron.

-Venga, te ayudo a hacer la maleta. ¿Has volado alguna vez en avión?-indagó JB.

-Si cuando era tan solo un bebé junto con una persona de seguridad social, volé aquí.-dijo Beth mientras ella y JB empezaban a hacer la maleta. Minutos más tarde ya la tenían terminada, exceptuando una ropa para cuando salgan mañana y una caja con los juguetes de Beth, pero no metieron uno dado que era el preferido de Beth, un ActionMan, vestido de camuflaje de ejército con un rifle en mano, a JB le hacía algo de gracia que el juguete favorito de Beth sea un muñeco como ese, en vez de una Barbie o algo de ese estilo. Bajaron al living y vieron a Jacke sentado en el sofá mirando las dos urnas.

-¿Quieres comer algo, pequeña?-indagó JB, la pequeña afirmó enérgicamente.-¿Y tu, Jacke?-indagó JB esta vez mirando a su hermano, este negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias, hermana.-dijo Jacke, se levantó del sofá, antes de que JB hiciera un movimiento, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.-Te quiero.-dijo abrazándola intentando no llorar, esta lo abrazaba, Beth veía la escena.

-Yo también te quiero, hermano.-dijo JB, después de unos minutos, se separaron. Jacke le dio un beso en la mejilla a JB, miró a Beth y le dio otro en la frente, después se volvió a sentar en el sofá. JB preparó algo sencillo para Beth, minutos más tarde, ya tenía la comida hecha y observó a Beth comerla, cuando Beth terminó, JB la llevó a su cuarto. Beth se acostó y le pidió a JB que le leyera su cuento favorito, JB aceptó y se lo leyó, imitando la voz de los personajes cuando decían algo y haciendo alguna que otra escena graciosa que aparecía, pues así le gustaba a Beth que le contaran los cuentos. Al terminar de leer el cuento, JB observó que Beth estaba dormida perfectamente, la arropó bien y le dio un dulce beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, bajó al living y vio a Jacke en la misma posición se acercó a él.

-Vamos a dormir, Jacke, un poco, por favor.-dijo JB extendiéndole a Jacke una mano, este miró primero la mano y después a JB, acto seguido aceptó la mano de JB y se levantó para desearle un "buenas noches" a JB al igual que ella se lo deseó a él y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Beth dormía en el antiguo cuarto de huésped.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Ni JB ni Jacke hicieron sus ejercicios, despertaron a Beth, se ducharon y vistieron, desayunaron juntos y se fueron con sus cosas al aeropuerto. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para embarcar, dado que llegaban algo justos de tiempo. El viaje fue tranquilo, Beth no durmió en el viaje al igual que JB que estuvieron charlando y así, conocerse más, los gustos de ambas, lo que odiaban, lo que haría Beth en NY y demás cosas, Jacke comentaba alguna que otra cosa. Cuando llegaron a NY pidieron un taxi, el taxista primero dejó a Jacke en su casa, dado que vivía más cerca del aeropuerto, este antes de entrar a su casa, pagó su parte. Media hora más tarde, el taxista dejó a JB y a Beth en casa de Eddie, JB pagó al taxista y entró en la casa junto con Beth y sus cosas. Eddie al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, salió del living.

-¿Qué pasó?-indagó Eddie, no sabiendo el por que JB traía consigo a Beth.

-Mi madre murió, John, su marido y padre de Jacke, se suicido.-dijo sin querer decir más pues la niña estaba delante.-¿Puede quedarse Beth aquí?-indagó JB.

-Claro.-dijo Eddie, JB le dio un pequeño beso y llevó a Beth al dormitorio de huésped, a los pocos minutos, Beth se quedó dormida, estaba muy cansada, JB bajó al living y se sentó al lado de Eddie.-Y dime, ¿qué pasó, amor?-indagó Eddie. JB le contó con sumo detalle lo que pasó desde que estuvo en el hospital, Eddie no sabía que decir, cuando se decidió a decir algo, el teléfono de JB empezó a sonar, esta lo cogió.

-¿Diga?-indagó JB al contesta.

-JB ¿qué pasó?-indagó Britt desde la otra línea.

-Hola, Britt. Mi madre murió, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, y mi padrastro John se suicidó, diciendo que si no estaba con mi madre no era nada.-dijo JB

-OMG, lo siento JB.-dijo Britt con tristeza.-Cualquier cosa, llámame.-dijo Britt.

-Claro, adiós Britt.-dijo JB y colgó. JB y Eddie hablaron de lo que JB tenía planeado, a Eddie no le importó la segunda opción, pero vio que la primera era lo correcto. Unas horas más tarde, Beth se despertó, los tres pasaron un día agradable y tranquila. A las 22:33pm JB llevó a dormir a Beth, cuando la pequeña estuvo dormida, ella también se fue a dormir.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

JB y Eddie hicieron sus ejercicios, se ducharon por separado y se vistieron. Eddie recogió su chaqueta, placa y reglamentaria y se despidió de JB. Al irse Eddie, JB fue a despertar a la pequeña, le dio una ducha, la vistió y le dio de desayunar, al terminar de desayunar, Beth se lavó los dientes, cogió a su ActionMan, se colocó su chaqueta y junto con JB entraron al coche de esta última. En el viaje, JB miraba de vez en cuando a la pequeña por el retrovisor, viendo que Beth, tranquila, jugaba con su muñeco. Unos minutos más tarde llegó a casa de Quinn y Rachel. Bajó a Beth del coche y la llevó a la puerta en brazos, por petición de la pequeña a JB no le importaba, así que, así lo hizo. Antes de que JB pudiera llamar a la puerta, Quinn abrió la puerta para salir y al ver a JB con la niña en brazos, frunció levemente el ceño.

-JB ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y esta pequeña?-indagó Quinn.

-Déjame pasar, cuñada y te cuento.-dijo JB. Quinn asintió, dejó pasar a JB con la niña en brazos, las dos fueron al living.-Amor, mira.-dijo Quinn a Rachel al entrar al living, para que mirara. Rachel estaba sentada en su sillón de Barbra.

-JB ¿quién es?-indagó la diva. JB se sentó al igual que Quinn en el sofá.

-Mi madre murió, como ya sabéis. John mi padrastro se suicidó, diciendo que no podía vivir sin mi madre. Y esta pequeña es mi hija adoptiva. Os cuento, mi madre y John la adoptaron hace 2 años y en el testamento, mi madre me puso como su madre si ella moría antes de que esta pequeña cumpliera la mayoría de edad y así a pasado.-explicó JB. Quinn y Rachel abrieron los ojos como platos y se taparon con una mano, las que tenían su alianza de casada, la boca, sorprendidas, después de unos minutos, quitaron sus manos de sus bocas, diciendo al mismo tiempo.

-Dios.-sorprendidas por tal información, viendo a la niña que jugaba con su muñeco en las piernas de JB.

-Pero, yo he querido venir y hacer lo correcto. Quinn ¿aún te arrepientes de haber dado en adopción a tu hija?-indagó JB mirando a la rubia mayor, Rachel tan solo miraba la escena.

-Siempre lo haré, JB. Amo a mi hija, habiendo pasado 6 años y no haberla visto crecer, sé que la amo, pero no creo poder verla. ¿Por qué?-dijo e indagó Quinn no entendiendo a que venía eso, pero Rachel lo entendió.

-¿Es ella, JB?-indagó la diva.

-Así es, Rach. Esta es Bethany Fabray o como vosotras queráis ponerle el apellido.

Si la quieres tener a tu lado, Quinn, aquí esta, si no, yo la cuidare.-dijo JB mirando a Quinn, esta abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo no sabiendo que decir, miró a su hija, unos pocos segundos después, la pequeña le correspondía la mirada. Las dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos, después, la pequeña rubia se bajó de las piernas de JB, esta la ayudaba. Beth se acercó a Quinn y la miró más detenidamente a los ojos, esta correspondía la mirada. Después de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos:

-¿Mamá?-indagó Beth, sorprendiendo a JB, Rachel y a Quinn, esta última no sabía si la había reconocido o escuchó la conversación.-Mamá.-volvió a repetir la pequeña, al ver a Quinn empezar a llorar. Beth se acercó más a Quinn y la abrazó, Quinn se aferró a la pequeña, Rachel y JB tan solo miraban la escena sonriendo. Después de unos minutos de abrazo, las dos rubias se separaron, Beth le empezó a limpiar las lágrimas a Quinn, esta al sentir las manos de su hija en su rostro, cerró los ojos al contacto, cuando la pequeña terminó de limpiarle las lágrimas a Quinn, esta cogió con cuidado la mano de la pequeña y la besó delicadamente, la pequeña la besó en la mejilla y miró a JB.

-Alex ¿puedo quedarme con ella?-indagó Beth, haciendo sonreír a las tres presentes.

-Pequeña, a mí no me lo tienes que preguntar, si no, a tú madre.-dijo JB, Beth miró de nuevo a Quinn.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-indagó Beth.

-Claro que sí, hija mía.-dijo Quinn, abrazándola de nuevo. Tan solo unos minutos más tarde, se separaron.-Por cierto, mamá ¿quién es?-indagó la pequeña señalando a Rachel.-Ella es Rachel, tu otra mamá y mi esposa.-dijo feliz Quinn.

-Y mi hermana, por eso seré tu tía.-dijo JB.

-Eso se ve interesante, tía.-dijo Beth mirando a JB, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja al igual lo que lo hace de vez en cuando Quinn, las tres adultas sonrieron.

-Oh sí, como se nota que es tu hija, Quinn, ha heredado el gen Fabray, jajaja.-dijo riéndose, JB. Beth sonrió y se acercó a Rachel.

-¿Puedo llamarte mami y así no os confundís cuando quiera deciros algo?-indagó Beth.

-Claro, Beth.-dijo Rachel, Beth la abrazó. JB sonreía, Quinn veía la escena feliz, sus dos amores reunidos. Beth y Rachel se separaron.

-Bueno, chicas, me tengo que ir que ya y llego tarde a trabajar.-dijo JB al tiempo de levantarse.

-Pero ¿vas a ir a trabajar?-indagó Quinn.

-Claro. Me duele que mi madre se haya muerto y también que John haya muerto, pero no quita a que vaya a trabajar.-dijo JB, Beth se acercó a ella, esta la cogió en brazos y la abrazó, después de unos segundo se separaron, JB besó la mejilla de Beth y la dejó en el suelo.-Adiós, chicas. Por la tarde traigo las cosas de Beth.-dijo JB, abrazó a Quinn quien le espetó en el abrazo un "gracias", que hizo sonreír a JB y después abrazó a Rachel para acto seguido salir por la puerta e ir a trabajar.

-Amor, lleva a Beth con Britt que no tiene que trabajar hasta dentro de unas semanas y después veremos en que escuela entra, ¿vale?-indagó Quinn.

-Claro.-dijo Rachel, Quinn le dio un corto beso, dado que la pequeña estaba delante, después besó la frente de la pequeña y se marchó a trabajar.-¿Vamos?-indagó Rachel, Beth tan solo asintió. Ya en el coche camino a casa de la latina y de Britt.

-Beth, te voy a dejar con tu tía, Britt. Es divertida y simpática, te va a encantar y tiene dos bebés mellizos de 4 meses.-dijo Rachel viendo por el retrovisor a Beth que jugaba con su ActionMan.-Espero que Quinn o yo te podamos recoger antes de comer, pero si no, comerás en casa de Britt. Ah y si te quedas a comer, cuidado con Santana, tu otra tía.-dijo Rachel.

-¿Me va a hacer algo?-indagó algo asustada Beth.

-No, Beth, no. Solo lo digo porque es latina y…-intentaba decir la diva, pero Beth la interrumpió.

-Oh ¿y es la novia de Britt?-indagó Beth, sorprendiendo a Rachel.

-Si y se aman mucho, al igual que a los bebés.-dijo Rachel.

-Me alegro e intentaré si me quedo a comer, controlar un poco a esa latina, tan activa, amorosamente.-dijo Beth, sorprendiendo aún más a Rachel.

-O-ok.-dijo Rachel muy sorprendida. Llegaron a casa de Britt y llamaron al timbre, unos segundos más tarde, Britt abría la puerta.

-Ey, Rach.-dijo Britt sonriente, acto seguido, abrazó a la diva, esta correspondió al abrazo, segundos más tarde se separaron.-¿Quién es?-indagó Britt al percatarse de la pequeña al lado de Rachel.

-Esta es Beth, hija de Quinn.-dijo Rachel asintiendo con la cabeza, Britt se sorprendió, después de unos segundos, sonrió y se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña.

-Hola, Beth. Yo soy tu tía Brittany, pero si quieres, llámame Britt.-dijo la rubia mayor sin dejar de sonreír.

-Encantada.-dijo sonriente, Beth al tiempo de extender la mano y haciendo sonreír a Britt, que cogió la mano con gusto, al soltarla, Beth le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, Britt le dio otro.

-Bueno, me voy, intentaré venir antes de comer, si no, darle de comer.-dijo Rachel.

-Claro, Rach.-dijo Britt y le dio un abrazo, Beth le dio un beso a Rachel en la mejilla. Rachel se fue a trabajar, y Britt y la pequeña Beth entraron a la casa.

-Mi mami Rachel me habló de ti y un poco de Santana, diciéndome que erais novias, que os amabais y que controlaras a tu latina cuando viniera por que estoy delante y también tenéis bebés. ¿Puedo verlos?-indagó Beth. Britt sonrió un poco, sonrojándose.

-Claro, ven rubita.-dijo Britt extendiéndole la mano a la pequeña, la cual la pequeña agarró y las dos se dirigieron a la habitación de los bebés. Beth los admiró.

-Que guapos son, han salido a ti.-dijo Beth sonriente, mirando primero a los bebés y luego a Brittany, haciendo que esta se sonrojara mientras sonreía.-¿Cómo se llaman?-indagó Beth.

-La pequeña se llama Alma y el pequeño se llama Brett, Alma por la mamá de Santana y Brett por mi tío que murió hace poco.-dijo Britt.

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo Beth apenada.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Britt, tranquila.-¿Quieres jugar a algo?-indagó Britt. Beth tan solo asintió enérgicamente, salieron del cuarto de los bebés y jugaron toda la mañana divirtiéndose, haciéndose cosquillas de vez en cuando y hasta bailando un poco. Exceptuando en algunos momentos en los cuales, los bebés lloraban y Britt los atendía, siendo observada por Beth, cuando tenía que cambiarles los pañales, Beth hacía una mueca graciosa en el rostro, mientras se tapaba la nariz y así haciendo gracia los bebés, que reían a carcajadas por las caras que Beth ponía.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE

-Amor, ya he llegado.-informó la latina entrando al living y viendo a Britt sentada en el suelo, coloreando dibujos, junto a Beth.-¿Quién es, amor?-indagó Santana al verlas. Beth la miró y Britt se levantó del suelo y le dio un dulce beso a su novia, la cual lo correspondió con gusto.

-Mira, Santy, esta es Beth, la hija de Quinn.-dijo Britt, presentando a Beth, la cual se levantó.

-¿La de Puck?-indagó la latina, Britt asintió.-Hola, soy Santana.-dijo Santana acercándose a Beth.

-Mucho gusto, latina.-dijo Beth educadamente y algo divertida cuando dijo "latina", extendiéndole la mano, la latina sonrió y la aceptó, al soltarse las manos.

-Perdonad, pero tengo hambre.-dijo Beth, tímidamente, Britt y Santana sonrieron y las tres fueron a la cocina a comer.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES

JB estaba sentada en la mesa de su despacho en su buen sillón de despacho, mirando a ninguna parte, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde hace algunas semanas. Unos segundos más tarde, alguien llama a la puerta, sacando así a JB de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.-dijo JB y la persona que anteriormente llamó, entro, era Eddie.

-Amor, yo he terminado mi turno y el Comisario Henderson dice que tu ya te puedes ir, dado que solo hay papeleo y por lo de tu madre, para que descansaras.-dijo Eddie acercándose a JB y apoyándose en el escritorio, enfrente de JB.

-No, yo me quedo. Estoy triste porque mi madre y mi padrastro murieron, pero eso no quiere decir que me quede sentada, sin hacer nada. Jacke es el hijo de los dos y lo está pasando peor, lo comprendo, pero yo quiero trabajar algo más haber si así me despejo un poco.-dijo JB.

-Hay otras formas de despejarse. Mira, puedes ver películas de acción, que te gustan mucho, mirar mi pistola, que otra vez estoy con el gatillo atascado.-dijo Eddie, para haber si así consigue que JB le mire la pistola. Esta al escuchar lo de la pistola, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No te preocupes, Eddie, miraré tu pistola.-dijo JB con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te digo, amor, no aprovecho que estas mal. Es más si no me la miras, no importa. M importa más que estés bien.-dijo Eddie al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de JB y con la otra cogía una de las manos de JB.

-Lo sé…-dijo JB, iba a seguir, pero su teléfono sonó.

-Nos vemos en casa.-dijo Eddie y le dio un dulce beso, para después salir de allí. JB cogió el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-indagó al contestar.

-Lo siento, Alex, de verdad. No sabes cuanto lo siento.-dijo Cris desde la otra línea, sorprendiendo a JB, dado que no había mirado quien era, como de costumbre. Y haciendo que el corazón de JB diera un vuelco.

-¿Cris? Que sorpresa, ¿cómo te has enterado?-indagó JB.

-Quinnie me lo dijo.-dijo Cris.

-Claro, debí suponerlo. No te preocupes, así es la existencia, pero me alegra que hayas llamado.-dijo JB emocionada. Cris al escuchar esto, sintió que su corazón empezaba a saltar alegremente.

-Yo te pido perdón por no haberlo hecho antes, tenía miedo.-dijo Cris, sincerándose con JB.

-¿Miedo de qué?-indagó JB no entendiendo.

-De que estuvieras enfadada conmigo.-dijo Cris algo apenada.

-¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada contigo?-indagó JB.

-Por el hecho de que te pedí un tiempo, separadas y después volví con Jason.-dijo Cris con tristeza en su voz.

-Ya no somos novias, si has querido volver con Jason, será que has visto que aun lo amas y por eso no me debo de enfadar.-dijo JB tranquila, pero con su corazón roto, desde el momento en que se enteró de que Cris volvió con Jason.

-No lo amo, Alex, creo que jamás lo hice.-dijo Cris, sorprendiendo a JB.

-Entonces, ¿por qué volviste con él?-indagó JB.

-Porque sé que tu amas a Eddie.-dijo Cris empezando a llorar y colgando el teléfono antes de que JB pudiera decir algo, JB se sorprendió por eso.

Unos minutos más tarde, se fue a casa de Eddie.

NA: Hola, espero os haya gustado, tuve que hacerlo así, en el próximo capítulo, el bautizo de los bebés. Besos, Love-Night.


	22. 19 El Bautizo

Capítulo 19 – El Bautizo

JB en el camino a casa de Eddie estuvo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Cris tan solo unos minutos y de vez en cuando miraba el anillo. Cuando ya había pasado 30 minutos, JB ya estaba entrando por la puerta y al cerrarla, Eddie estaba bajando las escaleras, colocándose una camisa, enseñando todo el torso, al colocársela y ver a JB, suelta una sonrisa.

-Hola-dice Eddie acercándose a JB, JB desde que entró estaba desinteresada en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no se dio cuenta cuando Eddie ya estaba a tan solo un centímetro de sus labios. Eddie la besó, JB algo distraída se separó de él cuando ya Eddie intentaba profundizarlo.

-Eddie…yo…-intentaba decir JB, pero no sabía como seguir.

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué decirlo ahora.-dijo Eddie, no sabiendo que quería decir JB.

-Tengo que decírtelo.-dijo JB y suspiró e intentó seguir.-Eddie, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace solo unos meses y con todo lo que hemos pasado sé que te quiero, pero solo como un amigo y no quiero hacerte daño y seguir con esto, cuando sé que nunca te querré como novio. Seamos únicamente amigos, por favor.-pidió JB. Eddie miró al suelo, pensando, después de unos minutos, miró de nuevo a JB y la abrazó, esta correspondió el abrazo.

-Vale, pero no te vayas de esta casa.-pidió Eddie al separarse del abrazo.

-Hasta que consiga donde quedarme.-dijo JB.

-Ok, pero ¿no está a tu nombre la casa donde vivías?-indagó Eddie.

-Si, pero quise dejársela a ella.-dijo JB.

-Oh, comprendo. ¿Quieres comer algo?-indagó Eddie yendo a la cocina.

-Claro.-contestó JB sentándose en el sofá del living y cogiendo a su móvil. Llamó a Britt.

-¿Diga?-contestaron por la otra línea.

-¿Britt? Soy JB.

-Ey, JB, ¿qué tal? Mañana es sábado, el Bautizo. ¿Qué te pondrás?-indagó Britt.

-Por eso te llamaba. No voy a ir…-dijo JB, pero Santana que le cogió el teléfono a Britt la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo que no vas?-indagó la latina.

-No intentes convencerme, no iré.-dijo JB intentando zanjar el tema.

-Qué bonito está eso.-ironizó la latina.-La madrina de los bebés, no asiste a su Bautizo, genial.-dijo la latina con sarcasmo.

-Mira, Santana, yo…-dijo JB cayendo en lo que acababa de decir la morena.-¿La madrina? ¿Queréis que sea la madrina de los bebés?-indagó JB sorprendida.

-¿Eres sorda, JB? Claro que sí.-dijo Santana.

-Esta bien, iré, pero solo porque las madrinas no faltan a los bautizos de sus ahijados.-dijo JB.

-Y tendrás que decir unas palabras.-informó la latina. JB suspiró.

-Ok, hablaré.-dijo JB resignada.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, a las 12:30 en la capilla.-dijo la latina y colgó. JB resopló fuerte.

-Siempre así es la latina, ja.-dijo JB para sí misma y riéndose por su comentario.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE QUINN, RACHEL Y BETH

Rachel y Quinn después de ducharse y desayunar, se vistieron la ropa para el Bautizo. Rachel un vestido, rojo, ajustado y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con algo de escote. Quinn un vestido, blanco, sencillo, a la misma altura que el de Rachel y menos ajustado, con un cinturón negro algo ancho. Al estar listas, entraron al cuarto de Beth, aún no lo habían decorado del todo, pero tenía cama, mesa de noche, escritorio con su silla, armario y un cuarto de baño. Entraron y despertaron a la pequeña con una sonrisa, la ducharon y vistieron, le dieron de desayunar y la ayudaron a peinarse. Antes de empezar a peinarla, le preguntaron si quería algún peinado que no tuviera algún lazo, a lo que la niña solo espetó un "nada de lazos, no soy tan cursi", que hizo que las dos adultas rieran por la gracia de la niña. Al estar las tres listas, Quinn y Rachel cogieron sus pequeños bolsos y Beth cogió su ActionMan y se metieron al coche en dirección a la capilla.

-Amor, ¿no crees que tu muñeco no es muy adecuado para la capilla?-indagó Quinn, quién conducía, Rachel de copiloto y la pequeña Beth en el asiento trasero.

-Hay, mamá, ni que tuviera vida y empezara a disparar sus pequeñitas balas por doquier.-dijo la pequeña con sarcasmo, ese comentario hizo que Quinn y Rachel se miraran un momento, sorprendidas y después Rachel se girara para ver a la niña y Quinn mirara a la pequeña por el retrovisor, viendo que la niña sacaba la lengua y las dos adultas empezaron a reír. Quinn centró su mirada en la carretera y Rachel puso la radio, entre las tres cantaban las canciones que iban sonando.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE LA LATINA Y LA BAILARINA

-Amor, venga. No será para tanto.-dijo la latina, ya vestida en el cuarto de los bebés, donde la bailarina, también vestida, intentaba vestir a Brett. Brittany llevaba un vestido, fresco, ajustado hasta la cintura de color azul, con unos zapatos de tacón, pero no muy altos. Santana llevaba un vestido ceñido hasta la cintura, de color negro con un cinturón blanco.

-Si te parece tan fácil, hazlo tú.-dijo la bailarina, dándole el traje del pequeño Brett en la mano, esta lo cogió y en unos segundos, pudo colocárselo, Britt abrió la boca, sorprendida y estática. La latina al terminar de colocar el traje de Brett y mirar con una sonrisa satisfactoria a su chica y ver que estaba sorprendida con la boca abierta, sonrió de medio lado, se acercó y le dio un dulce beso, cosa que la bailarina no rechazó y pudo salir de su trance de asombro.-Whow, ¿cómo lo has hecho?-indagó Britt al separarse.

-Fácil, agárrale los pies con una mano y con la otra ponle el traje, empezando por los pies.-dijo sonriente la latina.

-Para la próxima lo pruebo.-dijo sonriente la bailarina, al terminar de decir esto, miró el reloj.-Santy, vamos que llegamos tarde.-dijo Britt, cogiendo a Alma ya vestida y colocándose el bolso de los bebés, con pañales y demás cosas en el hombro, la latina cogió al pequeño Brett y su bolso de fiesta con las llaves del coche. Les abrocharon los cinturones a los bebés en el coche y subieron ellas, la latina de piloto y la bailarina de copiloto, con los cinturones puestos y se fueron a la capilla.

UNA MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE EN LA CAPILLA

Estaban allí, todos los de el Glee Club, excepto Finn y Artie. La familia de la latina, la de Britt, los padres de Rachel, los de Quinn y Cris, algunos amigos de trabajo de las chicas y Cris con Jason, hablando del reciclaje del paneta, pero casi todos los presentes vieron de mal que el chico estuviera allí. Quinn, Rachel y Kurt pensaron que estorbaría en el plan. Santana y Britt fueron al frente con los bebés, dejando sus bolsos a Quinn y a Rachel. Todos los presentes se sentaron, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, los padres de Santana y de Britt, en primera fila. A Santana le preocupó el hecho de que JB no estuviera allí, dado que ella siempre cumple su promesa. S e lo contó a Britt, la cual se lo contó a los chicos que sabían del plan de Quinn y le preguntó a Leroy, por si la había visto, este contestó diciendo que no, preocupando más a los chicos del plan, entre ellos Beth, que también sabía del plan y tenía un papel importante en él. El hombre que oficia la ceremonia, hizo su presencia y empezó a hablar de la vida, como así se empezaban los Bautizos. Cuando terminó, pidió a la Santana y a Britt, que colocaran a los bebés en la pila, para ser bautizados, en ese preciso momento, entró JB, aliviando a sí a los chicos del plan. El hombre bautizó a los bebés, diciendo las típicas palabras, al terminar pidió que Santana le diera paso a la madrina o al padrino de los bebés para que dijera algo, en eso la latina llamó al frente a JB que estaba sentada al lado de Leroy, esta al ser llamada subió y se colocó en el atril. JB al estar en el atril respiró y comenzó.

-¿Saben? Yo acompañé a Britt en el parto, fue el momento más maravilloso de mi existencia, el ver como traer a este mundo a dos bellas criaturas.-empezó JB, tranquila, sin dejar de sonreír y al terminar la frase miró por unos instantes a Britt y Santana que estaban con los bebés y prosiguió, mirando ahora a los invitados.

-Acompañar a una mujer en el parto de sus hijos, no es agarrarle la mano y ya esta, acompañar a una mujer en el parto de sus hijos es demostrarle a esa mujer que la apoyas, la quieres y sobretodo que te tendrá para lo que necesite. Britt apretaba mi mano a la vez que empujaba y os aseguro a los que penséis lo contrario que eso no es para que tengas la mano morada, aunque reconozco que así me paso.-dijo JB, lo último lo hizo bromeando, ganándose una carcajada de los invitados.-Las mujeres al empujar, aprietan la mano de su acompañante para que le den fuerzas de poder seguir y traer a este mundo a los bebés, eso no es fácil, no es simplemente que agarre tu mano, tu tienes que darle fuerza, tanto moral como físicamente y en el momento en que la mujer a la que acompañaste aprieta la mano, debes apretársela tu también. Así podréis ayudar a esa mujer en el parto, así le dais apoyo y fuerza.-concluyó JB, ganándose un aplauso enorme por parte de los invitados y llenarse de satisfacción por su discurso. Volvió a su asiento, recibiendo varias felicitaciones, entre ellas de Santana y de Britt la cual estaba soltando algunas lágrimas. Y con eso, la ceremonia concluyo y los invitados fueron al convite, en un restaurante cerca de la capilla, en el cuál habían preparado una comida tranquila, con música de fondo y en otra habitación una discoteca para bailar y tener barra libre. Al ir llegando los invitados al restaurante empezaron a hablar unos con otros, esperando, mientras tomaban una coma y algún que otro aperitivo, a Santana, Britt y a los bebés.

-Hermanita, menudo discurso.-dijo Rachel a JB, en uno de esos grupos que se habían formado para hablar con una copa y algún aperitivo. En este grupo estaban Quinn, Rachel, un poco, tirando a muy acarameladas, Kurt, Blaine, Beth, en los brazos de JB, que le gustaba mucho estar en sus brazos, Leroy y Hiram.

-Si, eso, ¿de quién lo heredaste?-indagó, bromeando Hiram, mientras miraba a Leroy, que se sonrojaba, los demás veían esta escena algo cómica.

-Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando has estado en un parto, de verdad y no eres la madre.-dijo JB, sonriendo y Beth le regaló un beso en la mejilla, JB le dio otro.

-De verdad, Tía, si tu quisieras conquistar a alguien, sería pan comido para ti.-dijo sonriendo Beth, este comentario hizo que Rachel se acercara al oído de Quinn y le susurrara.

-Oh, si, ha salido mucho, mucho a ti. Que bien, viviré con dos Quinns, jaja.-bromeó la diva, ganándose un gran beso apasionado, de parte de su esposa.

-Awwwww.-soltaron los presentes al unísono, incluida Beth.

-Ey, tengo el mayor de los derechos de besar a mi esposa.-dijo Quinn divertida.

-Lo veo, lo veo.-dijo JB bromeando. Quinn y Rachel sacaron la lengua a la vez, divertidas, haciendo que los presentes rieran. Unos minutos más tarde, Santana y Britt entraban en el restaurante junto a los bebés. Unos minutos más y ya todos se sentaron en sus mesas. Quinn, Rachel, los padres de Santana, Santana, los padres de Britt y Britt, en la misma mesa, en otra, JB, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Cris y Jason, en esta ocasión, JB hablaba con Kurt e intentaba no mirar en ningún momento a Cris, esta no dejaba de mirar a JB, preguntándose porque Eddie no vino, si era su novio. En una hora más o menos, ya todos los invitados terminaron de comer, algunos estaban en la terraza fumando un cigarro al mismo tiempo que hablaban entre ellos, otros hablando, sentados en las mesas, algunos de estos estaban sentados en mesas en las cuales no habían comido, pero eso daba igual dado que ya podían hacer lo que les plazca. Britt y Santana en el baño, cambiándoles los pañales a los bebés. Al terminar, recogieron las cosas y tiraron los pañales sucios.

-Santy, la semana que viene, vuelvo a trabajar, ¿qué haremos?-indagó Britt curiosa. Santana la miró desde que la bailarina le empezó a hablar y se quedó callada, pensando.

-Podríamos meterlos en una guardería.-dijo la latina.

-Ok, pero una que los traten bien.-dijo la bailarina sonriente y a la vez señalando con su índice a Santana, esta sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a su rubia y la dio un apasionado beso, esto lo veían los bebés, sin entender muy bien eso. Unos minutos más tarde, las chicas se separaron, Santana cogió a Brett en sus brazos y Britt mientras cogía en brazos a Alma.

-Mamii, bejoo.-dijo Alma.

-Si, Santy, soy mami y te beso, jeje.-rio la bailarina al terminar de coger a Alma, creyendo que había sido ella.

-Ehm, yo no he dicho nada, amor.-dijo Santana, frunciendo levemente el ceño, al igual que Britt lo fruncía al escuchar hablar a la latina.

-Mama, amo.-dijo Brett y la latina se dio cuente de que fue él el que habló ahora y las dos chicas sonrieron.

-¿Puedes repetirlo, Brett?-indagó Santana mirando al pequeño.

-Maii, beooo.-dijo de nuevo Alma, haciendo que las chicas sonrieran más.

-Mam, aor.-dijo de nuevo Brett, las chicas salieron con los bebés en brazos y fueron donde estaban Quinn, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine hablando.

-Chicos, chicos.-dijo Britt sonriente al llegar al grupo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Santana te ha dado un buen meneo aun estando los bebés delante?-bromeo Quinn, ganándose un "cariñoso" gesto de su esposa.-Auch, no hacia falta el golpe, era broma.-dijo Quinn, frotándose el brazo.

-Olvidarla, chicas. ¿Qué ha pasado?-indagó Rachel algo mosca con su mujer.

-Mami, bejo.-dijo Alma, haciendo que los presentes sonriera.

-Esto, los bebés han dicho sus primeras palabras.-dijo la bailarina sonriente.

-Mama, amo.-dijo esta vez Brett.

-Y que palabras.-dijo sarcásticamente Quinn, Rachel le iba a dar otro "cariñoso" gesto, pero Quinn fue más rápida y le cogió del brazo, la acercó y le dio un impresionante beso.

-Vaya, menos mal que Beth esta con JB, jaja.-dijeron al unísono Blaine y Kurt riéndose, al igual que se reían Britt y Santana.

-Bueno, ya. Dejemos las tonterías.-dijo Quinn poniéndose seria.-Empezaremos el plan cuando hayan pasado tres canciones en la discoteca, que ya la están abriendo por lo que veo.-dijo Quinn y mirando las puertas de la habitación con luces, un escenario amplio al igual que la pista, muchas sillas con pequeñas mesas para apoyar los vasos y una barra con frutos secos y vasos en los que los camareros pondrán la copa que quiera el invitado, que las estaban abriendo. Los presentes asintieron.-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta JB?-indagó Quinn al no ver a JB ni a Beth.

-No se. Mierda, si no están ni Beth ni JB, no podremos hacer el plan.-dijo Santana, mirando para todos lados. Leroy y Hiram se acercaron para estar un rato con los bebés, son los tíos-abuelos, deben pasar tiempo con ellos.

-Papá, ¿habéis visto a JB y a Beth?-indagó Rachel, cuando Leroy y Hiram ya estaban en el grupo.

-Si, están la terraza, jugando a no se, no recuerdo ese juego que se inventó Alex.-contestó Hiram, frunciendo un poco el ceño al terminar la frase.

-Ok, gracias.-dijo Quinn y salió corriendo a la terraza. Al llegar allí vio a Beth en los brazos de JB, mientras esta miraba el horizonte sin hacer nada, Beth tan solo la vigilaba.

-Aquí, estáis. JB avísame para la próxima vez que te quieras llevar a mi hija.-dijo Quinn al ponerse al lado de JB, esta la miró un momento.

-Perdona, Quinn.-dijo JB, algo apenada.

-¿Pasa algo?-indagó Quinn, sin entender el estado de JB.

-Mamá, la tía Cris esta con ese chico y ese chico esta muy baboso.-dijo Beth, algo molesta.

-¿Cómo que baboso?-indagó Quinn poniéndose algo molesta.

-Si, están en la sala.-dijo Beth.

-Las dos, seguidme.-dijo Quinn seria, JB la siguió con Beth en sus brazos. Al entrar en la sala, ahí estaban hablando y Jason siempre que podía le robaba un beso. Quinn se acercó a estos dos, JB tan solo la siguió.

-Hermanita, vamos a bailar.-dijo Quinn cogiendo a Cris del brazo, esta no dijo nada, no puedo, Quinn sin esperar respuesta la llevó a la pista. Jason se quedó mirando. Quinn y Cris empezaron a bailar, Hiram y Rachel, Britt y Leroy y Santana charlaba con unos amigos con Alma en sus brazos uno de esos amigos tenía a Brett en sus manos y lo cuidaba muy bien. Jason pidió una copa y al tenerla se acercó a JB que aún llevaba a Beth en sus brazos ya en la discoteca, jugando un poco, JB se divertía mucho con Beth.

-Hola, guapa.-dijo Jason, coqueteando a JB, esta lo ignoró.-Perdona, ¿porque no dejas a esta niña y vamos a bailar?-indagó Jason sin quitar su sonrisa coqueta, JB lo miró.

-Prefiero estar con ella que contigo.-dijo JB y siguió jugando con la pequeña Beth.

-Ey, mírame.-dijo Jason señalándose.-Estoy bueno, así que, aprovecha.-dijo Jason algo molesto porque JB no le hiciera caso.

-Pues disfruta, pero no conmigo.-dijo JB, cortante.-¿Quieres bailar, pequeña?-indagó mirando a Beth, esta asintió enérgicamente. JB empezó a bailar con Beth, dejando a Jason algo frustrado. Después de tres canciones, Quinn le hizo un gesto a Rachel que entendió, Rachel le hizo un gesto a Kurt, este le hizo el mismo a Blaine, este le hizo el mismo a Britt y esta se lo hizo a Santana que comprendió y se acercó a Beth y JB sentadas en una silla y le dijo a Beth en el oído "ahora, pequeña", JB frunció el ceño al ver ese acto de la latina, que se al decirle eso a Beth.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-indagó JB, frunciendo el ceño, pensando que la latina planeaba algo, pero no sabía el que ni para que.

-No se, ni me he enterado.-dijo Beth levantando sus hombros.-¿Me acompañas al baño?-indagó Beth al ver como Quinn y Rachel hablaban a lo lejos con Jason y Britt junto con Kurt y Blaine, se iban de la discoteca con Cris.

-Claro, pequeña.-dijo JB cogiendo su mano y acompañándola al baño. Al llegar, vio a Cris y a Britt en el baño delante del espejo, Kurt y Blaine en la puerta, fuera. JB no entendió que pasaba ahí, pero no pudo cuestionar nada, dado que Britt cogió a Beth y salió corriendo de allí y Kurt y Blaine cerraron la puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué esta pasando, Alex?-indagó Cris, confundida por el hecho de lo que había pasado en solo unos segundos, JB tan solo movió los hombros, sin saber.

-Esperad aquí, ahora vuelvo.-dijo Britt, llevándose a Beth en sus brazos, Kurt y Blaine asintieron, sonriendo. Britt y Beth fueron a avisar a Rachel y a Quinn que las chicas ya estaban en el baño y dejó a Beth en los brazos de Quinn, hablando con Jason, Britt volvió a la puerta del baño.-¿Algun sonido?-indagó al estar a la altura de los dos chicos, estos negaron con la cabeza y los tres fuera del baño pusieron una oreja en la puerta haber si escuchaban algo. Dentro del baño. JB y Cris estaban mirándose de vez en cuando sin saber que hacer o decir, JB se había apoyado en la pared, al mismo tiempo Cris se apoyaba del lavabo, era algo incómodo y no sabían porque era.

-Me estoy empezando a agobiar. ¿Qué quieren conseguir?-indagó Cris empezando a abanicarse con una mano, JB se acercó un poco y se lavó las manos, siempre intentando no mirar a Cris, llevaba un vestido bien ajustado, color amarillo claro, casi parecía blanco, y un pequeño cinturón de color verde.

-Ni idea, pero aquí las ventanas son pequeñas, como para aguantar mucho tiempo aquí.-dijo JB sin mirarla.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-indagó Cris confusa. JB volvió a subir y bajar sus hombros sin saber la respuesta. Fuera del baño, en la puerta.

-¿Cómo va?-indagó Santana, acercándose a los chicos de la puerta con los bebés, Britt al ver que la latina tenía a los pequeños en brazos, cogió a Brett.

-No creo que avance mucho, solo están hablando de que están agobiadas ahí dentro y JB esta siendo algo cortante, pero creo que Cris no se da cuenta.-explicó brevemente Kurt, le dio un rápido beso a Blaine y volvió a su posición en la puerta.

-No podemos hacer nada, son ellas las que deben hablarlo.-dijo Blaine, dejando un momento su posición, al decir esto volvió a su posición.

-¿Qué les pasa? Aman a la chica que tienen delante, pero no actúan, ¿por qué?-indagó Britt, los tres adultos presentes simplemente movieron sus hombros sin saber. En la discoteca, Rachel intentaba entretener a Jason, este pensó otra cosa.

-Ey, nena, deja las tonterías. Admite que quieres este maravilloso cuerpo.-dijo Jason muy confiado.

-Ey, cuidadito con tu boca, Jason.-dijo Quinn seria, acercándose a Jason.

-¿Qué pasa Quinn, te pone esta bajita?-indagó bromeando Jason.

-Pues, para que lo sepas.-dijo Quinn y le dejó a Beth en los brazos de Rachel.-Es mi esposa y si te la acercas tan solo un centímetro, te las veras conmigo.-dijo Quinn, bastante molesta con el chico.

-Pues no sé que le viste, tiene poco atractivo, la verdad, es más, ni siquiera aguanto su voz chillona.-dijo Jason, Quinn le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, esta salió sangrando.

-Te vuelves a meter con ella y tendrás un sello marca Fabray.-dijo cabreada Quinn. Jason se limpió la nariz.

-Menudo golpe por una…-dijo Jason, pero fue interrumpido por Beth, sorprendiendo a los tres adultos.

-Mira, tonto del bote, te vuelves a meter con mi mami y no podrás mear en una semana.-dijo Beth seria. Jason se rio sonoramente.

-¿Y cómo lo harás, ricura?-indagó Jason con soberbia.-Además, es una simple bajita, ni que fuera la horrible cantante de Babra Streisand.-dijo Jason, insultando ahora también a la cantante favorita de Rachel. Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel, bajó de sus brazos, se acercó a Jason que se arrodilló sonriendo y sobrevalorando a Beth. Beth sonrió de medio lado al tener a Jason arrodillado, se acercó más a él, Quinn y Rachel atentas a lo que fuera a hacer Jason. Beth al estar a una distancia, que le pareció la adecuada, le propinó una buena patada en la entrepierna de Jason, dándole después, un sonoro puñetazo en la cara. Jason estaba tirado en el suelo con sus dos manos fuera del pantalón en su entrepierna, quejándose del dolor.

-Nunca te metas con una persona que ha tenido como figura paterna un soldado de Élite, imbécil.-dijo Beth cabreada y señalando a Jason con un dedo índice, al decir esto, empezó a frotarse la mano con la que le había propinado a Jason el fuerte puñetazo. Quinn y Rachel sonrieron, sabiendo que Beth no tendrá problemas para defenderse. Quinn cogió en sus brazos a Beth y la besó en la mejilla y en la mano que le dolía sonriendo al igual que Rachel y Beth sonriendo satisfecha.

-Maldita niña, yo me voy de aquí, carajo.-dijo Jason levantándose del suelo y teniendo aun una mano en su entrepierna, que aun le dolía, se metió en su coche y se marchó.

-Pues, sí que se ha llevado la marca Fabray.-dijo divertida Rachel, Quinn y Beth se rieron, mientras asentían con la cabeza. En el baño.

-Llevamos aquí varios minutos, ¿Cuándo nos dejaran salir?-indagó Cris, sentándose en la encimera del lavabo.

-No lo sé.-dijo JB intentando no mirar a Cris. Cris al escuchar la respuesta de JB y ver que no la miraba al decir eso, se bajó de la encimera del lavabo y se acercó a JB.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?-indagó Cris, queriendo saber la respuesta.

-A-a mí n-no me pasa nada.-dijo JB algo nerviosa por tener a Cris tan cerca.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tan cortante?-indagó Cris sin percatarse de los nervios de JB. JB se aclaró la garganta.

-N-no soy cortante. E-es s-solo que-que…-dijo JB nerviosa, Cris frunció el ceño no sabiendo el por qué de los nervios de JB.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-indagó Cris.

-¿Y-yo? Que v-va.-dijo JB demostrando lo contrario.

-Tus nervios te delatan, Alex. ¿Estas bien?-indagó Cris acercándose un poco más a JB, Cris tocó la frente de JB.-No parece que tengas fiebre, ¿Has tomado algo?-indagó Cris. JB estuvo unos minutos sin contestar, aguantándose las ganas de algo, pero ya no puedo aguantar más. JB miró a los ojos a Cris y lentamente acercó su rostro al de Cris, esta estaba algo nerviosa. JB al ver en la mirada de Cris que estaba algo nerviosa, eliminó lo poco que quedaba de distancia para besarla, lo más rápido posible. El beso comenzó siendo un simple toque de labios, pero Cris lo profundizó un poco. JB siguió el ritmo que Cris ponía en el beso, sintiendo las dos como su corazón latía a una velocidad alta. JB puso sus manos en las caderas de Cris, esta rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de JB. Después de unos minutos besándose, se separaron por falta de aire y simplemente se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, JB saboreaba sus labios, Cris se mordía el labio inferior. Fuera del baño en la puerta Kurt, Blaine, Britt y Santana no sabían que pasaba, no escuchaban nada. Dentro del baño

-L-lo siento, no debí hacerlo.-dijo JB algo apenada.

-¿Por qué? No te he impedido que no lo hicieras.-dijo Cris, JB al escuchar esta frase de Cris, se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar, haciendo que ese beso no sea uno inocente, si no, uno de pasión. JB subió a Cris en la encimera del lavabo, colocándose entre las piernas de esta. Cris simplemente seguía el ritmo que JB imponía en el beso. Después de unos minutos besándose, separaron sus labios, uniendo, así sus frentes.

-Siento todo lo que te hice, desde lo que hice con Britt hasta haberme hecho novia de Eddie.-dijo JB apenada, separando su frente de la de Cris y comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Ey, no te preocupes.-dijo Cris cogiendo un pañuelo y limpiándole las lágrimas a JB, empezando ella también a llorar.-Perdóname a mí por ser tan inmadura, por haberte puesto los cuernos y después dejarte, me arrepiento de haber hecho todo y no sabes cuanto.-dijo Cris, llorando ampliamente. Los de afuera del baño escuchaban todo, bastantes sonrientes, el plan iba funcionando. JB abrazó a Cris y ambas lloraron en el hombro de la otra.

-Soy una estúpida, por todo lo que he hecho, perdóname, amor.-dijo JB en el abrazo.

-No, yo soy la estúpida y la inmadura, perdóname.-dijo Cris aferrándose a JB. Estuvieron así unos minutos y se separaron.

-Me gustaría, poder volver contigo, te echo de menos y…-dijo JB, pero Cris la besó impidiendo que así terminara de hablar, JB correspondió el beso.

-Si me perdonas por lo que hice.-dijo Cris al separarse y juntando su frente con la de JB, agarrando el rostro de JB con una mano en la mejilla.

-Yo te perdono, si tú me perdonas.-dijo JB, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Cris, esta asintió. JB sonrió y la volvió a besar. Después de unos minutos besándose, abrieron la puerta y entraron de sopetón Quinn, Rachel, Britt con Brett en sus brazos, Santana con Alma en sus brazos, Kurt con Beth en sus brazos, Blaine, Leroy y Hiram, interrumpiendo así el beso, sonrientes.

-Veo que esto era un plan para que nos reconciliáramos.-dijo Cris riéndose, al igual que JB.

-Eso parece.-dijo JB sonriendo.-¿De quién a sido la idea?-indagó JB.

-No lo digas. Quinn ¿verdad?-indagó Cris.

-Si, ha sido idea de mi maravillosa rubia y esposa.-dijo Rachel sonriendo orgullosa, Quinn le dio un dulce beso. JB, mientras bajaba a Cris de la encimera, ganándose otro beso de Cris, que correspondió con gusto.

-¡Que bien!-dijo Britt sonriente acercándose a JB y Cris y abrazándolas, con cuidado dado que tenía a Brett en brazos. Todos los presentes sonreían.

-Oye, papá ¿vosotros sabíais del plan?-indagó JB a Leroy.

-Hasta hace unos minutos no.-dijo Leroy.

-Bien, dejemos ya tantas cosas de tu lo sabes o tu no lo sabes.-dijo Quinn, que antes de que pudiera decir algo más, JB y Cris la abrazaron, espetando a la vez un "gracias".-No tenéis que dármela y Cris, perdona por haberte dicho que volvieras con Jason, no sabía que aún JB te amaba, perdón.-dijo Apenada Quinn.

-El hecho de que hayas planeado esto.-dijo Cris cogiéndole la mano a JB, esta vio el acto y le sonrió, agarrándole la mano y le dio un casto beso.-No tienes que pedir perdón.-dijo Cris volviendo a mirar a Quinn.

-Bueno, ¿os importa dejar tanta ñoñería y vamos a disfrutar de esta fiesta?-indagó Santana.

-Vamos.-dijeron todos los presentes al unísono. Ya en la discoteca.

-Santana, ¿nos dejáis a nuestros sobrinos-nietos?-indagó Hiram.

-Claro.-dijeron al unísono Britt y Santana, entregándole a Hiram, Alma y a Leroy, Brett.

Santana y Britt se fueron a bailar la canción lenta que sonaba, al igual que Quinn con Rachel y Cris y JB, que de vez en cuando se besaban. Beth estaba con sus abuelos, Leroy y Hiram, jugando con los pequeños. Unos minutos estuvieron disfrutando, un niño de la misma edad de Beth se acercó.

-Perdona, ¿me concedería esta dama una pieza de baile?-indagó el chico educadamente a Beth, esta lo miró.

-Claro.-dijo Beth acercándose al chico que le extendía la mano, caballerosamente, Beth la cogió y ambos fueron a la pista y empezaron a bailar la canción lenta. Hiram y Leroy veían esto sonrientes.

-Perdona, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-indagó el chico a Beth mientras la agarraba de la cintura bailando la pieza de baile.

-Bethany, pero llámame Beth, ¿y tú?-indagó Beth. Esta escena la veían Britt, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Cris y JB sonrientes.

-Marco, primo segundo de esa latina de allí.-dijo Marco señalando a Santana.

-Oh, ella es mi tía.-dijo sonriente Beth.-Y esas de allí, son mis madres.-dijo Cris, señalando a Quinn y a Rachel.

-¿Dos madres? Eso se ve poco.-dijo Marco tranquilo.

-Si, pero me gusta.-dijo Beth sonriendo.

-A mí, me parece genial.-dijo Marco sonriente, después de estar los dos bailando un poco más, Marco acercó con cuidado su rostro al de Beth y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después volvió a la posición que estaba antes. Quinn se fijó del beso que le dio Marco a Beth, Rachel se dio cuenta y antes de que Quinn fuera a acercarse al chico, la beso, Quinn se relajó y besó a su esposa. Santana sonreía de medio lado, "eso lo ha heredado de su padre, jaja" pensó Santana viendo la escena, Britt tan solo sonreía, pensando en lo tiernos que son Marco y Beth, Cris y JB se volvieron a besar, sonrientes por lo que puede ser el primer amor de Beth y que era verdad eso que dicen de que en las bodas se liga y nunca mejor dicho. Beth al recibir el beso de Marco se puso colorada y le devolvió el beso a Marco, este sonrió. Las cinco parejas siguieron bailando unas canciones más, divirtiéndose y disfrutando, Hiram y Leroy disfrutaban de los lindo con los bebés. JB le dio un largo beso a Cris y le espetó al oído " te amo", Cris se acercó a su oído y le dijo " yo también te amo", después de escuchar esto, JB la besó, fue un beso lleno de amor, demostrándose cuanto se aman. Unas horas más tarde, los invitados se iban yendo a sus respectivas casas, Marco y Beth se dieron sus direcciones para otro día jugar juntos en la casa del otro, hablando con sus padres, para que se conocieran. Los padres de Marco eran muy amables y simpáticos. Ya en el restaurante, solo estaban Santana, Britt, Quinn, Rachel, JB, Cris, Kurt, Blaine, Hiram y Leroy.

-Ey, pequeña, ¿qué tal tu primer beso?-indagó JB, sentada en una de las sillas, al igual que los demás, pero Rachel, Britt, Kurt y Cris sentados en sus respectivos novios, Hiram tenía a Alma, dormida en sus brazos y Leroy tenía a Brett dormido en sus brazos.

-Al principio, me pareció que iba muy deprisa, apenas nos acabamos de conocer, pero después de recibir el beso y viendo que no se sobrepasaba, me gustó, hasta le di yo uno.-dijo Beth sonriente, los presentes rieron por lo tierna que Beth era, pero en tono bajo, para no despertar a los bebés.

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar por unos papeles que quiere el Comisario.-dijo JB al mirar su reloj de muñeca.

-A a a.-dijo Cris negando.-Tu no te vas.-dijo mirando a JB, esta fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por? Mañana debo levantarm…-dijo JB, pero Cris la interrumpió dándole un beso.

-No pienso dejar que duermas en casa de Eddie esta noche, ni ninguna otra. Tú vuelves a casa esta noche.-dijo firme en su afirmación Cris, al separarse.

-Ok, ok, tranquila, amor.-dijo JB levantando las manos, recibió otro beso de Cris. Los demás se reían de la escena.-Bueno, de todas maneras, me tengo que ir ya.-dijo JB, Cris se levantó, acto seguido también lo hizo JB.-Un momento, ¿Y Jason?-indagó JB, al no haberlo visto en todo el día, después de salir del baño.

-Oh, le dejamos un sello marca Fabray Junior.-dijo Rachel.

-¿Junior? ¿Fuiste tú, pequeña?-indagó JB mirando a Beth, esta sonrió nerviosa.-Me hubiera gustado verlo.-dijo JB sonriendo. JB y Cris se fueron en el mismo coche, llegaron a casa de Eddie y JB recogió sus cosas, se despidió de Eddie y se marcharon a su casa. Santana cogió a Alma de los brazos de Hiram, con cuidado de no despertarla, se despidió de todos los presentes y se fue junto con Britt que llevaba a Brett en sus brazos a su casa. Quinn, Rachel y Beth se despidieron de Hiram y Leroy y se fueron a su casa al igual que Hiram y Leroy.

NA: Hola, espero os haya gustado. OJO, NI LA SERIE GLEE NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SALVO CRSITAL, ALEXANDRA, PETER, ANA, EDDIE Y JASON, QUE SON ORIGINALES MÍOS. Besos, Love-Night.


	23. 20 Tú y Solo Tú

Capítulo 20 –Tú y solo tú

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE LA DIVA Y LA FOTÓGRAFA 11:00AM

Quinn, Rachel y Beth, desayunaban contentas y a la vez con bromas. Estaban contentas porque el plan salió bien, por fin Cris y JB volvían a estar juntas. Beth aceptaba que su madre estuviera casada con una mujer, que por cierto le caía muy bien, era muy simpática, divertida y demás cosas por las cuales la empezaba a querer. En estos momentos, las tres desayunaban como una autentica familia.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

En el living se encontraban las tres, Rachel y Beth jugaban con varios muñecos que Beth tenía, sentadas en el suelo, Quinn sentada en el sofá, las miraba con una sonrisa enorme, viendo a sus dos amores llevarse tan bien, a veces se le escapaba una risita por las tonterías que su diva hacía por hacer reír a Beth, que por cierto lo hacía y mucho. Rachel al ver que su esposa se reía de las tonterías que ella hacía, fingió estar molesta.

-¿Te estas riendo de mí?-indagó Rachel, poniendo sus manos en las caderas, mirando a Quinn y frunciendo levemente el ceño, Beth soltaba una amplia carcajada, por la gracia que le hacía la escena.

-¿Yo? Nunca, amor.-dijo Quinn sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose a su diva, se arrodilló delante de ella y antes de que la diva pudiera decir algo más, la rubia mayor la besó con amor. Rachel en el momento que sintió los labios de su esposa, colocó una mano en el rostro de su rubia.

-Awwwwwww.-dijo Beth, divertida, recibiendo a cambio que Quinn y Rachel separaran sus labios, la miraran y le sacaran la lengua, divertidas.

-Beth, cuando seas mayor, verás lo bonito que es enamorarse. Tú y solo tú, sabrás a ciencia cierta lo maravilloso que es.-dijo Quinn, sonriente mientras miraba a Beth, pero al terminar, miró con amor a su esposa, esta le correspondía la mirada.

-¿Creéis que será con Marco o con otra persona?-indagó Beth, inocentemente, provocando que Quinn y Rachel la miraran algo sorprendidas, después de unos segundos de mirarla, sonrieron, viendo lo tierna que Beth era.

-Recuerda, Beth, cuando menos te lo esperes, conocerás a alguien que desde el mismo instante en que la mires a los ojos, sabrás que es especial y que es esa persona.-dijo Rachel sonriente. Quinn no dejaba de mirarla con amor y una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro, Beth veía esta escena y dijo:

-Pues, espero que esa persona me quiera tanto como mamá te ama a ti ami.-dijo Beth, sonriente y agregó después de unos segundos, viendo como las dos adultas delante de ella sonreían más.-Sois tan tiernas, cuando simplemente os dicen en nombre de la otra, jajaja.-dijo Beth, intentando aguantarse sus ganas por reír, pero no pudo al terminar, la verdad, no se estaba burlando de sus madres, simplemente le hacía algo de gracia lo tiernas que eran, dado que pensaba que los reyes de la ternura eran los niños.

-Anda, ven aquí.-dijo Rachel abriendo sus brazos, Beth de inmediato la abrazó.-Ey, tu también rubia mía.-dijo Rachel al ver que Quinn las miraba sonrientes, esta rio un poco y se unió al abrazo, menuda familia más linda.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE LA LATINA Y LA BAILARINA

-¡Santy, Santy, corre!-Gritó Britt en el jardín trasero, sonriente. Ahí estaban Britt, la latina y los bebés en el jardín, sentados, disfrutando de la compañía. La latina se fue un momento para tomar agua, pero antes de poder tomar del vaso, escuchó el gritó de Britt, se asustó y salió corriendo al jardín.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-indagó la latina al salir al jardín, pero no le hizo falta a la rubia decirlo, al ver lo que pasaba a la latina se le escapó una enorme sonrisa. Los dos bebés estaban de pie andando hacia Britt, pero Brett intentando avanzar más rápido se tropezó, pero se levantó y volvió a andar hacia Britt. La latina se acercó a Britt.-Estan creciendo muy rápido.-dijo la latina al sentarse al lado de la bailarina, esta sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso. Alma llegó a los brazos de la latina, esta la cogió en brazos y le besó la frente, Brett llegó a los brazos de Britt, esta hizo lo mismo que la latina, las dos muy sonrientes.

-¿Mañana, a qué hora dijiste que estaba abierta la guardería?-indagó Britt, después de unos minutos.

-Mmm, creo que a las 10:32pm ya estará abierta.-dijo la latina pensando un momento.

-Santy, ¿sabes?, Brett y Alma en la escuela, tendrán español, ¿sabes lo que eso significa no?-indagó Britt, sonriendo de medio lado, mirando a su latina. Esta se rio levemente.

-Claro, que lo sé amor, pero recuerda, estas clases no serán gratis, tendrás que pagarlas.-dijo la latina bromeando un poco. Britt frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Me vas a cobrar por darle clases de español a tus hijos?-indagó Britt. Santana asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.-¿Cómo me puedes cobrar? ¿Crees que me sobra el dinero? Además, ¿le vas a cobrar a tu novia?-indagó Britt y frunciendo más fuerte el ceño en la última pregunta. Santana rio fuertemente, haciendo que la rubia se confunda.

-Britt, te cobraré, pero no con dinero.-dijo Santana tranquila, después de haber reído.

-No entiendo, me dices que me vas a cobrar por las clases, pero no con dinero, ¿a qué te refieres?-indagó Britt confundida. Santana se acercó a su rubia, hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios, la rubia no dejó de mirar los labios de su latina, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, los bebés no atendían a la escena dado que estaban jugando muy entretenidos con sus muñecos favoritos.

-Amor.-dijo la latina haciendo una pausa y sonriendo más, viendo que Britt se mordía más fuerte el labio.-Te cobraré, pero no con dinero. Eres mi novia, ¿no sabes a qué me puedo referir?-indagó Santana acercándose más a Britt, pero sin llegar a besarla, al tiempo de meterle una mano debajo de la camisa, Britt al sentir la mano de su latina, cerró los ojos al contacto, haciendo que la latina sonriera de medio lado.-¿Aún no sabes a qué me refiero, amor?-indagó Santana. Justo en el instante en que terminó de hablar, Britt se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con pasión, al mismo tiempo de tumbarla de espaldas en el césped y la rubia quedar arriba, la latina sonrió en el beso, disfrutando de los labios de su rubia. Esta acción la vieron los bebés perfectamente, no sabiendo lo que era, siguieron con los suyo, tranquilos. Después de unos minutos las chicas se separaron y empezaron a jugar con los bebés, estos disfrutaban de lo lindo.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE CRIS Y JB

JB hoy se levantó algo más temprano de a la hora que se levanta para poder llevar el informe a tiempo, en estos momentos, ya estaba entrando por la puerta principal. Maxi la vio y saltó a por ella, JB sonrió mientras acariciaba a Maxi detrás de la oreja, cariñosamente, este ponía cara de estar disfrutándolo.

-Maxi, ¿Cómo estas?-indagó JB, recibiendo un ladrido de Maxi y después Maxi le lamió la mano, diciendo "contento", según entendió JB, que sonrió.-¿Y Cris?-indagó JB, dirigiéndose al living, allí estaba, con su laptop y sus cascos, sin enterarse que JB estaba en la puerta del living. JB se acercó y se sentó al lado de la rubia, le quitó con cuidado los cascos y escuchó que estaba oyendo "LADY MARMALADE" BY Christina Aguilera y P!nk, sonrió de medio lado al recordar el día que la vio por primera vez en la escuela…

FLASH BACK HACE 5 AÑOS McKYNLEY

JB buscaba su casillero, pero no lo encontraba, no conocía la escuela. No se dio cuenta y chocó con alguien, que entendió iba distraído dado que no le dijo que mirara por donde iba, ni nada por el estilo. Al chocarse, se cayeron sus libros y los de la persona con la cual se chocó, al mismo tiempo se desconectaron los cascos del Ipod que tenía la persona y pudo escuchar la canción de "LADY MARMALADE" BY Christina Aguilera y P!nk.

-Es una chica.-pensó JB al escuchar la canción, esta chica como pudo apagó el Ipod, rápidamente y empezó a recoger sus libros, al igual que JB.

-Perdóname, soy algo torpe.-dijo la chica con una dulce voz. JB recogió sus libros y unas hojas que se le cayeron de la carpeta a esta chica, se levantó a la par con la chica.

-No te preocupes, toma.-dijo al tiempo que sonreía y le entregaba las hojas, la chica sonrió y antes de agarrarlas con las manos, miró a JB por primera vez, al mismo tiempo JB empezaba a mirarla a los ojos, las dos. Estuvieron mirándose unos minutos, sin saber que tenía la chica de enfrente por el cual les cuenta tanto dejar de mirarse. El timbre sonó indicando, así el inicio de las clases.

-Gracias.-dijo la chica cogiendo las hojas, saliendo de ese trance, que sacó a JB bruscamente, ambas sonrieron y se marcharon, JB a su casillero, que lo encontró cerca de allí, la chica a su clase. JB al sacar sus libros del casillero, lo cerró y se fue corriendo a su clase, Biología, le gusta bastante esta asignatura, así que, corrió. Al llegar, no vio al profesor, algunos chicos se tiraban bolas de papel, jugando, otros charlaban y otros jugaban con su móvil. JB entró a la clase y vio un asiento vació, dado que llegó algo tarde no buscaría otro. Al sentarse vio que la persona que estaba a su lado era la chica con la cual se chocó, esta la miró y le sonrió, haciendo así, que JB sonriera de vuelta. Unos segundos más tarde, el profesor entró y empezó a presentarse y a decir lo que harían en el curso.

-Me llamo, Cristal Rose Fabray, pero puedes llamarme Cris.-susurró educada y amablemente Cris, extendiéndole la mano a JB, esta sonrió y se la estrechó.

-Encantada, soy Alexandra Jane Berry, pero puedes llamarme Alex.-susurró JB al soltar la mano de Cris, esta sonrió ampliamente. Al terminar la clase, Cris hablaba con JB animadamente, conociéndose un poco más, al llegar al casillero de Cris, aparecieron dos chicas sonrientes.

-Ey, Cris, ¿quién es?-indagó una de ellas, sonriéndole a JB, cabe destacar que esta chica es abiertamente bisexual y siempre que ve a alguien nuevo y que le parece atractivo, le coquetea descaradamente.

-Esta es, Alexandra Jane Berry, es nueva.-dijo Cris presentando a JB.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo JB extendiendo su mano, la chica que anteriormente preguntó quien era sonrió, agarrándole la mano a JB.

-El gusto es mio, me llamo Jessica.-dijo sonriéndole a JB y a la vez coqueteando.

-Abigail, pero llámame Abi.-dijo la otra chica, entregándole la mano a JB, esta la aceptó sonriendo.-Por cierto, ¿te importa si en vez de llamarte Alex, te llamo JB? Es que mi novio se llama Alex y para no confundirme.-dijo al soltar la mano de JB, Cris se sorprendió por la mentira que dijo Abigail, ella no tenía novio, es más, también era lesbiana. Jessica y Abigail, no intentaron nada con Cris porque vieron que no era lesbiana y les gustaba tenerla de amiga, así que, las respetaban.

-Bueno, por mi vale, es más, me gusta.-dijo JB sonriendo, acto que Jessica y Abigail entendieron como coqueteó y sonrieron ampliamente. El timbre sonó y JB junto a Abigail se fueron a su clase, dado que les tocaban juntas, Abigail aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de ligar con JB.

-Jessica, no te emociones, Alex no es lesbiana.-dijo Cris mientras caminaba con Jessica hacia su clase.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-indagó Jessica.-¿Acaso te lo dijo?-indagó Jessica interesada en la respuesta.

-No, no me ha dicho "Cris, yo no soy lesbiana", directamente, pero me habló de su ex – novio Daniel o algo así, eso descarta el ser lesbiana.-dijo Cris entrando a la clase, seguida de Jessica y otros alumnos más. Jessica resopló.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ey, bebé, ¿estas bien? Hola.-dijo Cris, al tiempo de pasar una mano delante del rostro de JB, esta había estado unos minutos en babia.

-Perdona, ¿qué?-dijo JB volviendo en sí.

-¿Estas bien?-indagó Cris acercándose un poco a JB.

-No, solo que al escuchar la canción de Lady Marmalade, me recordó al día en que nos conocimos.-dijo JB sonriendo, Cris sonrió de vuelta.

-Si, menos mal que me dijiste eso de Daniel, que si no, Abigail o Jessica irían por ti, jajaja.-dijo Cris riendo, JB sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a Cris, agarrándole el mentón delicadamente y acercándola más.

-Claro, solo me querías para ti sola, jaja.-dijo JB riéndose. Cris, mucho no le prestó atención, deseaba con todas sus ganas besar a JB, esta al darse cuenta de que Cris no dejaba de mirar sus labios, sonrió de medio lado y cortó la distancia entre sus labios. El beso comenzó dulce, tranquilo, sin prisas, pero poco a poco se fue profundizando, Cris rodeaba el cuello de JB y la acercaba más a ella, JB disfrutaba de los labios de su rubia. Estuvieron en ese beso varios minutos y se separaron por falta de aire.

-Te amo.-dijo Cris, mirando a JB a los ojos, esta sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, amor.-dijo JB sin dejar de sonreír, Cris al terminar de escuchar esto la besó de nuevo, al tiempo de ponerse a horcajas encima de JB, sin separarse, esta no se lo impidió. JB profundizaba más el beso al tiempo que agarraba a Cris por el trasero y la atraía más a su cuerpo, Cris gimió levemente en el beso, provocando que JB sonriera en él. JB llevó a Cris en brazos hasta la habitación, al estar allí, la dejó caerse en la cama y se colocó encima. Cris le agarró de la camisa y la acercó para que le besara, esta no se quejó y la besó con amor. Después de varios minutos besándose, JB lentamente subía la camisa de Cris, acariciando a la vez, su torso bien definido, al llegar al cuello de la camisa, se separó del beso y le quitó la camisa a Cris. La camisa la tiró por los aires, se incorporó un poco, quedando a horcajas encima de Cris que estaba tumbada, se quitó la camisa, la tiró Dios sabe donde y se acercó a Cris para besarla de nuevo. JB dejó de besar los labios de Cris para empezar a besar su cuello, Cris gemía levemente por los besos recibidos por JB, esta sonreía sabiendo que está haciendo bien su trabajo. Bajó besando el buen cuerpo de Cris y llegó hasta el cierre de su pantalón, al llegar allí y besar el borde del pantalón, provocó que Cris arqueara la espalda, JB aprovechó esto para quitarle el braiser. JB besó, lamió y mordió los pechos de Cris, esta cada vez gemía más fuerte. JB se puso a la altura de Cris y la besó, al mismo tiempo desabrochaba su pantalón, pero más que nada, peleaba por el cierre. Al cabo de unos minutos sin poder desabrocharlo, se separó del beso.

-¿Le has puesto un candado para que no pueda abrirlo?-indagó JB, intentando de nuevo abrir el pantalón, Cris sonrió. La rubia besó a su acompañante, con un dulce beso y se desabrochó el cierre del pantalón.-Gracias, amor. Es bastante complicado.-dijo JB mientras bajaba el pantalón por las piernas de Cris, esta sonrió de nuevo. JB besó a Cris acariciándole la zona íntima por encima de la ropa interior, acto que provocaba amplios gemidos por parte de la rubia. Esta le quitó el pantalón a JB y le quitó la ropa interior, JB antes de darse cuenta estaba desnuda. JB le quitó la ropa que le quedaba a su acompañante. La castaña se separó del beso y miró a Cris a los ojos, esta le correspondía la mirada, pero antes de que JB pudiera hacer algo, Cris le metió dos dedos, haciendo que JB gimiera, después sonrió de medio lado y metió ella dos dedos dentro de Cris, haciendo que esta gimiera fuertemente. JB encima de Cris imponía un ritmo, los dedos y caderas de Cris lo seguían. Cris en un movimiento rápido, se colocó encima de JB e impuso ella ahora el ritmo, bastante acelerado, haciendo que JB no dejara de gemir. Después de unos minutos así, JB se colocó encima y besó con devoción los labios de su acompañante. Cris gimió a una altura, que juró, los vecinos lo habían oído, informando a JB de que ya había llegado. JB llegó unos segundos más tarde. Ambas sacaron con cuidado sus dedos de dentro de la otra, JB se acomodó al lado de Cris, intentando ambas recuperar sus respiraciones normales. Después de unos minutos intentando recuperarla.

-Esto es lo que pasa, cuando estas varias semanas sin hacerlo con tu amor.-dijo JB sonriendo y mirando con amor a Cris, esta se echó a reír, provocando que JB riera también. Después de minutos riendo como locas.

-Y por eso, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no crees?-indagó Cris, sonriendo, JB al escucharla sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que no comerían y es probable que tampoco cenaran.

-Solo tú, haces esto, tú y solo tu, me encanta.-dijo JB antes de besar a Cris y repetir una y otra vez, en él día lo que hicieron hace unos minutos.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE BALINE Y KURT

Llamaron al timbre y Kurt fue a abrir, Blaine estaba intentando arreglar el grifo del fregadero de la cocina, se había atascado con algo.

-Hola, chicas.-dijo Kurt sonriendo, acto seguido, recibió un abrazó de la diva, otro de la fotógrafa y otro de la pequeña rubia.-Pasad.-dijo Kurt al tiempo de ir al living con Beth en sus brazos, las chicas le siguieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Dónde esta Blaine?-indagó Rachel al sentarse en el sofá del living al lado de su esposa, Kurt estaba sentado en un sillón individual con la pequeña en sus brazos, jugando con el ActionMan.

-Esta en la cocina, arreglando el grifo.-dijo Kurt, acto seguido se levantó y dejó a Beth en el sillón que antes estaba sentado.-Voy a avisarlo.-dijo Kurt y se fue a la cocina. Quinn, Rachel y Beth empezaron a hablar de lo que haría Beth en la escuela, que le gustaría estudiar y algunas otras cosas más, para entretenerse mientras Kurt avisaba a Blaine. En la cocina.

Blaine con una llave inglesa esta aflojando un poco una tubería.

-Ey, bebé, las esposas y su pequeña están aquí.-dijo Kurt entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Blaine se puso de pie y lo miró.

-Ok, seguiré más…-no pudo terminar, el mango del grifo saltó por los aires y cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo un gran chorro de agua salió, mojando así, la camisa entera de Blaine y algo del rostro. Blaine corrió a cerrar la llave de paso, al hacerlo, se giró hacia Kurt, que no había dicho su típica frase, "ten más cuidado, bebé". Blaine al mirar a Kurt, pudo ver como Kurt lo miraba de arriba abajo, relamiéndose los labios, acto que provocó en Blaine una sonrisa de medio lado.-Amo, me encantaría, pero tenemos invitadas.-dijo Blaine, acto seguido, salió de la cocina, seguido por Kurt, que suspiró. Blaine pasó por el living, porque era el único camino que había hacia la habitación.-Hola, chicas.-dijo Blaine al verlas, estas lo miraron, Blaine en ningún momento dejó de dirigirse a la habitación y justo en el mismo momento que las tres chicas lo miraron, este sin darse cuenta de que los cuatro presentes lo estaban mirando, se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su pectorales y bien definidos abdominales. Se secó un poco el cuerpo y la cara con la camisa y se fue a la habitación a buscar una camisa limpia, Kurt se metió rápidamente en la habitación.

-Quinn, tranquila, es normal. Blaine se mojó y se quitó la camisa delante de Kurt, él no puede aguantarse.-dijo Rachel riéndose un poco de la escena y viendo como Quinn fruncía el ceño a la vez que suspiraba.

-Whow.-dijo Beth, cogiendo la atención de sus madres. Estas creyéndose que era por el cuerpo de Blaine.-¿Tan promiscuos son?-indagó Beth, pregunta que hizo que las dos adultas delante de ella soltaran una amplia carcajada.

-Como se nota que es una Fabray, jajaja.-dijo Rachel, riéndose y provocando una carcajada más amplia por parte de Quinn.

-Bueno, yo lo digo porque, hemos venido a visitarlos y estar un rato con ellos, dado que he estado poco con ellos y ellos a la mínima se van al cuarto a disfrutar de sus cuerpos.-dijo Beth inocentemente, Quinn y Rachel la miraron.-¿Qué? Es verdad y lo sabéis.-dijo Beth señalándolas con su índice, haciendo que rieran de nuevos.

UNA MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE Y ALGUNOS GRITOS, QUE NO ESCUCHÓ MUCHO BETH, DADO QUE QUINN L TAPÓ LOS OÍDOS

Kurt y Blaine, aparecían en el living y sentándose, como si nada.

-¡Ey, no finjáis que no habéis hecho nada!-dijeron o más bien, gritaron al unísono Quinn y Rachel, Beth tan solo miraba la escena. Los chicos se sonrojaron.

-Lo sentimos.-dijeron al unísono Blaine y Kurt.

-Es que, si vosotras fuerais heteros, tendríais ganas como yo, al ver a Blaine así.-dijo Kurt, para justificarse, provocando risas en las tres chicas presentes.

-Tranquilos, era broma, pero de verdad, tendríais que dejar de ser tan promiscuos y más estando yo aquí.-dijo Beth, después de haber reído, provocando pequeñas risas de parte de Quinn y Rachel.

-Sois…-dijo Kurt algo molesto, no pudo seguir, la diva lo interrumpió.

-Unas amorosas, jaja.-dijo la diva riendo, Kurt le tiró un cojín, divertido, haciendo que Rachel riera más.

-Oye, no le tires a mi esposa cojinazos, castaño.-dijo Quinn cogiendo el mismo cojín y lanzándoselo a Kurt y riéndose cuando este lo recibió, que puso cara graciosa, divertido.

-Oye, a mi novio no le tires cojines, tu esposa se lo merecía.-dijo Blaine divertido, tirando otra vez el cojín y tirándoselo a Quinn. Quinn al recibir el cojinazo, lo iba a coger, pero Beth fue más rápida.

-Ey, no le tires a mi madre el cojín, moreno. Y tú tampoco a mi mami, castaño.-dijo Beth divertida, fingiendo estar molesta, sabía que estaban de broma. Le tiró a Kurt un cojín y cogió otro y se lo tiró a Blaine.

-Ey, no vale, sois tres contra dos.-dijo Kurt riéndose, provocando risas en los cuatro presentes. Después de unos minutos riéndose, llamaron al timbre, Blaine fue a abrir.

-Hola, B, ¿qué tal?-indagó Santana delante de Blaine, de la mano de Britt. Ambas con un bebé en brazos.

-Muy bien, aquí, con Quinn, Beth y Rachel jugando con mi novio.-dijo Blaine divertido, provocando sonrisa con el ceño levemente fruncido por parte de la latina y la bailarina, les hacía gracia la escena, pero les sorprendió del porque aún Blaine se reía un poco. Los tres entraron y se dirigieron al living. Santana y Britt saludaron a los cuatro presentes y dejaron que cada uno saludara a los bebés y se sentaron con los bebés en brazos.

-¿Os importa si cojo alguno de los bebés?-indagó Beth, mirando a los bebés.

-Claro, toma a Alma, pero cuidado, rubia.-dijo Santana, quien tenía a Alma. Beth asintió con la cabeza y con cuidado cogió a Alma, esta sonreía.

-Ey, Q, creo que tu hija a sacado mucho de ti. Mira como coge a Alma igual que tú.-dijo Santana, divertida. Quinn le dio un "cariñoso" codazo.-Ey, tampoco hace falta pegar, que violenta. Rachel dale un buen beso, haber si así deja de pegarme.-dijo Santana divertida, provocando risas de los presentes.

-Bueno, si a los presentes no os importa, lo haré con mucho gusto.-dijo Rachel, sonriente. Quinn no dijo nada, tan solo la besó con demasiado amor.

-Awwwww.-dijeron divertidos los presentes. Quinn y Rachel lo dejaron pasar y siguieron besándose.

-Estas dos, siempre con su amor.-dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Ay, ven aquí, mi Romeo.-dijo Kurt divertido, Blaine lo besó con amor y pasión, pero no tanta como para repetir lo que hicieron antes. Beth con Alma en sus brazos, Britt con Brett en sus manos y Santana veían la escena.

-¿Enserio? ¿Queréis fusionaros?-indagó Santana con sus "adorables" comentarios, provocando que las cuatro personas que se besaran, sonrieran en el beso un momento y después siguieran disfrutando de los labios de su pareja.

-Beth, aguanta a Brett un momento, por favor.-dijo Britt, sonriente. Beth, sentada en el sofá a su lado, asintió y cogió a Brett y con cuidado agarró también a Alma, para que no se les cayera ninguno.-Y tu ven aquí. Tú y solo tú, te puedes poner tan celosa, jaja.-dijo Britt mirando a su latina, sonriendo y acercándola, esta sonrió de medio lado y ambas se empezaron a besar con devoción. Esto, Beth con los bebés en brazos, veía la escena de las tres parejas presente de ella, se besaban. Después de unos minutos, viendo tal escena.

-Em, si, muy bonito, pero ¿os importa? Me gustaría que dejaseis de hacerlo, básicamente porque no tengo pareja y no puedo hacerlo.-dijo Beth, bromeando, las parejas se separaron y empezaron a soltar amplias carcajadas.-Gracias.-dijo irónicamente Beth, provocando más carcajadas en los presentes.-Si, soy muy graciosa, me viene de nacimiento.-dijo Beth sonriendo falsamente, pero a la vez bromeando.-Ahora, si no os importa, ¿podríais dejar los amoríos para otro momento?-indagó Beth, sonriendo, los presentes soltaron una risita.

-Ok. Por cierto.-dijo Blaine, sonriendo.

-Fabray, Fabray, Fabray.-dijeron al unísono Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Britt y Rachel, bromeando. Quinn miró a Beth, esta le devolvía la mirada, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Así son tu familia, Beth, cachondos perdidos, jaja.-dijo Quinn riendo, provocando una carcajada por parte de Beth.

-Bueno, yo, dejémoslo.-dijo Santana.-Dame a Alma, Beth, que te deben de pesar los bebés.-dijo Santana cogiendo a Alma de los brazos de Beth, Britt hizo lo mismo con Brett, segundos más tarde.

-Oye, ¿queréis cenar aquí?-indagó Kurt.

-No queremos molestar.-dijeron al unísono, Britt y Rachel.

-No molestáis, os lo estamos pidiendo.-dijo Blaine.

-Ok, dijeron al unísono Santana y Quinn.

-Bien.-dijeron a la vez, Blaine y Kurt.

Britt, preparó los biberones de los bebés con ayuda de Rachel, entre las dos le dieron los biberones a los bebés. Al acabar de dárselos, le cantaron la canción de JB, y los dejaron en un pequeño sillón que había y los arroparon. Después, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Rachel, Britt y Santana, prepararon la cena, Beth de vez en cuando ayudaba. Cenaron tranquilamente, charlando de la escuela de Beth, la guardería de los bebés, como cuadrarían los horarios Blaine y Britt, para así trabajar los dos y repartirse los alumnos y alguna que otra broma. Al terminar Quinn, Rachel y Beth, se despidieron y se marcharon a su casa, al día siguiente, las tres deberán levantarse temprano. Britt y Santana hicieron lo mismo y cogieron a los bebés para irse a su casa.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE CRIS Y JB

JB, dormía en la cama, después de tanto "ejercicio", Cris estaba vestida, tan solo con su ropa interior y una camisa, en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua. Al ver la hora que era, decidió hacerse algo de cenar, algo sencillo. Al hacerlo, se sentó a comerlo.

-Ey, eso es mío.-dijo Cris al ver como JB le había quitado un trozo y se lo había comido.

-Ey, tranquila. Si quieres, te hago otro.-dijo JB, acto seguido, le dio un dulce beso.

-No, no te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre. Si quieres lo compartimos.-dijo Cris al separarse del beso, tranquila, JB sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Entre las dos se comieron la comida, dejaron los utensilios en el fregadero.-Ey, ¿lo has hecho para provocarme?-indaga Cris, al ver lo que llevaba JB puesto, tan solo la ropa interior de abajo.

-No sé, dímelo tú.-dijo JB, sonriendo y acercándose a Cris.

-Tonta.-dijo Cris antes de besar a JB. Estuvieron besándose durante unos minutos, por falta de aire se separaron, juntando sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo.

-Te amo. No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, amor.-dijo JB al tiempo de acariciarle a Cris la mejilla.

-Yo más.-dijo Cris, para acto seguido, besarla. Se besaron con amor, sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Se separaron y fueron al cuarto. Al llegar, se metieron en la cama, abrazadas, se dieron un último beso y se dispusieron a dormir.-Bebé, quiero tener un hijo.-dijo Cris, sorprendiendo a JB.

-¿No te basta con Beth, Brett y Alma?-indagó JB.

-No.-dijo Cris al tiempo de levantarse un poco y mirar a JB a la cara.-No es lo mismo, digo, la sensación de haberlo tenido en tu vientre nueve meses y criarlo desde que nace, no se puede comparar con tenerlo de vez en cuando y que no sea tu hijo.-explicó Cris.-Quiero tener un hijo, del cual lo tenga nueve meses en mi vientre.-concluyó Cris, JB frunció levemente el ceño, se sentó en la cama, al lado de Cris y pensó detenidamente la idea. Después de unos instantes así, miró a Cris.

-Amor, lo que tu desees, yo deseo.-dijo JB, sonriendo, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Cris.-Mañana pediré cita en el ginecólogo, para que cuanto antes, podamos tener el pequeño o pequeña.-dijo JB, recibiendo a cambio, un dulce beso de Cris. Después de unos minutos besándose, se separaron y se acostaron en la misma posición de antes, para, ahora sí, dormir. En unos segundo ya estaban dormidas, normal, estaban agotadas.


	24. 21 La Que Nos Espera

Capítulo 21 – Lo que Nos Espera

Habían pasado un par de meses desde el Bautizo de Alma y Brett, el plan de Quinn funcionó y JB y Cris volvieron. Cris se quedó embarazada a las pocas semanas de haber hablado con JB y decir que quería un hijo suyo. A Rachel le dio el instinto maternal y quiso ella tener un bebé suyo. Como Quinn no puede decirle no, aceptó tener otro hijo, Beth estaba encantada de ser la hermana mayor.

EN CASA DE QUINN, BETH Y RACHEL VIERNES 17:20PM

Rachel estaba sentada en el living, al lado, Beth jugando con su ActionMan, Quinn estaba en su despacho de casa terminando otro montaje.

-Ay.-dijo Rachel, gritando un poco y poniéndose la mano en el estómago, este pequeño quejido, cara de dolor y mano en el estómago preocupó a Beth. La pequeña rubia corrió al despacho de su madre. Cuando entró estaba jadeando, de la carrera y con cara de preocupación, esto alarmó a Quinn al verla.

-¿Qué pasa?-indagó Quinn al levantarse y acercarse a su hija.

-Mami…Rachel…-dijo Beth jadeando, no tuvo que terminar la frase, Quinn ya estaba corriendo al living, seguida por Beth.

-Amor, ¿qué pasó?-indagó Quinn sentándose al lado de su esposa, preocupada.

-He…roto..aguas…-dijo Rachel con mueca de dolor, por las contracciones. Quinn corrió a coger el bolso para el parto, su chaquete, la de Rachel y ayudó a su diva a ir al coche, Beth las siguió, al estar las tres en el coche, salieron al hospital.

FLASH BACK HACE 9 MESES Y UNOS DÍAS

Rachel y Quinn estaban acurrucadas en el sofá del living, Beth en el regazo de la rubia mayor. Las tres veían una película, la preferida de Beth, "TOY STORY". Beth, casi al final de la película, se quedó dormida, las esposas no se dieron cuenta de que Beth estaba dormida, dado que estaban entretenidas dándose besitos, muy acarameladas y de vez en cuando miraban a la pantalla, para que Beth no las riñera por querer besarse, suena irónico, pero así es. Al terminar la película y las chicas adultas darse cuenta que Beth dormía, sonrieron al ver lo bella que Beth era durmiendo. Estuvieron unos instantes viendo a la niña dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quiero tener un hijo.-dijo la diva, de la nada, sorprendiendo, así a su esposa que la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-indagó la rubia mayor, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Eh?-indagó la morocha algo perdida.

-¿Qué qué has dicho?-indagó Quinn.

-Oh. Me gustaría tener un bebé.-dijo Rachel, convencida.

-Pero, ¿te refieres a adoptar o a tenerlo en tu vientre?-indagó Quinn, aclarándose así su cuestionario interno.

-Mío, Quinn.-dijo la diva decidida.

-¿Estás segura, amor?-indagó Quinn.

-Si, no me importa que deba dejar por un tiempo el trabajo, esto lo merece. Además, sé que Beth será una perfecta hermana mayor.-dijo Rachel sonriente.

-Ok. El novio de Jessica es ginecóloga, le pediré a Jessica mañana una cita.-dijo Quinn sonriente, al decir esto, la diva se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un gran beso, esto hizo que Beth despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?-indagó la pequeña, adormilada.

-Beth, vas a tener un hermanito.-dijo Quinn, sonriente. Beth, al escuchar esto, abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Al cabo de unos segundos, cambió su cara sorprendida a una de felicidad.

-¡Bien, tendré un hermanito!-gritó Beth, feliz, al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba del regazo de Quinn y saltaba, contenta. Quinn y Rachel empezaron a sonreír felices. Unos segundos pasaron y Beth paró en seco de saltar y miró a sus madre.-O hermanita, jeje.-dijo Beth guiñando un ojo, haciendo que las adultas presentes rieran un poco.

FIN FLASH BACK

CASA DE JB Y CRIS

-Hola, amor. Siento venir tan tarde, el caso se complicó un poco.-dijo JB entrando al living, después de haber dejado su placa y reglamentaria en la mesa del recibidor y su chaqueta en la percha. Se sentó en el sofá del living y besó a su chica.-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-indagó al separarse, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, bien, por lo que se entiende cuando estas embarazada, jeje.-bromeó un poco Cris, ganándose una pequeña carcajada por parte de JB.

-Estoy deseando que la nena nazca.-dijo JB sonriente.

-Ey, al final te parecerás a la latina, jaja.-dijo Cris y cayó en carcajadas, después de unos segundos recuperó la compostura, JB tan solo reía por las ocurrencias de su rubia.

-Claro que deseó volver a hacer el amor contigo, amor, pero me refería para tenerla con nosotros, cuidarla, mimarla y demás.-dijo JB mirando con amor a su novia. Cris le dio un apasionado beso. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo iba a profundizar, pero una rara sensación, hizo que se separara.

-Alex, creo que he roto aguas.-dijo Cris, al cabo de unos segundos empezaron sus contracciones. JB al escuchar a Cris, cogió el bolso que tenían para el parto, se puso su chaqueta, cogió la de Cris y se la puso, después ayudó a Cris a llegar al coche, al llegar se fueron directas al hospital.

EN EL HOSPITAL

-Vamos, amor, respira, inspira, expira, así.-dijo Quinn a Rachel que estaba en una camilla con las contracciones, ya estaban en una habitación y un médico pasó por la habitación y revisó a Rachel, aún le queda un rato, así que simplemente les dijo que esperaran, porque al ser una primeriza es posible que tarde horas y se fue.

-Oye, mami, ¿no llamáis a los tíos?-indagó Beth, sentada en un sillón de la habitación.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado.-dijo Quinn cogiendo su móvil y dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación.-Beth, cuídala mientras estoy fuera.-dijo Quinn, antes de salir por la puerta, la pequeña asintió. Quinn fuera de la habitación, llamó a Kurt. Al terminar de hablar con él, llamó a Britt. Al terminar de hablar con Britt, iba a llamar a JB, pero antes de hacerlo, las vio entrando al hospital, algo alteradas, eso preocupó a Quinn y se acercó a las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?-indagó Quinn al estar a la altura de sus amigas, estas se sorprendieron de que Quinn estuviera allí.

-Cris esta de parto ¿y tú?-dijo e indagó JB cuando ya Cris estaba en una camilla en dirección a una habitación, por obra del destino o porque no tenían muchas habitaciones libres, dejaron la camilla de Cris en la misma habitación donde estaba Rachel.-Oh, ya veo, ¿cómo te encuentras, hermanita?-indagó JB al entrar en la habitación, al lado de Cris y sus contracciones, mirando a la diva.

-…-dijo Rachel, pero no se le entendió, dado que la cogió una contracción.

-¿Eso responde tu respuesta?-indagó Quinn.

-Si, algo, jeje.-bromeó JB, riéndose un poco.-Hola, pequeña.-dijo JB al ver como Beth se acercaba a ella sonriente, JB la cogió en brazos.-¿Estas contenta? Dentro de poco tendrás a tu hermanita.-dijo JB sonriente a Beth, esta asintió enérgicamente, mientras la sonrisa no se le quitaba. Beth le dio a JB un beso en la mejilla. En el instante en que Beth separó los labios de la mejilla de JB, Britt con Brett en sus brazos, Santana con Alma en sus brazos, Kurt y Blaine, entraron por la puerta.

-Hola.-dijo Quinn, tranquila.

-Hola, ¿cómo van?-indagaron todos los nuevos integrantes en la habitación al unísono, pero con los ceños algo fruncidos, dado que creyeron que solo Rachel estaba de parto.

-Ahh.-dijeron al unísono Rachel y Cris.

-¿Responde eso a vuestra pregunta?-indagaron al unísono Quinn, JB y Beth, riéndose.

-Si, jejeje.-dijeron al unísono Kurt, Blaine, Britt y Santana.

-Quinn, ¿te importa cuidar a Cris un rato? Tengo que llamar a mi padre.-indagó JB a Quinn, después de unos minutos, para que todos se acomodasen. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, JB salió por la puerta y llamó a Leroy para contarle, este se puso alterado, dado que su hija y nuera estaban ya con las contracciones, chilló a Hiram alterado, haciendo que este, despertará sorprendido y callera del sofá del living. Leroy le dijo a JB que ya iba para allá y colgó el teléfono. JB después de colgar, entró a la habitación. Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales, tanto Rachel como Cris, se quejaban de los dolores que tenían por las contracciones. Unos cuarenta minutos fueron, un médico entro y revisó a las dos chicas con contracciones.

-Si, ya pueden entrar las dos al quirófano, ¿quiénes las acompañaran, señoritas?-indagó el médico, al terminar de decir esto, Rachel señaló a Quinn y Cris a JB.-Ok, vamos.-dijo el médico y las cuatro junto con el médico y dos enfermeron que movían las camillas de Cris y Rachel, fueron al quirófano. JB y Quinn se pusieron los "trajes" que deben de ponerse para el quirófano y entraron. En la habitación.

-Ey, ¿recordáis lo contenta que Cris se puso cuando le dijeron que estaba embarazada y en el primer intentó?-indagó Britt, sentada en uno de los sillones, Brett lo tenía Beth en brazos, le gustaba mucho tener a algún bebé en brazos.

-Si, se puso como loca, jaja.-dijo Kurt bromeando, mientras todos los presentes recordaban ese día…

FLASH BACK HACE UNOS MESES

Cris y JB iban en el coche en dirección al ginecólogo, ese día era el segundo que iban, ya habían visto que Cris podía quedarse embarazada por inseminación artificial, así que, las chicas pidieron una cita para inseminarla, la cita fue después de dos días, hoy. Llegaron al ginecólogo y esperaron en la sala de espera. Diez minutos más tarde las llamaron para la inseminación, después de unos minutos, se fueron a casa. Media hora más tarde llegaron a casa.

-Amor, descansa.-dijo JB a Cris, cuando vio a Cris ir a la cocina, Cris rodó los ojos, suspiró y se fue al living, al entrar se sentó en el sofá.

-Alex, el ginecólogo me dijo que no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios para que cuaje el embrión, no me dijo qu…-dijo Cris, pero no pudo terminar de hablar dado, que JB se sentó a su lado y la besó, fue un beso con amor.

-Mejor prevenir que curar.-dijo JB al separarse y teniendo las frentes unidas, Cris sonrió y contagió la sonrisa a JB.-Te amo.-dijo JB.

-Yo más.-dijo Cris y besó a JB.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Cris y JB tenían que ir al ginecólogo para hacerle unas pruebas a Cris y comprobar si estaba embarazada. Al llegar, las llamaron, iban algo justas de tiempo. Le hicieron las pruebas, media hora más tarde el ginecólogo las llamó para ver los resultados. Cris y JB se sentaron en los asientos enfrente del ginecólogo que ya estaba mirando los resultados, al terminar, las miró.

-Señorita Fabray, debo decirle que…-dijo el ginecólogo serio y haciendo una pausa.-Esta usted embarazada, enhorabuena.-dijo sonriente. Cris y JB sonrieron y se dieron un beso y u abrazo para celebraron, esto sorprendió un poco al ginecólogo, él pensó que eran amigas, pero al ver ese beso que se dieron, supo que no era así. Las chicas se fueron a su casa sonrientes, fueron a casa de Rachel, Quinn y Beth, que las invitaron a comer para saber los resultados y para decir que Rachel también estaba embarazada, también invitaron a Kurt, Blaine, Britt y Santana. Cris estaba eufórica porque estaba embarazada, no borraba por nada su sonrisa, JB no dejaba de mirarla con amor.

FIN FLASH BACK

Todos estuvieron recordando ese día durante varios minutos. Britt al salir de sus pensamientos, cogió a Alma de los brazos de Santana, sacándola así de sus pensamientos. Britt dejó a Alma a Kurt, este miró con adoración a la bebé, al igual que Blaine, Beth le hacía caras graciosas a Brett para que riera y lo conseguía. Santana frunció levemente el ceño al ver que Britt le quitó a Alma de sus brazos y se lo dio a Kurt. Britt al dejar a Alma en los brazos de Kurt, se sentó el regazo de su novia, esta la miraba con una ceja alzada, interrogante, haciendo que la rubia sentada en su regazo riera, Britt la comenzó a besar, agarrando su cuello. La latina al sentir los labios de su chica, los disfrutó, mientras que sostenía con una de sus manos la cadera de su novia. En ese mismo instante Leroy y Hiram aparecieron en la habitación.

-Hola chicos.-dijeron Leroy y Hiram al unísono.

Unos minutos más, Cris en la camilla, Rachel en la camilla, JB y Quinn entraron a la habitación, haciendo que todos los presentes se acercaran a las chicas de las camillas.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-indagó Santana a Quinn.

-Bien, según lo que entiendas de un parto, S.-dijo Quinn, bromeando y a la vez recordándole a Santana que se desmayó, esta gruñó, algo mosca, provocando una carcajada por parte de Quinn.

-Ey, Quinn, no seas infantil.-dijo JB algo molesta por las tonterías de estas dos amigas.-Ha ido bien, chicos. Ahora traerán a las bebés limpios, pero también le harán un chequeó.-dijo JB tranquila.-Hola papá, hola Hiram.-dijo saludando a los abuelos, acto seguido, se acercó a Cris y le dio un dulce beso, Cris lo correspondió al instante. Quinn hizo lo mismo con Rachel, esta le agarró el rostro, profundizando el beso. Si estaba agotada, pero le gustaba disfrutar de su novia. Los demás veían estas dos parejas, sonrientes. Kurt besó a Blaine, este no se lo impidió, Britt a Santana, esta agarró su cintura. Beth, Leroy y Hiram veían esta escena, entre divertidos y algo moscas.

-Si esto ocurre cuando estén presentes mi hermanita y mi prima, de seguro, se me caen, no podré con los cuatro.-pensaba Beth.

-Como son estos enamorados, jeje.-dijeron al unísono Hiram y Leroy.

-Bien, parad, menudos melosos, por Dios. Sé que os amáis mucho y me alegro, pero podríais controlaros un poco, que no creo poder con los cuatro bebés.-dijo Beth algo exasperada, pero a la vez bromeando. Las parejas dejaron de besarse, entre avergonzados y divertidos.

-Oh, sí. Fabray al cien por cien.-dijo JB bromeando, los demás, excepto Quinn y Beth asintieron divertidos.

-Lo sabemos, pero de seguro no querréis a dos Fabrays cabradas, ¿verdad?-dijeron al unísono Beth y Quinn, mirándose al final de la frase, sonriendo malévolamente, asustando un poco a los presentes. Al ver estas reacciones, Quinn y Beth empezaron a soltar carcajadas, los presentes unos segundos después, también soltaron carcajadas. Después de unos minutos riéndose, pudieron calmarse, al cabo de unos segundos, dos enfermeras entraron con dos carritos, sonrientes.

-Están sanísimas, enhorabuena.-dijeron al unísono las dos enfermeras, sin dejar de sonreír, al decir esto se fueron. JB y Quinn cogieron a sus respectivos bebés, las miraron con adoración, jugando un poco con ellas, después se las entregaron a sus novias. Estas al coger a las bebés, sonrieron. Después de unos segundos mirando a las bebés, sonrientes, miraron a su pareja a lado. Estas al recibir la mirada de sus novias, las besaron con amor. Britt al ver que las dos parejas se separaron.

-¿Cómo se llamaran?-indagó Britt mirando a los bebés. Rachel miró a Quinn.

-Debes elegir tú, amor.-dijo Quinn, Rachel miró a su bebé, por unos segundos, después volvió a mirar a Quinn durante unos segundos, después miró a JB y dijo.

-Jane, se llamará Jane.-dijo firme Rachel, sorprendiendo a JB.

-¿En-enserio, Rach?-indagó JB sorprendida. Todos mirando la escena. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, haciendo así, que JB sonriera de vuelta, se acercará a su hermana y le diera un dulce beso en la frente. Después se fue al lado de su novia.-¿Y nuestra pequeña como se llamara?-indagó JB a Cris

-Yo no tengo que pensarlo.-dijo Cris sonriente, mirando a JB. Al terminar de decir la frase, miró a Quinn.-Lucy, será su nombre.-dijo sin dejar la sonrisa. Quinn se acercó a Cris y le dio un beso en la frente, seguido de un pequeño abrazo, después volvió a su sitio, al lado de Rachel. JB y Quinn besaron a sus respectivas novias, con amor.

-¿Podéis dejar de fusionaros? Aprovecháis cualquier momento para hacerlo, Dios.-dijo Santana con sus "amables" comentarios, haciendo que las parejas rieran en el beso, unos segundos más tarde se separaron.

-Britt, sabes lo que debes hacer ahora, ¿verdad?-indagaron al unísono todos los presentes, exceptuando a Britt y Santana. Britt sonrió de medio lado.

-Para hacerlo, debéis estar callados.-sentenció Britt, los demás suspiraron y asintieron a la vez. La bailarina se acercó a su latina, esta sonreía ampliamente y al tener a su rubia tan cerca, atinó a besarla, al tiempo de agarrarla de la cintura, esta rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su morena. Kurt, aprovechó, dejó a Alma a Hiram que la cogió con gusto. Leroy admiraba a la pequeña en brazos de su marido. Kurt besó a Blaine, después de unos minutos.

-Ey, para eso lo hago yo.-dijeron al unísono Cris y Rachel, haciendo que Santana y Britt al igual que la otra pareja dejaran de besarse. Hira y Leroy vieron divertidos la escena, al igual que Beth.

-Ey, dije que me dejarais besar a mi dulce latina.-dijo Britt algo mosca, mirando a las chicas que acababan de hablar, sin dejar de rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Santana.

-Perdón, Britt, pero lo decimos por ellos.-dijo la diva señalando a Kurt y Blaine.

-Ah.-dijo Britt algo pensativa.

-Bueno, será mejor que os dejemos descansar, pero cualquier cosa, nos llamáis.-dijo Santana. La latina cogió a Alma de los brazos de Hiram, le dio un beso en la mejilla a todos los presentes y le dio a Jane y a Lucy un beso en la frente. Britt cogió a Brett de los brazos de Beth e hizo lo mismo que su latina para acto seguido, salir las dos con los bebés en brazos.

-Si, nosotros también nos vamos.-dijo Blaine. Kurt y Blaine se despidieron de los presentes y se marcharon.

-Beth, ¿quieres quedarte aquí o irte con tus abuelos?-indagó Quinn a la pequeña.-Bueno, si no os importa, claro.-dijo esta vez mirando a Hiram y Leroy.

Leroy iba a decir algo, pero Beth se adelantó.

-Abuelos, os quiero mucho, pero me gustaría quedarme con mis madres, tías, prima y hermana pequeña, si no os importa.-dijo Beth, educadamente. Los presentes sonrieron.

-Claro que no, como quieras, rubita.-dijo Hiram, acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla, besó a las otras presentes, Leroy hizo lo mismo y ambos se marcharon.

-Bien, amor, ¿tienes hambre?-indagó JB a Cris, esta negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú, amor?-indagó Quinn a Rachel, esta también negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú, pequeña?-indagó JB a Beth, esta hizo el mismo gesto que Rachel y Cris. Después de unos segundos, los bebés empezaron a llorar y todas miraron a JB.

-¿Qué?-indagó JB al ver todas las miradas puestas en ella.

-Tú entiendes más, ¿qué necesitan?-indagó Cris. JB aprovechó y se acercó a Cris.

-Que me des un beso.-dijo JB sonriente, Cris sonrió de medio lado y besó a JB dulcemente, Quinn, Rachel y Beth sonreían mientras negaban con la cabeza.-Lucy y Jane, tienen hambre.-dijo JB al separarse.

-Ok, Beth, acompáñame.-dijo Quinn a Beth, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la pequeña la siguió.

-Rachel, mientras Quinn y Beth, no vienen, tienes que mecerla un poco.-dijo JB, la diva lo hizo.-Tú también, amor.-dijo JB esta vez a Cris, que lo hizo igual. Unos minutos más tarde, Quinn y Beth regresaron con los biberones.

-Aquí estamos.-anunció Quinn. JB cogió un biberón y se acercó a Cris.

-¿Puedo, amor?-indagó JB.

-Alex, sabes más que yo de como cuidar bebés, es normal que te diga que sí.-dijo Cris, bromeando un poco. JB sonrió y cogió a Lucy en sus brazos para darle el biberón. Rachel pidió el biberón a Beth, esta se lo entregó de inmediato. Rachel al tener el biberón en la mano se lo dio a Jane, lentamente Jane y Lucy se tomaban los biberones. Después de unos minutos, Jane y Lucy terminaron el biberón.

-JB, canta tu canción.-dijo Quinn. JB sonrió y empezó a cantar su canción, mientras ella mecía a Lucy y Rachel a Jane, al terminar la canción, Jane y Lucy estaban dormidas, JB dejó a Lucy en su carrito al igual que Quinn, que cogió de los brazos de Rachel a Jane y la dejó en el otro carrito. Beth se sentó en un sillón, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

-Ey, Quinnie, creo que te has quedado sin cama, jaja.-dijo Cris susurrando para no despertar a Beth, al tiempo que la señalaba. Quinn miró a Beth y sonrió.

-No me importa, con tal de que mis dos amores estén cómodos, no me importa.-dijo Quinn mirando a Beth y al terminar de hablar miró a Rachel.

-No, no, no, no.-dijo JB negando.-Tú te sientas en este sillón y duermes en él, yo prefiero quedarme de pie que dejar que te quedes incómoda.-dijo JB firme, Quinn iba a hablar.-Y no hay no que valga, vamos.-dijo JB tajante y después señaló al sillón para que Quinn se siente, esta lo hizo a regañadientes, no quería dejar a JB si sitió para dormir.

-Pero, Alex, ahora no tendrás donde dormir.-dijo Cris algo preocupada.

-¿Quién dice que no?-indagó JB sonriente.

-Ah, eso si que no.-dijo Quinn seria.-Para nada te acostarás en la cama de Cris y menos tener sexo con ella mientras nosotras estamos dormidas.-dijo Quinn algo mosca por las ocurrencias de JB.-¡NO!-gritó Quinn, despertando así a Beth, gracias a Dios a Jane y a Lucy no.

-Muy bien, Quinn.-dijo JB molesta por Quinn.

-¿Qué pasa?-indagó Beth, algo adormilada.

-Ey, pequeña ¿tú cuando te sientas en el regazo de alguien, estas cómoda?-indagó JB.

-Bueno, al saber que solo había dos sillones, lo deduje.-dijo Beth tranquila.-¿Quién es la que está más cansada?-indagó Beth.

-Quinn.-dijo Rachel.

-Ok, mamá duerme, Tía siéntate y deja que yo lo haga encima de ti.-dijo Beth, haciendo que Quinn, Rachel, Cris y JB sonrieran e intentarán aguantar la risa, era Beth graciosa, diciendo eso.-¿Qué?-indagó Beth al ver que las presentes intentaban aguantar la risa.

-Nada, nada.-dijo JB relajándose al tiempo de sentarse en el sillón, acto seguido, Beth se sentó encima de ella. Quinn, Rachel y Cris se acomodaron en sus sitios y al cabo de unos minutos se durmieron.

-Ey, tía.-dijo Beth susurrando para no despertar a las que estaban dormidas.

-Dime, pequeña.-dijo JB que aún no se había quedado dormida.

-La que nos espera. Tú como madre y yo como hermana mayor.-dijo Beth, ocasionando una pequeña y baja de tono carcajada de JB.

-Así es Beth, la que nos espera.-dijo JB después de relajarse. Beth se acomodó en el cuerpo de JB esta estaba tumbada hacia arriba en el sillón y ambas cómodas en sus posiciones se quedaron dormidas.

Y así es, como JB y Cris tuvieron a su hija, Rachel y Quinn su hija en común y Beth la hermana mayor y prima. A las cinco le encantaba esa idea, sobretodo porque habían ampliado la familia y eso les gustaba.

NA: Hola, espero os haya gustado.

Desclaimer: La serie Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, les pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Fox, excepto los personajes de Jacke, JB, Cris y algunos más sueltos. Besos, Love-Nigth.


	25. 22 Unos Años Más Tarde

Capítulo 22 – Unos años más tarde

Ya habían pasado unos once años. Quinn conseguía cada vez más clientes, Rachel hizo una película, en la cual tuvo mayor popularidad, Beth seguía siendo una chica de buenas notas, animada y siempre que podía salía con sus madre y hermana a dar una vuelta, para estar tiempo juntas, Beth se sabía defender bien, pero JB por insistencia de Beth le dio clases de artes marciales, le encantaban las clases a Beth. Jane, la pequeña, le gustaba el negro, todo lo que llevaba o contenía negro le gustaba, salvo en el ámbito alimenticio, lógicamente, le gustaba mucho la moto de JB, pero aun tenía que esperar unos años para poder conducirla. Lo que más le gustaba a Jane hacer era grabar los sucesos que pasaban en la familia, cuando iban al campo, playa, a la casa de alguno para una barbacoa y a veces con piscina por ser verano, siempre llevaba su cámara de video y grababa lo que podía. Kurt trabajaba muy bien en la revista, cuando tenía que poner un nombre "especial" a la ropa, siempre pensaba en ser extrovertido y a la gente le gustaba la ropa, Blaine en la escuela de Brittany con Brittany y Mike que después de que su hijo naciera, se unió a la escuela, era bueno, tres profesores, más alumnos, más dinero. Cristal con más pacientes cada cierto día, venía uno nuevo, le iba bien. JB seguía siendo la buena agente que siempre fue, Eddie había conocido una chica estupenda y había dejado de querer a JB como novia, Lucy, hija de Cris y JB, había salido muy poco tímida, le gustaba hablar con gente de cualquier cosa, con tal de hablar, su mayor afición, usar su ordenador, no lo usaba todo el día, pero le gustaba usarlo, JB y Cris decidieron que Lucy tuviera clases de Informática avanzada y diseño web, Lucy al terminar las clases de Informática, le pedía a Quinn las fotos que hacía en las salidas que la familia hacía y a Jane los videos y hacía montaje en el ordenador, buenos recuerdos había. Brittany disfrutaba en la escuela y fuera de ella disfrutaba de su latina con sus dos hijos, Britt no dejaba de ser sonriente, divertida y todas sus características seguían igual, Santana seguía siendo buena profesora, en casa, siempre que sus hijos salían a dar una vuelta y se quedaba la latina con su novia tenían momentos de sexo. Alma, su hija, había salido mucho a Santana, pero en carácter era como Britt, Brett, el hermano, había salido a Brittany con el baile música y demás, pero el carácter lo heredó de Santana. Alma y Brett le tenían algo de miedo a Santana cuando se cabreaba, así que siempre que la latina estuviera molesta por algo, le llevaban café, le daban masaje, y demás cosas con tal de que no les cayera ninguna bronca, sea por su culpa o no el que Santana estuviera molesta.

Cuando Quinn, Rachel, Beth, Jane, JB, Cris, Lucy, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Brett y Alma iban al campo, playa o a otro sitio todos juntos, había veces en las que Hiram y Leroy iban, en pocas ocasiones, los mejores amigos de los pequeños también iban, pero todo el mundo siempre se divertía.

Hoy Viernes 17:03pm, era la graduación de Beth, ya tiene 18 años y ha terminado la preparatoria, piensa estudiar música y dado que escucharon la voz de Beth, preciosa, pues les gustó mucho que Beth eligiera música para sus estudios. Toda la familia se estaba terminando de preparar para ir a la graduación de Beth.

CASA JB, CRIS Y LUCY

-Pequeña, ¿por qué tardas tanto?-indagó JB entrando en la habitación de Lucy, esta estaba metida en el baño.

-Es que, tengo un problema, mamá.-dijo Lucy algo preocupada en el baño.

-Dime, ¿qué te pasa?-indagó JB, abriendo la puerta del baño, Lucy estaba sentada el inodoro.

-Que, me ha salido ya y yo…-dijo Lucy algo nerviosa, JB sonrió y la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, cariño, espera.-dijo JB, acto seguido salió del baño, después de unos minutos, volvió.-Toma, póntelo y así no tendrás problemas, pero si no sabes como ponértelo yo te ayudo.-dijo JB, Lucy asintió.-Bien, te esperamos abajo.-dijo JB, besó la frente de Lucy y se marchó al living.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-indagó Cris, mirándose en el espejo de la entrada, pintándose el ojo que le quedaba.

-Bueno, esta un poco nerviosa.-dijo JB, Cris la miró preocupada, ya terminó con su ojo.-Le ha salido y no sabía que hacer.-dijo JB, Cris sonrió con ternura.

-Bueno, es normal, la primera vez que te sale no sabes muy bien como actuar, pero si no te sale, no podrás tener hijos.-dijo Cris, JB no dijo nada, tan solo se acercó a Cris y rodeó con sus brazos la cadera de su rubia, esta posó una mano en el cuello de JB.-¿Tu crees que nos confesará su primera vez?-indagó Cris, JB soltó una risita.

-Tal vez, pero no hay que incomodarla.-dijo JB, Cris la comenzó a besar con amor. Unos minutos disfrutando del beso, JB lo iba a profundizar, pero Lucy bajó y las interrumpió.

-Venga, dejaros de tantos besos que llegamos tarde.-dijo Lucy divertida, JB y Cris se separaron sonriendo y un poco avergonzadas.

-Vámonos.-dijo Cris. JB, Cris y Lucy cogieron su chaqueta y se metieron al coche, camino a la escuela de preparatoria Mckinley.

CASA BRITTANY, SANTANA, BRETT Y ALMA

-Mamá, ¿por qué siempre se me baja los pelos si me pongo gomina?-indagó Brett a Santana, mientras se ponía los pelos de punta, como le era de costumbre con su gomina, Santana lo miró un momento y se rio.

-Brett, la gomina no dura eternamente, te dura unas horas y punto.-dijo Santana tranquila.

-Mamá, mañana es vuestro aniversario, ¿le harás algo especial a mami?-indagó Brett mirando a la latina.

-Por supuesto, pero no te lo diré que de seguro se lo dirás a Alma y ella a tu madre y quiero que sea una sorpresa.-dijo Santana, Brett iba a decir algo, pero Brittany y Alma bajaban ya vestidas.

-¿Nos vamos?-indagaron al unísono Alma y Britt.

-Claro.-dijeron al unísono Brett y Santana, los cuatro cogieron su chaqueta, bolso, Britt y Alma y se marcharon al coche para ir a la graduación.

CASA QUINN, RACHEL, BETH Y JANE

-Hoy grabarás a tu hermana y a la fiesta, ¿no?-indagó Quinn, entrando en la habitación de Jane. Jane ya estaba lista al igual que Quinn.

-¿Lo dudabas?-indagó Jane, sonriendo de medido lado, Quinn soltó una risita. Jane se colgó su bolso de cámara y la cámara dentro.

-Definitivamente, eres igual que tu tía JB, jajaja.-dijo Quinn y riéndose después de su comentario.

-Jajaja.-se rio Jane. Quinn y Jane estuvieron un rato riéndose, después de esos minutos, Rachel y Beth ya listas entraron al cuarto de Jane.

-¿A qué viene tanta carcajada?-indagó Rachel. Jane y Quinn ya se estaban relajando.

-Mamá y sus locuras, mami.-dijo sonriente, Jane.

-Ah, bueno que tu madre tenga muchas locuras me encanta.-dijo Rachel sonriendo y mirando a Quinn, esta no dejaba su gran sonrisa.

-Mamá, bésala, lo estas deseando.-dijeron al unísono Beth y Jane, riéndose un poco. Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la besó con amor. Después de unos minutos.

-Vamos, que no llegamos.-dijo Jane al mirar su reloj de pulsera, Quinn y Rachel se separaron. Las cuatro se terminaron de arreglar, cogieron sus chaquetas, Quinn su cámara y salieron para la graduación.

Al llegar, ya estaban los demás componentes de la familia esta loca, compañeros de Beth y sus familiares. Beth se fue ha hablar con su novio Marco, si al final tantos años siendo amigos, cambió a novios y con su mejor amiga Vanessa. Quinn y Rachel empezaron a hablar con Kurt, Blaine, Brittany y Santana y de vez en cuando, Quinn aprovechaba y le sacaba una foto a Beth con sus amigos. Brett se fue a hablar con unos amigos suyos, dado que sus hermanos mayores eran compañeros de Beth. Jane y Alma charlaban animadamente. Después de una media hora, el director empezó su discurso, los padres y familiares se sentaron para atender, ahí Quinn no dejaba de sacar fotos a Beth y Jane con su cámara de video grababa. Después de unos minutos de el director decir lo orgulloso que estaba de estos alumnos y demás, los fue llamando por orden alfabético y justo en el momento en el que Beth le daba la mano al director para coger el diploma, Quinn les hizo una foto, Jane no dejaba de grabar. Al terminar el director de decir los nombres de los alumnos que se graduaban y entregarles el diploma, estuvo diciendo unas palabras, después todos los presentes se fueron al amplio patio y comenzaron a hablar padres y madres de unos alumnos con otros padres y/o madres de otros alumnos. Los niños pequeños jugaban con otros de su edad, los alumnos graduados hablando con sus padres o hablando entre sí. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany y Santana hablaban con los padres de Marco y otros más que se habían unido a la conversación, Brett, Lucy, Beth, Marco y Vanessa hablaban animadamente. Bastante alejadas de los demás, estaban Jane y Alma hablando, pero Alma estaba algo nerviosa.

-Alma, tranquilízate. ¿Qué te pasa?-indagó Jane al percatarse de los nervios de Alma.

-No quiero que me pillen, cuando mi mamá Santana se cabrea estoy muerta, ¿me oyes? ¡MUERTA!-dijo Alma bastante alterada, Jane casi se queda sorda por el último grito.

-M vas a dejar sorda, ¿te relajas?-dijo Jane.

-Pero ¿y si nos pillan?-indagó Alma sin dejar sus nervios.

-Ey, tranquila, ¿vale?-indagó Jane acercándose un poco a Alma.-No nos van a pillar hasta que no se lo digamos nosotras, ¿ok?-dijo Jane para intentar calmar a Alma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-indagó Alma no muy convencida.

-Tus madres están más pendientes de darse de vez en cuando besos y ver lo que tu haces, ¿no ves que cada vez que las miras están con besos?-dijo e indagó Jane señalando a las nombradas.

-Si, pero ¿y tus madres?-indagó Alma.

-Pues con lo orgullosas que están de Beth, no miran donde estoy. Es más, estoy más que segura que si no me ven en toda la fiesta, ni se enteraran.-dijo Jane tranquila.

-Te seré sincera, mi mamá Santana es muy protectora para sus cosas y cuando se trata de mí o de Brett peor.-dijo Alma, Jane suspiró.

-Lo sé, mis madres me decían desde pequeña como es Santana, pero tiene que ver que te debe dejar ser feliz. Y es muy probable que no esperó que esto pasara, mis madres tampoco, ni yo y estoy segura que tu tampoco te lo esperabas.-dijo Jane con deje de exasperación.

-No, pero eso no lo decides tú.-dijo Alma con su toque filosófico de siempre.

-Lo sé, pero cuando pasa quieres ser feliz, ¿no?-dijo Jane con tono dulce.

-Si y quiero decirte que…-iba a seguir, Alma, pero Brett y Lucy llegaron, interrumpiendo a Alma.

-Ey, chicas, la tía Rachel te busca, Jane.-dijo Lucy a Jane.

-Y a ti mamá Britt.-dijo esta vez Brett hacia Alma.

-Lo sabia, te dij…-dijo Alma algo temerosa, pero no pudo terminar, Jane le tapó la boca con una mano, Brett y Lucy fruncieron sus ceños.

-¿Qué pasa?-indagaron Lucy y Brett al unísono.

-Nada, Alma y sus locuras. Vamos.-dijo Jane empezando a caminar. Brett y Lucy iban delante y Alma y Jane detrás.-No digas nada, no sabemos si es por eso.-susurró Jane en el oído de Alma.

-Perdón, estaba nerviosa.-susurró Alma en el oído de Jane. Los cuatro llegaron con sus madres.

-Dime, ma.-dijo Jane a Rachel, esta se giró para ver a su hija.

-Dime, mami.-dijo Alma a Britt, esta la miró.

-¿Dónde estabas?-indagaron al unísono Rachel y Britt a sus hijas. Jane y Alma se miraron unos segundos y después volvieron a mirar a sus madres.

-Em…estábamos…-dijo Alma nerviosa.

-En el baño, pero después nos quedamos hablando.-dijo Jane, Alma asintió.

-¿Y por qué no avisáis?-indagaron al mismo tiempo Britt y Rachel, Lucy y Brett se fueron a seguir hablando con Beth, Marco y Vanessa, bueno más con Vanessa, Beth y Marco se besaban.

-Ma, ya no tenemos cinco años, podemos ir solas.-dijo Jane con deje de fastidio.

-Vale, vale, pero la próxima avisa. El hecho de que habla tranquilamente con tu madre y más gente no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti.-dijo Rachel.

-Por cierto, ¿mamá se dio cuenta de que yo faltaba?-indagó Jane, a la diva le extrañó un poco por esa pregunta.

-Hasta que Rachel no se lo dijo, no.-dijo Britt.

-Gracias.-dijo Jane, sonriendo irónicamente, no le dio tiempo a Rachel de decir algo, Jane se fue algo molesta.

-¿Qué le pasa, Rach?-indagó Britt, Alma no dejó de mirar a Jane hasta perderla de vista, después miró a su madre y a Rachel.

-Lleva desde los siete o seis años así, pero no se el porque.-dijo Rachel, preocupada por su hija.

-Alma, ve a buscarla y vigila la, es como JB, cuando se molesta es capaz de irse y desaparecer unas horas.-dijo Britt, Alma solo asintió y salió en busca de Jane, Britt y Rachel se fueron al grupo donde estaban Quinn, Santana y los padres de Marco.

-Amor, ¿encontrasteis a Jane y a Alma?-indagó Santana a Britt, al tiempo que le cogía una mano, cariñosamente.

-Si, pero Jane se fue molesta.-dijo Britt, al escuchar esto Quinn también se interesó por la conversación.

-¿Por qué?-indagaron al unísono Quinn y Santana.

-No sé, solo preguntó si Quinn se había percatado de su ausencia y yo le dije que hasta que Rachel te lo dijo no sabías, después se fue molesta.-explicó brevemente Britt, Quinn miró a Rachel, esta bajaba la mirada.

-¿Y Alma?-indagó Santana al no verla.

-Le dije que se quedara con ella, sabes que Jane es un poco como JB.-dijo Britt, Santana le dio un dulce beso, el cual Britt no rechazó. Quinn se acercó a Rachel.

-Rachel, ¿qué le pasó a Jane?-indagó Quinn.

-Lo de siempre, pero aun no se sabe que.-dijo Rachel algo preocupada.

-Amor, voy a buscarla haber si puedo hablar con ella.-dijo Quinn, Rachel asintió y recibió un dulce beso de Quinn, segundos más tarde Quinn se fue a buscar a Jane. Rachel, Britt y Santana siguieron hablando con los padres de Marco.

Quinn no vio a Jane ni a Alma en el patio, al no verlas se acercó a Beth, Marco, Vanessa, Brett y Lucy.

-Ey, chicos, ¿habéis visto a Jane?-indagó Quinn. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.-¿Ni siquiera tú, Beth?-indagó Quinn mirando a su hija.

-No, ma, me preocupa mi hermana. Te ayudaré a buscarla.-dijo Beth acercándose un poco a su madre.

-Ey, espera, yo también quiero ayudar.-dijo Marco, ganándose una sonrisa y un dulce beso de parte de Beth.

-Awww.-dijeron Vanessa, Brett y Lucy divertidos, Quinn miraba la escena sonriente.

-Nosotros también queremos ayudar a mi prima.-dijo Lucy, Quinn miró a Vanessa y a Brett, estos asintieron.

-Bien, Brett y Lucy id a preguntar a algunos padres.-dijo Quinn, los dos chicos asintieron y fueron a preguntar a los padres que veían.-Marco y Beth ir por los baños y salas de música y demás.-dijo Quinn, estos dos chicos asintieron y se fueron, de la mano.

-Podemos mirar en la sala de profesores.-dijo Vanessa, Quinn asintió y la siguió.

Quinn, Vanessa, Brett y Lucy buscaron por varios sitios y preguntaron a padres que conocían a Jane, pero nada. Beth y Marco fueron al baño, pero lo que vieron los sorprendió en sobremanera.

UNOS INSTANTES ANTES DE QUE BETH Y MARCO ENTRARAN AL BAÑO

-Jane, no te preocupes, que Quinn no se percate que no estés no quiere decir que no se preocupe por ti.-dijo Alma a Jane, esta estaba apoyada en el lavabo algo apenada.

-Esto me pasa desde lo cinco años, Quinn le presta más atención a Beth que a mí, es más, pienso que si yo me fuera a Italia ella no se daría ni cuenta.-dijo Jane algo cabreada y soltando unas lágrimas. Alma se acercó a Jane y le secó algunas lágrimas.

-No digas eso, Quinn se preocupa por ti, pero también por Beth. Olvídate de que no te hace caso por el hecho de que Beth es la mayor, te quiere y yo también.-dijo Alma intentando consolarla, después de unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Alma eliminó la distancia entre sus rostros y besó con dulzura a Jane, esta correspondía al beso con alguna lágrimas en el rostro. Unos segundos estuvieron en el beso y Beth junto con Marco entraron al baño y vieron ese beso, se sorprendieron tanto que estuvieron en shock unos segundos. Jane se percató de que Beth y Marco estaban delante y se separó de Alma rápidamente quedándose pálida, esta se giró lentamente y vio a Beth y a Marco mirando.

-Mierda.-dijo Jane., sacando a Beth y a Marco del trance.

-¿Qué-que pa-pasa aquí, Ja-ane?-indagó Beth a su hermana pequeña, sorprendida.

-Yo…yo…yo…-dijo Jane nerviosa, Alma no sabía que decir y Marco prefería no meterse.

-¿Vo-vosotras s-sois pa-pareja?-indagó Beth aun sorprendida. Alma y Jane se miraron unos segundos y después miraron de nuevo a Beth.

-De-desde hace u-unos meses-dijeron Alma y Jane al unísono, sorprendiendo más a Marco y a Beth.

-Pero, Jane, si tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien.-dijo Beth.

-Si lo sé, pero eso era antes de salir con Alma.-dijo Jane.

-Bueno, con tal de no hacer daño a terceras personas, podéis ser felices, si lo sois juntas claro.-hablando por primera vez Marco, las tres chicas presentes lo miraron, Jane y Alma sonrieron inconscientemente, Beth volvió a mirar a las chicas.

-Yo te veo como una prima, ahora va a ser algo raro lo de cuñada, pero si sois felices, por mi bien. Y perdonad lo de antes, es que me ha sorprendido y mucho.-dijo Beh, al terminar de hablar sonrió, ganándose un fuerte abrazo de parte de su hermana pequeña, seguido por otro de Alma, seguido por un apasionado beso de parte de Marco.

-Beth, Marco, no le digáis nada a nadie, por favor.-pidió Alma.

-¿Por qué?-indagó Beth.

-Si mi madre se entera, me mata.-dijo Alma al mismo tiempo de pasarse la mano por delante del cuello en señal de corte.

-Bueno, yo pienso que matará a Jane, no a ti.-dijo Beth bromeando, ganándose un pequeña carcajada de parte de los tres presentes.

-Bueno, mejor salgamos de aquí.-dijo Marco.-Por cierto, Jane, te estábamos buscando, Quinn nos preguntó por ti y te busca por la sala de profesores con Vanessa.-dijo Marco, sorprendiendo a Jane.

-Te lo dije.-dijo Alma sonriente.

-Si tenías razón, amor.-dijo Jane sonriente acercándose a Alma y dándole un dulce beso.

-Awwwww.-dijeron Marco y Beth divertidos, Jane y Alma sonrieron en el beso y se separaron.-Venga, vamos.-dijo esta vez solo Beth, los demás asintieron. Los cuatro chicos salieron al patio y encontraron a Quinn con Vanessa preguntando a un padre, se acercaron a ellas.

-Ey, ¿me estabas buscando?-indagó Jane al estar a la altura de Quinn y Vanessa, estas las miraron.

-Si, ¿puedo hablar contigo, Jane?-indagó Quinn a Jane, esta asintió y ambas se alejaron de los demás.-Me preocupas, Jane, siempre. Puede parecer que no, pero lo haces, no pregunto donde estás cuando pasan varios minutos y no te veo porque sé que te sabes cuidar, pero nunca pienses que no me preocupas o que no te quiero-dijo Quinn, sin dejar de mirar a Jane a los ojos, esta al escucharlo de los labios de Quinn, se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente, la rubia la acogió en sus brazos.

-Te quiero.-dijo Jane empezando a soltar algunas lágrimas, aun en los brazos de Quinn.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo Quinn, besándole la cabeza. Después de unos minutos, abrazadas, se separaron. Quinn limpió las lágrimas de Jane y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Ma, ¿yo soy igual a JB?-indagó Jane.

-Si, eres como una mini-JB.-dijo Quinn sonriendo.-Pero, aparte de tu afición a los videos que por cierto lo haces muy bien…-dijo Quinn riendo un poco.

-Si, como en esa vez que fuimos a la playa y Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Britt, Lucy, Brett y Alma se fueron al agua y tú con mamá y JB con Cris os quedasteis en las toallas y os empezasteis a besar con amor, lo grabe todo, jajajaja.-dijo Jane riendo, contagiando a Quinn la risa. Después de unos minutos riendo, se pudieron relajar.

-Bueno, aparte de tu afición, hay algo que te diferencia de cualquiera incluso de JB.-dijo Quinn sonriente.

-¿El qué?-indagó Jane muy interesada de la respuesta.

-Tu enorme inteligencia.-dijo Quinn señalando la cabeza de Jane.-Y esto, por esto es por lo que te quiero tanto.-dijo Quinn señalando el corazón de Jane.

-Si, sé que soy muy inteligente, ma…-dijo Jane, con lo que heredó de Rachel.

-Uy, uy, estoy viendo mucho ego, jajaja.-bromeó y rio Quinn, contagiando a Jane.

-Pero, el corazón lo heredé de ti, aunque no me tuvieras en tu vientre como lo hizo mami, el corazón lo heredé de ti.-dijo Jane, mirando a Quinn a los ojos, esta la abrazó.-Te quiero, ma.-dijo Jane aun en el abrazo.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo Quinn, dándole un beso en la cabeza, acto seguido, se separaron.

-¿Dónde están la tía JB y la tía Cris?-indagó Jane.

-La verdad, no sé.-dijo Quinn pensando.-Hace un buen rato que no las veo.-dijo Quinn mirando para todos lados.

-Vamos a buscarlas.-dijo Jane, Quinn asintió y ambas se acercaron a Rachel que estaba con Britt, Santana, Hiram y Leroy.-¿Habéis visto a la tía JB y a la tía Cris?-indagó Jane al grupo.

-No.-dijeron al unísono.

-Pero yo me puedo imaginar que podrían hacer.-dijo Santana sonriente.-A veces pienso que JB es latina.-bromeó Santana, los presentes fruncieron levemente los ceños y al cabo de unos segundos, excepto Jane, todos dijeron al unísono.

-Ah, sí, jaja.-Jane no entendió.

-Ah, sí ¿qué?-indagó Jane confusa.

-Amor, le que tu madre y yo hicimos el día que nos pillaste en el dormitorio.-dijo Quinn, bajando el tono al final de la frase.

-Ah, pues eso si es de latina lo de JB.-dijo Jane entendiendo, Rachel se ruborizó un poco, dado que lo había escuchado, gracias a Dios los demás no. Alma, Brett, Beth, Marco, Vanessa y Lucy aparecieron.

-Jane, si tú quieres, se lo decimos.-susurró Alma al oído de Jane, esta al escucharla la miró, Alma asintió, Jane sonrió.-Mamis, yo y Jane…-dijo Alma a Britt y Santana, estas las miraron de inmediato al igual que todos los presentes.

-Somos novias.-terminó Jane mirando a Alma, esta le correspondía la mirada, unos segundos más tarde miraron a sus madres. Quinn, Rachel, Britt y Santana se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso. Brett, Vanessa y Lucy abrieron las bocas a más no poder. Hiram y Leroy no supieron que hacer.

-¿Co-cómo?-indagaron Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Britt saliendo un poco del trance.

-Que somos novias.-dijeron al unísono Alma y Jane.

-Sois jóvenes para tener pareja seria.-dijo Vanessa.

-¿Enserio?-indagaron Rachel y Brittany al mismo tiempo, Jane y Alma se cogieron la mano y asintieron.

-¿Desde cuando?-indagó Quinn.

-Desde hace un par de meses.-dijo Jane.

-Jane, ¿la quieres?-indagó Santana.

-No, Santana, no la quiero.-dijo Jane seria mirando a los presentes, después centró su vista en Alma y prosiguió.-La amo.-dijo Jane mirando a Alma con amor.

-¿Y tú?-indagó Britt a Alma.

-Más que a nada en este mundo.-dijo Alma mirando a Jane, esta sonrió contagiando a Alma.

-¿Qué hiciste?-indagó Santana algo molesta.

-Santana, ¿qué te pasa?-indagó Rachel.-Yo no te cuestioné nada cuando supe que Britt te amaba, ¿por qué lo haces con mi hija?-indagó Rachel algo mosca.

-A nosotros nos parece bien. Cuando uno se enamora no elige de quién.-dijo Hiram, Leroy asintió.

-A nosotros nos parece genial.-dijeron al unísono Beth y Marco sonriendo.

-Al amor no hay que cuestionarlo.-dijeron al unísono Lucy, Brett y Vanessa.

-Puede amar a una persona totalmente opuesta a ti o totalmente igual que tu.-dijo Britt.

-El amor, como bien sabes, no entiende ni de sexo ni de edad, S.-dijo Quinn, Santana miró a Alma y a Jane, suspiró y se acercó a Jane.

-Te digo, si le haces daño, no me importará que seas la hija de Quinn.-dijo Santana seria y señalando a Jane con el dedo.

-Jamás pensaría en hacerle eso.-dijo Jane, Santana la abrazó y después abrazó a su hija. Alma al separarse de su madre miró a Jane esta sonreía. Jane sin dejar la sonrisa, besó a Alma con amor. Los presentes veían la escena sonrientes. Entonces llegaron JB y Cris y vieron a las chicas besándose, alegrándose de que por fin se lo dijeron a los demás, JB y Cris fueron las confidentes de Alma y Jane.

-Por fin.-dijeron al unísono Cris y JB sonrientes.

-Ey, JB ya hablaremos tú y yo.-dijo Rachel mirando a su hermana.

-Eh, lo mismo te digo hermanita.-dijo Quinn mirando a Cris.

-Cuando quieras.-dijeron al mismo tiempo JB y Cris, los demás saltaron a carcajadas. Menuda familia. Si Beth y Marco tienen algún hijo, tendréis que desearle buena suerte.

FIN

NA: Hola, este es el último capítulo de la historia, espero os haya gustado.

DESCLAIMER: LA SERIE GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, NI LOS PERSONAJES, LES PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX, SALVO LOS PERSONAJES; JB, CRISTAL, ALMA, MARCO, LUCY, JANE, BRETT Y ALGUNOS MÁS SUELTOS. Besos, Love-Nigth.


End file.
